Ek Vivah Aisa Bhi !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Duo Angel's story "Dii ki Shaadi". Will include CID team too. Please read and review ! Reviewers...kindly review.*LastCHapterUpdated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii Guyss ! I am here with a new story. This story is a sequel to Duo Angel's "Di ki Shaadi". It mainly revolves around some ff members and also our CID officers. Hope you all will like it. Do read the story "Dii ki Shaadi" before reading this. **

**Characters**_**: Keerthi-Karthik(Keerthik)**_

_**Roohi-Rohan(Roohan)**_

_**Shubhi-Shubham**_

_**Disha- Surya (Dirya)**_

_**Callie-Julian(Callian)**_

_**Palak-Prateek(Pratilak)**_

**And our whole CID team.**

**RECAP: Keerthi – Kaarthik were married. Next day was their reception. After the reception , all the couples returned home. All were very excited. Meanwhile, Palak tells Keerthi that she has to leave that night for Malaysia.**

**Now, let's move to the chapter.**

Everyone entered the home and went to their respective rooms to change. Soon, all were out in their night dresses including the bride and the groom. Roohi went into the kitchen to bring water for all. She served water to all. She searched for Palak.

Roohi- Ye palak kahan hai ?

Disha- Diii….wo change karri hogi. Aa jayegi.

Roohi- Arey par sabko aaye 10 minute hog aye….wo madam abhi tak change hi kar rahi hai kya ?

Prateek- Wo Miss NRI hai ….usko time toh lagega na.

Roohi smiled at his statement.

Rohan- Aa jayegi wo…tum yahan baitho.

He made her sit on the sofa. At the same time , Palak came out with her bags.

Keerthi- Ye kya hai Gudiya? Tu ye bag yahan kyun rakh rahi hai?

Palak moved to her and hold her hands….

Palak- Sorry Dii….mujhe aaj hi jaana hoga. 11 baje ki flight hai meri.

Keerthi(surprised)- Arey par aise kaise Palak…tune mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

Pala(smiled)- Dii…..aapko batane ka mann nhi kiya. Main aapki shaadi enjoy karna chahti thi isliye nhi bataya. Par mujhe abhi nikalna hoga.

Keerthi(sadly)- Par palak….batana toh chahiye tha…..maine socha tha kal hum sab mil kar khub masti karenge….par tu abhi ja rahi hai.

Kaarthik(put his hand round her shoulders)- KeerthiJi….aap udaas mat hoiye. Main hu na hamesha aapke saath. (He gave his cute smile)

Palak(smiled)- Haan Jiju hai na….ab unke saath maze karo.

Keerthi- Arey …tere jiju ki baat alag hai aur teri alag.

Both the sisters had tears in their eyes. The surroundings were emotional. At the same time Rohan went inside. He asked Roohi to stay quiet and went in.

Roohi(side hugged her sisters)- Palak Keerthi…..kya hua dono ko haan…..Keerthi….4 din baad palak ke exams hai. Isliye usey jaana hoga. Aur ab jab hum sab ek saath mil gaye hain toh hum dobara bhi toh mil sakte hai na ? What say guys…?

Kaarthik- Haan RoohiJi….aap sahi keh rahi hai. Hum phir milenge na.

Palak- Haan Dii….Ab toh next Disha Dii aur Surya Jiju ki shaadi pe milenge.

Disha and Surya blushed and others smiled.

Palak(looked at the clock)- Dii…mujhe chalna chahiye.

At the same time, Rohan came with a bag in his hand….

Rohan- Arey….gift aur neg liye bina jaogi Saali sahiba?

Roohi- Ye kya hai Rohan?

Rohan(naughtily)- Surprise hai !

Palak(surprised)- Gift …kaisa gift Jiju?

Rohan(smiled)- Aao…batata hu.

Palak moved close to him and Rohan handed her a big box.

Palak- Isme kya hai Jiju?

Rohan(smiled)- Khud hi dekh lo.

Palak opened the box and was surprised . Tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Rohan and then Roohi. It was a framed photograph of them….It included Roohan, Keerthik, Shubhi and Shubham, Dirya , Pratilak, Madhu and shilpam.

Palak- Jiju ye sab…? Ye toh kal ki photos hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan kal ki hi photos biwi aur tumhari didi computer expert hai. Usne hi kiya ye. Aur ye specially tmhare liye banaya hai. Taaki tum hum sabko yaad rakho.

Palak- Aap sabko main kabhi nahi bhulungi. Thank you.

With this she hugged ROohi and was crying.

ROohi- Palak….nahi rote. Aise rote hue nahi smile karte hue jaate hai. Aur phir hum sab Disha ki shaadi mein phir se milenge hopefully.

Rohan- Zarur milenge …

All smiled at his words. Meanwhile, Rohan took out an envelope and gave it to Roohi and asked her to give it to Keerthi and Kaarthik.

Roohi- Keerthi …ye hamari taraf se ek tohfa tere aur KaarthikJi ke liye.

Keerthi- Ye kya hai Roo?

Rohan- Khud hi dekh lijiye.

Keerthi opened the envelop and there were 2 flight tickets of Paris and bookings of a honeymoon suite in a 7-star hotel. Keerthi looked at kaarthik and then Roohan.

Keerthi- Roo..Ye kya hai ? Ye sab karne ki kya zarurat hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Tere aur tere KaarthikJi ke liye special gift. Itna haq toh hai mera.

Kaarthik- RohanJi….iski kya zarurat thi? Aap log hamari shaadi mein aaye yahi hamare liye sabse achcha gift hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Kaarthik….Roohi ne in sabko apni behen maana hai. Aur ye gift hum tum dono ko de rahe hai. Hum sabse bade hai isliye itna toh haq hai hi hamara.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Haan bilkul…aakhir aap KeerthiJi ke jijaji hain. Par phir bhi ye bahut zyada hai.

Roohi(smiled)- KaarthikJi….Humne aapko hamari sabse anmol cheez saunp di hai …..hamari Keerthi. Aur ye tickets hamari Keerthi se zyada expensive nahi hai. Isliye ab aap inhe rakh lijiye ayr enjoy kijiyega.

Kaarthik and Keerthi smiled and Keerthi hugged Roohi.

Keerthi- Thank you so much dear…Sach mein tera aana sabse acha tohfa tha.

Rohan(took the point)- Keerthi….Inko toh laana hi tha afterall hamari sweet si Saali ne jo bulaya tha. Kyun Palak?

Prateek(irritated)- Rohan Bhaiya….ye Miss NRI aapko sweet lagti hai? Huhh…..Akdu hai puri…kaise sweet lagi aapko….

Palak(looked at Prateek)-Oye …..tum na chup hi raho. Wo mere jijaji hai….tum hamare beech mein na hi bolo toh behtar hai…samjhe tum….

Rohan(hold her hands)- Arey Palak…..ab toh mat jhagdo….ab toh jaane ka tym hai.

Palak(to Rohan)-Jiju….aap kehte hot oh nhi jhagadti….Aapko toh aana hi tha Jiju….Hum sab toh aapse mile bhi nahi the. Aur hume nahi pata tha ki hamare Jiju itne sweet hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Ab jiski itne sweet si saaliyan ho …..wo jija toh sweet hi hoga na….Kyun Roo..?

Roohi(pulled his cheeks)- Ofcourse….mere sugary sweet patidev.

All laughed at her words. Rohan gifted a watch to both Palak and Disha. And Roohi gifted sarees to Keerthi and Shubhi.

Keerthi- Uffo Roo….kitne gifts laaayi hai ?

Rohan- Jii…ye gifts aapki behen nahi main laaya hu.

Keerthi(smiled)- Aww…that's sweet Jiju.

Roohi- Keerthi…yaar itna toh kar hi sakti hu na. Aur waise bhi jab maine Rohan ko tum sabke baare mein bataya toh wo khush ho gaye…..bahut mann se ye shopping ki hai unhone.

Keerthi- Thank you Jijaji…!

Rohan(smiled)- Most welcome !

Palak – Dii…mera jaane ka tym hua. Mujhe chalna chahiye. Aap sabko bahut miss karungi.

Keerthi- Awww….haan main bhi tujhe miss karungi. Par tu exams ache se dena…samjhi?

Palak- Haan Dii….!

Palak hugged her sisters and brothers. Prateek was watching her from a distance. Kaarthik came out after changing into casuals...

Kaarthik- Chalo Palak….

Palak- Jiju…aap kahan chal rahe hai….main chali jaungi.

Kaarthik- AIse kaise…..Main chhod dunga.

Rohan- Haan….chalo….main bhi chalta hu. (to Roohi)- Roo…tum bhi packing kar lo. Hamari subah 11 baje ki flight hai.

Roohi-Okay !

So, Rohan and Kaarthik went to drop off Palak at the airport while girls went to their rooms. Boys went off to sleep except Rohan and Kaarthik.

_**Girl's Room…..**_

Keerthi and Shubhi were sitting on the bed while Callie and Disha drifted into sleep. Roohi was packing her stuff. The three girls were talking and while talking tears formed in Roohi's eyes.

Roohi- M gonna miss this fun yaar. Kitna enjoy kiya na humne.

Shubhi- Haan Roo…..bahut maza kiya. Mujhe laga tha main Kiru ki shaadi attend hi nahi kar paungi par kya pata tha ki ShubhamJi ke dost ki shaadi hi meri dost ki shaadi hogi.

Roohi(smiled)- Yahi toh life hai yaar…kam se kam hum mile toh.

Keerthi- Haan yaar….ye toh hai. Main khush hu ki tum sab aaye.

Keerthi hugged both her sisters.

Roohi- Chalo ….ab tum dono so jao. Keerthi….tu ja apne room mein aur Shubhi…..tu so ja. Main bhi pack kar ke so jaungi.

Keerthi went to her room while, Shubhi slept their. Meanwhile, Around 12:15 , Rohan and Kaarthik came. Roohi was in living room….

Rohan- Roohi….tum soyi nahi?

Kaarthik(took the point)- Rohan….Unhe tumhare bina neend kaise aayegi…tumse baat karni hogi unhe.

Rohan- KaarthikJi…aap jaiye na…Aapki patni wait kar rahi hongi aapka…

Roohi- Haan….besabri se .

Kaarthik smiled and left.

Rohan- Roo..so jao. Kal hume bhi nikalna hai. I know tum ye sab miss karogi par hum phir milenge na. Aur phir hum plan karenge na milne ka.

Roohi just looked at him and then hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She looked at him…

Roohi- Thank you….Mujhe samajhne ke liye.

Rohan smiled and kissed on her forehead and asked her to sleep.

_**Next Morning…**_

Roohi was the first one to wake up. It was 8 am. She looked at the girls sleeping and smiled at them. Then went to take bath. Meanwhile, Rohan too got fresh and took their bags from girls room.

Rohan- Roo….sabko utha do…Aunty ne kaha hai.

Roohi nodded.

Roohi- Shubhi, Disha , Callie…utho behnon…..Subah ho gayi. Maa neeche bula rahi hai . Jaldi ready ho jao.

Disha(turned over )- Kya Roo dii…sone do na.

Roohi- Acha….waise ne Shubham, Julian and Surya….teenon kahin jaane ki planning kar rahe hai. Tumm logon ko nahi jaana?

The girls got up with a jerk.

Callie/Disha/Shubhi- Kyaa ? :o Kahan ja rahe hai? Hume bataya bhi nahi?

Roohi started laughing at their expressions.

Shubhi- Roo..tum has rahi ho…..kahan ja rahe hai wo log?

Roohi- Koi kahin nhi jar aha . Wo toh bas tum log ko uthane k liye bola tha.

Shubhi(hit her with a cushion)- Roo..tum bhi na!

Disha/Callie- Dii…aap aise kyun karti ho?

Roohi(smiled)- Meri behnon…Chalo taiyar ho jao. Main neeche ja rahi hu.

So, Roohi went down while Disha,Callie and Shubhi went to get dressed.

Rohan(saw her)- Arey Meri saaliyan kahan hai?

Roohi- Sab taiyar ho rahi hai. Aa rahi hai.

Surya- RoohiJi…aapki behnon ko zyada taiyar hone ki zarurat nahi hai. Wo toh waise hi khubsurat hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Ohho….kya baat hai SuryaJi…Aap Disha se ye zarur kahiyega .

All laughed. Meanwhile, Shubhi, Callie and Disha came out. Disha too came out with her bags. Surya saw her and went to help her. Roohan and Keerthik smiled at them. They went to have breakfast.

_**DiRya….**_

Disha smiled when Surya took bags from her hand.

Surya- Tum bhi aaj ja rahi ho ?

Disha(looked at him)- Haan….Dii ki shadi ke liye aayi thi. Ab toh jaan padega. Office se zyada chutti nhi le sakti.

Surya became sad…..Disha looked at him.

Disha- Lekin haan…..main ye shaadi kabhi nhi bhulungi. Kyunki na sirf yahan maine enjoy kiya balki mujhe koi aisa mila jo mujhse pyaar karta hai. Us prem ne toh….

Surya stopped her from speaking by putting his hand on her lips.

Surya- Shhh….Wo Prem hamari zindagi mein ab nahi aayega. Main nahi jaanta tha ki wo aisa niklega. Main waada karta hu ki ab aisa kuch nahi hoga.

Disha smiled and hugged him. He hugged her and caressed her hair. They parted and he kissed on her forehead.

Disha- Aapne jo kuch bhi kiya uske liye Thanks.

Surya smiled…Meanwhile, they heard Roohi's voice….

Roohi- Dishu…..jaldi aa. Naashta thanda ho raha hai.

Disha- Aayi Dii….!(to Surya)- Dii bula rahi hai…main jaati hu.

She was about to leave when Surya caught her wrist. She turned to him …He moved closer to her…removes the clip from her hair….

Surya- Tum khule baalon mein zyada khubsurat dikhti ho.

Disha smiled and blushed at the same time. He left her hand and she ran into the dining space blushing. Roohi and Keerthi noticed her…..

Keerthi- Kahan thi ab tak?

Disha-Wo dii….dii….main mere bags laga rahi thi.

Keerthi- Lag toh kuch aur raha hai tere chehre se.

Disha just smiles…

Meanwhile, Surya too joins them. All had breakfast. But there was someone….who was silent. He didn't even talk to anyone….neither his bhai or bhabhi.

Kaarthik- Kya hua Prateek?

Prateek- Kuch nhi bhai…..main aata hu.

He leaves the table.

Keerthi- Isey kya hua?

Kaarthik- Aapka devar hai…aap hi puchiye.

Rohan- Pyaar hua sahab ko….

All laughed. Rohan watched the time…..it showed 9:45 am.

Rohan- Roohi jaldi karo…..9:45 ho rahi hai …11:15 ki flight hai.

Roohi becomes sad. She helps Keerthi in winding off the work.

In the Kitchen…..

Keerthi(watches Roo)- Kya hua Roo….? Udaas kyun hai ?

Roohi- Yaar…..fir se wahi roz ki life shuru….sach mein tum sabse mil ke bahut maza aaya. Ab jaane ka mann hi nhi kar raha. Par jaana hoga. Rohan ko bhi kal join karna hai.

Keerthi- Arey …..toh kya hua ….phir milenge na.

Roohi(smiles)- Haan …wo toh hai. Achcha….tum aur KaarthikJi….khub enjoy karna. Humne kuch zyada nahi kiya. Kal din ki flight hai tumhari. Enjoy karna …aur jaldi se good news bhi dena.

Keerthi blushes…..

Keerthi- Pehle tum hume good news do….fir main.

Both the girls smiled and hugged.

Roohi- Chal yaar….ab main chalti hu.

Roohi and Rohan meets all others ….

Roohi- KaarthikJi…..Meri behen ka khayal rakhiyega aur usse koi galti ho jaaye toh maaf kar dijiyega.

Kaarthik(Smiled)- Aapki behen se koi galti nhi hogi. Aur agar hogi bhi toh main hu na sambhalne ke liye.

Roohi- Haan …..isliye toh mujhe koi chinta nahi hai.

Rohan(looking at Roohi and Keerthi)- All the best Kaarthik…..Have a happy married Life.

They hugged and Roohan left. Soon…after Disha, Shubhi and Shubham also left.

Now, it was only Keerthi and Kaarthik left alone.

Keerthi was in her room. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing red anarkali churidaar suit with net dupatta. She looked at her hands full of white and red bangles, her mehandi color gone darkest…..She remembered what Roohi and Palak said…..

***Flashback Start***

Keerthi showed her mehandi to Roohi….

Roohi- Waah Keerthi…bahut acha rang aaya hai. Tere saajan yaani ki KaarthikJi….tujhse bahut pyaar karenge.

Keerthi blushed…Palak came and saw both ROohi's and Keerthi's mehandi…..

Palak- Roo Dii…Keerthi Dii…..wow….kya rang aaya hai. Mere jiju's aap dono se bahut pyaar karte hai.

***Flashback Ends***

Keerthi smiled remembering that. Meanwhile , Kaarthik entered inside and s saw her smiling. He locked the door and moved towards Keerthi…..and hugged her locking his hands round her waist.

Kaarthik- kya baat hai….bahut muskara rahi hai?

Keerthi- Haan…wo bas kuch yaad aa gaya.

Kaarthik- Kya…?

Keerthi(smiled)- Roohi ne kaha ki mehandi ka rang jitna gehra hota hai utna gehra pati ka pyaar hota hai.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Hum aapse beintehaan mohabbat karte hain aur karte rahenge.

Keerthi(blushed)- Haan Jaanti hu. And I love you too.

Kaarthik smiled and lifted her in his arms and made her lie on bed. She smiled. He kissed on her forehead….then her eyes. But , suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Kaarthik irritated and Keerthi smiled.

He moved to open the door while Keerthi sat properly and arranged her dupatta.

**A/n: So…..how was this?**

**Katiiy, Duo Angel, Palak96…..how was this? Hpe you like it…:D**

**Do tell in the reviews….:D**

**Love ya…take care :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Here comes the next chapter. **

**DuoAngel, palak96, Katiiy , Callie- Glad you people liked it. Happy that my efforts paid off. Enjoy the next :D Hope you will like it as well.**

**Marya , maham, loveabhi- Thanks for liking it guys. **

**Preetz- Heys Sis….Glad to see your review. And I am glad that you liked this one too. Umm…Haan…..Roo is married here :p Aage aage dekho hota hai kya ;) Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. **

**Now, let's move to the next chapter…..**

Keerthik were in the room. Kaarthik made her lie on be and kissed on her forehead. At the same time , there was a knock at the door. Kaarthik got irritated which made keerthi laugh…

Kaarthik(irritated)- Uffo….ab kaun aa gaya beech mein….huhh…ye koi time hai aane ka.

Keerthi(laughed)- Ohho…aap ja ke dekhiye na kaun hai…..aise irritate hone se kya hoga.

Kaarthik- Time toh dekho…saara mood kharab kar diya….huhh….

Keerthi laughed and he moved to see who was on the door. He opened the door but didn't find anyone. He moved out and looked but there was no one. He was about to move when he spotted a packet near the door. He picked it up and looked at it suspiciously. Keerthi called him….

Keerthi- Kya hua ….kaun hai?

Kaarthik(closing the door)- Pata nahi…ye packet rakha tha. Pata nahi kaun rakh ke gaya.

Keerthi- Aap apna Intelligence officer wala dimag mat chalaiye….aur ye packet kholiye.

He opened the packet and there was a note stuck on the box….It said…

" _**Kaarthik Beta…. Kal aap dono ki dopahar 12:15 ki flight hai. Isliye waqt se taiyar hoke nikal jaana. Aur haan ye packet Roohi aur Shubhi ne diya tha. Kaha gaya tha ki aaj diya jaaye. So ye gift unki taraf se hai. Ise Keerthi ko de dena. **_

_**-Maa"**_

Keerthi saw him reading the note, so moved towards him.

Keerthi- Kya hai packet mein?

Kaarthik- Mom ka note hai aur Roohiji aur Shubhi ji ki taraf se ye gift tumhare liye.

Keerthik- Uff…ab kya hai isme? Ye Roo na….pata nahi kya kya lekar aayi hai.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Aapki behen hain…aap hi jaaniye. Waise aapne packing kar li ? Kal 12:15 ki flight hai hamari.

Keerthi- Haan….Ek baar final pack karna hai. Aap dekh lijiye aapko kya kya chahiye rahega.

Kaarthik- Okay…aap dekhiye aapki behnon ne kya gift kiya hai ….main dekhta hu.

Keerthi nodded and opened the packet and was surprised. She was just staring at the box. Meanwhile , Kaarthik came out and found her standing still. He went near her and kept his hands on her shoulder.

Kaarthik- Keerthi….kya hua?

She showed him the packet and he was also surprised…. It was their picture in 3-D and their were 2 -3 pictures…..different pictures from different angles. And it was written….

_**"MADE FOR EACH OTHER "**_ on the frame.

Kaarthik- Ye toh wakai bahut khoobsurat hai. Sach mein aapki behnein kamaal hai.

Keerthi- Haan…aakhir meri behenein hai. Acha chaliye packing kar lete hain.

She turned to go but Kaarthik hold her looked at him and he moved towards her….

Kaarthik- Aapne apni behnon ka kamaal toh dekh liya. Ab hamara kamaal bhi dekhiye.

She smiled and he moved more closer and hold both her hands. He moved more closer to her...Keerthi turned to other side….and he smiled.

Kaarthik- Ab koi nahi aayega…..aapko darne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Keerthi smiled at her action and he turned her towards himself. She looked at him and immediately hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She spoke….

Keerthi- Main jaanti hu ….aapke hote hue mujhe kisi se bhi darne ki ya kisi bhi cheez ki chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Kaarthik(smiled and separated)- Hmm…toh ab jab aapko ye sab pata hai toh phir chaliye mere saath.

Keerthi(surprised)- Par kahan jaana hai wo bhi raat ko….? Packing bhi toh karni hai mujhe….

Kaarthik turned and hold her from her arms…..

Kaarthik- Mujhpe bharosa hai?

Keerthi- Haan….khud se zyada.

Kaarthik-You love me?

Keerthi(looked at him)- Ye kya sawal hai?

Kaarthik- Jo pucha uska jawab do.

Keerthi- Bahut pyaar karti hu aapse.

Kaarthik smiled and hold her hand and takes her out of the house.

Keerthi- Hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Wo Surprise hai.

They sat in his car and drove off. He tied a cloth on her eyes…..

Keerthi- Kaarthik….hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Kaarthik- Meri jaan….thoda sa wait kar lo. Jahan bhi hum ja rahe hai….wo jagah tumhe bahut pasand aayegi.

Keerthi just smiled and sat quiet. After a while, Kaarthik stopped the car. He helped keerthi to get down and hold her hand. They walked a short distance and then stopped. Kaarthik moved behind her and opened the cloth.

She opened the eyes and was surprised. All her surroundings were glittering with colourful lights. She was in a garden. In the centre was a big fountain whose color kept on changing. She was overwhelmed with joy and was happy. Kaarthik was admiring her. Her smile widened her smile. She was engrossed watching the lighting and fountains…..she came out of her world on his voice…..

_**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**__**  
><strong>__**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**_

She looked at himand smiled widely. She moved towards him and hugged him.

_**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa**__**  
><strong>__**Ho sake toh umr bhar tham jaa**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re.. piyaa re..**_

She separated and looked in his eyes…He kissed on her forehead. They sat on a nearby bench. She kept her head on his shoulder….and whispered….

"_Aaj toh main yahi chahti hu ki ye waqt yahin ruk jaaye."_

He smiled and wrapped his hand round her shoulders….

_**Dhoop aaye toh, chhaanv tum laana**__**  
><strong>__**Khwahishon ki baarishon mein**__**  
><strong>__**Bheeg sang jaana **__**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re.. piya re..**_

She faced him and cupped his face….

Keerthi- Tum mere saath ho na….toh kisi cheez ki kami nahi hogi.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Main hone bhi nahi dunga.

He sat on his knees and hold her hand. There was a cute eyelock between them.

Kaarthik – Keerthi…..main jaanta hu ki tumhe ye chand sitare dekhna pasand Isliye main yahan leke aaya hu tumhe. Ab apni aankhein band karo. hai(A/n: I don't know you like to watch or not….but still yahan maine likh diya hai….hope you won't mind)

Keerthi- Ab kya hai ?

Kaarthik- Aankhein band karo na Jaan….plzz…

She pouted but closed her eyes. After a few minutes Kaarthik asked her to open her eyes…and to look in the air….

Up above in the sky she could see those 3 words which she wanted to listen….With a boom….there were 4 words glittering in the sky….

"_**I LOVE YOU KEERTHI !"**_

She was overwhelmed and happy…and could utter only 4 words….

"_**I LOVE YOU TOO"**_

Listening this from her …..he immediately hugged her tight. There was a constant smile on their faces. Happy tears leaked out her eyes. They separated and he rubbed off her tears with his thumbs and kissed on her forehead.

Keerthi- Thank you so much…..Mujhe ye khushi dene ke liye.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Anything for you Mrs. Kaarthik.

This made her blush. He moved closer to herand hold her hands and kissed on them. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands round her waist. She looked around and he smiled….

Kaarthik- Don'r worry….yahan hamare alawa aur koi nahi hai.

She smiled and he pushed his face closer to hers and lightly kissed on her lips. She was surprised but responded back. They parted after a while and Keerthi freed herself from his grip and ran towards the car blushing to red. He stood there smiling He saw time and it was around 4:30 in the morning. ….For almost whole night , they were in the garden. He also made his way towards the car and then they drove off towards home.

**A/n: Heya …..I hope ….acha lagega….thoda Lovy lovy wala tha….:D **

**Keerthi- Hope tumhe pasand aayega. **

**Palak and Disha- Sorry…late ho gayi….:( **

**Other readers…do read and review :D**

**Bye bye….take care :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii everyone ! I am here with a new chapter. Hope you all wwill enjoy this one too. **

**Katiiy and Palak96- Glad my sisters are liking this. Hope it will make you smile. Enjoyy ! **

**Rajvigirl, khushi , loveabhi and maham- Thanks a lot guys. **

**Continued from previous chapter…..**

Keerthik drove off towards home. Keerthi was sitting with her head on his shoulder while he was driving.

Keerthi- Thank you Kaarthik….Aaj aapne jo bhi kiya uske liye.

Kaarthik smiled and wrapped his left hand round her shoulder ….

Kaarthik- Kya aapka iraada zindagi bhar mujhe thank you bolne ka hai?

Keerthi(looked at him)- Kya matlab?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Matlab ye patni Ji ki aapko khush rakhne ke liye main aisa kuch roz karunga toh kya aap roz thank you bolengi?

Keerthi(smiled)- Dekhti hu kya karte hai aap….fir sochungi.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Kehiye mera kamaal.

Keerthi smiled and again rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, they reched home and the time was 5 am. They entered inside and she saw the time and was shocked.

Keerthi- Ye kya …..hum puri raat ghar se bahar the?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Haan…..chandni raat aur aapka saath…..waqt ka hosh hi nahi raha.

Keerthi(blushed)- Aap bhi na….kuch zyada hi tareef krte hai.

Kaarthik(hold her wrist)- Aji…jiski itni khubsurat biwi ho wo tareef na kare toh kya kare.

Keerthi(freed her hand)- Acha ji…..ab jaiye so jaiye ….main packing karti hu.

Kaarthik smiled and they moved towards their room. Kaarthik asked her to take rest to which she said that first she'll do packing and then she'll have a nap. Keerthi packed the things and looked for water but the jug was empty. She picked up the jug and threw a gaze on Kaarthik who ws sleeping. She kissed on his forehead and went towards kitchen to take water. She poured water in the jug and she herself drank some water.

As she was walking back , she heard some voices from the guest room. She knew that Prateek was resting in the room. So, she went there and peeped in the room. She smiled on seeing the view. Prateek was watching the dvd of their wedding , rather say that he was watching the video of the song "Pehle Joote Pehle Paise" where he and Palak were dancing.

Meanwhile, Kaarthik came searching her. He hugged her and asked ….

Kaarthik- Kya hua …..kis baat pe itna muskaraya ja raha hai?

Keerthi(smiled and pointed to Prateek)-Aap khud hi dekh lijiye.

Kaarthik looked inside and smiled.

Kaarthik- Hmmm…matlab yahan kuch aur hi pak raha hai. Kuch toh karna padega.

Keerthi- Toh baat kijiye apne bhai se. Bahut zaruri hai baat karna.

Kaarthik- Ji ….hamari baat kaun sunta hai…..Aapke devar hain….aap hi baat kijiye.

Keerthi(smiled)- Acha …..ab chaliye. Aap fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee banati hu.

Kaarthik nodded and went to get fresh while Keerthi went into kitchen. She prepared coffee fro Kaarthik , prateek and herself. Meanwhile , Prateek came out with his bags.

Prateek- Good Morning Bhabhi !

Keerthi- Good Morning ! Tum kahan chale ? Ye bags ?

Prateek(Smiled)- Haan Bhabhi….aaj nikalna hai. Meeting hai. Back to busy life.

Keerthi- Acha ….abhi toh tum shaadi ki video dekh rahe the….aur achanak ab jaana hai?

Kaarthik- Aji ye puchiye…video dekh rahe the ya kisi aur ko. Bol bhai….

Prateek- Kya ….kya bol rahe ho bhai?

Kaarthik- Wahi jo sach hai…..(to Keerthi)- Toh patni ji….aapke devar ko pyaar ho gaya hai.

Prateek- Pyaar aur mujhe…wo bhi aapki saali se….huhh…never…!

Kaarthik(smiled)- Maine kab kaha tujhe Palak se pyaar ho gaya…..Ye toh tu keh raha hai .

Keerthi- Hmmm…iska matlab kuch baat toh hai.

Kaarthik – Arey bahut badi baat hai Keerthi. (They smiled)

Prateek- Uffo….aap log bhi na…..kuch bhi soch lete ho. Main ja raha hu.

He turned when Keerthi called….

Keerthi- Arey DevarJi….main jaanti hu ki kya baat hai aur kya nahi. Aap maane ya na maane. Agar bahut zyada problem ho na toh aankhein band kar ke sochna. Jawab aapki aankhon ke saamne hoga.

Prateek- Kya bhabhi….aap bhi bhaiya ki baat mein aa gayi. Mujhe kuch nahi hua…..Main theek hu.

Kaarthik(smiled and tucked his coller properly)- Dekhte hai …..kaun sahi hai aur kaun galat.

Keerthi(smiled)- Acha …ab chalo…..coffee pi lo. Tab tak main sandwich banati hu.

The brothers nodded and followed her. She served them coffee and went to prepare sandwiches.

Prateek- Bhaiya…aap logon ki flight kitne baje ki hai ?

Kaarthik- 12:15 ki yaar. 10:30 hi nikalna padega.

Prateek- Okay …..meri toh abhi 10 baje ki train hai.

Kaarthik- Janab….zara jaldi kijiye…..8:30 ho chuki hai. Station jaane mein time lagega. Main chalta hu tujhe chhodne.

Prateek- Nahi bhaiya….maine mere dost ko bulaya hai. Hum saath hi jayenge. Aap ko bhi nikalna hai na.

Meanwhile, Prateek's friend came and he left with him. Keerthi winded up the kitchen work and Kaarthik packed up other things…..Meanwhile Keerthi's mom came back.

KM- Beta….saari packing ho gayi ?

Keerthi- Ji Maa….sab ho gaya.

KM- Kab nikalna hai?

Kaarthik- Maa…10:30 nikalna hoga hume.

KM- Theek hai….tum log niklo…10:30 hone wali hai. Aur haan apna khayal rakhna.

They touched her feet and she blessed them. Soon, they left for the airport for their trip to Paris.

_**Mumbai….Malad…..Society Ashiana…..A 3 BHK flat , Ground Floor.**_

A guy was sleeping with a cute smile on his face. A girl came out of the washroom and went to him.

Girl- Rohan …utho na…office ke liye late ho jayega.

Rohan (hold her hand)- Yaar Roo….sone do na….please….aur tum bhi so jao.

He pulled her towards himself. She fall on him and he grabbed her from her waist.

Roohi- Kya hai Rohan…chhodo mujhe. Bahut kaam hai.

Rohan- Chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai. Aur waise bhi main aaj leave par hu. So …aaj no kaam.

Roohi- Ohho….pehle nahi bata sakte the ? Subah subah uthna pada.

Rohan(Smiled)- Bata deta toh romance karne nahi milta .

She hit him on his arm and he hugged her and kissed on her cheeks. At the same time her phone rang. Rohan grew irritated….

Rohan- Ohho….ye phone bhi abhi bajna tha….huuhh…

Roohi(smiled)- Ab chhodiye mujhe ….phone attend karna hai.

Rohan(Sadly)- Haan jao…attend karo phone…..meri toh chinta hai nahi tumhe….huhh!

Roohi(Smiled and patted his cheeks)- Aww…mere sweet patidev….bas phone attend karne do. Aapko toh main mana lungi.

He went to get fresh while Roohi picked up her phone. It was from Shubhi. She picked it up.

Roohi- Haan Shubhi bol….itni subah subah kaise call kiya.

Meanwhile Rohan came and put the phone on speaker.

Rohan- Aisi kya zaruri baat thi saaliji ki aapne subah subah phone kiya .

Shubhi- Sorry Roo….i guess maine tumhe disturb kiya but maine ye batane ke liye call kiya hai ki meri sagai hai next month. So tumhe aur jiju ko aana hai.

Roohi(Smiledd)- Great yaar….hum zaroor aayenge.

Shubhi- Haan..tumhe toh aana hi hai Roo….sabse badi ho hum log mein. Keerthi ko bhi bata dena plz.

Roohi- Aur batao kaisi ho?

Rohan- kya ROo…kya sawal puchti ho…sagai ho rahi hai toh khush hi hogi…sahi kaha na ShubhiJi….

Shubhi- Kya Jiju…ab aisa tease mat kijiye.

Rohan laughed. Meanwhile , Roohi felt somewhat dizzy and she stumbled But Rohan hold her. He took the phone….

Rohan- Shubhiji…baad mein baat karte hai. Rook o chakkar aa gaya hai….

They disconnected and he trieed to wake her up. He took her in his arms and laid her on bed and tried to wake her up. He patted her cheeks. He got worried and called Tarika and asked her to come up fast.

**A/n: So….what happened to Roohi ? And Prateek ko kya sach mein pyaar hua? **

**Kya hoga aage…..let's see….Tab tak aap log guess kijiye ki Roohi ko hua kya :o **

**Main chalti hu….bye bye !**

**Take care :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Here comes the new chapter ….Hope all will enjoy it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the story. **

**RECAP: Roohi went unconscious and Rohan quickly called AbhiRika. **

Rohan was sitting beside her massaging her hands. AbhiRika hurried to Roohan's place.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Roohi ko ?

Rohan(worried)- Pata nahi bhaiya….achank hi behosh ho gayi.

Tarika- Tum dono chinta mat karo. Main dekhti hu.

Rohan- Haan bhabhi ….plz jaldi dekhiye.

Tarika smiled and went into the room. Rohan was tensed and worried. Abhijeet pressed his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Rohan….don't worry…..Kuch nahi hoga usey. Bahut strong hai meri behen.

Rohan(looked at him)- Yahi toh problem hai na bhaiya…..madam kisi ki sunengi nahi.

Abhijeet(laughed)- Arey …aise kuch nahi hoga. Aur fir mera order toh usey manna hi padega.

Rohan smiled while abhijeet patted his shoulder.

_**Roohi's Room….**_.

Tarika did her check up and a smile crept on her face. Meanwhile , Roohi also gained consciousness and found Tarika sitting beside her. She tried to sit up….Tarika helped her…..

Tarika- Aaram se….(She made her sit. )

Roohi- Bhabhi…aap yahan ?

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan main. Aur tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Sab kuch theek hai. Bas tumhe kisi ka khayal rakhna hoga khud se zyada.

Roohi(confused)- Matlab?

Tarika(Smiled)- Matlab ye Roo…..ki main mami banne wali hu. Aur tumhe meri bhatiji ya bhatije ka khayal rakhna hai.

Roohi nodded , after a seconf dhe realized what Tarika said….She looked at her and saw her smiling. She hugged and kissed on her forehead and congratulated her.

Tarika- Ab jaldi se Rohan ko bata do. Bechara bahut pareshan hai. Main usey andar bhejti hu.

Roohi smiled and blushed at the same time. Tarika went out …..Rohan hurried towards her.

Rohan- Bhabhi…kya hua ? Koi problem toh nahi hai na ?

Tarika(smiled)- Rohan…..She is perfectly fine. Bas wo tumhe bula rahi hai. Jao…shayad kuch kehna chahti hai.

Rohan(confused)- Kya hua ?

Tarika(pushed him in)- Arey baba….apni biwi se pucho na. Mujhe nahi pata.

Rohan smiled and entered inside. He saw her smiling to herself. He moved towards her….

Rohan- Roo….tum theek toh ho ? Hua kya tha? Sab theek hai na?

Roohi(smiled)- Tumhari question pe question karne ki aadat gayi nahi abhi tak. Tumhare paas waqt hai ye aadat kam karo.

Rohan- Matlab? Ab tumse sawal bhi nahi karu…Waah yaar.

Roohi(Smiled)- Nahi nahi…..baat kar sakte ho. Lekin ab koi tumse sawal pe sawal karne wala hoga. Aur uske sawalon ka jawab dete dete tum thak jaoge.

Rohan(moved towards window)- Matlab? Kehna kya chahti ho?

Roohi moved towards him and hold his hand…..

Roohi- Yahi ki koi tumhe papa kehne wala aane wala hai.

Rohan(unintensionally)- Ohh…haan…!

Next moment, he realized what she said. He turned to her and hold her from her arms.

Rohan- Kya jo maine suna wo sach hai? Kya main sach mein…..? (he stopped)

Roohi(smiled)- Haan….! Jo tumne suna wo sach hai.

He smiled and hugged her tight.

Rohan- Thank you..thank you so much Roo. Aaj …..aaj main bahut khush hu. Thank you so much.

She just smiled and hid herself in his arms. AbhiRika were watching them and were smiling at them. Abhijeet entered…..

Abhijeet- Arey ab toh kehna padega…meri gudiya ab badi ho gayi hai.

Roohi smiled and went towards blessed her and congratulated her and Rohan. Meanwhile, Tarika came with a milkshake in her hand.

Tarika- Roo….lo ye piyo. (to Rohan)- Aur tum….abse ye tumhari duty hai ki tumhe Rook o ye shake pilana hai….samjhe ?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan bhabhi…..dhyan rakhunga.

Meanwhile, doorbell rang. Abhijeet moved to open the door. A little girl entered and ran towards Rohan shouting CHACHU…..Rohan smiled and picked her upin his arms.

Rohan- Arey waah…..meri gudiya aa gayi. Papa aur Mumma kahan hai?

Girl- Mumma-papa aa rahe hai. Chachi kahan hai?

Rohan(smiled)- Jao andar….chachi wahin hai.

The girl ran in …..Roo looked at her….

Roohi- Arey Priyal….The Princess….jaldi aao.

Roohi hugged her and took her in her arms and gave her a chocolate. Meanwhile , Tarika came in and saw Priyal….

Tarika- Pari …..mera bacha…tum yahan?

Priyal- Bua….! Main mumma-papa ke saath aayi.

Meanwhile, Rajat came in with Rohan. He was surprised to see AbhiRika there.

Rajat- Sir…Aap yahan?

Abhijeet- Arey Rajat ..tum? Tum Rohan ko kaise jaante ho?

Rajat- Sir….hum college ke zamane ke dost hai. Rohan abhi hi shift hua yahan. Toh bas milne aa gaya. Lekin aap yahan kaise?

Abhijeet- Roohi meri behen hai. (to Rohan)- Rohan…Rajat bhi CID mein hi hai.

Rohan- Ohh….Mujhe ye toh pata tha ki Rajat mission pe hai but ye nahi pata tha ki wo yahan CID join kar liya hai.

Soon, Roohi told to Purvi about the news. All were happy. The girls decided to prepare breakfast.

Roohi(to Abhijeet)- Bhai….Daya Sir aur Shreya Dii nahi aaaye?

At the same time , DaReya entered.

Daya- Lo ..tumne yaad kiya aur hum aa gaye.

Abhijeet had already informed Daya about her. Soon, the girls were in kitchen while the men were sitting in the living room. Little girl Priyal was running all over and doing all sort of naughtiness. The girls laid the table and called them for breakfast. All of them sat together , when Roohi's phone rang.

Rohan- Tum ruko….main dekhta hu.

She smiled and nodded. He went and saw that the call was from Shubhi. He gave it to ROohi….

Rohan- Subah Shubhiji ka call aaya tha na. Shayad tumhari tabiyat puchne ke liye call aaya hoga.

She picked up ….

Roohi- Haan Shubhi bolo.

Shubhi- Roo….kaisi ho? Kya hua ? Sab theek hai na?

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan Maasi….sab theek hai. Aap chinta mat karo.

Shubhi- Thank god…Mujhe toh laga pata nahi kya hua. Ab khayal rakhna.

Roohi- Okay Maasi….main khayal rakhungi.

Now, it striked to Shubhi what she said…

Shubhi- Roo….kya boli tum?

Roohi(laughed)- Shubhi….ab bhi nhi samjhi. Tum Maasi banne wali ho.

Shubhi laughed and excitement was clear in her voice. She congratulated her and then they hung up. Soon, all of them were enjoying their family time with each other.

Roohi- Waise aaj aap logon ko bureau nhi jaana?

Daya(smiled)- Aaj Sunday hai Roo…Hopefully , aaj koi case nhi aaya abhi tak.

Tarika- Haan….varna tumhare bhai hamare saath nahi hote.

Purvi- Haan…..acha hai RohanJi CID mein nahi hai varna toh jitna time de rahe hain na utna bhi nahi dete.

Roohi(smiled)- Waise aaj ka din bada achcha hai. Hum saath toh baithe hai.

Rohan- Haan…aur iska credit tumko jaata hai. Thanks a lot.

Tarika- Haan bhai…ye baat toh hai. Hum sabko tumhe THANK YOU bolna chahiye.

She just smiled. Soon , they were enjoying coffee prepared by Roohi.

_**Delhi…Connaught Place….**_

A person was trying to concentrate on his work but was not able to. All he could remember was Disha and her talks. Somewhere , in his heart he felt as if someone near to his heart was in problem. He couldn't understand what it was….He felt something and immediately called Disha. She picked up after a few rings…..

Surya- Disha…..tum theek ho na? Koi pareshani toh nahi hai na? Koi problem hai toh batao?

Disha didn't replied for a few minutes…..this made clear to Surya that something was wrong. He again asked…..

Surya- Dishu please…..bolo na kya hua? Koi problem hai toh batao mujhe? Us prem ne toh kuch nahi kiya na? Bolo disha….

Disha- Wo….Maa….maa mere liye rishta dhundh rahi hai. Maa jald se jald meri shaadi karvana chahti hai.

Surya(Shocked)- Kya?

Disha- Haan…aur isliye main chahti hu ki tum jald se jald maa se hamari shaadi ki baat karo. Waqt bahut kam hai hamare paas.

Surya(thinking)- Haan Dishu…sahi keh rahi ho. Mujhe tumhari maa se baat krni hi hogi. Par kaise?

Disha- Maa-papa se milne tumhe yahan aana hoga….Karnataka.

Surya- Lekin Disha….ek problem hai.

Disha- Kya hua?

Surya- Mujhe 1-2 mahine ke liye ya toh Kolkata ya Bangalore jaana hoga office ke kaam se. Aur shayad next week nikalna bhi hai.

Disha(Sadly)- Phir kya karein?

Surya- Tum chinta mat karo….main kuch sochta hu. Main koshish karta hu ki jald se jald tumhari mom se milu.

Meanwhile, Surya gets a call from his boss and he hung up.

In the mean time , Shubhi had informed all her sisters about her engagement next month. On the other hand , Surya again called Disha to tell her that he had to go to Kolkata for his work.

Disha(happily)- Ye achchi baat hai…..Shubhi Dii ki sagai hai next month. Tum wahin par mom se mil lena.

Surya(Smiled)- Haan….aur wahan par baaki sab log bhi toh honge na. Sabse zyada experienced hain Rohit bhaiya….

Disha(laughed)- Haan..Jiju se thodi training le lena.

Surya was relieved to hear her laugh.

Surya- Tum bas khush raha karo. Tumhe udaas nahi dekh sakta main…jaanti ho na?

Disha- Haan…acha ab aap kaam kijiye. Hum baad mein baat karte hain.

They hung up. Surya was now relieved and was happy that he will be able to meet Disha.

_**Roohan Home….Mumbai…**_

Roohi was doing her hairs when Rohan entered the smiled and moved to her and hugged her.

Roohi- Kya hua ? Kya soch rahe ho?

Rohan(smiled)- Yahi ki hume beta hoga ya beti.

Roohi- Acha ji…..Tumhe kya chahiye?

Rohan- Tumhari tarah ek choti si pari chahiye mujhe.

Roohi(laughed)- Ohh…..phir kaise sambhaloge dono ko?

Rahul(laughed)- Pari ko main sambhal lunga aur tum mujhe sambhal lena…kyun?

Roohi- Acha ji…aur mera khayal kaun rakhega?

Rohan- Main aur meri Pari….hum khayal rakhenge.

Roohi smiled and hugged him. He whispered….

Rohan- "Tumhe phir se thank you…..itni achchi khabar dene ke liye. Aaj main keh sakta hu ki we are complete."

Roohi(looked in his eyes..)- Certainly We are ….. !

He hugged her again and soon they were busy discussing about their life and the new lives coming.

**A/n: Oopss…Sorry…more of RooHan this time…..but next will be full of fun. Dirya are sad …but don't worry…all will be well soon.**

**I hope jinke liye likha hai unhe pasand aa jaaye. Katiiy and Palak….Get well soon Girlss…!**

**Other readers….read and review plzz…:D**

**Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hii Readers ! Here comes the new chapter. Hope you will like this one too. **

**Continued from previous chapter…..**

As Shubhi was informing all her friends about her engagement, she also called Keerthi , Palak and Disha and told them about her engagement and also about Roohi. All were very happy. Keerthi called Roohi the very day she got the news…..

Keerthi(excitedly)- Congratulations Rooo..! Kaisi hai tu ? Allz well na?

Roohi- Arey arey….saaare sawal ek saath hi puchegi kya ? Pehle tu bata….kaisi hai aur kaarthik ji kaise hai?

Keerthi- Hum dono theek hai. Next week returning back. Aur uske baad Mumbai. Kaarthik ki posting Mumbai ho gayi hai.

Roohi(happily)- Great ! Matlab hum Mumbai mein saath rahenge. Acha hai mujhe bhi help mil jayegi.

Keerthi- Haan …..main karungi na teri help. Ye bata ….Shubhi ki engagement mein aayegi na?

Roohi- Haan yaar….ofcourse aaungi.

Keerthi- Great…phir wahin milte hai. Kyunki I think next month hum Mumbai shift honge.

Meanwhile , She could Kaarthik calling Keerthi.

Roohi(naughtily)- Jaa…Kaarthik Ji bula rahe hain. Jaldi Jaa…!

They shared a laugh and disconnected. The month passed by and Shubhi's engagement approached. As Shubhi's parents came to Mumbai for inviting some guests and some shopping, Shubhi insisted Roohi to go with her as it was only 10 days left.

_**One Evening…..Roohan Home**_….

Roohi and Shubhi were in kitchen preparing dinner while Rohan was sitting with Shubhi's parents in the living room.

(Shubhi's Mom- SM and Shubhi's Dad- SD)

SD- Rohan Ji…Thank you so much… Humari wajah se aapko chutti bhi leni padi.

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Uncle….aap kaisi baat karte hain. Apnon ke liye hi toh kiya jaata hai.

SM- Par phir bhi beta…..tumhe Roohi ka bhi khayal rakhna hota hai aur phir hum bhi aa gaye.

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Aunty…..Ya toh Beta kahiye ya thank you….kyunki bête ko thank you nahi bolte.

SM(smiled)- Acha beta….nahi bolti.

Meanwhile, Roohi and Shubhi set the table and called them for dinner.

Shubhi- Jiju….aapse ek request karu ?

Rohan(Smiled)- Kahiye!

Shubhi- Kya main Roo ko abhi apne saath le ja sakti hu. I promise I will take care. Aur phir aap bhi aayenge na engagement se pehle.

Rohan looked at Roohi and then Shubhi….

Shubhi- Jiju please…..i know zidd nahi karna chahiye par please….kuch kaam Rook e saath karne hain mujhe plz.

Rohan(Smiled)- Okay ShubhiJi….Le jaiye aap Roo ko. Par uska khayal rakhne ki zimmedari aapki hai.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Haan Pakka….Aapke aane tak main Roo ka pura khayal rakhungi. I promise.

SM- Rohan Beta…..Roohi ki zimmedari main leti hu. Koi problem nahi hogi.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan aunty…..aap le jaiye kyunki shayad meri ek conference bhi Kolkata mein hone wali hai toh shayad jaldi aa jaun.

Shubhi- Haan…ab aap toh jaldi aane ke bahane hi dhundhenge.

Roohi smiled shyly and made her sit for dinner. They wrapped up with dinner soon and Roohi packed her things.

_**Roohan Room….**_

Rohan- Roo…please time pe ye dawai lena. Koi laparwahi nahi chalegi.

She just smiled at him. He looked at her….

Rohan- Kya hua…..ab has kyun rahi ho? Khud toh ja rahi ho mujhe chhod ke….(he made a sad face)

She smiled and wrapped her hand round his neck.

Roohi- Kya hua tumhe? Maine thodi kaha tumhe ki tum mujhe unke saath bhejo. Tum hi keh rahe ho jaane ke liye.

Rohan- Kya karu….shubhi ki sagai hai….honge kuch kaam. Par apna dhyan rakhna aur meri princess ka bhi.

Roohi(smiled)- Tumhe kaise pata Princess hai?

Rohan- Kyunki mujhe tumhari tarah ek pyari si gudiya chahiye…usey main Princess ki tarah rakhunga.

ROohi(Smiled)- Dekhte hai Princess aati hai ya Prince.

At the same time , they heard a voice…

Voice- Prince aur Princess dono hai.

They turned and surprised to see AbhiRika…..

Roohi(surprised)- Kya matlab?

Tarika(smiled)- Matlab ye Roo…..ki you'll have twin babies.

Rohan- Sach mein?

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan Baba…sach mein.(to Roohi)- And Roo you need to take more care.

Roohi(Smiled)- I wil bhabhi.

Tarika- Acha lo ye reports rakho. Hum chalte hain.

Abhijeet- Aur Rohan….Roohi ka khayal rakhna….agar nahi rakha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Rohan(Smiled)- Don't worry bhaiya…..main khayal rakhunga.

AbhiRika nodded and left. Rohan turned to Roohi….

Rohan- Suna na tumne bhabhi ne kya kaha? Dawai leni hai tumhe. Main phone kar ke puchunga tumhe …samjhi tum.

She was staring at him and didn't replied. He hold her hand….and next moment she hugged him.

Roohi- Sab theek hoga na Rohan? Hum…..hum sab manage kar lenge na?

He separated and cupped her face…..

Rohan- Haan Roo…sab kuch ache se hoga. Main hu na hamesha tumhare saath. Tum kyun chinta kar rahi ho. Main khayal rakhunga tumhara bhi aur mere babies ka bhi.

He assured her and she again hugged him tight. He tried to calm her down and made her sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Shubhi , Roohi and Shubhi's parents left for Kolkata. Rohan assured everything and bid them goodbye. As they were by flight…..after 6 hours…..they reached Kolkata.

_**Shubhi's Home….**_

A girl in her early 20's opened the door. She was 5 years younger to Shubhi. She welcomed them and then went to bring water for all. She served them water and saw Roohi. She went to her….

Girl- Aap hi Roo Dii ho na? Aapko hi Dii Nani bolti hai na?

Roohi(smiled) – Haan…..main hi Roo hu. Tumhara naam kya hai? AUr tumhe ye sab kaise pata?

Girl(smiled)- Mera naam Saumya hai aur main meri Dii ki best friend hu isliye mujhe sab pata hai.

Roohi smiled and patted her cheek and took out something from her bag and gave to Saumya. She looked at her ….

Roohi- Kya soch rahi ho? EK present ek sweet girl ke liye.

She happily accepted while Shubhi's mom asked her to rest. She nodded and Shubhi moved with her to show her the guest room.

Shubhi- Roo….tum rest karo. Main tumhare liye chai bana kar laati hu.

Roo- Shubhi….zaruri nahi ki tum chai hi banao. I can have coffee too. U like coffee na coffee bana lena.

Shubhi(smiled)- Koi formality nhi hai Roo. Mum bhi chai peeti hai toh I have to make it. Tum aaram karo.

Meanwhile, Saumya came to her and they were talking.

Saumya- Dii…aap dono ki aur bhi frends hai na ? Wo bhi aayengi ?

Roo- Haan Saumya….wo log engagement k eek din pehle aayenge.

Saumya(excitedly)- Woww….kitna maza aayega na? Waise Jiju kab aayenge?

Roo(Smiled)- Tumhare jiju jaldi bhi aa sakte hain.

Meanwhile, Shubhi entered with 2 cups of tea and some biscuits. They were enjoying their tea and snacks. Then Shubhi's mother came up telling them what works were left and what Roohi had to do. The week passed in a blur. It was only day before engagement was left. All relatives of Shubhi had arrived including Keerthi-Kaarthik , Disha and Roohi was there.

The ladies were sitting in the living room. Roohi was packing some gifts while Disha and Saumya were helping Shubhi's mum in kitchen chores while mehendi was being applied on Shubhi's hands.

Keerthi- Shubhi….Ye Palak kyun nahi aayi ? Aaj aa jaana chahiye na usey.

Shubhi- Haan…uske exams bhi the koi toh dekhte hai. Aayegi toh wo pakka.

At the same time…..they heard a voice from the door….

Voice- _**O jiiijjjiiiii !**_

The girls turned and found Palak standing at the door with Rohan. She ran and first hugged Shubhi , Keerthi and Roohi.

Again she went to sit beside Shubhi…..and tapped on her shoulder…

Palak- _**O jiji kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge**_

Saumya- _**O jiji bolo to kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge**_

Shubhi (blushed and smiled)- _**A-ji o-ji hum na kahenge hum to isharo me baate karenge**_

_**A-ji O-ji hum na kahenge hum toh isharon mein baatein karenge**_

_**Sab jaise apne unko bulate hai waise hum na bulayenge**_

_**O chhoti…**_

Meanwhile , Rohan handed a box to Roohi saying it as Prasad. She opened it and there were ladoos….

Roohi- _**Shadi hai dilli ka laddu laddu ye har man me phute**_

_**Iska lage har dana bhala**_

_**Jo khaye pachataye jo na khaye wo pachhataye**_

_**To khakar hi pachhatana bhala**_

(Pulled palak closer) _**Ye laddu tujhko ek din khilayenge tere sajan jab aayenge**_

_**O chhoti**_

Palak smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile, Saumya came and hugged Shubhi….

Saumya- _**Mithi hai brig ki mithai laddu pedha balushahi**_

_**Par sabse mithi ho tum jiji….**_

Shubhi(hugged her and kissed on her cheek)- _**Kanchan ki jaisi khari hai ras ye ras ki bhari hai**_

_**Ganne ki ganderi hai tu chhoti…**_

Saumya-_**Brig ki ye mithi mithai sada ke liye jija bandh le jayenge o jiji…**_

The sisters hugged. Palak went to Disha….

Palak-_**Gane ko tum ga rahi ho ji apna behala rahi ho**_

_**Najar to hai raho me lagi**_

Saumya(to shubhi)- _**Gane ko tum ga rahi ho ji apna behala rahi ho**_

_**Najar to hai raho me lagi**_

Shubhi- _**O chhoti ...tu khoti badi hai...Behna ko bas chhedti hai...**_

_** Main toh yahan kaamon mein lagi hu...**_

Saumya- _**Aane do...Jiji...tumhare jee ki dasha jija ko batayenge...O jijiii**_

Palak and Saumya were dancing together. Both of them hugged Shubhi. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Roohi who asked her to rub them off.

Palak soon made her way to Roohi…..

Palak- Congo Diii….aur Thank you bhi.

Roohi- Thank you ? Kisliye?

Palak- Us pyare se tohfe ke liye jo aap humko dene wali ho. Par haan….mujhe toh ek choti si gudiya chahiye…..kab tak main choti rahu….koi toh mujhse choti ho.

Keerthi- Arey nahi…..mujhe toh chota sa Gudda chahiye….pyaara pyaara.

Palak- Nahi Gudiya chaiye….

Keerthi- Nahi Gudda chahiye.

Palak- Gudiya…gudiya …gudiya…!

Keerthi- Nahi….mujhe toh ek chota sa rajkumar chahiye.

Palak- Mujhe pata hai….ek pyari si gudiya hi hogi…dekh lena.

Keerthi- Nahi…..EK chota sa nanha sa rajkumar hoga.

Roohi and Rohan were watching them with a smile on their face. They looked at each other and Roohi rested her head on his shoulder watching them fighting over the baby which was not yet in their lives. They knew that their baby will be pampered to the fullest by everyone present there.

Shubhi- Palak , Kiru…ruko toh….koi mumma se bhi puch lo ki usey kya chahiye…Pari ya Rajkumar?

Shubhi(to Roo)- Bolo na Roo….tum kya chahti ho?

Roohi(smiled)- Main jaanti hu…..Pari hoy a Rajkumar…dono ko hi bahut saara pyaar milega…..itni saari maasiyan jo hain. Aur unke papa…wo toh over pamper karenge hi unhe.

Shubhi- Sahi hai Nani…!

Rohan- Beware Maasi's…..Duty lag sakti hai.

Palak/Disha/Keerthi- Hum taiyar hain Jiju.

Roohi smiled and pulled them in a hug.

**A/n: So….how was this…? I hope its longer. Now….i dunno…when I will post next. Having exams …so kindly cooperate guys..! Will update all stories…but on slow pace. **

**Read and Review. Take care :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Heya Guys…..i am here with the next chapter. This is specially for Palak. **

**Happy Birthday Palak…..wish you all the luck and happiness in your life. God Bless you today and always. Love you ! **

**Let's enjoy the next chapter.**

Palak met everyone and then went and sat near Roohi.

Palak- Jiji…..aapse kuch baat karni hai.

Roohi- Haan….bolo kya hua ?

Palak- Jiji….papa ka transfer fir se India ho gaya hai and the place is Mumbai. Toh mum-dad next month aayenge tab tak main aapke saath reh sakti hu na? Meri job yahan par hi lagegi.

Roohi- Ye koi puchne wali baat hai Palak….Jab tak uncle aunty nhi aate …tum hamare saath reh skti ho. Hum tumhe akela nahi chhod sakte.

Palak(smiled)- Thank you Jiji…!

And she hugged her. Rohan saw them and went to them….

Rohan- Palak ….meri baat pe vishwas nahi tha kya jo apni jiji se puch rahi thi.

Palak- Arey nahi Jiju….aisa kuch nahi hai. Wo bas jiji ko batana tha na.

Rohan(smiling)- Arey bhai…..mujhe batao ya apni jiji ko ….baat toh ek hi hai na. (he looked at roohi) Kyunki meri haan mein uski haan hai aur uski haan mein meri haan. ….samjhi kuch.

Palak(naughtily)- Haan na….samjhi na. Matlab ye hai ki jiji kuch bhi bolegi toh aap haan kar doge. Jiji aapse paise maangegi aur aap apna purse de doge….. Matlab ye ki main jiji ko apne saath le jaungi toh bhi aap kuch nahi bologe.(she laughed)

Rohan- Palak ….bahut zyada shaitani ho rahi hai.

Palak- Shaitan hu toh shaitani toh banti hai na aur phir aapki sabse choti saali bhi toh hu.

Rohan(smiled and patted her head)- Wo toh ho hi. Waise shaitani karne ka apna mazaa hai….kyun Roo?

He smirked and looked at her while she asked…..

Roohi- Hmmm….Tumhe kya shaitani soojh rahi hai?

Rohan(Smiled)- Shaitani ke din wapas aane wale hain….thanks to you. Toh ab main soch raha hu ki thodi shaitani main bhi kar lu. Kyun Palak?

Palak(smiled)- Neki aur puch puch…..chaliye shuru karte hai planning.

Meanwhile , Keerthi and kaarthik joined them. Keerthi had a glass of juice in her hand.

Kaarthik- Bhai Rohan…..kya planning ho rahi hai ?

Rohan- Yaar …..wo main nahi bata sakta. Sorry bhai.

Palak(looked at Kaarthik)- Aapko kyun bataun main…..kuch nahi bataungi aapko. Aap toh meri baat sunte nahi ho.

Kaarthik- Baap re…itna gussa ? Kya kiya maine?

Palak- Dheere dheere sab pata chal jayega. Dekhte jao jiju. (to Rohan) Rohan Jiju chalo …kuch kaam hai.

Rohan- haan haan …chalte hain.

AT the same time….Shubhi came there…..

Shubhi- Chalo sab log…..dinner is ready.

Roohi- Shubhi…..tune bulaya kyun nahi ? Main help kar deti.

Shubhi(smiled)- Roo….disha n saumya ne sab kar liya. Ab chalo tum.

Soon, they all went towards dining room. They all seated and were enjoying their dinner. Palak was the one who was speaking the most.

Palak- Keerthi dii…..kaisa raha aapka honeymoon…? (she chuckled) Sweety Dii ne aapko kuch gift kiya tha na ?

Keerthi(bushed and smiled)-Acha raha trip.

Palak- Acha ya bahut acha didi?

Keeerthi(blushed)- bahut achcha.

Roohi- haan…wo dikh raha hai tumhare chehre par kitna achcha tha.

Shubhi- Waise keerthi…..tu mera gift laayi hai na ?

Keerthi(smiled)- Haan sabke gifts laayi hu. Abhi deti hoon sabko.

Palak- mera gift toh laana nahi bhuli na aap? Agr bhuli ho na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Keerthi- Arey haan meri maa…..laayi hu tera bhi gift.

Palak , they were finished with dinner. Shubhi asked them to settle in a hall on the first floor.

_**Hall Room…..**_

Matresses were arranged on the floor and all of them settled their. Roohi was sitting on a chair while Rohan was sitting near her resting his head in her lap. Besides him was Palak whispering something to him. Kaarthik sat beside Palak with Disha and then was Saumya and Shubhi together.

Kaarthik- Arey Rohan , Palak….ye kya ho raha hai? Kya khusur-phushur ho rahi hai ?

Palak- Kyun bataun…ye meri aur Rohan jiju ki baat hai…hum aapko nahi batayenge.

Kaarthik- Kyun ji…..kya kiya humne jo aap hume nhi batayengi?

Palak(fake anger)- Aapne aur aapki patni ne kiya bahut kuch…ab dekho mera kamaal…..bach ke rehna jiju.

Rohan and Roohi were smiling at palak and Kaarthik. Shubhi noticed Keerthi's absence…..

Shubhi- Ye keerthi kahan chali gayi?

Kaarthik(smiled)- SHayad aap logon ke gifts nikalne gayi hai. Meanwhile, Keerthi entered with gifts in her hand. Saumya helped her settle.

Shubhi-Itne saare gifts….? Saara paris kharid laayi kya tu?

Kaarthik(naughtily)- Ye puchiye shubhiJi ….kya kya nahi kharida madam ne? har jagah se kuch na kuch kharida hai…toh aap samajh sakti hain pura paris hi kharid liya.

Keerthi glared at him which palak noticed.

Palak- Dii…ab jiju ko aise dekhne se kuch nahi hoga. Ab toh wo bol sakte hain . Aur mujhe pata hai aapne hi jiju ki pockets khali karvayi hain…..(she smiled evilly)

Keerthi(looked at palak)- Palak…..bohot zyada bol rahi hai tu.

Palak(laughed)- haha….i knew aapne hi mere jiju ko kangaal kar diya.

All laughed at her statement.

Roohi- Bas palak….mat sata.

Palak- main toh sataungi. Aapko aur jiju ko chhod ke sabko sataungi.

Keerthi(glared at her)- Kyun bhai…..un dono ko chhod ke kyun?

Palak(laughed)- Ahaan…kisi ko problem hui? Waise main aapko bata du….ki wo dono mere sabse pyare dii-jiju hai. Aap log ki tarah nahi hai wo dono. Aur main abhi un dono ko nahi sataungi.

Shubhi- Toh hume kyun satayegi?

Palak- kyunki aap logon ko satane ka tym hai. Sweety Dii aur Jiju ko nahi sata sakti main.

All were enjoying their talks when Shubhi's mother came in….

SM- Roohi….beta tumne doodh liya.?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan Aunty…saumya ne diya mujhe.

SM- Acha theek hai. Tumhe aur Rohanji ko kal subah jldi ready hona hai. ShubhamJi kal subah aa rahe mujhe tum dono se kuch kaam hai kal.

Rohan- Kaise kaam aunty?

SM(smiled)- Hai kuch kaam…..wo kal subah 11 baje bataungi. Sab log jaldi so jaana.

Roohi- Okay aunty …..main khayal rakhungi.

She smiled and left. Rohan asked Roohi….

Rohan-Ab kal kya hai? Aunty ne jldi ready hone kyun bola.

Shubhi was smiling. Roo saw her and asked…

Roohi- SHubhi…..bata na….aunty aise kyun bol ke gayi?

Shubhi(Smiled)- kal khud hi dekh lena Roo. (to Keerthi) Tu gifts de rahi thi toh de na.

So , keerthi started giving the gifts. She took out a box and gave it to Roohi.

Keerthi- Ye tere liye Roo.

Roo- Ye sab kya hai yaar?

Keerthi- Oye chup…..ye tere liye nahi mere bache ke liye hai.

Roohi smiled and opened the gift. It was a baby kit for both a girl and a boy. She was caressing the gift. She smiled and thanked her.

Roohi- Bohot acha hai….thank you !

Keerthi(smiled)- Jab shubhi ne mujhe bataya tab hi maine ye liya. Tujhe pasand aaya na ?

Roo- Haan….bohot pasand aaya. Thank you !

She smiled and Kaarthik handed a 2 boxes to Rohan.

Rohan- Bhai…..ye kya …mere liye 2 gifts?

Kaarthik- haan….tumne jo gift diya tha uske aage ye kuch nahi. Ummeed hai tumhe pasand aayega.

He smiled and opened the packets. One was a black colored wallet and with it was a small wallet. Rohan picked the small one and smiled.

Keerthi- Ye mere pyare se rajkumar ke liye hai. Papa aur bête ka wallet same hona chahiye na.

Rohan(smiled)- Sahi hai Keeerthiji. Thank you so much.

Meanwhile , Palak barged in.

Palak- Keerthi diii…..maine kaha na ki pyari si gudiya hogi.

Keerthi- Tumhe nhi pata na kya hai…..chup reh palak.

Roo(laughed)- Arey bas bas…tum dono ki wishes puri hongi.

Keerthi/Palak(confused)- Matlab?

Rohan(Smiled)- Matlab ye ki mujhe ek princess aur ek prince dono milenge. Matlab palak ki gudiya aur tumhara rajkumar dono aa skte hai.

Palak(excited)- Sachchi ?

Roohi nodded her head as Yes and she hugged her. Rohan opened the second box and there was a set of watch.

Kaarthik- Rohan…..ye tumhare aur Roohiji ke liye. Isse tum dono ek dusre ke touch mein rahoge. Its very useful. Maine bhi kharidi hai.

Rohan- Thanks bhai….its awesome.

Palak- Dii…mera gift?

Keerthi- haan haan…..laayi hu. Ye le tera gift.

She hnded her a big packet. Palak opened it excitedly and was happy to see her present . It was an evening gown of black color with white work on it. Inside the dress , there was a small pouch and in that was a locket chain. It was a heart shaped locket.

Palak- Woww Dii…..its beautiful. Thank you !

Shubhi- mera gift? Tujhe aur Shubhamji ko saath mein dungi.

Shubhi blushed and smiled. Meanwhile , Rohan checked the time….

Rohan- I guess…..ab hume sona chahiye. Kal jldi uthna hai.

Shubhi- Haan Jiju…aap aur roo mere room mein chale jaiye aur keerthi aur kaarthikji paas wale room mein. Hum log yahan so jayenge.

Soon, all went to sleep.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Shubhi came calling for Roo and Rohan.

Shubhi- Roo…..Andar aa jaun?

Roo- Haan aa na…mujhe teri hlp chahiye.

Shubhi entered in. She looked at her friend who asked her to settle the plates of her saree. It was a red and cream color saree.

Shubhi- Jiju kahan gaye?

Roo- Wo shubhamji ko receive karne gaye hai. Aunty ne shayad kal hi bol diya tha inhe. Shayad kaarthikji bhi gaye ho.

Shubhi- Okay. Waise na tu jldi ready ho ja. Maa bula rahi hai tujhe.

She turned to move when roo hold her hand. She turned.

Roohi- Shubhi…r u happy ?

Shubhi(looked at her)- Ye kya sawal hai yaar…ofcourse I am happy.

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan jaanti hu. But I know tu sad hai and I know why.

Immediately, Shubhi hugged her. She smiled and smeared her head.

Roohi- Shubhi….i know….meri bhi yahi halat thi. Lekin hum apne parents ki betiyan toh hamesha rahenge na. Tu sad mat toh kal se udaas hai.

Shubhi- Roo..darr lag raha hai.

Roo(Smiled)- Hmm….sagai hone de. Darr bhi door ho jayega and shubhamji….wo toh bohot achche hai. U will be happy.

They heard a voice…..

Voice- Aur main aapse waada karta hu aapki dost ko hamesha khush rakhunga. The girls turned and found Shubham and Rohan.

Shubhi- ShubhamJi…!

Shubham(smiled)- I promise Shubhi…..aapki ye smile main gayab nhi hone dunga.

Shubhi smiled and excused herself from there. Roohi stood still smiling at her. Rohan and Kaarthik were out in the living room. Disha and Palak and Saumya were with shubhi while Keerthi was with Roohi. Soon , they also moved out. They went and stood near their husbands. Meanwhile , Shubhi also came down. She was wearing and fuschia colored lehenga. She was looking stunning. Palak and Disha were in chudidaar suits of green and maroon respectively. Roohi went to Shubhi put kajal behind her ear.

At the same time , Shubhi's mother came to Roohi and asked him and Rohan to sit on the chairs as they were placed. They were confused but sat. Shubhi's mother came with a plate in hand. She did teeka to Rohan and Roohi and gave an envelop to them.

Roohi- Arey aunty…..ye kya ?

SM- Roohi…..ye shagun hai. Tum maa banne wali ho na toh uske liye hamare ashirwad.

Roohi(Smiled)- Toh aunty ashirwad dijiye na…..iski kya zarurat hai?

SM- Zarurat hai beta…bas tum sambhal ke rakho isey. Aur haan apna aur aane wale bachchon ka dhyan rakhna.

The other elders of the family also blessed them. They were overwhelmed. Palak was busy in clicking pictures. Soon , their function was over , now it was time for shubhi's engagement. Roohi brought the plate in which she had decorated the rings.

She first gave the ring to Shubhi. Shubhi looked at him.

Palak- Arey Dii…shaadi ke baad jee bhar ke jiju ko dekhna….abhi ring pehnao. Mujhe photo clik krni hai.

Shubhi blushed and slipped the ring in his finger and he smiled. He also slipped the ring in her finger. Shubhi's mother did teeka to both of them and blessed them.

Roohi- ShubhamJi…..Ab toh shubhi hui officially aapki hui. Toh aap zara khayal rakhiyega meri behen ka.

Shubham(Smiled)- Aapki behen ka pura khayal rakhunga main.

Roohi(smiled)- Jaanti hu…All the best.

Palak was busy clicking the picture. Suddenly , she saw kaarthik feeding something to Keerthi. She immediately clicked the pic without their noticing. She was smiling to herself when Rohan noticed her.

Rohan- kya baat hai palak…..kyun muskura rahi ho?

Palak(showed him the pic)- Sabko satane ki planning jiju.

Rohan- Kya baat hai….maza aayega. Good going Palak.

Then , she explained him what was in her mind. After listening to her plan , both of them were evilly smiling. Roohi noticed them…

Roohi- Kya pak raha hai tum logon ke dimag mein?

Palak- Kuch khatarnaak dii. Sabse bdla lena hai :D Aap madad karogi na?

Roohi(smiled)- Rohan kar rahe hai na tumhari madad. Jahan wo wahan main :D

Palak smiled and hugged , Shubhi's mother came asking keerthi and roohi for some song and dance. Keerthi agreed and next moment. ….it was keerthi dancing…..

_**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**_

Roohi went and sat near her…

Roohi_**- O Hariyali Banno**__**  
><strong>__**Le Jane Tujhko Gooeeyan**__**  
><strong>__**Aane Wale Hain Saiyaan**_  
><em><strong>Thamenge Aake Baiyan, Goonjegi Shehnai…<strong>_.(she kept her hand in shubham's hand)  
><em><strong>Anganai Anganai<strong>_

Keerthi was still dancing …..

Keerthi- _**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**__**  
><strong>_  
>Roohi- <em><strong>Gayen Maiya Aur Maasi<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Gayen Behna Aur Bhabhi Ki**__**  
><strong>__**Mehndi Khil Jaye, Rang Laye Hariyali Banno**_  
><em><strong>Gayen Phufi Aur Chachi<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Gayen Nani Aur Dadi Ki**__**  
><strong>__**Mehndi Man Bhaye . Saz Jaye Hariyali Banno**_

Her mother came and kissed on her forehead…

SM- _**Mehndi Roop Sanware Ho, Mehndi Rang Nikhare Ho**__**  
><strong>__**Hariyali Banni Ke Aanchal Mein Utrenge Taare….**_

Keerthi- _**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**_

She went and hugged Shubhi. She had tears in her eyes.

Keerthi(rubbed off her tears)- Shubhi…..please yaar…..in aankhon mein aansu achche nahi lagte.

Shubhi(smiled)- kya karu…inhe bhi aaj hi bahar nikalna hai.

Keerthi- Rok lo inko. Aunty dekhengi toh…wo toh sad hongi hi na.

SM- Main apne bachchon ko hamesha khush dekhna chahti hu isliye chup ho jao. Meri beti toh tu hamesha rahegi.

Shubhi smiled and hugged her mother. Someone who was watching this was having tears in her eyes.

Rohan- Arey…tum kyun rone lagi?

Roohi(looked at him)-Apna past aur future dono dekh rahi hu.

Rohan- kaise?

Roohi- Shubhi ke roop mein mera past hai…aur aunty ke roop mein mera future…Hamari Pari ki bhi toh shaadi hogi na?

Rohan(smiled)- Pari…pari ko toh main hamesha apne paas rakhunga.

Roohi(smiled)- Aisa thodi hota hai.

Shubhi(came to them)- Kya nahi hota Roo?

Rohan- Dekho roo…..meri pari ko toh main rajkumari ki tarah rakhunga…..khub pyaar dunga aur uske liye ek rajkumar hi dhoondh kar launga.

Roohi(laughed)- Arey…..pehle pari ko toh aane do. Aapne toh future planning kar li.

SM- Roohi beta…..beti hui toh yahi sab tumhe bhi karna padega.

Roohi- Jaanti hu aunty…..

Palak- Arey….aap logon ne meri dii ko rula diya.

Rohan- Wo khud ro rahi hai toh main kya karu?

Palak(naughtily)- Unko hug karo aur unke aansu pocho. Agar meri dii dobara royi na toh dekhna.

Rohan laughed and roohi called her to herself. Rohan hugged them both. At the same time, He kissed on Palak's forehead …..

Rohan- happy Birthday palak.

She looked at him surprised…

Palak- Jiju….aapko kaise pata?

Rohan- Bas pata hai. Tumhara gift toh m sure tumhe mil gaya na?

Palak(excitedly)- haan….meri angel aayegi na. Thank you dii :D

She hugged Roohi. Everyone wished her and soon….it was time for lunch. All headed for lunch planning for a party that night.

**A/n: Palak…how was this? I hope achcha lagega. Tumhara asli gift aana baaki hai :D**

**Tab tak isse kaam chalao. Happy birthday dear. Love you ! **

**Other readers…do read and review. **

**Take care :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Heya Guys ! I am bck with a new chapter. Hope ya guys like it….:D**

**Specially for my 2 Fairies…Palak and Callie….love you both. I hope you'll like it. **

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai. **

It was lunch time. All headed towards the dining space. Keerthi , Palak , Disha and Saumya were busy serving. Roohi asked for help but Saumya denied.

Saumya- Dii….aap baitho. Mumma ne mana kiya hai.

Roohi- Beta…kuch nahi hota.

Shubhi- Roo…tum baith jao na. Varna agli baar jiju tumhe mere saath aane nahi denge.

Rohan(smiled)- Itna bhi bura nahi hu shubhiji. Aapki dost hai ….jab chahe le jaiye.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Thank you Jiju.

Shubham- Haan Rohan…..ab toh milna laga hi rahega.

Roohi(smiled)- Haan ….Mujhse zyada excited meri behenein hai. God knows kya hoga.

Keerthi(kept her hands on her shoulders)- Sab acha hoga. Hum sab hai na.

Rohan- Keerthiji…..aap log hain toh mujhe koi tension nahi hai.

Palak- jiju…..aap chinta mat karo. Main hu na…..main dii ka khayal rakhungi.

Keerthi- Oye….tu pehle khud ka khayal toh rakh. Roo ka khayal baad mein rakhna.

Palak- Dii…main sabka khayal rakhungi.

Keerthi was about to say something when Roo interrupted….

Roohi- Arey bas bhi karo….tum dono kyun behes karti ho aur keerthi tujhe pata hai na tu isse nahi jeet skti phir kyun ulajhti hai use.

Keerthi- Ye uljhati hai mujhe aur….(but was cut by kaarthik)

Kaarthik- Aur isliye ulajhti hai kyunki isey ulajhna pasand hai wo bhi palak ke saath.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmmm….wo toh hai.

Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother came…

SM- Arey….baatein hi karte rahoge ya khana bhi khaoge. Chalo phir sham ki taiyari bhi toh krni hai.

She served to everyone. Soon, they were finished with lunch and everyone gathered in the hall on first floor.

Roohi- Toh kya plan hai Saumya?

Saumya- Dii…sham ko party hai toh dance bhi hoga. Ab songs aap decide karo. Aur palak ki birthday hi toh hai.

Shubhi- Arey haan…..saumi…mom ko bolna cake order kare. .

Shubham- Maine order kar diya hai. 7 baje tak deliver ho jayega.

Shubhi smiled.

Shubhi- Roo…tum decide karo na songs. (looking at Disha and Palak)Waise bhi aaj kuch special guests bhi aa rahe hai.

Disha- Kaun dii?

Shubhi(smiled)- Khud hi dekh lena.

So, they decided the songs and then went to take rest. Shubhi was about to leave when Roohi called her.

Shubhi(turned)- Kya hua Roo?

Roohi- Tujhe kya hua? Dekh rahi hu kuch pareshan hai?

Shubhi- Nahi yaar…..koi problem nahi hai. Wo bas aise hi ajeeb sa lag raha hai.

Roohi(looking at her)- Nahi….kuch aur baat hai. Please bata kya hua ?

Shubhi(hesitating)-Roo….wo keerthi gifts leke aayi baby ke liye….mujhe ajeeb sa laga.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm…toh ye baat hai. Shubhi…mana nahi kr skti thi main usko. Main jaanti hu pehle gifts nahi lene chahiye par kya karti.

Shubhi- Haan….wo mujhe nahi lagta ki pre plan sahi hai…..kuch zyada hi preplan kar liya usne. Mujhe darr lag raha hai.

Roohi smiled and kept her hand on her cheeks….

Roo- Shubhi….main samajhti hu par main keerthi ko bhi mana nahi kar sakti. Aur phir Rohan hai, Tum ,keerthi , palak, disha…..tum sab ho toh mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya. Isliye….is baat ko bhul jao. Sab acha hi hoga dekhna.

Shubhi smiled and hugged her.

Shubhi- Thanks yaar. Tumne mera darr door kar diya.

Roo(smiled)- Wo baby soch raha hai meri maasi mujhse zyada pyaar krti hai …mumma nahi.

Shubhi- Kya Roo…tum bhi na.

Roohi laughed. Meanwhile, someone was watching them from the door and had a smile on his face.

Roohi- Cha lab mood theek kar aur ja ke rest kar.

Shubhi moved out and found him.

Shubhi- Shubham….tum yahan?

Shubham- Haan Chalo mere saath. Kuch baat karni hai.

Shubhi- par kahan.

Shubham- Arey chalo toh.

He hold her hands and took her with him. They didn't have knowledge but someone was following them.

_**On the Terrace…**_

Shubhi- Arey…ye yahan kahan le aaye mujhe?

Shubham- Mujhe nahi pata tha tum itni emotional ho. Office mein toh kabhi laga hi nahi aisa.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Hmm…kuch baton mein main jazbaati hu.

Shubham(smiled)- Its good to know that. Ab main ye keh sakta hu ki tum meri tarah ho. Thank you!

Shubhi- Hmm.

He looked at her and found her lost in thoughts.

Shubham- Kya soch rahi ho?

Shubhi- kuch nahi…..bas ye soch rahi hu waqt bhi kitna jaldi guzarta hai na. Aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch waqt pehle toh mile the aura b shaadi.

Shubham(Smiled)- Hmm…..Aur hume waqt ke saath chalna chahiye. Tum jab chaho tab mom-dad aur saumi se milne aa sakti ho.

She looked at him wondering how he knew she was thinking the same.

Shubham(smiled)- Aise kya dekkh rahi ho. 4 saal se jaanta hu tumhe itna toh jaan hi gaya hu. Apni behen ki shaadi ki hai isliye jaanta hu tum kya soch rahi ho.

She smiled and hugged him and whispered THANK YOU. He hugged her back. There was someone who was watching all this and was clicking pictures.

After a while. They turned to move down and were walking while talking to each other. Shubhi was walking and she didn't noticed a roller skate and she kept her leg on that and she slipped, but was saved as shubham hold her. There was a cute eyelock. They were so close that they could hear each-other's heartbeat. They came out of the trance on a giggling sound. Shubham made her stand properly and she saw a glimpse of palak.

Shubhi- palak….ruk.

And she ran behind her. Shubham smiled at them and moved downstairs. Meanwhile, palak ran to Roohi and hid behind her. Shubhi came in running.

Shubhi- Palak…..kya kiya tune?

Palak(innocently)-Maine kya kiya dii?

Shubhi- Chhat pew o roller skate tune rakha na?

Palak tired to stop her smile but she couldn't.

Shubhi- Hmm…matlab teri shaitani chalu…..Nani …isko samjhao.

Roohi- Arey haan samjha dungi. Chalo ab dono jaake ready ho.

So, the girls went out .

_**Evening 6 pm….**_

All were there in the hall.

SM- Arey….shuru ho jao sab.

They heard a voice…..

Voice- Mere bina kaise ho sakti hai ye shaadi aunty?

Shubhi smiled widely on seeing the person. She immediately moved to the person and hugged him.

Shubhi- Mujhe laga tum aaoge hi nahi. Par tum aa gaye…Thank you Sachin!

Sachin(smiled)- Arey teri shaadi aur main na aaun ….aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Main toh sabko laaane wala tha par Daya Sir ko mission pe jaana pad gaya toh sab ruk gaye.

Shubhi-Okay….par thank god tum aa gaye. Ab kaam sambhalo apna.

Sachin- okay ma'am.

He was about to turn when keerthi noticed him.

Keerthi- Bhai….aap?

Sachin- Arey Gudiya…tu yahaan?

Keerthi- haan…..shubhi meri dost hai.

Sachin- Aur meri best friend.

Soon, all got engaged in talking when two more guests entered. Shubhi smiled at them.

Shubhi- I am happy ki tum dono aaye.

Surya- Kaise nahi aata….disha se waada jo kiya tha. Aur fir kaam bhi hai.

Prateek- Haan…mera bhi kaam yahin aana tha.

Meanwhile, Disha and Palak also noticed them.

Palak(to Disha)- Ye khadoos phir se aa gaya….huhh! Ab main pagal ho jaungi.

Disha- Chup kar palak….mehmaan hai wo.

Palak- Mehmaan hoga aapke liye….mere liye nahi.

Meanwhile, Disha went and hugged Surya and they met everyone. Prateek came to palak.

Prateek- Ohh…Miss NRI bhi hai yahan…..!

Palak- Haan toh Mr Khadoos…..meri dii ki shaadi hai…samjhe….isliye bachke rehna.

Prateek- Ohhoo…mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumse panga lene ka….tum hi shuru karti ho.

Palak(angrily)- MrKhadoos….bach ke rehna…..aur kuch ulti seedhi harkat mat karna….varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Prateek- Tum chup raho….jo mujhe karna hogmain karunga.

Rohan- Arey…..ye kya ….phir se milte hi jhagda shuru. Ye kya baat hui bhala.

Palak- jiju….usne shuru kiya….maine kuch nahi kiya.

Prateek- Bhaiya….aapki saali bohot pareshan krti hai. Usey hi bolo.

Rohan- Bas…ab koi kuch nahi bolega.

Meanwhile, Saumya came up with mike in hand and announced performance by Disha and Palak and herself. The girls were dancing….

Saumya-_**Gopiyon sang ghoome Kanhaiya**__**  
><strong>__**Raas rachaiya Ragha na jaaye re**__**  
><strong>__**Abb saanwra na bhaaye**__****_

_**Radha on the dance floor**__**  
><strong>__**Radha likes to party…**_

Disha(looking at Surya)- _**Panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan**__**  
><strong>__**And everybody crazy on Radha**__**  
><strong>__**Chhedde hai humka daiyaan bairi Kanhaiya**__**  
><strong>__**And everybody crazy on Radha**_

Palak-_**Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor**__**  
><strong>__**Humka toh laage bore**__**  
><strong>__**Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:**_

Meanwhile , Surya joined Disha and Saumya left the floor…

_**O Radha teri Chunri**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera Jhalla**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha teri natkhat najariya**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera jhumka**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera thumka**__**  
><strong>__**O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya**_

Disha(moving around Surya)- _**Maathe pe pankh more**__**  
><strong>__**Kehte hain makhan-chor**__**  
><strong>__**Bajaye bansuri**__**  
><strong>__**Bada aaya chitt-chor**_

Palak_**- Dhoondungi charon aur milega koi aur**__**  
><strong>__**Dungi main haathon me mere dil ki ye dor**_

_**Cuz Radha wants more…**_

Surya-_**O Radha Radha bholi deewani hai**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha Radha do pal jawani hai**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha ko sambhalo koi isey bata do**__**  
><strong>__**Ki milega na koi Sanwariya**_

Prateek also joined them….

P/S-_**O Radha teri Chunri**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera Jhalla**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha teri natkhat najariya**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera jhumka**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera thumka**__**  
><strong>__**O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya**_

Now prateek moved towards Palak…

Prateek-_**Hey Radha Radha kaahe itna guroor bhala**__**  
><strong>__**Chhodo bhi nakhre ye kaisi ada**__**  
><strong>__**Tune kya socha ek tu hi mashhoor yahaan**__**  
><strong>__**Laakhon hain Gopiyan bhi humpe fida**_

Surya- _**Ho saari hi duniya ye naari hai**__**  
><strong>__**Shuru humse teri kahaani**_ _**hai**_

Palak(pointing to Prateek)- _**O rehne de re Kanha**__**  
><strong>__**Bhoolega tu sataana**__**  
><strong>__**Jo girungi main ban ke Bijuria**_

Now all four of them were dancing on the tune. They stopped after a while and Shubhi's mother asked Keerthi to dance. As she was starting , the doorbell rang. Palak went to open it. She was surprised to see the people. The guy asked her to stay quiet.

They entered inside and he removed the cloth from her eyes. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the looked at him and then looked around. In front she found palak standing…..

Girl- Pariiii !

Palak- Calllieee!

The girls hugged and then callie turned to Julian.

Julian- You said that you've some sisters in India. You were sadsome days before so I made the plan of making you meet your sisters. So, here we are. I took help of Palak.

Callie was so happy that she hugged him.

Callie- Thank you so much. It means a lot.

Julian(patted her cheek)- Your smile means a lot to me. And yes, this time we're attending conference in 'lll take time. So , you can enjoy with your sisters and then our conference too.

Callie smiled and they moved in to meet others. She firstly hugged Shubhi and congratulated her. Then she met others and made Julian introduce to everyone. Meanwhile, Rohan got a call and he went to attend it. He was was tensed after attending a call.

Roohi- Kya hua ? Kiska call tha?

Rohan- Boss ka phone tha. US se kuch delegates aa rahe hai. Mujhe kal morning nikalna hoga.

Roohi- Ohh….toh chalo ….hum nikalte hai.

Rohan- Nahi…..tum kahin nahi jaogi. 10 din baad shubhiji ki shaadi hai. Pregnancy mein baar baar travel karna theek nahi.

Roohi(sadly) Par Rohan…tum ja rahe ho toh main chalti hu na. Palak bhi toh rahegi na ab hamare saath. Sab arrangements krne honge.

Rohan(smiled)- Maine sab karva diya hai. Par main jaldi aa jaunga. Main dinbhar busy rahunga. Wahan kaun khayal rakhega tumhara. Main koi risk nahi lena chahta. Isliye tum yahin raho Main jaldi aa jaunga.

Shubhi and Keerthi saw them discussing something and went to them.

Keerthi- Kya hua ? Aap dono pareshan kyun hai?

Rohan- Kuch nahi….main Roo se yahin rukne ke liye keh raha tha. Mujhe toh kal nikalna hoga. Meri meeting hai.

Shubhi- Jiju…kal morning hi?

Rohan- haan….tab tak roo ka khayal rakhna.

Roohi- Rohan please na…..

Rohan- Tum zid mat karo, Shubhi hai aur aunty bhi toh hai. Main jaldi aa jaunga.

Roohi agrees reluctantly and he smiled.

Shubhi- nani….kyun chinta karti ho…..main hu na.

Callie- Main bhi toh hu Dii…..Ab toh main hi aapka khayal rakhungi. Aapki doctor aa gayi hai.

Roohi smiled and hugged her.

Rohan- Toh Doctor Callie….apni dii aka patient ka khyal rakhna.

Callie – yes Sir!

All laughed and they again went enjoying their party.

**A/n: So….My Pariiii's…..how was the chapter?**

**Meri doctor bhi aa gayi ….hhehe….Aur thodi shaitani bhi.**

**I hope tum dono ko pasand aayega. **

**Love ya ….take care!**

**Other readers…do read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Heya everyone…..here I am with a new update. Hope you'll like this one as well. **_

_**Contd from previous chapter…..**_

All were enjoying their party while Roohi was a bit sad.

Rohan- Yaar…..tum aise sad rahogi toh kaise chalega. Mera wahan mann bhi nahi lagega.

Roohi- Aur mera yahan mann nahi lagega. Hum dono chalte hai na…..please…

Rohan(cupped her face)- Roo… 4-5 din ki baat hai. Main jaldi aa jaunga. Tum wahan bhi akeli rahogi….Atleast yahan par tumhari behnein hain na…..aur sabse badi baat aunty bhi hai.

Roohi(Looked at him)- Par….(But was cut by him)

Rohan- Roohi….dekho tum yahan rahogi toh mujhe chinta nahi rahegi. Aur rahi meri baat toh bhaiya-bhabhi hai aur rajat bhi toh hai. Meri chinta mat karo.

She didn't say anything but stayed silent. He looked at her and kept her hand round her shoulders…..

Rohan- Tumhe pata hai na main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta. Dekho phir main saare kaam bigad dunga. Aur phir tum bhi mujhse naraz ho jaogi.

She smiled and hit him lightly on his arm.

Rohan(smiled)- Aise hi smile karti raha karo.

At the same time , his phone rang and he went to attend it. She was accompanied by Keerthi.

Keerthi- Kya hua Roo….tu udaas kyun hai?

Roohi- Kuch nahi yaar…..bas aise hi.

Keerthi- Jiju ko jaana pad raha hai isliye?

She just smiled lightly.

Keerthi- Roo…..wo jaldi aa jayenge.

Roohi- Hmm !

Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother called them for dinner. After dinner, they all settled in the hall room again.

Shubhi- Keerthi…..phir se yahan kyun baitha diya hume?

Keerthi- Kuch logon ko gifts dena baaki tha na….wahi dena hai.

Shubhi- Ohh…..tu kitne gifts leke aayi hai?

Kaarthik- Shubhiji…..kaha tha aapse …..madam pura paris kharid ke laayi hai.

Keerthi- Aap toh aise bol rahe hai jaise aapke liye kuch nahi liya maine.

Karthik(looked at her)- Haan….kahan liya? Batao kya kharida mere liye?

Keerthi- Aapko main baad mein bataungi.

Rohan(Smiled)- All the best Kaarthik!

Kaarthik- Haan bhai…bohot zarurat hai iski.

Rohan laughed…..

Kaarthik- Haso mat bhai…jaan pe ban aayi hai.

Rohan- Shaadi karne ke baad aisa hota hai….

Palak- Jijuuu…..meri dii aapko nahi darati….

Rohan(looked at her)- Haan haan…Bohot pyaaar karti hai humse.

Palak- Haan…..tabhi meri dii sad hai.

Rohan- Hmm….toh tumhari dii ka mood kaise theek kiya jaaye?

Palak(thinking)- Ummm….Koi gaana…..dii ka favorite song….

Rohan- Hmmm….

He moved close to her…..

Rohan_**- **__**Chak De Chak De Chak De**____**  
><strong>__**Chak De Saare Gham**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Sang Hai Hum**__****_

_**Hans Ke To Dekh Tu Ek Baar, Khud Hi Aa Jaayegi Phir Bahaar…**__**  
><strong>__**Gaa Le Nayee Sargam, Geet Ek Naya Gaa, Aaya Naya Mausam Aaya Din Naya**__**  
><strong>__** Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Hum….**_

She smiled…..

Karthik_**- Ched De Dhun Vo Aaj Chha Jayein Mastiyan**__**  
><strong>__**Chhod De Khul Ke Aaj Lehron Mein Kashtiyan **__**  
><strong>__**Thokar Mein Masti Ho, Kankar Bhi Jhoomein**__**  
><strong>__**Man Bhi Thirak Jaye, Baadal Ko Chume**__**  
><strong>__**Chak De Chak De Chak De….Tere Sang Hai hum**_

Shubham(hold Shubhi's hand)- _**Ye Hawa Tere Paas Aake Hai Bah Rahi**__**  
><strong>__**Jhoom Le Mere Sang Kanon Mein Kah Rahi **__**  
><strong>__**Lahra Ke Balkha Ke Muskura Ke Ji Le**__**  
><strong>__**Pi Le Hawaon Ko Gunguna Ke Ji Le**__**  
><strong>__**Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Hum**_

The girls smiled….

Roohi- _**Sach Hai Ye Bas Ek Baar Milti Hai Zindagi  
>Karvatein Badalti Hai Pal Pal Ye Zindagi<br>Har Pal Ko Gale Se Hans Ke Laga Le  
>Pal Pal Mein Chhupi Jo Khushiyan Chura Le<strong>_

Rohan- _**Hans Ke To Dekh Tu Ek Baar, Khud Hi Aa Jaayegi Phir Bahaar  
>Gaa Le Nayee Sargam, Geet Ek Naya Gaa, Aaya Naya Mausam Aaya Din Naya<br>Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Ham **_

Roohi smiled and hugged him. He smeared her hair and whispered….

Rohan- Ab toh ek smile de do.

She smiled…..Some eyes were looking at them and smiling.

Shubham(whispered to Shubhi)- Kya dekh rahi ho ?

Shubhi- Yahi ki inme kitna pyaar hai…..

Shubham(smiled)- Hmm…hum bhi aapse itni mohabbat karte hain.

She blushed.

Palak- Arey ab aap log itne senti kyun ho rahe hai…mujhe acha nahi lagta meri dii's ko sad dekhna.

Shubham- I promise aapki dii kabhi sad nahi hogi.

Palak(looked at him)- Jaiye mujhe aapse bat nahi karni.

Shubham- Kyun bhai…..humne kya kiya?

Palak(mock anger)- Aap mujhse mile nahi…..mujhe mera neg bhi nahi diya aur ab meri dii ko le jaane ki baat karte hai.

Shubhm(smiled)- Arey toh tum naraz kyun hoti ho?

Palak- Arey….mere saare jiju apni biwi se pehle mujhse baat krte hai…aur aap…..aapko toh apni hone wali biwi se hi fursat nhi hai.

Shubhi blushed and Shubham smiled….

Shubham- Haan bhai ye toh problem hai…..tumhari behen hai hi itni khubsurat toh main kya karu…

Palak(still angry)- Jao jao….mujhe aapse baat nahi karni.

Rohan and Kaarthik were smiling…..

Shubham- Bhai kaarthik ….yahan main fas gaya hu aur tu has raha hai…..kaisa dost hai tu…..madad kar na…

Kaarthik- Sorry bhai….saali hai khud hi manage karo. Maine bhi akele hi manage kiya tha. Aur waise bhi palak ko toh apne Rohan jiju se zyada pyaar hai na…Kyun palak?

Palak(Smiled)- Haan …..wo toh best hain.

Shubhi- Acha acha….waise keerthi tu kisi ko gifts dene wali thi na….

Keerthi- Arey haan…..5 minute ruko.

She went in to bring the gifts. She came back after 5 minutes…..

Callie- Dii….aap mera gift laayi ho na…..?

Keerthi- Tumhe kaise bhul sakti hu….

She gave a couple watch to Shubhi and Shubham and a watch for prateek. She gave a watch to Surya and a dress to Disha and a dress for Callie too.

All were happy while Rohan was busy with his work.

Rohan- Roo….kal 2 baje ki flight ke tickets hai. And don't worry…..i'll stay in touch.

Roohi(smiled)_ Okay par apna khayal rakhna.

All were tired and so they went off to sleep as there was some ceremony the other day. Shubham went off to the hotel as he and his family were staying in a hotel.

Roohi did some packing for Rohan and they went off to sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Saumya came with tea tray in hand and knocked the door. Roo opened the door.

Roohi- Arey Saumya….tum ye leke kyun aayi?

Saumya- Nahi dii…..aap aaram se chai piyo. Par haan mom ne aapko bulaya hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay….main aati hu.

Saumya smiled and went away.

They got ready and went down. Roohi went into the kitchen.

Roohi- Aunty….kya kaam hai?

SM(Smiled)- Haan beta….tum zara ye saare pakwaan ek plate mein laga do.

Roohi(Surprised)- Ye sab kyun aunty?

SM- Ek rasm hai beta. Ye saari cheezein shubhi ko khilayi jayengi.

Roohi- Oh….waise aunty dikh toh tasty rahi hai.

SM- Haan….lekin tumhe baad mein milegi.

Roohi(sad face)- Okay.

SM smiled and patted her cheek. Roohi started arranging the things. Meanwhile, Palak came to her….

Palak- Dii…..ye shubhi dii kahan gayi?

Roohi- Wo ready ho rahi hogi…..abhi ek aur rasm hai.

Palak(excitedly)- Wo kya ?

SM- Abhi dekh lena beta. Tum jao zara apni dii ko le aao.

Palak smiled and went to look for Shubhi. Meanwhile, all arrangements were made for the rasm. Shubhi came down….Her mother placed tika on her forehead and gave her first bite of the dishes she made.

Shubhi(looking at her mother)- Ab se mujhe aapke haath ka khana nahi milega na….

SM- Zarur milega lekin ye toh ek rasm hai. Aur ye toh ek maa ko hi nibhani padti hai.

Shubhi smiled thru tears…her mother brushed off her tears…..

SM- In aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Aur tum mujhe rulana chahti ho?

Shubhi disn't say anything but hugged her. At the same time , they heard some music….they turned and found Keerthi and Disha dancing….

Keerthi_**- Aayi shagunon ki ghadiyan jhoome angnai…. **_

_**Ye rishta naya hai bole bole shehnai….**_

_**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

_**Badhai ho badhai….**_

Kaarthik– _**Aaj khushi ka mausam aaya….**_

_**Rang preet ke chhaaye…**_

_**Aaj khushi ka mausam aaya….**_

_**Rang preet ke chhaaye….**_

Rohan(Looking at shubhi)-_**Mann hi mann sharmaye gori **_

_**Palkein jhuk jhuk jaaye….**_

Roohi- _**Ho…..tere naam ki maang sajayi…..**_

_**Dil se sil ki hai ye sagayi…**_(She kept shubhi's hand in Shubham's hand)

Palak- _**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

Shubhi's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes….. Roohi kept her hand on her shoulder.

Roohi- _**Jis aangan mein bachpan beeta….**_

_**Wo ho chala paraya….**_

_**Sapnon ka shehzada…**_

_**aangan doli lekar aaya**_.(She pointed towards Shubham)

SM(turned to other side)- _**Beti hogi parayi….**_

_**Ye soch aankh bhar aayi…..**_

_**Ye soch aankh bhar aayi…**_

Keerthi/Palak- _**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…**_

SM hugged her daughter….

Kaarthik(moved to keerthi)- _**Saachi ho preet jiski wo milta hai usko…..**_

Surya(towards Disha_**)- Saachi ho preet jiski wo milta hai usko…..**_

ROhan(hugged Roohi_**)- Khushiyon ke pal pal har pal chhoo jaate hain mann ko**_

Keerthi_**- Ho….Chalke rangon n preet jagai**_…..(she locked her hands around Karthik's neck)

_**Isi preet ne duniya sajai…**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

Palak and Disha were dancing as the song ended. Shubhi just hugged her mothers. Shubham was watching them. He went to them….

Shubham- Meri would be wife aur mother-in-law rote hue achi nahi lagti.

The ladies separated and smiled…..

Shubham – Haan toh aap dono smile kijiye…varna hamara kya hoga?

Shubhi- Hamara matlab?

Shubham(Smiled)- Mera aur papa ka?

Shubhi laughed and hit him lightly on his arm.

Shubham- Maa…dekho aapki beti maar rahi hai abhi se….

SM(smiled)- Tum dono aise hi hamesha khush raho.

Meanwhile, it was time for Rohan to leave. He went in to pick up his bag.

Rohan(to Roohi)- Apna khayal rakhna aur time se dawai leti rehna.

She nodded her head. He kissed on her forehead and left for the airport. Others went for lunch and planning of other rituals as well. Palak and Callie were the naughtiest and were teasing all present there.

**A/n: So….how was this guys? I hope you all will like it :D**

**Do read and review. **

**Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Heya Guys…..here I am with the new update. This chapter is gonna be fun. Hope you guys enjoy !**

**Let's move to the next chapter….**

_**Evening 6 pm…. Tea time….**_

All of them were seated in the hall enjoying their tea and coffee. They were chatting about the other rituals.

Callie- Dii….aage kya hoga ? Kya kya rituals honge?

Shubhi(Smiled)- Bohot saare rituals hai Callie…..aur puja bhi.

Callie(happily)- Wow…matlab party abhi baaki hai…hai na?

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan.

Palak- Dii….kal ka kya plan hai?

Shubhi- Abhi toh kuch nahi….. 2 din baad sangeet hai.

Palak(excited)- Okay…..sab log apne songs mujhe de dena. Main set karungi sabke songs.

Shubham- Arey pehle gussa toh kam karo….tbhi toh gaane thik se set karogi….

Palak(looked at him)- Shubham jiju….main aapse gussa hu. Mujhe nahi baat karni aapse.

Shubham- Arey…..maine kya kiya bhai? Acha chalo…..jo bhi saza dogi…..mujhe manzoor hai. Par aise gussa na karo.

Palak(looked at him)- Pakka wahi karoge jo main kahungi ?

Shubham- Haan pakka….! I swear !

Palak(smiled)- Thik hai….raat ko aap mujhe bike ride pe leke jaoge…Okay ?

Shubham- Okay saaliji.!

He bowed his head in front of her and everyone laughed. One person was there but still a bit tensed. She was tensed becoz she didn't receive his call. Shubhi noticed her. She went to her…

Shubhi- Roo….kya hua ? Kyun pareshan ho ?

Roo(looked up )- Kuch nahi Shubhi…..bas aise hi.

Shubhi- I know tum jiju ko miss kar rahi ho….but unka kaam zaruri tha na.

Roo(smiled)- Main thik hu shubhi….bas unka phone aa jaaye toh shanti mile.

Shubhi(smiled)-Aa jayega nani par tum sad mat raho.

Callie noticed them and went to them…. She sat beside Roohi…..

Calliee- Diii….aapko pata hai….aap sad rahogi na toh baby bhi sad ho jayega. Aap chahte ho aapka baby sad ho ?

Palak(joined her)- Haan…..agar meri princess sad ho gayi toh aapki pari bhi sad ho jayegi. Aap apni pari ko sad dekhna chahti ho ? Agar aap aapki pari ko yaani ki mujhe sad dekhna chahti ho toh theek hai sad raho….par agar aap mujhe happy dekhna chahti ho toh smile karo.

She made innocent baby faces…which made her smile….

Callie- Ye hui na hamari Dii wali baat ….(she kissed on her cheek)

She pulled both callie and palak in a hug and smiled. Meanwhile, Shubham came up with an idea….

Shubham- Mere paas ek idea hai?

Karthik- Wo kya ?

Shubham- Kyun na hum sab milkar party organize karein?

Karthik- Kaisi party?

Shubham(low voice)- Oye bhai…..bachelor's party…..kunwarepan ke aakhiri kuch din.

Karthik(laughed)- Haan bhai….jee le ye din. Phir na jaane kab ye din aayenge.

Shubham(laughed)- Hmm…toh kal mere hotel Rejent mein rakhte hai party.

Karthik- Done!

Prateek- Wah…acha plan banaya bhaiya…..maza aayega.

Meanwhile , Keerthi heard the boys talking. She came upto the girls.

ROohi- Kya hua Katiiy ?

Keerthi- ROo….ye sab log bachelor's party karna chahte hai. Hume bhi kuch karna chahiye na?

Palak- Haan Dii…hum bhi ghar pe celebrate karte hai.

Keerthi- Hmmm…par kaise.?

Something striked shubhi's mind….

Shubhi- Kal toh pura din mom-dad nhi hai ghar pe. I guess kal subah jayenge aur parso subah aayenge….kuldevi darshan ke liye.

Roohi- Tujhe nahi jaana shubhi ?

Shubhi – Nahi Nani…..main shaadi ke baad jaungi.

Palak- Yaani hum free hain?

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan!

Roohi- Hmm…..so you guys can plan for a pajama party…right.?

Shubhi(glared)- What do you mean by _**"You Guys"**_ nani? Tum bhi toh ho na….

Roohi(smiled)- Main kahan yaar…..M not ready for a pajama party.

Palak(carefree style)- Kyun…aapko kya hua? Kuch nahi hua aapko….bilkul thik ho. Dance mat karna….but baaki sab kuch karna padega aapko.

Roohi- Palak…..zidd mat kar.

Palak- Kuch nhi sunna mujhe….aap bhi ho hamare saath.

ROohi(sighed)- Acha theek hai…..what will be the dresscode?

Shubhi(thinking)- Dresscode…..ummm…pink and blue ?

Roo(smiled)- Okay…..Pink top and blue trackpant ya lowers…

Shubhi- Nahi yaar…blue shorts…please!

Roohi- Okay thik hai pink top and blue shorts.

All(together)- Okay Done..!

_**On the other side….Boys's discussion….**_

Karthik- Hotel mein tere mom dad honge na?

Shubham- Nahi yaar….wo mom –dad aur shubhi ke mom-dad ja rahe hai kuldevi darshan ke liye. So we're free.

Karthik(smiled)- Great ! Phir maze hain.

Shubham(smirked)- Haan…bohot maza aayega.

Surya- Hmm…maze toh aayenge …par rohan bhaiya nahi honge na….

Karthik(Smiled)- Hmm…dekhte hai uska kaam kab khatam hota hai. Main baat karunga usse.

Shubham- Haan yaar….kar lena varna maza nahi aayega.

Karthik- Hmm….thik hai.

So , all plans were done. Girls and boys were happy. Meanwhile, Roohi got Rohan's call and she was now relaxed.

_**Same night 10 pm…..**_

After Dinner….all were sitting in the hall. Roohi was helping Shubhi's mom in her preparations. Callie looked around for her…..

Callie- Shubhi diii…Roohi Dii kahan hai?

Saumya- Wo mom ke saath hain. Kuch kaam hai?

Callie- Nahii yaar….aise hi. Wo udaas thi na isliye.

Saumya(smiled)- Jiju ka call aaya tha aur dii ab udaas nahi hai.

Callie- Achi baat hai. Par ab hum kya karein ?

Saumya – Hmmm….socho socho !

Palak- Arey Shubham jiju kahan reh gaye? Unhone mujhse kuch promise kiya tha.

Shubham smirked naughtily….

Shubham- Achaa…..humne kya promise kiya tha?

Palak(glared at him)- Arey wah….itni jaldi bhul gaye aap…..huhh :/ Kaise jiju ho aap…..huhh…:/

Shubham(smiled)- Acha…..kya vaada kiya tha?

Palak(pouted)- Jao….nahi batati. Aapse ache toh Rohan jiju hai…..kam se kam vaada toh nahi bhulte.

Shubham- Acha acha…..Chalo ….. Mujhe yaad aaya…..chalo bike ride pe chalte hai.

Palak looked at him…..He smiled.

Shubham- Chalo bhai….ab dekh kya rahi ho….chalna nhi hai…..icecream bhi khayenge.

Palak(Smiled)- Chalo Jiju.

Shubham smiled and they went. Meanwhile, two more people were planning something. Meanwhile, Roohi came back in the hall. She saw them talking.

Roohi- Kya ho raha hai yahan ?

Callie- Dii…ghumne ki planning. Palak aur Shubham jiju toh gaye.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm…ghumne ki planning toh aur log kar rahe hain. (she spoke looking at DIsha and Palak.)

Callie(smiled)- Ohhoooo..!

Keerthi- Kaun plan kar raha hai?

Roohi(naughtily)- KaarthikJi….aur kaun karega. Tujhe ghumane ka jokham(dare) wo hi utha sakte hai.

Keerthi(blushed)- Acha…kahan le ja rahe hain wo ?

Roohi- Mujhe kya pata….ja kar puch lo.

Disha(came running)- Dii…aapne Suraj ko dekha?

Roohi(smiled)- Apne peeche dekho.

DIsha turned and bumped into him. There wasa cute eyelock. Disha was the first one to come out of her trance.

Disha(looking at her)- Kuch kaam tha?

Suraj(embarrassed)- Umm….na…nahi….haan…!

Disha- Kya haan …nahi…haan …nahi kar rahe ho…..bolo na.

He looked here and there and hold her hand.

Disha- Ye kya kar rahe ho…haath chhodo mera.

Suraj(Smiled)- Haath chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai. Ab chalo mere saath

She blushed and he hold her hand and took her out. 2 Pairs of eyes were looking at them.

Callie- Roo Dii….Surya jiju hai toh cute.

Roohi- Haan… I know ye dono hamesha khush rahenge.

Callie- Haan Dii…..Acha hai na ..!

Roohi(Smiled)- Kya acha hai….wo dekho koi tumhe bula raha hai.

She pointed towards the door and she found Julian standing there. She smiled at him and he asked her to come out.

Roohi(smiled)- Ab kya dekh rahi ho…jao.

She literally pushed her out. She looked at Shubhi…

Roohi- Shubhi….tujhe nahi jaana kahin?

Shubhi(blushed)- Main kahan jaungi…..

Meanwhile , Shubham came in…..And hold her by her waist.

Shubham- Kaise nahi jaogi? Chalo …..tumhe chhod ke kaise ja sakta hu.

He pulled her and took her out. Roo moved towards the balcony and looked out. She saw everyone together and smiling. Meanwhile , Saumya came to her and saw her looking out.

Saumya- Diii….kya soch rahi ho ?

Roo(smiled)- Dekh rahi hu ki sab kitne khush hai.

Saumya- Haan….dekho na shubhi dii bhi khush hai na. Par aap jiju ko miss kar rahi ho na.?

She just smiled. At the same time , her phone rang and she looked at the id and smiled. Saumya smiled and left from there. She picked up the phone and before she could speak she heard him….

Rohan- _**Mujhe miss kar rahi ho na ? Mera bhi mann nahi lag raha par kya karta kaam zaruri tha na. Aur yahan akele chhodne se acha tha ki tum sabke saath ho. Thik toh ho na? Dawai li ?**_

She just smiled….

"_**Ab haso mat…..jawab do…..tumhari aawaz sunne ko taras raha hu main. "**_

Roohi- Aap mujhe bolne denge tab bolungi na…main thik hu. Haan aapko miss kar rahi hu kyunki abhi sab ek saath hai…..i mean sab ghum rahe hain. Ye bataiye….khana khaya?

Rohan- Haan kha liya. Ye batao kya kar rahi ho?

Roohi- Aapko yaad kar rahi hu. Ye batao…kaam hua?

Rohan- Haan….ek aur meeting hai kal….shayad deal final ho jayegi.

Roohi- Great…..par ek din aur…!(she spoke sadly)

Rohan- Haan …par chinta mat karo…..ek din se late nahi karunga. Will be back with you soon.

Roohi- Acha theek hai…aaram se kaam kijiye….wo bhi zaruri hai.

Rohan- Okay madam…..!

Roohi- Acha chalo…..ab so jao tum.

Rohan- Hmm..sona toh padega. Good night and Love you!

Roohi- Love you too….jaldi aaana.

Saying this , she disconnected the call…..Meanwhile , Shubhi's mom entered. She kept her hand on her head.

SM- Baat ho gayi Rohanji se?

Roohi nodded her head.

SM(Smiled)- Hmm…main samajhti hu sab kuch. Wo aa jayega jaldi.

Roohi- Haan aunty …jaanti hu. Kaam bhi toh zaruri hai na.

SM- Haan …..acha beta…..hum kal subah 5 baje niklenge. Tum apna aur sabka khayal rakhna.

Roo(smiled)- Jee aunty….aap subah utha dijiyega mujhe.

SM(Smiled)- Nahi beta…..hum duplicate key se lock karke chale jayenge. Waise baaki sab kahan gaye?

Roo(smiled)- Sab masti karne chale gaye aunty.

SM- Aur tum yahan akeli baithi ho…..bula leti ya aa jaati mere paas.

Roo(smiled)- Arey aunty….akeli kahan thi….Rohan the na….phone par.

SM smiled and kissed on her forehead.

SM- Tum room mein jao aur aaram karo …..wo log aayenge toh main unhe room mein bhej dungi.

She nodded and moved towards the room. Meanwhile , Shubhi , Shubham n Palak returned back. Shubhi and Palak hurried to her room.

Palak- Diiii…maine bahut maze kiye.

Roo(Smiled)- Hmm…jaanti hu. …..Dii aur jiju ke saath jo gayi thi.

Palak- Par aap nahi thi na…..(she said sadly)

Roo(smiled)- Acha…..jab main sad thi tab toh mujhe samjha rahi thi aura b khud sad ho rahi ho …ye kya baat hui?

Palak(Smiled)- Achaa….ab aap sad nahi ho?

Shubhi- Ab kaise sad hogi….jiju se baat jo ho gayi…hai na Roo?

She smiled. Meanwhile, Shubham came and told them that he is leaving for hotel. He signaled to others about the next day and left.

Keerthi noticed kaarthik and Shubham talking. She went to him….

Keerthi- Kya baatein ho rahi hai?

Kaarthik- Kuch nahi…tum chalo. Mujhe tumse kaam hai.

Keerthi- Nahi…pehle batao ki shubhamji se kya baat krre the?

Karthik(Smiled)- Kal bataunga. Abhi chalo na.

He pulled her and moved into the room. Palak , Callie and Shubhi were with Roohi. She looked around…..

Roohi- Ye disha kahan gayi ?

Palak(naughtily)- Busy hongi jiju ke saath.

Roohi- Palak….har jagah bas shaitani soojhti hai tujhe…

Palak- Shaitan huu toh shaitani hi karungi na Dii (she laughed)

Roohi- Acha chalo….ab jaake so jao. Kal subah taiyari bhi karni hai na ?

Shubhi- Haan Nani…..chalo…so jao.

They went to their rooms…

Roohi went out to look for disha… she was looking around when she saw them and smiled. They were standing holding hands . Disha tried to move but he kept his hand on the wall to stop her from going. She looked around and then at him….

Disha(low tone)- Kya kar rahe ho ….jaane do!

Surya Aise hi toh nahi jaane dunga.

Disha(glared)- Toh? Kya chahte ho ?

Surya(smirked)- Tumhe pata hai. (He said pointing towards his cheek)

Disha(blushed)- Hato…kya bolte ho tum ….!

She pushed him and was about to move when he hold her wrist.

Surya- Tum mera kaam kiye bina nahi ja sakti Disha.

Disha- Chhodo na….koi aa jayega.

She said looking around.

Surya- Sab so gaye hain….koi nahi aayega. Tum yahan aao.

He pulled her towards himself. She looked at them and smiled. She didn't want to disturb them but she thought something…

"_**Nahi….abhi se ye sab nahi hona chahiye…..aisa sabke saath hota hai …..par had se aage nhi badhna chahiye."**_

She cleared her throat….. Disha and Surya jerked apart and looked at her….

Disha/Surya(embarrassed)- Roohi Dii….aap?

Roohi(smiled)- So sorry Suraj ji… Par raat ho chuki hai aapko aaram karna chahiye.

Surya smiled nervously and Disha blushed and ran from there. She smiled at her.

Roohi- I hope tum samajh gaye ho maine aisa kyun kiya. I hope you will respect this thought of mine.

Surya- Main jaanta hu…aand I'm so sorry for that.

Roohi(smiled)- Ye galat nahi tha aur ye sabke saath hota hai. Aur chinta mat karo …she'll be yours forever. Abhi jaake aaram karo.

Saying this she left and he was standing there smiling and he couldn't believe what she just said.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Shubhi's parents had left home at 5 am. Second to wake up was Roohi. She got fresh and moved to the kitchen. Keerthi followed her.

Keerthi- Good Morning Roo…!

Roohi(smiled)- Good Morning !

Keerthi- Uncle-aunty gaye?

Roohi- Haan ….wo log subah hi nikal gaye the.

Keerthi- Acha….ab hum kya karenge.

Palak- Pajama party ki taiyari.

Palak came there…..

Roo- Arey pari….tum kyun uth gayi ?

Palak(sleepy)- Aap uth gayi toh meri bhi aankh khul gayi. Aap coffee bana rahi ho ?

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan…mere liye chai aur baaki sabke liye coffee.

Palak- Okay….jaldi karo. Phir bohot taiyari baaki hai.

Roo/Keeerthi- Okay Dadi amma !

She laughed and ran away from there. Soon, all were enjoying their tea and coffee.

Callie- Roo Dii….aapko coffee pasand nahi?

Roo(Smiled)- Bohot pasand hai. Par subah subah mujhe chai peena acha lagta hai.

Callie- Hmm…..Jaise mujhe coffee peena acha lagta hai.

Roo- Haan….!

The day passed soon and it was evening 5 pm. The boys left to meet Shubham. They thought that girls didn't know anything but to their bad luck , Keerthi knew they were planning bachelor's party. As soon as they went out…..the girls got active. They hurriedly went to change and make all arrangements. Saumya attached the music player. Keerthi and Roohi arranged the eating stuff while palak was planning what all had to be done.

Roohi- Arey deviyon ….tum logon ko change nahi karna? Hamara dresscode yaad hai na ?

Palak- Haan Dii…jaa rahe hai. Aap bhi change kar lo.

Meanwhile , the girls went to change. All girls were ready in pink top and blue shorts except Roohi. She was in black long top and Capri.

Shubhi- Lo…achi toh lag rahi ho….bekar mein tension kar rahi thi tum.

Palak- Haan chalo…let's enjoy.

Roo just smiled. She was missing him , not becoz she had never been alone without him but it was somewhere in her heart that he should always be close to him during this time.

She came out of her trance on the music …..It went as…. Palak , Callie and Saumya were dancing

Palak- _**Raat ko hoga hungama**__**  
><strong>__**Jab chamkega chanda mama**__**  
><strong>__**Suit boot ko goli maaro**__**  
><strong>__**Pehan ke aa jaao pajama **_

Callie- _**Raat ko hoga hungama**__**  
><strong>__**Jab chamkega chanda mama**__**  
><strong>__**Suit boot ko goli maaro**__**  
><strong>__**Pehan ke aa jaao pajama **__****_

Palak(moved around Shubhi)- _**Yaaron ki yaari**__**  
><strong>__**Taazi karaari**__**  
><strong>__**Uspe hai mauqa**__**  
><strong>__**Phir kaahe ki duniyadari**_

Palak and Callie were dancing around keerthi and shubhi…..

_**Palak- Music lagaaye**__**  
><strong>__**Mehfil jamaaye**__**  
><strong>__**Duniya ki aisi ki taisi**__**  
><strong>__**No zimmedaari**__**  
><strong>__**Woh o o...**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhora... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhori... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Say everybody..**__**  
><strong>__**Say woh o...**__**  
><strong>__**Hai hum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Ho tum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Toh chaalu ho pajama party**_

Palak pulled both KEerthi and Shubhi to dance….._**  
><strong>_  
>Palak<em><strong>- A for Aao re aao<strong>__**  
><strong>__**B for Bhaav na khaao**__**  
><strong>__**C se Chilla ke gaao**__**  
><strong>__**D se Daaru peete jaao …peete jao…**_

Callie_**- **__**Pajama loose loose**__**  
><strong>__**Butter chicken and some booze**__**  
><strong>__**Kudiyon ka laga hai buffet**__**  
><strong>__**Chaahe jo kar lo choose**__****_

_**Ek ya do**__**  
><strong>__**Do ya teen**__**  
><strong>__**Kis kis ko main karu choose**__**  
><strong>__**Yahaan sab hi hai haseen haseen**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Palak- Ye kudiyaan mujhse<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kya kya karwayengi**__**  
><strong>__**Mera astrologer bhi hai kehta**__**  
><strong>__**Tujhko ladkiyan marwayengi**__****_

_**Woh o o...**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhora... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhori... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Say everybody..**__**  
><strong>__**Say woh o...**__**  
><strong>__**Hai hum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Ho tum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Toh chaalu ho pajama party**__****_

The girls were dancing and Roo was watching them with a smile on her face… She was happy to see them happy. The girls stopped panting heavily.

Roohi- Uffo…sab kuch ek saath. Baith jao zara.

Palak- Dii…masti krne ka time ahi aaram ka nahi. Waise aapko pata hai Shubhi dii shubham jiju ko miss kar rahi hai. (she spoke looking at Shubhi)

Shubhi just smiled and palak laughed…..

Palak- Hehe…..kaha tha na dii jiju ko miss kar rahi hai.

Callie- Oye Pari….. Miss toh Roohi Dii bhi kar rahi hai jiju ko.

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan….par thodi derr ka intezaar hai.

Roohi(looked at her)- Kya matlab?

Shubhi bit her tongue.

Shubhi- matlab kuch nahi Roo…..tum …tum o chocolate cake do na.

She pointed to the cake kept at her side.

She nodded and served all with cake.

Keerthi- Yaar….main soch rahi hu…wo log kya kar rahe honge.

Roohi- Oye…wahi kar rahe honge jo hum kar rahe hai yahan.

Keerthi – haan!

Palak- Ab kya kiya jaaye?

Callie- Sochte hain yaar….!

_**Hotel Rejent….Boys Bachelor's party…..**_

Their dresscode was Red Tee-shirt and Black Jeans. …All were there except Rohan.

Prateek- Karthik bhai…..aapne rohan bhaiya se baat ki ?

Kaarthik- Haan….call kiya tha maine usey….but out of reach bata raha hai.

Prateek(Sadly)- Hmm…bhaiya ka kaam bhi zaruri tha. Kaash wo bhi yahan hote.

Kaarthik- Haan yaar…..wo hota toh maza aata.

Shubham(came there)- Relax yaar…maine unhe voice message kiya hai…..hopefully he'll hear.

Kaarthik(smiled)-Haan yaar hopefully.

Suddenly the lights went off. All were worried.

Shubham- Arey…..ye kya ho gaya. Main manager se baat kar ke aata hu.

Kaarthik- Chal saath hi chalte hain.

So, Kaarthik and Shubahm moved but they stopped at a voice…..

"_**Humse bina mile laut jaoge?"**_

They turned and were surprised to see the person…..It was Rohan….He moved towards Shubham and the lights are also switched on…..

Rohan-** Ek** _**kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara **_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya maara, phas gaya dekho ye bechara….**_

_**Do din kee hai yeh chandni, phir kaali kaali raat hai**_

_**Too mann ja dulhe raja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baja**_

_**Kal teri shaadi, tera baj gaya baaja..**_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara**_

Karthik- _**Ankhiyo ke pinjare me bandh karake, le gayee jo tujhko pasand karke**_

_**Sonee sonee mithi baatein chand karke, kismat apni buland karke**_

_**Hey hey hey hey hey hey...**_

_**Ankhiyo ke pinjre me bandh karke**_

_**Le gayee jo tujhko pasand karke**_

_**Sonee sonee mithi baate chand karke, kismat apni buland karke**_

_**Sach kya hai jara jan le, us chehre ko pehchan le**_

_**Unki galiyan me naa ja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

_**Ek kunwara, phir gaya mara**_

Shubham just smiled and put his head down with shyness.

Rohan- _**Aaj has le toh kal rona padega, sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega**_

_**Jab woh kahegee uthh jayega too, jab woh kahegee tujhe sona padega**_

_**Hey hey hey hey hey hey...**_

Kaarthik- _**Hey.. aaj hasle too kal rona padega**_

_**Sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega**_

_**Jab woh kahegee uthh jayega too**_

_**Jab woh kahegee tujhe sona padega**_

Surya/Prateek- _**Karni hongi ghulamiya, teree hongi salamiya**_

_**Aa laut ke bandhu aaja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara**_

_**Do din kee hai yeh chandni, phir kari kari rat hai**_

_**Too mann ja dulhe raja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

The song stopped and Rohan hugged shubham and Kaarthik.

Kaarthik- Kahan the tum…..kitna call kiya tumhe? Aur tum yahan kaise?

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Shubhiji ne bataya kit um sab yahan ho. Mujhe pehle Roo ke paas jaana tha par main yahan aa gaya.

Kaarthik- Ohh….okay. Ab aayega maza.

Shubham- Haan….ab karte hain thoda maza. Let's have some drinks.

He brought two glasses and gave them to Rohan and Kaarthik. Rohan denied and gave his glass to Surya.

Shubham- Ab kya karein?

Rohan(smiled)- Jo aap chahein….

Shubham(smirked)- Okay…..toh sab apne lyf ke baare mein kuch batao.

Prateek- Jaise?

Shubham- Jaise kya acha hua lyf mein ya kya kiya wo sab. Ummm..shuru karte ahin Kaarthik se.

Kaarthik – Mujhse ?

Shubham- Haan….bol. Teri toh shaadi hui na ….bata kaise aur kahan enjoy kiya bhabhi ke saath.

Rohan excused himself to call someone.

Kaarthik- Kya bataun yaar…keerthi hai toh bohot sweet. Bas thoda sa darti hai. Pata nahi kyun par kabhi apni baatein khul ke nahi kehti.

Shubham was smiling evilly. Kaarthik continued….

Kaarthik- Hum ghumne gaye the na…..yaar har cheez ke liye usko bolna pada and shopping….shopping ke mamle mein madam bohot kharchili hai…..yaaar kitna bargain karti hai. Aur kuch bhi nahi samajhti. Har cheez samjhani padti hai. Bina kahe nhi samajhti wo….pagal hai wo.

Shubham , Prateek and Julian were enjoying it…while Rohan sensed something wrong. HE checked his glass and he found alcohol in that…..Kaarthik was drunk.

Kaarthik- Yaar…..ek saree choose karne mein bohot tym lagati hai wo…..uff…

Surya- Kya kaarthik bhai…..aap Keerthi ki baat kr rahe ho…aapki saali bhi kam nahi hai. Aapko pata hai kitna satati hai mujhe. Khud phone nhi karti ….chahti hai main hi phone karu. Main baat karu toh bhi rooth jaati hai aur nahi karu toh bhi rooth jaati hai.

Kaarthik- Par maan jaati hai na wo…

Suraj- haan….maan toh jaati hai…bohot achi hai wo aur main usse bohot pyaar karta hu. Kal raat Roohi bhabhi ne rok diya…varna…..(before he could say further Rohan hold both of them by their arms….)

Rohan- Kaarthik , Surya….hosh mein aao….Kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho …pata bhi hai kahan ho tum. Kya kya bole ja rahe ho...Disha aur Keerthiji ke baare mein kuch bhi bol rahe ho. Pata bhi hai kya bolna aur kya nahi…. Aur Shubham tum…Kyun milaya alcohol inke drinks mein? Pata hai na acha nahi hai ye. Aisa mazak nhi karna chahiye.

Shubham and all others were standing with head down. Rohan looked at them from top to bottom. He looked at them and then started laughing. Shubham looked at him…..

Shubham- Rohan …..tum….

Rohan(controlling his laugh)- Hahaha….main mazak kar raha tha. Waise tum logon ki shakal dekhne layak hai….hahahha !

Kaarthik- Kya bhai…..kitna zor se daantte ho yaar tum….

Rohan- Achaaa...mere chillane se toh ye haal hai agar keerthiji chilayengi toh kya hoga…haan!

Shubham(laughed)- Ohh…tab aur bura haal hoga iska…..dekhne layak hogi.

They laughed aloud.

Surya- Ab hum kya karein ?

Rohan(smirked)- Wahi jo pehle kar rahe the…..

Shubham(Smiled)- Sachiii….tum naraz nahi ho ?

Surya and Kaarthik were still in effect of alcohol.

Rohan- Nahi yaar…..ab nahi hu. (to Surya)- Haan…toh Surya Ji…..Roo ne aapko kyun roka?

Surya- Wo na main aur disha baat kar rahe the tab….

Prateek(naughtily)- Achaaa…..baat kar rahe the ya kuch aur….haan ;)

Surya- Bas haath hi toh pakda tha…..

Prateek- Acha ….haath pakda tha ya kuch aur krne wale the jo bhabhi ne rok diya…..hahahha…

Rohan- Achaaa…baat yahan tak badh gayi. Ab toh sochna padega.

Shubham- Haan haan….agla number iska hi toh hai.

Rohan- Haan…aur kaarthik…tu kya keh raha tha….keerthiji kya nahi samajhti?

Kaarthik- Wahi jo usey samajhna chahiye…..par wo buddhu hai…samajhti hi nahi.

Rohan- Toh acha hai na bhai…tujhe mauka milta hai samjhane ka…..mujhe wo bhi nahi milta.

Kaarthik- Haan…toh bhabhi samajh jaati hai na tere kehne se bhi pehle.

Rohan- Haan..wo toh hai….aur mujhe usse milna hai.

Shubham- Bhai…aap ghar hoke aa jaate na….

ROhan(Smiled)- Jee nahi…aapki hone wali biwi ne mana kiya tha. Par ab main nahi reh sakta. Chalo …hum abhi ghar ja rahe hain….Shubham , tum bhi chal sakte ho.

Rohan poured water on kaarthik's and Suraj's faces to wake them up. Soon they were heading towards home

_**Shubhi's Home…..**_

Disha- Dii…ab hum kya karein?

Callie- Mere paas ek idea hai….

Shubhi- Wo kya ?

Callie(Smiled)- What about mimicry?

Palak- Good idea…! Par mimicry kiski karenge?

Callie(smiled)- Boys ki …aur kiski.

Disha- Matlab?

Callie- Arey dishu diii…mera matlab hai jiju's ki. Main aur palak rohan jiju ki karte hain.

Palak- Main kaarthik jiju ki karungi.

Shubhi- Okay okay….rohan jiju ki main krti hu.

Disha- Aur Surya?

Callie(laughed)- Surya jiju…..hmmm…unki main aur palak mil kar karenge.

Saumya- Aur main shubham jiju ki karungi.

Roohi(Smiled)- Toh shuru ho jao sab.

Saumya(smiled)- Pehle main karti hu…Shubham jiju ki.

Roohi- Okay…Ab start bhi karo.

Meanwhile , the boys came back and opened the door. But were surprised to see the view there. They stared with their mouths open.

_**A/n: So…here is the next chapter…..:D Hope you all will like it. :D**_

_**Thodi shaitani meri taraf se*wink***_

_**Toh…..what diid boys see ? What were girls doing…? Chaliye…ye kaam aap log kijiye…main toh chali…!**_

_**Bye bye…:D Next chapter…more masti…more romance :D **_

_**Take care !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n : Hey Guyss ! I'm back with a fun update…..Full of Masti and Romance. Hope you enjoy. **

**RECAP: Boys return back home and were shocked to see the girls. They were surprised and were standing with their mouths open. **

**Enjoyy !**

The men entered inside and were surprised to see the girls. Saumya was imitating Shubham. She was standing bside her.

Saumya- Dii…..pata hai jab dii gussa hoti hai na toh jiju unhe kaise manate hai. Main batati hu.

She started imitating shubham. She hold her hands…..

" _**Shubhi…tumhe pata hai jab tum gussa hoti ho toh aur achi lagti ho…tumhare gaal laal ho jaate hai…..jo tumhe aur khubsurat bana dete hai."**_

She spoke in such a way that made everyone laugh and shubhi blushed.….even the men laughed but they suppressed their laughter.

Meanwhile, Disha came up….

Disha- Arey hamare kaarthik jiju bhi kam nahi hai. Dii gussa hoti hain toh wo udaas ho jaate hain. Kehte hai tumhari behen naraz ho gayi..kaise manaun usko.

Keerthi- Unke paas time hi kahan hota hai…..jab free hote hai toh kehte hai ki dinner bahar karte hai…bas.

Disha(smiled)- Arey Dii…dekho na jiju aapke kehne se pehle aapki ichcha puri kar dete hai. Yahan toh kisi ko phone karne ka bhi waqt nahi hai…huhh! (she said with a pout.)

Callie- Ohhooo….kisi ko pareshani ho rahi hai….not bad ! Disha Dii…abhi toh koi baat bhi nahi hui aur aap abhi se hi jiju ko miss karne lagi.

Disha(blushed)-Oye Callie…aisa kuch nahi hai.

Callie(giggled)- Hehehe…wo aapke chehre pe dikh raha hai Dii.

Palak(joined)- Haan haan dekho….dolly dii ka chehra kaise tamatar ki tarah laal ho raha hai.

Callie(giggling)- Haan….naam liya nahi ki sharmana shuru ho gaya. Jab jiju sachi mein aayenge tab kya hoga…..haan disha dii?

Disha(glared)- Callie , Palak…ruko tum dono.

Disha took a cushion and hit her and she ran and hid behind Roohi….

Palak/Callie- Diii…bachaooo…!

They ran with a force….that Shubhi shouted…

Shubhi- Arey arey bhago mat.

Disha was running with cushion in hand….Roo hold the cushion.

Roohi- Arey arey…..shant ho jao. Bachchon ki tarah lado mat.

Disha- Dii….Callie aur palak ko bolo. Dekho kaise sata rahi hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Waise Callie ne koi galat baat bhi nahi kahi. Main dekh chuki hu kya haal hai dono ka…..(she smiled naughtily)

Disha(looked at her and blushed)- Kya Didaa….aap bhi na….!

Roohi smiled and kept her hand on her cheek.

Keerthi- Roo….kya dekha tune ?

Roohi looked at Disha who nodded as NO.

Roohi- Kuch nahi re…..main toh aise hi bol rahi thi.

Keerthi- Nahi….i know kuch toh hua hai. …bolo na .

Meanwhile, They heard palak's voice…..She imitated Kaarthik…

"_**Kee….tum mujhse baat karo. Main yahan tumhare liye baitha hu na ki kisi aur kaam ke liye. "**_

Keerthi- Acha ji….jab chutti leni hoti hai tab toh lete nahi ho. (she showed mock anger)

Palak said down to her knees and hold her hands…..and in Kaarthik's style….

" _**Meri jaan...ab jo tum chahogi wahi hoga. Par mera kaam toh jaanti ho na…..waqt nahi milta. But I promise I will try ki tumhe utna waqt de paun jitna tum chahti ho."**_

She exactly imitated Kaarthik which made all laugh. This time the boys couldn't suppress their laughter. Girls heard them and stood up. Roohi was surprised to see Rohan. The boys entered in ….

Roohi- Tum kab aaye ? Kaam ho gaya theek se? Tum theek toh ho na?

He smiled at her questions and cupped her face.

Rohan- Haan haan…sab thik se ho gaya. Wo deal final ho gayi. Aur main abhi 2 ghante pehle aaya hu. Par wo kya hai na tumhari behen ne mana kiya tha yahan aane se.

Roohi- Kisne mana kiya ?

He smiled and looked at Shubhi who smiled in turn….

Shubhi- Sorry Roo….maine jiju ko kaha tha late aane ke liye. Tumhe surprise karne ke liye.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmmm..indeed a good surprise.

Rohan- Lekin bhai….surprise toh hum ho gaye. Hamari drama queen ne toh kamal kar diya .

Roohi- Dramaqueen?

Rohan(Smiled)- Palak hai na….naughty girl palak toh drama karne mein bhi aage nikli.

Palak(Smiled)- Thank you Jiju :D Waise aapko aapka promise yaad hai na ?

Rohan(smirked)- Ofcourse yaad hai.

Palak(exclaimed)- Yayy ! Ab aayega maza.

Meanwhile, Roohi checked the watch…..It showed 11 pm.

Roohi- 11 baj gaye….chalo chalo sab log chalo sone. Kal sangeet ki tayari karni hai.

Callie- Kal kya kya function hai Dii ?

Roohi- Kal subah mehendi aur sham ko sangeet.

Callie- Great !

Meanwhile, Julian hold her hand….

Julian- I guess you need to take some rest. Let's go !

Palak- Ye dekho….aa gaye sabse pehle Julian jiju. Jao jao….bohot saari baatein karni hongi aap dono ko.

Callie(hit her)- Pariiii..tu chup ho ja.

Palak giggled and Callie-Julian went away. Rohan took his bag and moved to his room. Prateek made way to the guest room while Kaarthik took hold of keerthi's hand.

Kaarthik- Chalo Keerthi…kuch kaam hai.

Keerthi(looked at him)- Tumne drink kiya?

Kaarthik- Haan….thoda sa.

Rohan(came out)- Piya thoda sa par bola bohot zyada.

Keerthi- Kya matlab?

Rohan(smiled)- Kuch nahi…aap log jaiye. Chalo Roo.

Roohi- Arey…ek baar lock check kariye na.

Rohan(Smiled)- Theek hai ….aata hu.

Meanwhile, Suraj signaled something to Disha and moved away. Disha and Palak made their way to their hall room.

They changed and lied down. Due to tiredness , Palak fell asleep soon. Disha checked her and slowly slipped out of her room and moved upstairs.

_**Shubhi's Room….**_

Shubhi- Tumne aaj bhi koi shararat ki na ?

Shubham(looked at her)- Tumhe kaise pata chalta hai ?

Shubhi(smiled)- Tumhari dost hu aura b tumhari biwi banne wali hu toh pata hoga hi na .

Shubham(moving closer)- Acha ji….aur kya kya jaanti ho?

Shubhi(smiled)- Yahi kit um shararti toh ho par kabhi kisi ko hurt nahi karoge. Aur tum jaise ho na waise hi mujhe ache lagte ho.

Shubham(smiled and locked his hands round her waist)- Acha…aur agar main badal gaya toh ?

Shubhi(looked in his eyes)- Tumhe main badalne nhi dungi. Becoz I love you as you are.

Shubham- Itna vishwas hai mujhpar?

Shubhi(kept her head on his chest)- Khud se zyada.

Shubham(smiled)- Tumhe pata hai maine maa se suna tha ki har rishte ki buniyaad vishwas pe tiki hoti hai. Aur tumhara vishwas toh mujhe saugat mein mila hai…..sabki consent se.

Shubhi blushed and just hugged him. He smiled and rested his chin on her head.

_**Terrace…**_

Disha moved on the terrace and found Surya standing taking the support of the railing. She went and stood near him….

Disha- Kyun bulaya itni raat ko ?

He glanced at her and just kept staring at her. At that time of night , she was looking so beautiful. She looked at him and found him staring…..

Disha- Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Surya(smiled)- Yahi ki tum itni khubsurat lag rahi ho ki chand bhi Sharma ke baadlon mein chup gaya.

He pointed to the room and she blushed. And looked down. He lifted her head up…

Surya- Main sach keh raha hu…..tumhari kasam.

Disha- Acha toh maa se aake baat kyun nahi karte?

Surya- Zarur karunga Disha….tum chinta mat karo.

Disha- Kaise chinta na karu…agar maa ne kahin aur rishta kar diya toh ?

Surya(hold her by her arms)- Aisa kuch nahi hoga Dishu….Shubhi ki shaadi ke baad main keerthi ko kehta hu maa se baat karne ke liye.

Disha- ye tumhe jald se jald karna hoga.

Surya(smiled)- Haan baba…jald se jald. Acha chalo apna haath do.

She looked at him questioningly. He smiled…

Surya- Arey …sirf haath hi toh maanga hai. Do na.

She put forward her hand and he slipped a ring in her finger.

Surya- Ye meri taraf se tumahre liye. I promise…jald se jald hamara rishta hoga.

She smiled and hugged him.

_**Keerthik's Room…..**_

Keerthi angrily sat on the bed…..He moved closer to her.

Kaarthik- Kya hua yaar ? Tum kyun naraz ho rahi ho ?

Keerthi- Pehle toh tumne wine pi aura b puch rahe ho gussa kyun hu …huhh !

Kaarthik- Arey yaar…..wo shubham ne colddrink mein mila di thi.

Keerthi- Huhh..tumhe pata nahi chala….?

Kaarthik- Arye sorry baba…..aainda aisa nahi hoga.

Keerthi(still angry)- Aur kya kya kaha tumne?

Kaarthik- Kuch nahi kaha. Rohan toh aise hi bolta hai. Tum dhyan mat do.

Keerthi- Tum rehne do…..tum kabhi rohan jiju ki tarah nahi ban sakte.

Kaarthik- Main jaisa bhi hu acha hu aur tumse bahut pyaar karta hu. Jaanta hu ki quality time nahi de paata tumhe par phir bhi …main koshish karta hu. I promise aaj ke baad koi shikayat nahi hogi.

Keerthi- Pakka ?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Haan baba….100% pakka. Tum bas aise naraz mat hua karo.

Keerthi- Kyun …use kya hota hai ?

Kaarthik(Smiled)- Dukh hota hai ki maine apni life ko dukhi kiya…ab tum hi toh meri life ho. I promise ki tumeh har wo khushi dunga jiski tum haqdaar ho. Tumhe kabhi bhi ek police officer ki patni hone ka dukh nahi hoga.

Keerthi just looked at him and hold his hands.

Keerthi- Main jaanti hu aap koshish karte hai. I promise aage se koi problem nahi hogi.

Kaarthik(Smiled)- Toh is baar maaf kiya ?

She smiled and nodded as YES. He spread out his hands and she kept her hands on his. He pulled her towards himself and kissed on her forehead and she , in turn hugged him.

_**Roohan's Room…**_

Roohi was sitting in front of mirror combing her long black hair... while rohan was lying impatiently on the bed under the blanket.

Rohan- Roo... aur kitni der karogi... jaldiii aao na !

But there was no response from a few seconds he called her again….

Rohan- roooo…jaldi aao na meri jaan…..ab intezar nhi hota.

This time roohi turned to him... gave a tough look and again turned to face the mirror..and a sweet smile curved on her lips...  
>Here rohan in dissapointnent covered his head with the blanket... and acted as if he was sleeping... and Roohi nodded her head.. watching her hubby's childish behabiour…..After finishing off the nIght chorses.. roohi turned up to her angry innocent husband...<p>

Roo- aww.. my patidev... gussa ho gaye aap... tch tch... roo teri kismat hi kharab hai... itne din baad wo ghar aaye... socha tha thora quality time spend krenge... aur tu hai ki unko naraj kar dia... a soft giggle came out of her mouth as she end her sentence..

While Rohan let his head out of the blanket... glanced at roo and turned at the opposite side out of anger...  
>Roo again tried to wake up her hubby...<p>

Roohi- Rohan… utho na... kyu sata rahe ho aise... wo main dekh rahi thi.. mere hone wale bachchon ke papa kitna impatient ho rahe the... hehee !.  
>Rohan... while listening this... sit up and caught hold on roo's waist and pulled her on to his lap...<p>

Rohan- Accha ji... kyu na hu impatient.. apne baccho ki maa hne se pehle.. tum meri pyari biwi ho.. aur itne din ki duri ke baad ab ye kuch pal ki duri bhi sehan nahi ho rahi thi mujhse.

He said burying his head in Roo's neck. They hugged each other and feel the warmth of love... having the feeling of being with each other yet so close and in pure love. He kissed on her neck and then cheek.

Rohan- Waise Roo…..tumhe pata hai aaj ek mazedar baat hui .

Roohi(faced him)- Wo kya ?

ROhan(Smiled)- Kaarthik aur Surya aaj bahut kuch bol gaye.

Roohi- Matlab ?

Rohan- Matlab ye ki tumhari behen ne kaarthik ki saari jebein khali karva di Paris mein aur wo Surya Ji…unko tumne rok liya kal raat.

Roohi- Hmm…ye baat hai. Par wo kyun bolenge itna.

Rohan- Shubham ne unki drinks mein wine mila di thi isliye. Wo toh thik hai maine rok liya varna pata nahi kya hota.

Roohi(smiled)- Aww…tum toh ho hi sabse ache.

He pulled her again in a hug. They separated on a voice and were surprised.

Roohi- Itni raat ko kaun gaane laga ab ?

Rohan(smiled)- Chalo …chal ke dekhte hai.

He hold her hand and they moved out. They looked around….

Roohi- Aawaz upar se aa rahi hai.

Rohan- Toh chalo….

They moved up and were surprised….

Surya- _**Mujhe haq hai**_

He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead.

_**Tujhko ji bhar ke mai dekhu**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

_**Bas yuhi dekhta jao**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

Disha(looked at him)- _**Piya piya **_

_**Piya Piya**_

_**Bole mera jiya**_

_**Tumhe Haq Hai **_

She rested her head on her forehead. Rohan looked at Roohi

Rohan- Lo bhai…ye toh shuru ho gaye….tum chalo neeche.

Roohi(hit her on arm)- Tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne aisa kuch nahi kiya.

She moved to leave but he caught her wrist….

Rohan- CHaho toh ab bhi kar sakta hu.

Roohi- Ohho…..2 -2 bachchon ke baap banne wale ho aur ye sab soojh raha hai tumko.

He laughed and they moved downstairs.

They looked around they found Keerthi and Kaarthik near the window pane….

Keerthi- _**Dhal rahi peghal ye raat dheere dheere**_

_**Badh rahi hai pyaar ki baat dheere dheere**_

_**Chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe Sajnaa…**_

_**Ye chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe Sajnaa….**_

Kaarthik(hugged her from her waist)-_** Raat ki raat jagau**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

_**Chand poonan ka churaun**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

Shubhi_**- Piya piya **_

_**Piya piya**_

_**Bole mere jiya**_

_**Tumhe Haq hai ….**_

_**Tumhe haq hai….**_

Rohan- Lo bhai….yahan toh sab ke sab busy hai. Ab hum bhi thoda busy ho jaayein zara. (he spoke hugging her)

Roohi- Pehle wahan dekho….__

Shubham_**- Kal subah tujhse main**_

_**Door chala jaunga**_

_**Ek pal ko bhi tujhe bhool nahi paunga**_

_**Ye chehra …ye muskaan….**_

_**Aankhon mein bharke…..**_

_**Main teri yaad me tadpu**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

_**Tujhse milne ko main tarsu**_

_**Mujhe haq hai**_

Shubhi- _**Piya piya **_

_**Piya piya….**_

_**Bole mere jiya**_

_**Tumhe haq hai…**_

_**Tumhe haq hai…**_

Shubhi hugged hima nd he rested his chin on her head. Roohan were standing watching them all.

Roohi- Main ye chahti hu ki ye sab isi tarah khush rahein.

Rohan- Tum kyun chinta karti ho …Shubham, Kaarthik aur Surya…ye teenon bohot kabil hain…tumhari behnon ko hamesha khush rakhenge.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmmm….matlab tumhari taraf se teenon paas?

Rohan(laughed)- Haan …..sabko distinction ke saath paas kar diya maine.

Roohi(laughed)- Chalo theek hai…main tension free ho gayi.

Rohan(seriously)- Par main nahi hua. Ab chalo mere saath.

She went with him becoz now she knew that he would not wait for her. She just followed him glancing at all her sisters and blessing them planning for the next function.

**A/n: Heya….pasand aaya ? **

**I hope sabko masti aur romance pasand aayega…..wink* **

**Sorry for the late update. Love you all ! **

**Take care :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hey everyone ! I'm here with a new chapter. Sorry for making everyone wait. This is ful masti wala chapter….hope you guys enjoy ! **

**Chaliye ab enjoy karte hain….! **

Roohi & rohan entered their room hands in hand with a sweet smile plastered onto their faces. As soon as they entered the room Rohan plunged on to the bed.

Roohi-Uffo…Rohan… kitni bar kaha hai aapko aise gande kapdon me bister pe na baithe aur app hai ki ekdam let gaye... healthy naam ke bhi kuch cheez hota hai...(she said with her hands on her waist.)

Rohan(looking at her)-Ohh god ! madam ji itna gussa... sone do na please... ab aur energy nei bacha hai mujhme..

He said in a pleading tone showing his puppy eyes while roo gave him a whatever look and went to fresshen up...Rohan, too got up with this... took a sigh and started to move after Roohi... but she slammed the door of the washroom hard on her hubby's face. He sighed and took hold of their mobiles.

After some time, Roohi came out of the washroom and found a tensed rohan in front of her who was trying to call somebody.

Roohi-Kisko call kar rahe hain aap?

Rohan- Arey Roo.. dekho na , Tarika bhabhi ke itne saare missed calls hai tumhare mobile mein…unhe hi try kar raha tha par phone nahi lag raha.

Roohi(worried)- Itni raat ko... pata nei kya hua.

She seemed tensed too...after trying some more time the call was connected..

Roohi- Hello bhabhi.. kya hua? Sab thk toh hai... aplog thk hai na.?Bhaiya theek hai na? Aur Shreya Dii- Daya Jiju…sab thik haii na?

Roohi asked a dozen of of questions in one go... while she got intruppted by Tarika..

Tarika- Roohi...ruko ruko... aur kitne sawal puchogi... sab thik hai... hum bhi thik hai... kuch nei hua.

Roohi- Fir aapne itni baar call kyun kiya?

Tarika-Wo tumhari USG report aa gayi don't worry sab thik hai... tumhare dono baby ekam safe hai with proper growth..

Roohi(smiled)-Sachi…..sab thik hai na bhabhi?

Tarika- Haan baba.. sab thik hai... all reports are good.. itna tension mumma ke health ke liye bhi thik nei...aur ek baat check your mail there is a surprise waiting for you...

Tarika giggled and they ended the call.

Rohan- Kya hua …bhabhi ne kya kaha?

Roohi- Bhabhi ne kaha ki USG report aa gayi hai and sab thik hai…hamare dono bachche thik hai aur unhone kaha mail check karne.

Rohan took out his laptop and login to her mail address. Within a few seconds they were sitting together in the bed and was checking the mail she got. It was from GSK hospital and has two attachments containing a video and a document file. They chose to watch the video first and as they proceeded they were left in tears, rather the happy saw two ball like structure flowing in the abdominal fluid.. as it was the video of Roohi's 7th week pregnancy...The feeling was heavenly for both of them and its really a boon for the would be parents to seee their baby in ftont of them.

Automatically, Roohi placed her hand on her belly and caressing it as if she was showereing all her love on them. Rohan also kept his hands on hers as if assuring her that he will not let anything happen to her and their babies. Still both of them were crying carelessly with the surprising happiness. They didn't know when they went to sleep holding each other within a side hug with the picture of their growing babies in their eyes. 

_**Next morning….**_

Roohi was the first one to wake up. She glanced at Rohan who had one hand on her belly. She gently removed his hand and kissed on his forehead and then moved out of the room to wake up others. The two laziest girls were still on the bed.

Keerthi- Callie.. palak utho bhai…subah ho gayi hai.

Shubhi- Arrey sone de na dono ko….kal raat waise bhi derr se soyi thi.

Roohi (smirked)- Haan kal raat toh sab derr se soye the. Koi kahin busy tha toh koi kahin…(She smiled)

Shubhi, Disha and Keerthi looked at Roohi in shock and she smiled.

Subha: Roo tum…..

Roohi(smiled)- Main sab janti hun.. bahut hi pyaare lag rahe the tum sab..

All blushed and roohi smiled….

Roohi- Arey ab sharmana band karo aur ready ho jao. Aaj mehndi aur haldi hai na.

Keerthi- Haan bahut tayari karni hai.

She shaked up Callie…..

Keerthi- Callie uth ja…..

Roohi- Keerthi…..tu in log ko dekh main aunty se mil ke aati hu. Dekhti hu kuch kaam ho toh.

Katiiy(smiled)- Okay Roo…..main dekh lungi.

Roohi went away and keerthi again shaked callie and Callie woke up and then she pulled palak

.Palak- Aaj kya function hai Dii ?

Disha: Aaj mehndi aur haldi hai..

_**Palak's POV-: arrey wah do functions hai aaj aur in boring functions ko excited aur majedaar banana padega.. palak ka shaitani dimag laga kar… (smiling) aaj functions bhi do hai toh double shaitaani.. Rohan jiju ko bulana padega.. **_

Keerthi noticed her n asked….

Keerthi: Oyee.. shaitan.. kya soch rahi hai..?

Palak- Kuch nahi di.. aap sab ready ho jayie.. main ek kaam karke aati hun..

Keerthi: dekh aaj kuch maat karna..

Palak: kya di.. mai toh zaruri kaam karne jaa rahi hu.. main aati hu… aap sab mehendi ki tayari kijiye…

The girls one by one get ready… Disha was wearing blue and pink combo lehenga, Callie was in purple anarkali, keerthi was wearing salwar kameej in pista colour and roohi was wearing green saree.. Shubhi was wearing pink and white combination saree..

Roohi: Aaj sab kitne aache lag rahe hai..

Keerthi: Haan roo.. aur sabse achi toh hamari dulhan lag rahi hai…hai na?

Shubhi(blushed)-. Kya tum log bhi.. ..acha wo sab toh theek hai par paneer kaha hai ?

Disha- Pata nahi Dii….kahan gayi Gudiya?

On the other side, …_**Roohan's Room….**_

Palak enters and smiled as she captured a glimpse of her most favorite person and pats his shoulder and he turns….

Person- Tum yahan ?

Palak- Haan jiju….wo aapse kuch kaam tha..

Rohan(smiled)- Bolo meri Drama Queen…. ab kya karna hai ?

Palak(pulls him by his hand)- Kaan mein bataungi….aapko pata hai na deewaron ke bhi kaan hote hai aur galti se bhi dii ne sun liya toh apan toh gaye.

Rohan smiles and bends down to her level and she whispers something in his ears. Rohan started to laugh…

Palak: shh.. jiju kya kar rahe ho aap…. Kisi ko pata chal gaya toh.. sab plan fail !

.

Rohan(stopped laughing)- theek hai…tum chinta mat karo... main sabko bata dunga unko kya karna hai… aur iss kaam ke liye karthik hi sabse sahi rahega.

Palak(smiled widely)-Haan….. karthik jiju.. yes.. aap sabko bata dijiye main apni pyaari didiyo ko batati hu... bas iss baat ka dyan rakhiyega ki galti se bhi shubham jiju ko pata nahi chalna chahiye iss baare mein.

Rohan- Okay Done….Wahi hoga jo meri Drama Queen chahti hai.

He said tweaking her nose and she smiled widely.

Palak- Okay Jiju…..main jaati hu. Aap dhyan rakhna.

Then she moves out but again remembers something and seeks into a room. Somebody's clothes were on bed…

_**Palak's pov: toh yeh kapde pehenne wala hai khadoos… abhie mazaa chakhati hu.**_

She looks for something in the room and finds the scissors. She smiles and takes the scissors and makes a cut in his red colour sherwani. At the same time, she hears door opening sound from bathroom and she moved out quickly running into her room where her sisters were.

Keerthi turns as she spots her…

Keerthi- Lo aa gayi shaitani ki pudiya.

Shubhi- Kahan gayi thi Paneer?

Palak- Nahi di…. kuch nahi. Waise Samosa diii.. aunty aapko bula rahi thi.

Shubhi(in disbelief)- Mujhe ? Kya hua ?

Palak- Haan Dii…aapko…jaldi jao.

Shubhi- Theek hai…..Kiru…chal na.

Palak- Arey nahi… aapko akele bulaya hai. Kuch kaam hai aapse.

.Shubhi finds something fishy but ignores and leaves the room.

Keerthi(turns to palak)- Kya chal raha palak? Kya pak raha hai tere dimag mein?

Palak(smiled)- Batati hu na Diii….suno.

And she tells them something..

Roohi- Kya? gudiya yeh….nahi …ye nahi pariii. Galat baat.

Palak- Please dii mana mat karna….. phir mauka nahi milega.. please.. maza aayega.. please….please.. (puppy face)

Rooh(smiles)- Okay fine. .

Palak hugs Roohi excitedly….

Palak- Thank you Sweety Dii !

Keerthi(scolded)- Arey palak…sambhal ke. Tu na zara door reh Roo se.

Palak bit her tongue….

Palak- Ohh…Sorrry..Meri princess ko lag jaata toh…sorry dii. (she spoke looking at Roohi)

Roohi(smiles)- Arey…kuch nahi hua. Aur Katiiy, Tu usey daant mat. Kuch nahi hua mujhe.

Disha- Bs bas palak….ab taiyar ho ja. Maine tera lehenga iron kar diya hai.

Palak- Awww..thank you Dolly Dii.

Keerthi- Chal ab taiyar ho jaldi. Mehendi ka waqt ho raha hai.

Palak: Aap sab jaiye neeche main aati hu…Waise neeche ka nazara kaafi dekhne layak hoga.

Callie(glared)- Kya matlab Pariii?

Palak: kuch nahi…aap log jaiye na.

Roohi- Okay Gudiya….jaldi aana.

The girls went down and the boys were already present there. Surya was in purple sherwani, Rohan in green sherwani, Karthik in pista colored sherwani. As soon as girls came down, boys started staring at their respective wives and girls came and stand beside them.

Roohi found Rohan staring at her…

Roohi- Aise kya dekh rahe ho tum? Sb log hai yahan.

Rohan(smiled)- Mujhe kisi baat ka darr nahi hai. Itni khubsurat biwi hai meri….ab ussey bhi na dekhu toh kisko dekhu. Aur biwi hi kyun ….mere hone wale bachchon ki mumma bhi toh ho.

She blushed and hit him lightly on his arm and he side-hugged her.

Karthik(looking at Keerthi)- Haaye.. itni khubsurat hai meri biwi. Pata nahi aaj kya hoga mera.

Keerthi(blushed)- Thank you jee….aap bhi bade handsome lag rahe ho.

Karthik(smiled)- Thank you meri jaan.

On the other hand….

Surya- Bohot achi lag rahi ho tum.

Disha(smiled)- Tum bhi. Waise tumhe yaad hai na tumhe kiru dii se baat karni hai.

Surya(holds her hand)- Haan Dishu…I know. ….Aur main jaanta hu kit um pareshan kyun ho…..Don't worry kuch nahi hoga.

Disha(smiled)- Tumhe pata chal gaya?

Surya- Tumhara darr tumhari aankhon mein jhalakta hai. Par ab nhi hoga. I promise.

She smiled and kept her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand round her shoulder and she smiled.

Meanwhile, Palak came down wearing red and blue combo lehenga but it was cut from side... she was looking so angry…

Roohi(saw her)- Arey gudiya..ye kya hua tere lehenge ko ?

. Palak(angrily)- Dii…. Kisi ne side se issey kat diya... huh.. ..toh isliye maine issey ab side cut lehnga bana diya.

Keerthi(smiled)- Waah kamal ho gaya Roo… jo khud shaitani karti hai aaj uske saath shaitani ho gayi. (She laughed)

Palak(smiled)- Teddy di haso mat…..chhodungi nahi usko jisne ye sab kiya.

Then prateek came down in same anger mood… ..The boys and girls were laughing looking at him. Palak turned and laughed.

Prateek- Haso haso….. jisne bhi meri kurte ka yeh haal kiya hai bachega nahi mere haath se.

Keerthi- Ohh…mere devar ji...Aaiye main isey theek kar deti hu.

Prateek- Thank God Bhabhi….aap mil gayi. Chaliye isey theek kariye.

And they moved into a room. As they moved in Palak burst out laughing.

Surya(looked at her)- Ohho…toh ye sab aapki shaitani thi.

Karthik- Haan bhai…iske alawa aur kaun ho sakta hai…..Shaitani ki pudiya jo hai ye.

All started laughing. Meanwhile,Shubhi's mother came.. ..

Sm- Arey masti ho gayi toh ho thoda kaam bhi kar le.. Roohi beta …chalo mehndi ki rasam shuru hone wali hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Jee aunty …aap chaliye…hum log aate hain. (to Callie)- Callie…jaa…keerthi aur prateek ko kehna ki hall mein aa jaaye.

Callie- Jii dii. Aap jao.

All others moved towards the hall. There shubhi was sitting on a chowki. One side, there was arrangement for the boys and one side it was for girls.

Palak- Ab aayega asli maza.

Roohi- Palak…aaj ke liye bohot shaitani ho gayi.

Palak(laughed)- Arey dii…asli shaitani toh baaki hai abhi.

Disha- Kya matlab ?

Palak(bit her tongue)- Arey kuch nahi…main keh rahi hu …mazaa toh ab aayega.

Mehendi was being applied on Shubhi's hand. Others were also getting it applied. Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother spoke to Keerthi….

SM- Arey….mehendi ki rasam hai….tum shant kyun baithi ho. Kuch naach gaana ho jaaye.

Keerthi(smiled)- Jee aunty.

She got up and after some seconds…

Keerthi_**- **__**Mehandi rachan lagi hathaan me banna re naam ri**_

_**Aai shubh ghadi ..dekho mhare aangna ri**_

_**baje baje re shehnai , dhola thare naam ri**_

_**aai shubh ghari dekho mhare aagna ri…**_

Roohi moved towards shubhi and moved her hand over her mehandi…

Roohi- _**Mehendi rachegi geheri… pyar gehera hoga,.. lal khushhal rang sang tere hoga**_

_**mehendi rachi hai surangi banna thare naam ri**_ (she pointed to Shubham)

_**aai shubh ghari dekho mhare aagna ri…**_

Her mother looked at her and then Shubham… She patted her cheek..

SM-_**Bhul na jana hame jake sasural tu, tadpegi mamta meri aayegi yaad tu**_

_**beti he paraya dhan padta hai jana, duniya ki rasmon ko hame hai nibhana**_.

Keerthi took hold of the moment and moved to Shubham….Shubhi and her mother had tears in their eyes.

Keerthi_**- bichhiya saje payal chanki, banna ji thare naam ri…**_

_**aai shubh ghari dekho mhare aagan aaj ji...**_

_**mehendi me naam hamne kiska likha he, padake bata o ji kiska likha hai**_..

Roohi- _**gore hatho me saji he preet thare naam ki**_

_**aai shubh ghari dekho mhare aagna ri….**_

Shubhi got emotional and immediately hugged her mother. She patted her back and smeared her head. They separated after some seconds and her mother wiped off her tears.

SM- Meri beti ki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Shubhamji toh tujhse bahut pyaar karte hain…..unko bhi toh acha nhi lagega na. (She spoke looking at her and she blushed)

SM(smiled)- Acha chalo ab rona band karo aur utho yahan se. Lunch time bhi ho gaya.

She nodded and her mother went inside and Roohi followed her. All others were getting mehendi applied. Roo moved to her and kept her hand on her shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze.

Roohi-Aunty …aap udaas rahoge toh shubhi bhi udaas ho jayegi. Humein usey khushi khushi vida karna hai na?

She got hold of Roohi's hand and nodded as yes.

Sm- Jaanti hu beta…..par ye aankhein toh nam ho hi jaati hai na…..dil manta hi nahi ki meri beti itni badi ho gayi ki ab uski shaadi hone ja rahi hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Samajh sakti hu aunty…..lekin ab aap aansu pochiye aur shubhi ke paas jaiye….main khana lagvati hu.

SM- Arey…par beta….tumne kuch khaya?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan aunty….Rohan ke hote hue aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Ab aap jaiye ….main aati hu.

She nodded and moved out to the hall. Keeerthi was standing on the door and smiling.

Roohi- Kya hua….kya dekhne lagi tu?

Keerthi just went and hugged her locking her arms round her neck and Roo hold her hands.

Roohi- Arey…ab tujhe kya hua ?

Keerthi- Yaar Roo….tu ye sab kuch kaise manage karti hai….idhar aunty ko samjha diya….aur udhar palak ka saath dene ko bhi maan gayi…Shubhi ko bhi behla deti hai. Sabko kaise manage karti hai?

Roohi(smiled)- Sab kuch karna aa jaata hai Katiiy….tujhe bhi aa jayega.

Keerthi- Par teri tarah kabhi nahi….

Roohi(laughed)- Tujhe sab sikha dungi main…..khair ab ye plate leke ja aur aunty ko de de. Aur sabko bol lunch ke liye.

Keerthi- Okay….jaati hu.

She took the plate and meanwhile , the people came for lunch. Surya and Kaarthik served food and were feeding Disha and Keerthi while teasing Shubham. Rohan was waiting for Roohi as she had to take a capsule.

With the light fun and chitchats, they did with their lunch. After that , Shubhi's mother said….

SM- Chalo ab sab log aaram karo. 4 baje haldi ki rasam hai aur phir sangeet shaam ko.

All nodded and moved to their rooms while she got back to her work for arrangements of haldi

_**Evening 4 pm….**_

Shubhi was in her casual clothes as haldi had to be applied. She was sitting on a chowki again while her mother was sitting beside her. Meanwhile, Palak and Callie came fighting….

Callie- Shubhi Dii ko haldi main lagaungi.

Palak- Nahi …pehle main. Tu mere baad.

Callie- Dekh pariii….pehle mujhe lagane de. Keerthi dii ka function miss kiya tha maine.

Palak- Nahi…main lagaungi samosa dii ko haldi.

Callie- Pehle main….

They were interrupted by shubhi….

Shubhi- Ohh God….Tum dono ka bachpana gaya nahi ab tak. Sabse bade se shuruat hogi….yaani mom ke baad Roo, Kiru..phir tum dono.

Palak(sadly)- Okay.

Callie(smiled)- Acha decide kiya dii aapne. Chal baith ja pariii.

Palak sadly sat which made others smile. So , soon , The sisters applied haldi and were teasing her. Meanwhile, Palak winked to Rohan who smiled and moved out with Kaarthik.

_**Shubham's Room…..**_

In a room where Subham was getting ready after the haldi function .Karthik enters inside..

Karthik: Shubham.. mere dost..

Shubham turns and smiles..

Shubham: Karthik tum yahan ? Kya hua ?

Karthik: haan.. bahut aache lag rahe ho.. bas ek din aur phir shubham aur shubhi ek saath.. …yeh hai aaj ki breaking news.. par iske saath dukh ki bhi baat hai.

Hearing this , Shubham's smile vanishes.

Karthik -Ab se shaadi hone tak tum aur Shubhi bhabhi ek dusre se mil nahi sakte.

Shubham smiles and Kaarthik continues..

Kaarthik- That's a rule.. aur yeh rule todhne mei bahut mazaa aayega… kyuki maine todha tha yeh rule… (kathik places his hand on his shoulder) Toh tu ek kaam kar shubhiji se jaake milke aa..

And he pushed him towards the door but he turns back.

Shubham: karthik tum bhi na.. aaj ke baad kal ke function mei..

Karthik(cut him)-Arrey kal ke function mei wo hoga joh hota hai par function ke saath saath yeh rasam bhi toh hai na boring wali ki dulha aur dulhan shaadi tak nahi mil sakte… kitna ajeeb riwaj hai.. isliye mei chahta hun ki tum chori chori chupke chupke subha jee ke kamre mei jaaye aur wo kare joh ab mai tere saath karne wala hu.

Shubham looks at karthik as he places his hand on his shoulder from behind his head and clicks the picture.. karthik was smiling and subham was.. like "what" expression…

Kaarthik- Isey kehte hain selfie…..ab tum Shubhiji ke saath selfie kichke aaogey…

Shubham- Par yaar….

Karthik: par var kuch nahi.. tum mere dost ho na… khatron ke khiladi IB ke ACP karthik sighaniya ke dost ho na tum.. tum yeh kaam karogey and I dare you.. okay…

Shubham- Tum bhi na kaise.. bacho ke jaise jid kar rahe ho.

Karthik: bas bas kya yaar..

Then Surya, Rohan and Prateek comes stands behind shubham…

Karthik- Yeh joh tumhara boring pati wala tag hai na….. wahi toh nikalna hai… isliye tum daring karogey… agar yahi shaadi meri aur keerthi ki ho rahi hoti na toh mai chand tare todh laata… chand tare todhne bahut dhur ki baat chand taro ke saath mai suraj bhi lee aata..

Shubham- Ooohhoooo !

Karthik (looked at him)- Aur wahi kaam mai chahta hun ki tum karo.. jaa.. (a bit loud) then he says while looking at rohan..

Karthik: arey rohan.. samjao na issey.. (angrily) kabse natak kar raha hai… yeh ek selfie hi toh bol raha hun issey.. naki ladki bhagane ko..

Rohan(set his collar)-Shubham… karthik bilkul sahi keh raha hai.. (smiling) yahi yaadein toh hai joh jindagi baar yaad reh jaayengi tumhe..

Surya and pratiek were trying hard to control themselves from laughing..

_**Pratiek pov: bahut aachi tarah se yaad reh jaayengi..**_

Surya then turns subham to himself..

Surya- Aur mere bhai.. yeh koi ice bucket challenge toh hai nahi sirf ek choti si selfi hai..

All smile..

Surya: toh yeh toh aapko karna hi padega.. kyu pratiek.. (stretching the words)

Parteik.. then reduce the length of his smile and says.. haan haan surya bilkul.. subham jee yeh toh aapko karna hi padega and I know that u can do it…

Karthik says.. toh issiliye toh keh raha hun dost mere.. badho ka aashirwad le, choto ka pyaar le aur nikal lee..

Shubham(thinking)-Okay… jaise tum sabki marji..

All shouts.. _**yeeaah… good boy!**_ hitting him.. lightly..

Karthik - aur yeh joh selfie hai na ek dum cute cute honi chahiye.. (pulling his cheecks) okay.. all do.. hehe.. subham looks at all.. then leaves…

Karthik, surya, prateik and rohan.. keep hand on each other hands.. and smiles_**.. "job done"**_

Shubham is heading towards shubhi's room.

_**Shubham's POV- Dare accept toh kar liya par pura kaise karunga..**_

Shubhi's mom comes there and he looks at her..

S.M: kya baat hai beta iss tarah barbaratey hue kaha jaa rahe ho..

Shubham- Maaa…wo selfie..

SM- selfie matlab.?

Subham( immediately..)- selfie.. maine selfie kaha.. nahi maafi..

SM: beta..

Shubham- Nahi maa…barfi…. (he spoke nervously)

Mother was totally confused.. b..ar..

Subham: mera na barfi khane ka bara maan kar raha hai..

SM: arey beta ismei jijhakne ki kya baat hai jitni chahe barfi kha.. lekin meetai khan eke liye tum uss taraf kyu jaa rahe ho… tumhe toh kichen mei jaana chahiye tha.. ek kaam kartey hai mere saath chalo mai dethi hun tumhe barfi..

Shubham(smiled)-nahi.. mera matlab hai ki.. mujhe na.. papa se jaruri baat karni hai

SM: toh barfi.. (she looked at him confusingly)

Shubham looks other direction and says.. wo baadmei..

Mother: aacha beta.. wo aapne kamre mei hai jaao..

Subham: jee

Mother: jaao..

Subham: aap chaliye.. mai.. mai..

Mother is bewildered.. aacha.. then she leaves…

Subham signs.. sorry aapse juth bola.

Then looks at his phone.. walks.. saying.. selfie.. selfie selfie.. selfie.. selfie.. selfie.. On his way Julian and callie.. came..

Callie: jiju..

Shubham - Callie.. Julian..

Callie: jiju bahut aache lag rahe ho aap..

Then the boys comes out of the room.. and hide.. behind the supporter.. bumping into each other..

Callie: aacha jiju.. dekhiye aaj kitna maaja aaya na..

Then Julian.. and callie.. started talking… subham looked at the direction where.. all were hiding..

Karthik: jaa jaa.. (with his hands) Rohan too does the same.. subham nodes.. he finds they are busy talking and slowly moves from there…

Callie (turns to him)- jiju.. aap..

But finds no one there..

Callie- jiju kaha gaye?

Julian: let him go.. let us talk..

Callie: okay..

Boys too silently leave from there…

_**Shubhi's Room…**_

Shubham comes inside the room and closes the door. Shubhi was sitting on the bed. while covering her face with comes and sits beside her and glanced at her

Shubham: Shubhi karthik, surya, rohan aur prateik chahtey hai ki mai tumhare saath ek selfie lun.. I know shaadi se pehle.. dulha aur dulhan nahi miltey lekin.. bas ek selfie haan.. I promise mai chala jaunga uske baad.. okay

Subha nodes her head.. in yes.. without saying anything…

Shubham smiles and comes close to Shubhi and places her hand on her shoulder.. their head were about to meet each other.. his phone was..ready too.. but then he realizes something.. subha has not removed her gunghat.. he leaves his hand.. and moves away a little.. calls.. subha.. (doubtingly)

The girl under gunghat.. lifts up her gunghat.. and smiles.. Shubham was shocked. Here it was palak laughing and then he heard the laughing sound of many voices. He looks at the door where.. all were standing and laughing. Shubhi was also there laughing.

Palak: shubham jiju waise aap mere saath ek nahi.. teen chaar selfie le lejiye.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai

Subham gets up and looks at all.. who were still laughing.. palak got up from bed and came down.. laughing… boys went to subham.

Karthik: kaisa laga jhatka… kaisa laga humhara selfie moment ?

Rohan: kaha tha na yeh experience tumhe zindagi bhar yaad rahega.

Keerthi – Haan Jiju… aur inke saath saath hum sabko bhi yaad rahega..

Disha: Maan gaye pallu tujhe….kya plan banaya.

Palak: thank you di.. mujhe toh bahut maja aaya..

Subham holds her ears..

Shubham- Tum baaj nahi aaogi na shaitani karne se..?

Palak: ouch.. jiju chodiye.. mai akeli nahi thi sabne mera saath diya..

Shubham left her ears and smiled. Meanwhile, Roohi pushed shubhi in….

Roohi- Chaliye shubhamji….ab rule toh toot hi gaya hai. Shubhi bhi yahin hai….Mauka bhi aur dastur bhii…toh le lijiye apni hone wali biwi ke sath selfie. (she winked)

Shubham- Par bhabhi ….aap (he paused)

Roohi(smiled)- Arey baba….in sabne toh mazak kiya tha par main nahi kar rahi .Le lijiye 2-3 selfie….jab aap inhe dekhenge toh khub hasenge aur in palon ko yaad karenge.

Rohan(came forward)- Roo sahi keh rahi hai. (to all)- Chalo bhai sab log bahar….inhe akela chhod do.

He glanced nd found shubhi and shubham blushing. He smiled and patted Shubham's shoulder and Shubhi's head and went out. Shubhi blushed and looked at Shubham who clicked her pictures instead of tking delfies.

SHubham- Hmm…ab kal tak mera kaam chal jayega in photos ke sahare.

Shubhi(blushed)- Tum bhi na…..

Shubham(moved closer)- Kya main bhi ?

Shubhi- Tum…tum na bahut ache ho.

He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and then she moved out leaving a smiling shubham back in the room.

**A/n: So guys …how was this chapter….full masti bhara na? Pasand aaya?**

**I hope my sisters will love it. **

**Guys…busy with internals….so…sorry for late updates….**

**Next updates…..Girahein-Zindagi Ki, PKDH and so on …all in a row. **

**Plz R&R ! Take care ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hey everyone ! Hope you guys liked the previous chapter. Chaliye thodi aur masti karte hain. **

**Well, if I had to cast roles in this story….i would have casted the following as the Boys gang herein...**

_**Ayushmann Khurana as Rohan Bhargava**_

_**Vikas Kumar as Kaarthik Singhaniya**_

_**Varun Dhawan as Prateek Singhaniya**_

_**Mohit Sehgal as Surya Singh **_

_**Shahid Kapoor as Shubham Saha **_

_**Siddharth Malhotra as Siddharth Gupta **_

**Hope, you guys will like this casting as well. **

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hain :D**

_**Same Day…..At Night...**_

Silence was prevailing through the house.. no hustle and bustle was there.. only clock ticking.. and soft snoring can be heard..  
>All the love birds have returned to their nests. And was having a peaceful sleep.. with their partners..<br>All the members along with the invitees was having their sleep.. while the bride was sleeping soundly with the sweet dreams of her would husband.. while kiru & kartick was sleeping.. hugging each other passionately…  
>In the room of the girls.. Palak was sleeping holding a naughty smile on her face… as if she was still planning of some pranks… while disha was still awake chatting with her beloved surya… and callie was soundly sleeping between them…<br>But the scene was some what different in Roohan's room… Rohan was sleeping peacefully.. while he could feel that Roohi was restless in her sleep.. as she was continuous changing her sides time to time..

Lastly he sat up and shake Roohi lightly so that she won't get scared in her sleep… as nowadays in her pregnancy scary dreams were bothering her so much…

Rohan- Roo kya hua? Itni restless kyu ho… sab thik toh hai na?  
>Roohi while sitting up with the help of Rohan…<p>

Roohi- Haan…mujhe wo…..  
>While Rohan interrupted her..<p>

Rohan- "tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na.. bolo mujhe.. koi darawna sapna dekha hai tumne.?  
>Roohi- Rohan….mujhe na bohot jor se bhuk lagi hai<p>

She said innocently.. while placing hand on her tummy…  
>Rohan- Oho.. meri jaan.. bhuk lagi hai…pehlei mujhe jaga dete… dinner thik se nei kia na tumne..<p>

Roohi-Arey.. maine kia tha.. apke sath hi toh kia n… fir bhi babies ko bhuk lag gayi !  
>Rohan- Ok chalo.. dekhte hai.. kitchen me jake kya milte hai.. samhal ke.. "<p>

He wrapped a stole around Roohiand slowly went to the kitchen without disturbing others..  
>Then Rohan took out some of the foods present in the refrigerator to heat it.. while Roohi tug him with a sad face..<br>Roohi- mujhe yeh khane ka maan nei hai…(pouts) mujhe toh Rohan the master chef ka special dishes khani hai.."  
>Rohan- "oho.. ok… but uske lia toh…"<p>

he didn't get her words at first.. but soon it got registered in his head..

Rohan(smiled)- "accha ji… mere hath ka dish… ap jara farmake toh dekhia.. chef Rohan apke service me hamesha ready hai.."

He said with a sweet smile..and Roohi too smiled on his antics…  
>Roohi- umm toh chef mujhe kuch mitha khana hai… ap ke hath ka bana hua sooji ka halwa… aur ice cream bhi…"<p>

Rohan(glared)- "Ice cream Roohi… no no.. babies ko thand lag gaye toh…"  
>Roohi- "please na Rohan ji…(showing puppy eyes) mama ko ice cream khani hai… please.. please…"<br>Rohan- Ok.. ok thik hai… thora sa de sakte hai… per papa ko share chaye hai… done…" he saidgrinning..  
>Roohi(smiled)- done.. babies ke papa… " and both embrace her in a hug…<br>Then Rohan started to cook Halwa.. after fetching the required ingredient from the kitchen… while Roohi was sitting in the kitchen counter.. having spoonful of ice cream.. and sometime sharing it with Rohan also…  
>Mean while Shubhi's mom came upto the kitchen to take water.., at first she was scared and alert.. as sound of utensils were coming from there… but as she took few steps closer.. she witnessed the ever loving scene happening in the kitchen… a caring husband was cooking food for his would be children's mother.. who was going through the pregnancy period cravings…<br>She nooded her head… and returned back to her room smiling.. without disturbing them… while praying for them.. to keep them loving and caring always… 

Rohan- tan-tana… madam yeh rahi apki special Sooji ka halwa.. tumhare favourite dry fruits daalke…"

He said.. as he placed a bowl full of halwa in front of Roohi…  
>Its aroma was spreading all through the house.. such that some of them would lick their lips in sleep also…<br>Roohi tastes a spoon full of halwa.. and in return pecked a deep kiss on Rohan's cheek… for preparing this dish so tasty … rather to be so caring towards her… and loving her so much. He smiled at her and then they moved towards their room and he made her sleep.

_**Later that night ….**_

Disha, Callie and Palak were sleeping. But one of them was not sleeping. She got up and looked at her sisters who were in deep sleep. She quietly peeped out and closed the door and moved to another room and knocked the door. One person opens the door…..

Palak: Jiju…Dii so gayi ?

Rohan: Haan…so gayi tumhari dii.

Palak: Aur meri princess ?

Rohan:Wo bhi toh so gayi hogi na tumhari dii ke saath.

Palak (smiled): Haan…ab chaliye yahi waqt hai sab so rahe hai.. ….abhi taiyari karte hain.

Rohan: Theek hai meri drama queen….. par yeh kuch zyada nahi ho jayega ?

Palak: Kya jiju aap bhi dii ki tarah keh rahe ho…. dekho yahi toh mauka hota hai sabko satane ka….. hum shaadi mei hi mil paatey hai.. ab maja nahi karengey toh kab karenge?

Rohan: Haan baat toh sahi hai….ab chalo bhi.

Rohan comes out of the room after kissing his lovely wife roohi, who was sleeping and closed the door silently..

Palak: Ohhoo Jiju…jaldi karo na.

Rohan:Chup…ab chalo.

Palak smiled and they wen and took some required items with them and got to there work. They stopped in front of one room…..

Rohan: Parii….isko toh rehne do.

Palak: Kyun rehne du…sabki baari hai aaj.

Rohan: Okay meri drama queen….jo hokum aapka !

Palak giggled and he looked at the room_**…."Sorry mere dost…..vaada kiya hai toh nibhana padega " **_

And they do something in many rooms. Palak shared hifi with rohan.

Rohan: Aur koi hukum Drama queen ?

Palak: Haan jiju….hai na …Meri dii ka dhyan rakhiye aur so jaiye. Baaki kal maza dekhiye.

She smiles and turns towards her room goes to the room. Rohan smiles and moved inside his room and silently lies on the bed.

_**Rohan's POV: Oh god ! Ab toh bhagwan hi bachaye inhe. **_

He was shocked by a voice and looked at his wife…

Roohi- Kinhe?

Rohan: kuch nahi..

Roohi: Kahan gaye the tum? Aur is waqt chal kya raha hai ?

Rohan(smiled)- Kuch nahi….jo hoga wo kal pata chal jayega.

Roohi:Acha jii…zarur tumhari laadli ki koi shararat hogi aur tum uska saath de rahe ho.

Rohan(nods): Dekho maine ussey promise kiya tha.. arrey yahi toh mauka milta hai masti karne ka.. phir hum.. aise mauke pe hi to ikhata hotey hai.. ab nahi karegi toh kab karegi shaitaani.. ?

Roohi:Hmm…chalo dekhte hain kal kya hota hai.

She takes rohan's hand makes it like a pillow under her head and sleeps. Rohan smiled and moved his other hand on her face and then kept it securedly around her and slept.

Palak moves in her room and lays down…..

_**Palak's Pov: Ab aayega mazaa shaitani ka….. double nahi.. triple nahi.. 4 gunna dose.. good night palak kal toh mazaa aayega **_

She smiles and sleeps with a smile on her face. She soon gets up at 5 am and moves out to execute her plan.

_**Palak's Pov: Acha hua ankh khul gayi.. ab plan execute karne ka waqt hai. **_

She goes to the first room….adjusts some thread.. and looks in thru the window.

Keerthi woke up and glanced at her hubby who was still sleeping. She smiled and moved to the washroom to get fresh. When she came out she found Kaarthik was also awake by then.

Kaarthik(looked at her)- Good Mornign Sweetheart !

Keerthi: Good Morning ! Aap ready ho kar aaiye….main jaati hu dusre room mein…3 maharaniyan hai na wahan.

Karthik(smiled)- Haan….mujhe bhi prateek ko uthana hai. Usko utha deta hu phir fresh ho jaunga.

Both walked towards the door and Kaarthik opened the door. In a second ….they were clearing their faces in another second.

Keerthi: Yeh pani…..ye kahan se aaya ?

Karthik looked up and found a ucket hanging on the door.

Karthik: Kisne kiya ye….?

Keerthi:Ohh God….puri gili ho gayi main….ek dress kharab…:/

Palak runs from there and laughs aloud and thinks_**…."Plan 1 toh successful ho gaya….ab plan no2 "**_

She runs to another room where Callie and Disha were. She peeped thru the window and found Shubhi als. She was there to wake up Callie and Disha.

_**Palak's POV: Arey waah…..Shubhi Dii bhi yahin hai….ab aayega mazaa ! **_

Shubhi- Disha, Callie….utho yaar….aaj bahut kaam hai.

The girls woke up and removed the blankts. Suddenly something fell down and there were loud sounds as of crackers.

Callie/disha.- Aaahh…arey ye patakhe !

They put their hands on their ears. Shubhi also jumped on the bed. Palak laughs watching them and then saw keerthi and kaarthik coming that way. She runs towards her next target.

It was Shubham and Surya's room. She was again peeping through window….. Surya was walking towards the bathroom. He took his towel and he walked towards the bathroom and suddenly slipped..

Surya- Aah..!

Hearing him Shubham went to him to help him but he also fell down. They tried to get up…..but fell down again. There were marbles all over the place….they tried to get up only to fell again.

Surya(surprised)- Ye kanche….ye yahan kaise aaye?

Shubham- Pata nahi yaar….Kahin ye koi shararat toh nahi ?

Surya- Ho sakta hai yaar….

They tried to get up with support of chair and table. Palak was laughing watching them and then ran away from there.

_**Palak's pov- Mazaa aa gaya…..ab bas ek hi insaan reh gaya ….chalo usko bhi mazaa chakhati hu …hehehe ! **_

She went to a room and peeped through the window…..She saw him standing….. She took the gulel from her pocket and some small stones…. her target was standing and looking at his phone. She aimed at him and threw stone. It hits his head….he turned back but didn't find anything….Palak hit him many times and he was confused.

_**Palak's pov: So ….karo enjoy….tumhe aise dekhkar mujhe toh bahut hi zyada mazaa aa raha hai ….hahahaa ! **_

Palak ran from there and bumped into Roohi and Rohan.

Rohan- Arey Arey….sambhal ke Pariii !

Palak(laughing)- Jiju….aaj toh maza aa gaya.

Roohi- Kya hua ?

Rohan(smiled)- Roo….iski hasi bata rahi hai ki iska kaam ho gaya.

Palak: Haan diii….. sabse pehle teddy di aur karthik jiju ka kaam kiya maine…. phir samosa di, dolly di aur callie ko daraya aur phir shubham jiju aur surya jiju ko stataya aur end mein khadoos ka kaam kartey hue bhaag rahi hun….hehehhee !

Then she whispered in roohi's ear…..Dii… yahan tak maine video bhi banaya…..future mei kaam aayega…..hehehe !

She turned and saw all standing with anger expressions. She runs and hides behind Roohi-Rohan. She hugs Roo.

Palak: Dii-jiju bachao !

Keerthi: Nahi Roo…aaj isey koi nahi bachayega. Bahut zyada shaitani ho gayi hai aaj iski.

Rohan- Arey Keerthiji…rehne dijiye na !

Karthik(anger tone)- Hat ja rohan….ab teri drama queen ki khair nahi.

Prateek: Haan bhaiya…aaj bahut zyada ho gaya Miss NRI ka….jab dekho tab shaitani.

Rohan kept his hand behind and gave something to took them and wore them

Kaarthik(to Roohi)- Bhabhi…ab aap palak ko nahi bacha sakti. Hatiye.

Roohi- Sorry Rohan…ab mujhe hatna hi padega.

Rohan nodded and they moved aside. Palak was standing there and in a second she was running over her skates

Palak: pakarke dekhayie mujhe….

The house had now become one of the noisiest places….all adults had now become kids chasing Palak.

Roohan were standing and watching this tom and jerry chase…..it was fun and they were enjoying it.

Shubhi- Paneer…ruk ja !

Disha: gudiya.. ruk..

Karthik: Ek kaam kijiye Shubhi ji….aap sab dusri side se block kijiye …hum log idhar se karte hai.

Girls block from one end while boys form another. Palak was blocked in between. She looked at other side….

"_**Uncle Aunty …aap log ?"**_

Shockingly , others turned and she ran away.

Prateek- Arey bhaiya….wo bhaag gayi !

And the Chase started again…..After a while , all were tired and they relaxed on the sofa.

Palak: kya hua mere pyaare jiju aur beheno…kaha tha na nahi pakad paoge….mazaa aaya na …hehehe !

Karthik: Princess…ye galat baat hai.

Palak: arrey jiju.. masti toh masti hai..

then she signals something to Rohan. He whispered to Roohi…

Rohan- Roo…ab sabse bade dhamake ke liye taiyar ho jao .

Roohi: Ab kya ?

He smiled and went to switch on a button….and then something started to fall down…all shouted….

Eeeee….cockroach… Chipkali…..bachaaooo ! … one big thing fall down in keerthi's hand..

Subha: kiru.. saap hai..

Keerthi throws it down…

Palak takes some crackers which make loud sound when thrown on floor. …she bursts the cracker where all were.

Aaahh..mmummaaa….bachaaoooo….bachaaooo…..sonds like this were heard.s

Roohan and palak laugh at this…

Palak: hehehehe…aap sab iss nakli saap se darr gaye.. yeh sab nakli hai.. haha…

All were in full anger mood..

Prateek: Ms. NRI yeh sab kya hai ?

Palak: Simple si baat hai sabko pata hai meri shaitaani hai.

And she again started running.

Keerthi (angrily): shaitan ruk.. kaha bhaag rahi hai…

Karthik- Rohan bhai….tu wahan khade khade has raha hai….kuch karta kyun nahi.

Rohan: Bhai mere…..ye jiju-saali aur behnon ka maamla hai…..main apni biwi ke paas hi thik hu. (Saying this he side-hugs Roohi.)

Disha: di pallu ko pakar nahi payegney hum..

All of them gets really tired now and stopped. Palak was still laughing.

Palak: Acha theek hai…ab yahi khatam karte hain. Shaam ki tayari karni hai. Sorry! (And she hold her ears)

Prateek: Bhaiya…ab toh aapki saali se bach ke rehna padega…pata nahi kab kya kar de

Palak: haan.. tum toh bachke hi rehna MrKhadoos…..Agar kal tum kuch derr aur wo fata kurta….

then she kept her handon her mouth and was laughing.

Prateek: kya? tumne wo harkat ki thi….i knew it !

Palak: Haan toh ?

their fight started again…

Shubham- Hey bhagwaan….ye dono phir shuru ho gaye.

Roohi(strictly): Palak! Bas... bahut ho gaya hasi mazak..,… ab sab apne apne kamre mei jaao aur ready ho jaao..

Rohan: Haan chalo sab !

Roohi(glanced at him)- Tum bhi chalo…taiyar ho jao.

_**Rohan's POV(confused)- Arey….mujhe kyun daanta. ? Khair Saali ke chakkar mein biwi ki daant toh padti hi hai.**_

Roohi: Aur haan…jaane se pehle ye kachra saaf karo.

Keerthi- Arey par Roo…ye humne thodi kiya…ye toh shaitan ne kiya….

Roohi: Bhaag tum log bhi toh rahe they na iske peeche… chalo sab saman set karo !

All nodded and get to work.

Roohi(turned to Palak): Aur Palak madam aap aapne skates uthariye aur kasht karke room mei joh aapne kachra kiya hai usey saaf kariye.

Palak(smiled)- Jo hukum mere aaka !

And she left from there. Roohi and Rohan were looking at them and smiling.

Rohan- Kuch bhi kaho Roo….mazaa toh bahut aaya….hai na ?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…..lekin tumne na bahut zyada saath de diya hai….bigad na dena usey.

Rohan- Ohho Roo….wo bachchi nahi hai. Tum chinta mat karo…ye sab kuch toh bas shaadi tak hi hai. Wo tumhari laadli behen bhi toh hai.

Roohi- Haan haan thik hai ….ab zyada baatein na banao. Jaake ready ho jao.

Rohan(smiled)- Jo hukum meri jaan !

Roohi smiled and hit him lightly on his arm and he pulled her in a hug.

Roohi- Acha ab chhodo mujhe…..Main aunty se milkar aati hu.

Rohan – Okay jao. Main aata hu.

So , Roohi went off to Shubhi's mother and Rohan went off to their room to change.

_**In the kitchen….**_

Roohi- Aunty …aaj kya kya karna hai? Koi special rasm hai kya ?

SM(smiled)- Nahi beta….aaj toh bas sangeet hai shaam ko toh wo zimmedaari tum sambhalo. In sabko tum hi sambhal sakti ho. Bas ye dhyan rakhna Shubhi aur Shubham ek dusre se na mile.

Roohi(smiled)- Aunty…aap befikar rahiye. In sabko main manage kar lungi. Aap kaam bataiye na !

SM- Hmm..tum apna dhyan rakho aur Rohan ji ka bhi. Sab kuch ho gaya hai. Bas tum ye dhyan rakhna ki ye ladkiyan jaldi taiyar ho jaayein….jaanti ho na kitna waqt leti hain tumhari laadliyan !

Roohi(smiled)- Don't wrry …aaj sabko time se pehle neeche bhej dungi par haan hamari dulhan waqt lagayegi (She looked at Shubhi who just came there)

She hugged Roohi…..

Shubhi- Kya nani…..tum mujhe pareshan karne se baaj nahi aati na ?

Roohi(laughed)- Acha ji…tumne bhi toh sataya tha na mujhe.

Shubhi blushed and hugged her again.

Roohi- Arey bhai chalo…dance practice karni hai na !

Shubhi- Haan haan chalo.

SM(smiled)- Arey ab dono jao bhi….mujhe bahut kaam hai.

Roohi- Arey aunty kaam toh aap bata nahi rahi…boliye na !

SM- Tumko sabse important kaam diya na maine….ab jao.

Shubhi- Maa….sachin aa raha hai na ?

SM- Haan beta…subah uska phone aaya tha. Shayad sangeet taka a jayega. Ladna mat use.

Shubhi- Aane toh do usko maa….khabar lungi uski achi tarah se .

Roohi(laughed)- Acha acha….wo aaye tab na….abhi toh chalo.

Shubhi- Haan chalo.

Roohi- Waise ye sachin hai kaun ?

Shubhi(Smiled)- Mera best friend aur Keerthi ka bhai.

Roohi- Ohh...chalo is baar unse bhi mil lenge.

Shubhi- Haan sure….! Par pehle main khabar lungi uski.

Roohi- Okay dear…! Tum uski khabar lo main baaki being sabki khabar lekar aati hu.

Shubhi(laughed)- Hehehe…haan jao.

The whole day went off in practicing for the Sangeet and palak's mischievous acts. All enjoyed a lot.

_**Evening 4 pm …..**_

Shubhi's mom came into the hall where all were.

SM- Shubhi beta…chalo taiyar hona hai…parlor bhi jaana hai na tumhe.

Shubhi – Haan mom….bas ja hi rahi hu. Naniii…chalo yaar.

SM- Arey….Roohi ko kahan le ja rahi hai….keerthi ko le ja.

Shubhi- Nahi na mom…..pleassee.!

SM(smiled)- Okay jao….par derr mat karna aur dhyan rakhna.

Shubhi- Haan baba…rakhungi dhyan aapki beti ka.

All laughed at her statement.

Roohi- Keerthi , Disha , Palak , Callie….tym se ready ho jaana. Mujhe koi bahana nahi chahiye.

Palak(smiled)- Hehee….koi baat nahi aapki daant se jiju bachayenge.

Rohan glared at her while Roohi spoke….

Roohi- Palak madam….aaj agar derr ki na toh tumhare jiju bhi nahi bacha payenge tumhe.

Palak- I promise dii…kisi ko pareshan nahi karungi.

Roohi smiled and turned to Rohan….

Roohi- Aur tum….tum apni laadli ko bachaane ki koshish nahi karoge. Samjhe ?

Rohan(smiled)- Okay madam….aapka hukum sir-aankhon pe.

Roohi laughed and so did he.

Roohi- Chal Shubhi.

They both went off while others went on busy in talking as they had some time. After a while , Keerthi got up….

Keerthi- Mere khayal se hum sabko bhi ready hona chahiye. Roo aur Shubhi bhi aa jayenge ab thodi derr mein.

Rohan- Haan…waise shayad 6:30 ka tym hai na sangeet ka ?

Keerthi- Haan RohanJi…..isliye keh rahi hu 5 baj chuki hai.

Rohan- Haan….chalo sab log….baaki baatein raat ko.

Palak- Pakka na jiju…raat ko masti ?

Rohan(smiled)- Haaan Pariii…pakka :D

Palak- Okay !

Keerthi- Chalo tum log…..ready ho jao.

Disha- Haan…Callie Palak…chalo.

So , they went off to their rooms to get ready. Around 5:30 pm , Roohi and Shubhi came back from parlor. Shubhi was wearing a red and white colored lehenga and was looking beautiful.

Roohi- Shubhi….tu room mein ja …..main taiyar hokar aati hu.

Shubhi- Okay Nani !

Roo smiled and moved to her room. She saw Rohan dressed in a red and cream colored shervani and found a red and cream color saree on the bed. She was surprised to see that….. Meanwhile , Rohan noticed her.

Rohan- Arey aa gayi tum?

Roohi- Haan…..par ye sareee?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan …tumhe bahut pasand aayi thi na….toh maine le li. Ab tum taiyar ho jao.

Roohi smiled and went to get ready. He moved out to see the arrangements and meet Shubhi's father. Kaarthik, Surya and Prateek accompanied him. Meanwhile , Keerthi , Disha , Callie and Palak also came out.

Keerthi was in blue color lehenga , Disha was wearing pink color lehenga , Callie was in light red colored Anarkali suit while Palak was in green colored lehenga. The boys saw them and were staring. Rohan smiled when he watched them like that. He tapped Kaarthik and Surya's shoulders.

Rohan- Biwiyon ko baad mein dekhna…..thodi madad kar do.

Surya(shyly smiled)- Kya bhaiya aap bhi…Boliye kya karna hai ?

Rohan(smiled)- Tum na DJ check karo…aur ye ensure karo ki saari CD's ho wahan aur Kaarthik tum zara stage check kar lo…sab all set hai na ….Main tab tak uncle se milta hu aur shubham ko dekhta hu.

Surya- Okay Boss ! Main dekhta hu.

Keerthi- RohanJi…..Roo kahan hai ?

Rohan- Wo ready ho rahi hai. Aap room mein dekh lijiye.

Keerthi nodded and he went off to meet Shubhi's parents. Shubham stopped him on the way…

Shubham- Meri ek help karoge ROhan?

Rohan- Wo kya ? Dekho no shaitani !

Shubham(smiled)- aao na batata hu…Bhai saab ne acha mazaak kiya tha mere sath …ab meri baari hai. Saali ki madad ki ab bhai ki karo

Rohan(smirked)- Ohh..wo song ?

Shubham- Haan ji….pakka bajwana !

Rohan(laughed)- Okay dulhe raja….kaam ho jayega.

Shubham smiled and went back.

While she made her way to Roohi's room. She knocked the door and Roo looked at her…..

Roohi- Keerthi….arey andar aa na.

Keerthi- Tum log kab aaye ?

Roohi- 15 minute pehle…..acha tu neeche se plates set kar na please.

Keerthi- Haaan !

Roohi- Teenon maharaniyan ready ho gayi kya ?

Keerthi(smiled)- Haan …ho gayi….tera hi wait ho raha hai neeche.

Soon , she was ready and both the sisters went down. Palak saw her coming down and ran to her…..

Palak- Woww Diiii….awesome sareee hai….Jiju laaye ?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…aur kaun layega ?

Palak(smiled)- Hmm….Jiju ki choice wakai bahut achi hai .

Rohan (came there)- Haan…isliye toh tumhari behen ko chuna maine…ye bhi toh meri hi choice hai.

Palak(laughed)- Hahaha…..haan jijuu ! Aur waise bhi meri dii toh hai hi achi.

Meanwhile , Shubhi's mother came there and asked them to gather in the hall for Sangeet and asked Roohi to do something. Meanwhile , someone entered….

Voice- Maaa….mere bina shubhi ki shaadi? Not possible. !

SM(smiled)- Arey tum aa gaye? Jao maharani gusse mein hai…sambhalo.

Voice(laughed)- Usey main mana lunga …don't worry.

And he left from there. Meanwhile , SHubhi's mom asked Roohi to bring Shubhi along with her. SO she went to her room and she saw two people arguing

Shubhi- Sachuu….tum mujhe bata ke ja sakte the na ….atleast shubham ko hi bata dete.

Sachin- Sorry na yaar…..tujhe pata hai na mera kaam…dekh main keerthi se bhi nahi mila ab tak. Tub hi gussa kar rahi hai …wo bhi karegi.

Shubhi(mock anger)- Toh tum kaam hi aisa karte ho…..batana chahiye tha na….pata hai tumse karne ko kitni saari baatein thi….par tum toh chale gaye …very bad of you !

Sachin(smiled)- Arey baba….bola na Sorrryyy…lo kaan bhi pakad liye….ab toh maaf kar do.

He was standing holding his ears and smiling cutely…..which made shubhi smile and she hugged him. Roohi smiled and then interrupted….

Roohi- Aap dono ki sulah ho gayi toh chalein ?

Shubhi(turned)- Arey Roo…..haan chalo na.

Sachin looked at her and was shocked…all he could utter was ….

"_**Ruhana " **_

Shubhi- Sachin…inse milo…ye meri friend hai ….Roohi…..She is my sweet friend...i call her Nani…hehehee !

But sachin didn't hear her and was just staring at Roohi. While Roohi extended her hand….

Roohi- Hello Sachinji…..its nice to meet you.

Absent mindedly , he shook hands with her. Shubhi turned to him….

Shubhi- Tum fatafat ready hoke neeche aao….main ja rahi hu.

And she left with Roo. Here , Sachin sat on the bed with a thud….

_**Sachin's POV- Ruhanaa….yahan….! Aisa kaise ho sakta hai ….aur ye shubhi kya boli…uska naam Roohi hai …..wahi aankhein…wahi chehra…..wahi muskaan…**_(he stopped and tears formed in his eyes)

Meanwhile , he heard sounds of someone calling….Rooo….It was Rohan….

Rohan- Sachinji…aapne Roohi ko dekha?

Sachin- Roohi?

Rohan- Haan meri biwi Roohi…..Shubhi usey Roo kehti hai.

Sachin- Ohh…wo…wo abhi abhi Shubhi ke saath gayi hain

Rohan(smiled)- Ohh…aap bhi ready hoke aa jaiye ! I'm waiting!

Sachin(tried to smile)- Haan haan…main aata hu.

Rohan went off and sachin sat again…..

"_**Wo mujhse itna zyada naraaz hai ki usne shaadi tak kar li…..naam hi badal diya. Kaash maine use ek dafa baat ki hoti…toh wo mere saath hoti. Par meri hi galti thi….wo sahi kehti thi…"Dosti mein EGO nahi aana chahiye…..shayad maine apne ego ke kaaran hi usey kho diya….ab wo kisi aur ki zindagi ka hissa hai ya yun kahu kisi aur ki zindagi hai" **_

A tear escaped from his eyes but then he went to change and went down where all were.

Rohan- So..its time to start the show…..Saumya ready ?

Saumya nodded and the lights gets off… and right on the middle of the stage was standing Saumya with mike in hand…..

Saumya: Good eveningladies and gentleman.. main aap sabki host saumya swagat karti hu aap sabka hamare Shubhi-Shubham ke sangeet mein toh aaiye shuruaat karte hai aaj ki shaam ka ek dhamakedaar performance ke saath…..lekin lekin ussey pehle aap logo ko guess karna hoga ki kaun hai ye dono…

"_**ek hai ladki.. natkhat, sharathi si, karti rehthi hai sabko pareshan din raat.. nah toh kisi baat suney na hi kare aapni baat.. aata hai maja ussey aapne beheno aur jiju ke saath"**_

"_**hai ek ladka, jiske saath hota uska jhagra. Baat baat pe.. uthatey se sar pe aasman. Thak jaatey they bhaiya, bhabhi.. samjhatey samjhatey, lekin.. dono hi baaj nahi aatey"**_

she smiles and a voice is heard…."_**One and Only….Palak-Prateek**_…."

Flash lights were on them now. Shubhi and Shubham were sitting on one side of the stage.

Prateek- _**Wah wah Ramji, jodi kya banaayi Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko badhaai ho badhaai Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai**_

Palak(stepped up on stage)- _**Aap ki kripa se yeh shubh ghadi aayi Jiji aur jija ko badhaai ho badhaai Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai**_

Palak/Prateek- _**Wah wah Ramji**_

Prateek(moves to Shubhi )- _**Mere bhaiya jo, chup baithe hai Dekho bhabhi yeh kaise aithe hai Aise bade hi bhale thode manchale hain Par aap ke siva kahin bhi na phisle hai**_ (Shubhi blushed

Palak_**- Dekho dekho khud pe jiji itraai**_

Prateek_**- Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko badhaai ho badhaai**_

Palak/Prateek- _**Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai**_

Palak(moved to Shubham)- _**Suno jijaji, aji aap ke liye Meri jiji ne bade tap hai kiye Mandiron mein kiye phere - 2 Pooja saanjh savere Teen lok, tain tees devon ko yeh rahi ghere**_

Prateek- _**Jaisi maine maangi thi, vaisi bhabhi paayi**_

Palak- _**Jiji aur jija ko badhaai ho badhaai**_

Prateek- _**Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai Wah wah Ramji**_

Palak/prateek_**- Arre wah wah Ramji**_

Saumya comes back in the center….

. Saumya: wah! What a performance.. ab agle performance ki baari hain…chaliye unhe pehchaniye…

"_**Hue hai shamil hum sab unki khushi meni..kya Jodi banayi hai rab ne..ek hai badi sweet. toh dusra hai romantic.**_

_**Mauka miley toh saath rehna nahi chodtey, chupke chupke selfie lene chal padte…**_

All- Arey….hamare Dulha-Dulhan….and all clapped,…

Shubham- _**Kabse aaye hain tere dulhe raja Ab der na kar jaldi aaja**_

_**Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene (Shubhampointed to Shubhi.)**_

_**Dil ke bbadle mein dil ka nazraana dene**_

_**Meri har dhadkan kya bole hai Sun sun sun**_

_**Saajanji ghar aaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye **_

_**Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye**_

Shubhi_**-Aye dil chalega ab na koi bahaana**_

_**Gori ko hoga ab saajan ke ghar jaana**_

_**Maathe ki bindiya kya bole hai Sun sun sun**_

Shubham_**- Saajanji ghar aaye Saajanji ghar aaye**_

_**Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye**_

Shubhi(moved around him_**)-Deewane ki chaal mein **_

_**Phas gayi main is jaal mein **_

_**Aye sakhiyon kaise bolo bolo (**_she pointed to Keerthi and others_**)**_

Shubham- _** Mujhpe to aye dilruba…**_

_**Teri sakhiyaan bhi fida**_

_**Ye bolengi kya poochho Poochho**_

Shubhi(pointed to Shubham)-_**Ja re ja jhoothe…**_

_**Tareefein kyon hai loote**_

_**Haaye ja re ja jhoothe**_

_**Tareefein kyon hai loote **_

_**Saajanji ghar aaye..Saajanji ghar aaye **_

_**Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye**_

Shubhi- _**Na samjhe nadaan hai**_

_**Ye mera ehsaan hai Chaahe jo isko…**_

_**keh do Keh do**_

Shubham(hold her hand)-_**Chhede muhko jaan ke**_

_**Badle mein ehsaan ke De diya dil isko…**_

_**keh do Keh do**_

They heard another voice…..it was Disha….

Disha(looked at them)-Tu_** ye na jaane dil toote bhi deewane**_

_**Tu ye na jaane dil toote bhi deewane **_

Surya(pointed to them and squeezed her shoulder)-_** Tera deewana kya bole hai Sun sun sun**_

_**Saajanji ghar aaye aaye Saajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye**_

Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother looked at her….

SM- _**Mehndi laake gehne paake…**_

_**Mehndi laake..Gehne paake **_

_**Haaye ro ke tu sabko rulaake…**_

_**Savere chali jaayegi tu bada yaad aayegi**_

_**Tu bada yaad aayegi yaad aayegi **_

Both mother and daughter had tears in their eyes….to lighten the situation, Shubham hugged both of them….

SHubham- _**Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene**_

_**Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene**_

_**Dil ke badle mein dil ka nazraana dene**_

_**Meri har dhadkan kya bole hai Sun sun sun**_

_**Saajanji ghar aaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye**_

And they moved down the stage….Saumya came back….

Saumya: that's my di and jiju.. ab badhtey hai agle performance ki taraf… pehle guess toh kijye aap log..

"_**Hai dono ki Jodi badi hi nirali.. jhagartey hue bhi lagti hai pyaari…**_

_**pyaar se manantey hai ek duje ko,…chahe din ho ya raat ho**_

_**Hai dono ka pyaara dulara bhai aur devar..bade ache lagtey hai dono ke tevar"**_

Prateek(shouted)- Mere bhaiya-bhabhi !

Meanwhile, SHubham signaled something to Rohan and he smiled naughtily. Next moment when they were on stage…..and the song started….

_**Jummaa jummaa jummaa jummaa jummaa…**_

_**Haan… Are o jumma meri janeman…**_

_**bahar nikal Aaj jumma hai… **_

Keerthi and Kaarthik were shocked….while others were trying to control their laugh….Meanwhile, Saumya switched off the music….But something was different now…

Kaarthik_**- Aaj ka wada hai…**_

_**Dekh mai aa gaya..tu bhi jaldi aa…**_

_**Mujhe mat aur tadpa…. **_

_**Arey tu boli thi pichhle jumme ko**_

_**Chumma dungi agle jumme ko..**_

_**Aaj jumma hai to aaja aaja Aaja… **_

_**Jumma chumma de de …**_

_**jumma chumma de de chumma…**_

He now moved around her….she was embarrassed yet blushing….

Kaarthik- _**Jumme ke din kiya jumme ka wada **_

_**Jumme ko tod diya jumme ka wada**_

_**Le aa gaya re phir jumma **_

_**Jumma chumma de de jumma chumma de de**_

Keerthi(turned to him_**)- Jumma chumma na de **_

_**jumma chumma na de chumma**_

_**Jumme ke din kiya jumme ka wada**_

_**Jumme ko tod diya jumme ka wada **_

_**Parso jo jamme jama **_

_**Jumma chumma na de jumma chumma na de**_

_**Chumme ke badle me kya doge bolo to **_

Kaaarthik- _**Lena kya dena kya **_

_**lena kya dena kya **_

_**Dena kya lena kya**_

_**chumma do chumma lo**_

_**Mai kuch na dunga isse zyada**_

_**Jumma chumma de de jumma chumma de de..**_

Keerthi(slapped him lightly)- Nahi dungi….

And went down the stage…..All were trying to calm out themselves….

Saumya: arrey wah! Di.. ab toh aapko jiju ka kehna maan lena chahiye…

Palak- Haan dii….maan lo na jiju ki baat ! (she tried to suppress her laughter)

Keerthi glared at her and then kaarthik.

Saumya- Chaliye… ab badhte hai agle performance ki taraf.. kuch aise hai wo dono…

"_**Hai dono ek durse ke jaise…. sharmile sharmile pyaar ka izhar bhi kartey…. Sali aur behen ki madad letey" **_

_**chupke chupke natkhat harkatey kartey, chupaye bhi na chup paate..**_

Kahyie kaun hai wo..

All shout: surya aur disha…!

Al flash lights were on Surya and Disha…..Disha was dancing…

Disha- _**Main Wari Jawan.. Main Wari Jawan **_

_**Sath ho ya Ki Ho Ek Sur Re …**_ (she pointed to Surya)

_**Main Wari Jawan Main Wari Jawan ..**_

_**Dil To Hoya Majboor… Main Wari Jawan.. Main Wari Jawan**_

Surya (hold her and now both were dancing..)-_**Chuu liya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko **_

_**Mannate Puri Tumse Hi…**_

_**Tu Mile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Wahan**_

_**Rounke Sari Tumse Hi **_

Disha_**- Piyaaaa… O Re Piya….**_

_**. Piya Re Piya Re Piya.. Piya O Re Piya... Piya Re Piya Re Piya.. **_(he twirled her around)

Surya(pulled her closer and looked into her eyes)- _**In Duriyo Ne Nazdikiyon se Sauda Koi Kar Liya..**_

_**Chupke Nigaho ne Dil Se Isk Ka Wada Koi Kar Liya. **_

Disha- _**Main Vari Jawan Main Vari Jawan Sath ho ya Ki Hoya Ek Sur Re**_

_**Sau Sau Tarose Bhar Ke Ye Daman Le Chal Mujhe Kahi Dur…..**_

**Piya O Re Piya... Piya Re Piya Re Piya.. Piya O Re Piya... Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**

Surya- _**Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene Mein Jana Yeh Humne Kahan**_

_**Aise Mile Ho Jaise Humpe Ho Mehereban Yeh Khuda**_

_**Main Wari Jawan Main Wari Jawan Sathhoya Ki Ho Ya Sur Re**_

Disha- _**Rab Di Marzi Hai Apna Yeh Milna Barsa Hai Hum Pe Uska Noor**_

_**Piya O Re Piya... Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**_

_**Piya O Re Piya... Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**_

Saumya- Aww…what a sweet performance….. toh ab badhtey aagle performance ki taraf… kuch aisa hai inke baare mei.. ..

"_**she is another naughty girl.., who is full of joy" **_

"_**both are friendly.. and always arrives suddenly" **_

"_**both are different from each other, **_

_**But are best with each other…**_

Batayie batayie kaun hai wo ?

Palak- Callie aur Julian !

They were dancing with the music to the tune of Gal mitthi mitthi bol(from Aisha Movie).

Saumya: what a lovely performance…..ab haamre aakhiri performer….wo kisi se kuch kehna chahte hai….kuch aise hain wo…..

_**Hai wo kisi ke pyaare jiju, pyaar karte hai biwi se….**_

_**Baat hai maante sabki chahe biwi ho ya aali..**_

_**Dil toh deewana hai unki Raani hai unke dil ki jaan unki..**_

_**jaldi hi hoga unka promotion, biwi ke saath aayenge 2 aur members…**_

Bataiye kaun hai wo ?

Palak- One and only Rohan Jiju..!

All laughed at her excitement and flash lights focused on Rohan….He was sitting on a chair and tapping his feet on the floor….He glanced at roohi who was looking at him…

Rohan(looked at her)- _**Tu hi toh jannat meri…**_

_**Tu hi mera junoon **_

_**Tu hi to mannat meri,**_

_**Tu hi rooh ka sukoon**_

_**Tu hi aakhion ki thandak,**_

_**tu hi dil ki hai dastak **_

_**Aur kuch na janu mein,**_

_**bas itna hi jaanu **_

_**Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**_

_**Yaara mein kya karu**_

_**Tujh mein rab dikhta hai **_

_**Yaara mein kya karu **_

_**Sajdhe sar jukhta hai Yaara mein kya karu **_(He just bowed his head in the direction she was)

_**Tujh mein rab dikhta hai Yaara mein ka karu**_

All were happy and cheering for them…..He got up and moved towards her and hold her hands….

Rohan- _**Kaisi hai yeh doori…**_

_**kaisi majboori..**_

_**Meine nazron se tujhe choo liya…**_

_**Oh ho ho …**_

_**Kabhi teri khusboo…**_

_**Kabhi teri baatein…**_

_**Bin mange yeh jahan pa liya…**_

_**Tu hi dil ki hai raunak…**_

_**Tu hi janmo ki daulat…**_

_**Aur kuch na janoo Bas itna hi janoo…**_

_**Tujh mein rab dikhta hai Yaara mein kya karu**_

_**Sajde sar jukhta hai Yaara mein kya karoo**_

He took her to the stage and made her dance…..While dancing , he gently kissed on her forehead which made her blush…..He smiled….

Rohan- _**Cham cham aaye…**_

_**mujhe tarsaye…**_

_**Tera saaya ched ke chumta…**_

_**Tu jo muskaye…**_

_**Tu jo sharmaye…(he lifted her face up)**_

_**Jaise mera hai khuda jhumta…**_

_**Tu hi meri hai barkat…**_

_**tu hi meri ibadat…**_

_**Aur kuch na janu, bas itna hi janu….**_

_**Tujh mein rab dikhta hai Yaara mein kya karu**_

_**Sajdhe sar jukhta hai Yaara mein kya karu…**_

He hugged her tightly yet gently and all sounds of "Once More…Once More" were being heard. Someone was watching them and he had tears in his eyes..

Saumya- Wowww…ye tha aaj ka best performance ! Waise Jiju ne sabke samne apne dil ka haal rakh diya….What a sweet couple…! So Ladies and gentlemen….ye the hamare aaj ke kuch performances….Those who wanna dance can join us here….On the DJ.

All of them except Roohi and Rohan went on the stage. Though , she asked him to join others but he said that he'll love to be with her. He made her eat something as she had to take the vitamin tablet. Sachin was looking at them…..

_**Sachin's POV- Maine sach mein usey kho diya…..ab kyun pachta raha hu…..Mujhe sab baton ka dhyan rakhna chahiye….Par…par usne apna naam kyun badla…..naam kya wo khud hi badal gayi hai….kaash maine usko roka hota ! **_

Meanwhile , Shubhi called for him and he glanced at Roohi and then went away.

**A/n: So guys...kaisa laga jhatka ? Mazaa aaya shaitani mein ?**

**Ab isse pehle ki Katiiy mujhe mare ….mujhe bhaagne do….Byee byeee ! **

**Plz read and review ! **

**PS: Next updates will be Games Of Destiny , Humsafar , Bewafa Hum Nahi , Love Between Two worlds and so on….And last chapter of Family Season II will be posted soon ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hey Everyone ! I am here for the next chapter.  
>Be ready for the shocks. Chaliye ab seedhe chapter pe chalte hai.<strong>

_**Later that night after the Sangeet….**_

All of them were tired , so after chatting for a while they all headed towards their rooms.  
>As Roohi entered into the room, she was welcomed by her phone's ringtone. She hurried inside to pick the call but it got disconnected. As from the personalize ringtone she could make out of the caller…..so she called back.<br>In meantime Rohan too enters inside the room after having a sweet moment spent with his DramaQueen. He found the Roohi was totally engrossed in the phonic convo and it seemed that she was very excited with something. He went and sat beside Roohi, rather he was sticking with his wife.. and poking her to ask whom she was talking with but Roohi was so engrossed that she didn't paid any heed to her eager husband.  
>But as he came towards his wife.. the naughty child inside him came out… now Roohi was inside his side hug.. while he was busy playing with Roohi's long hair. Meanwhile , she ended the call and turned towards her hubby….<br>Roohi: Uff.. Rohan ji.. app bhi naah.. bachpana karte rehte ho… thik se phn pe baat bhi nei karne dete ho.  
>She turned to go when Rohan caught her wrist.<br>Rohan- Arrey Roo ji.. mei kabse apko puchne ki koshish kar raha tha.. kisse bat kar rahi the ap.. per ap ho ki.. iss bechare pati pe nazar hi nei de rahe ho…(he pointed towards himself with a pout)  
>Roohi(laughed)- Bechara? Kaun app….. ha ha ha… (she mocked him)…Chaliye ab choriye mujhe…. balcony mein jaana hai…. kitni achchi hawa chal rahi hai…<p>

She freed her hand from Rohan's grip and headed to the balcony and he followed her.  
>In the balcony… Roohi was standing taking support of the railing while Rohan was hugging Roohi from back , gently wrapped his hands round her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder while she continued…..<br>Roohi- Ruhana ka call tha….. wo kisi case ke silsile me Kolkata aayi hui hai toh maine usey keh diya yahan aane ke liye…thik kiya na?

She tilted her face to look at her hubby…  
>Rohan: Haan bilkul… wo Kolkata mei hai aur humse na mile.. aisa kavi ho sakta hai bhala…aur phir shubhi bhi khush ho jayegi.<br>He said with a sweet tone and made himself busy with her while playing with her hairs.. and pecked a quick kiss on her neck.. shivering her to the core…  
>They were spending a quality time in the balcony.. with the mesmerizing breeze.. under the moon light.. while they were unaware of the fact that a pair of sad eyes were hovering on them.. and was silently crying….<p>

He was looking at them and was thinking that it could be him in place of Rohan if he would have stopped her that day. He slightly banged his hand on the wall and moved to the other side.

_**Sachin's POV: Ab toh maine sach mein usey kho hi diya. Abhijeet sir ne kaha tha ki main usey keh du par main…..maine apne ego ke kaaran kuch nahi kaha. Aur wo….wo sirf mere saath kuch pal hi toh chahti thi….wo bhi nahi de paaya. Ab wo phir se meri zindagi mein aa gayi hai lekin kisi aur ki hokar….Kaash main us din usey roka hota. Usey kuch minute hi sahi…..maine wo kuch minute hi uske saath bitaye hote toh ye sab nahi hota. **_

He closed his eyes and let the tears flow down. After a while , he moved into another room and went off to sleep. Meanwhile Roohan too went to their room and slept.

_**Next Morning…... 9:30 a.m…..**_

All the couples were ready for the day and came downstairs for the breakfast except for Palak and Prateek. That day Shubhi was preparing the breakfast , i.e, Samosas. Roohi went into the kitchen….Shubhi saw her…

Shubhi- Roo…tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Roohi- Maine socha tumhari madad kar du….bolo kya karna hai?

Shubhi(smiled)- Nani…tum bas ye chakh ke batao ki ye samosa kaisa bana hai.

She handed over a samosa to her.

Roohi(smiled)- Arey ye nahi…kuch kaam?

Shubhi- diya na kaam…chakh ke batao.

Roohi smiled and took a bite….Shubhi was looking at her.

Roohi- Bahut ache bane hai….maza aa gaya aaj toh.

Shubhi(smiled)- Sachi….sabko pasand aayenge na?

Roohi – Haan….bahut pasand aayenge….acha tumse ek baat karni thi.

Shubhi(while filling samosa)- Haan bolo na….

Roohi- Maine tumhe bataya tha na ki meri ek behen hai….wo abhi yahin Kolkata mein hai.

Shubhi- Haan….bataya tha tumne….

Roohi- Toh if you don't mind kya main usey yahan bula lu?

Shubhi(Smiled)- Ofcourse yaar….acha hai is bahane tumhari behen se bhi mulakat ho jayegi. Bulao na usey…..Wo meri Nani mausi ban jayegi. (and she laughed)

Roohi- Nani mausi?

Shubhi(laughed)- Hehehe…haan…..tum nani aur wo tumhari behen …yaani nani mausi …hehehe !

Roohi smiled and lightly hit her on her arm.

Shubhi- Usko abhi phone karo….aa jayegi wo.

Roohi- Haan kar deti hu. Free hokar aa jayegi.

Shubhi- Okay….ab tum ye samose lekar jaao aur sabko khilao. Main aati hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay…

Meanwhile Palak came down to the dining table.. she was as usual a late riser and have joined the team late.

Palak- Wah aaj toh breakfast ki khusboo sei nind khul gayi meri.  
>Roo laughed and asked palak to sit beside her…<p>

Roohi- Aaja Gudiya…idhar baith mere paas.  
>Palak : btw samosa di kaha hai.. nazar nei aa rahi hai.<br>Keerthi: Teri samosa di…..samosa tal rahi hai kitchen mein… aur aaj ke breakfast ussi ne banaya hai.  
>She was happy to know that and her ever mischievous mind started to plan another prank for the day… she stood up from the chair..<br>Palak: mei avi ati hu.. samosa di ko thora help karke ati hu.  
>With this she ran to the kitchen….while in the kitchen.. palak came and jump onto shubhi who was frying the samosas.<br>Shubhi- Paneer kya karti hai tu.. garam tel hai yaha.. thora samahalke.. aur tu kitchen me kya karne ayi hai?  
>Palak: arrey di.. mei to bas apke help karne ayi hu… (she said smiling naughtily)<br>Shubhi: aww.. my sweet paneer.. help karne ki koi jarurat nei.. bas hoi gaya hai.. tu ja jake breakfast kar.. mei avi ati hu..  
>Palak: mei samose ka filling bhar du.. plz naa… fir jaldi jaldi ho jayega..<br>Shubhi: ok meri ma karle.. per samalke karna…  
>then both of them started their work .. while palak was excited to execute her planning..<br>She searched the spice holder and in one of the container she got the main raw material of her plan.. the Chilli Powder… she quickly grabbed that.. amd mix four to five spoon full of chilli powder in to a hand full of feeling.. and prepared four special samosas for someone who would be the poor victim of her prank.  
>Palak: subhi di.. yeh lo sare ke sare samoshe ready kar dia hai maine… ab ap jao dining room mein.. yeh mei fry karke ley ati hu…<br>Shubhi: arrey tu rehne de… mei kar deti hu naa…  
>Palak: arrey nahi nahi… yeh char samoshe mere liye hai… tumhe to pata hai mei light fried samosee pasand karti hu.. yeh mei kar lungi.<br>After getting assurance from palak, shubhi leave the kitchen and for palak it was clear ground to put the ball on the goal… with lots of excitement she fried the four chilli wala samosha.. and for her two normal samosas.  
>Palak (smelling the samosas)- Ahaaa… maza aa gaya…. dekhne to thik thak e hai.. per khane me… hehe he aur bhi maja.. ab tujhe kaun bachayega Khadoos…<br>She nicely plate that samosas and leave the kitchen holding the plate two lates of samosha's.. one for her.. and another for Mr. Khadoos..  
>She directly headed to the stairs avoiding the family members.. while Roohi called her from back…<br>Roohi: Gudiya.. kaha jaa rahi hai.. breakfast toh karke jaao…  
>Palak (trying to smile..)- Di… mei upar kamre mein apna nashta kar lungi.. yeh dekho..( showing the two plates..) mujhe ek important mail vejna hai.. so kaam karte karte kha lungi…<br>Roohi: ok jao…  
>Palak was just waiting for this Ok.. as soon as she heard that.. she ran to the upstairs… and stopped in front of the boy's room.<br>Prateek was present in the room busy with his laptop as he was working on an important project… He worked in the morning time so that he could enjoy the whole day with the family members… palak was aware of this.. so it was the best time to get him alone.. and execute her prank..  
>Palak knocked the door while entering into the room..<p>

Palak- Ahem.. mei ander aa sakti hu?  
>Prateek: ander toh aa hi gaye hai.. puchne ki kya jarurat… (palak glared..)<br>Palak: wo keerthi di ne.. tumhare liye nashta vejha hai.. (forwarding the plate)  
>Prateek: rakhdo table pe….Main le lunga.. thank you !<br>She put the plate on the table and winked and was leaving the room..  
>Palak: welcome.. aur kissi cheese ki jarurat ho toh bolo.. mei ley ayungi..<br>_**Prateek's POV- Waah…aaj Miss NRI help kyun karna chah rahihai….wo bhi meri…waah !**_  
>Prateek: Nahi nahi….filhal toh kuch nahi chahiye….thank you for the concern.<br>Palak( chewing tone..)- Concern my foot…. Samosa khayega toh pata chalega…hehe!

Palak was roaming in the room watching Prateek and in between she was waiting.. when he would took a bite of that samosas.  
>Palak(looking at a book): Thande samosha acche nei lagte.. garma garam khane mei maza ata hai… If you want I can join you ! (she said looking at him.)<br>And this time., prateek's intuition was signalling him that some thing was wrong otherwise.. palak who couldn't tolerate him.. was asking him to join in the breakfast… but he remained calm…  
>Prateek: kya baat hai.. aaj mere sath nasta karna chah rahi ho.. koi prank to nei hai na?<br>Palak: arrey.. kya bol rahe ho.. mei hamesha prank thori karti hu… khao na samosa…. Shubhi di ne bare pyar se banayi hai… , Khao khao.. maze se khao…(She smiled lightly)  
>Prateek: ok ok.. chalo khate hai.. would you do me a favour.. water bottle pass karogi?<br>Palak: sure.. why not..!  
>She put her plate on the table.. just beside prateek's plate... and went to fetch the bottle..<br>In the meanwhile something striked Prateek's mind and he quickly interchanged the two plates of samosa's and went back to sit in his place…  
>Then both of them sat facing each other.. placing their plates on the tea table.. with the water bottle..<br>Prateek (holding a samosa in hand..)- chalo shuru kare… dekhne me toh tasty lag rahe hai..  
>Palak: arrey pehle tum khake dekho na.. mei bhi start karti hu..<br>she also took a samosa in hand and was waiting for prateek to eat…He took a bite.. and then second,.. and palak was noticing his each and every expression… but hardly there was any change… rather he was enjoying that… while palak at first thought hat he was showing his heroism.. and kept quiet..

palak (thinking): arrey isse kuch kyu nei ho raha? Itna chilli powder dale the… nei nei.. lagta hai apna emotion control karne ki kosish kr raha hai… ruk jaa palak.. abhi kudne lagenge.. he he he  
>prateek: miss nri.. ap kaha kho gaye.. ab toh apke samose thande ho gaye…khao na! <p>

Then palak took a bite of the samosa… and he expression on the face was changing its colour rapidly… from calm.. to shocked and finally turned to red…

_**"Boooomm… Aaaahhhh… uhhhhh…. Ahhhh…tee..khaaa.. uhhhh.."**_ tremendous shouting can be heard from Palak. 

The red chilli power has started their work in the first bite only… palak's face had turned red like a tomato..and hot air was coming out of her ears…her body was burning in the heat of red chillies… she was jumping up and down.. and shouting for water…  
>Whereas prateek was spell bound.. but internally he was laughing to see her condition… and was feeling<em><strong>."aise ki taise… maza aa gaya…"<strong>_

_****_Palak: Pa..iiii… pani do.. pani… !1  
>She was huffing and panting heavily.. while pleading for water… prateek quickly handed her the water bottle…she drank that vigorously… but the bottle full filled with water was helping her to blew away the fire inside her mouth…<br>At first Prateek was enjoying that.. but gradually after seeing palak's condition.. he was shocked.. and feeling guilty for her… she was breathing heavily.. and pleading for water.. rubbing her toungue in her dress.. and finding all the way to reduce the chilli effect…  
>Meanwhile all others came running to Prateek's room after hearing palak's shouting voice…<br>Roohi…Shubhi.. Disha.. Keerti came running to palak and all was horrified seeing palak's condition…  
>Till now her full body was full of red patches.. and till now she was restless…. begging of water…<br>Roohi (rushed to palak and hold her): kya hua gudiya… yeh kaise ho gaya…( turning to prateek) issne kya khaya… ?  
>Prateek: wo.. wo Palak aur mei.. samose kha rahe the.<br>Keerthi: theekha kha liya kya? Bolo prateek kya kia tumne meri behen ko…  
>Rohan &amp; karthik: Keerthi… kya bol rahe ho tum?<br>Roohi(worried): god.. guriya ko toh theeke se allergy hai… ab kya hoga…(patting Palak's cheek litely..)  
>Disha: kuch nei hoga dida… pallu.. samhal khudko…le pani pee…<br>While Shubhi came to her and give her some sweet to eat… but she was very restless.. and cant be controlled one handed… Roohi hugged her tightly..while shubhi waving her hands over her head..  
>Prateek was standing there down headed.. and was feeling guilty.. of changing the plates…<br>Keerthi(angrily): Prateek.. yeh kaisa bachpana hai… manti hu palak nadaniyan karti hai.. ab tum bhi… Mujhe tumse ye ummeed nahi thi.  
>Subhi: Kiru..prateek ko kyu dant rahi hai… usne kya kia.. ..paneer hi laayi thi uske liye samose.<br>Meanwhile Rohan came there with Surya and moved half unconscious Palak to her room… and Callie took over the situation.. She injected Palak with an anti allergic medicine.. along with seductive… after so much hustle bustle.. and restlessness Palak slept due to the medicine effect… while Roohi soothing her by patting on her arms and head.  
>Shubhi: mujhe toh pata hi nei laga kab wo yeh sab karnama kar rahi thi.. issliye aj mujhe help karne ke bahane kitchen mein ayi… tch tch..<br>Roohi: hmm Shubhi.. badi ho rahi hai.. pata nei kab usski yeh nadaniyan jayegi… aur Keerthi..tune binaa baat prateek ko daant diya…..us bechare ka kya dosh.  
>Rohan: Palak mujhe atleast batati hai kya prank karna hai.. aj toh wo bhi nei bataya…<br>Disha: apne hi prank ka asar khud pe hi ulta par gaya jiju….  
>Rohan: yeh bhi toh hai naah….aaj palak ka yeh haal hua.. Prateek ka bhi toh ho sakta tha… mujhe to lagta hai.. usey hi aaj target banaya gaye tha.<br>Shubhi: ha jiju.. mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai… bhagwan kare jaldi thik ho jai yeh..  
>Callie:Roo di.. Palak ko maine seductive dia hai… dopahar tak nei uthegi.. app sab jao.. rest karlo..<br>Roohi: Nahi nahi….mujhe ab kahin nahi jaana….main yahin hu Gudiya ke paas.  
>All agreed and started to leave the room one by one… leaving behind sleeping Palak.. and worried Roohi. While on the other side.. Prateek was feeling sad and guilty.. for changing that plate which was meant for him, if he didn't change that.. Palak won't have to suffer this much…<p>

_**Noon 1:30 pm…**_

All got busy with the marriage arangements and packing shagun ka gift for groom's family...  
>palak was still sleeping under the effect of seductive... and was alone in the room..as roohi has gone for the lunch..<br>Meanwhile Prateek was passing through Palak's room... his eyes caught a glance of the sleeping princess,..who was restless in her sleep and was cntineousjy trying to grab the cmforter... which was now landing in the ground...  
>He wanted to run to her and put the cmforter on her and sooth her he dnt knw whats these feeling was for... what the urge that he was being attracted towards her... care and concern;.. that what he said to his mind to cnsole it.. and headed inside the room...<br>but he stood there hesitated as Keerthi was very much annoyed on him and had not allowed him to enter her room...  
>palak was getting more restless and was craving for water... he could not witstand that any more... he looked around.. and after getting a satisfactory environment he entered her room...<br>Atfirst he made palak drink water... while supporting her head on his hand to raise a little bit... then he safly put her head down... and covered her properly... fever was still there... lastly he cherished her forehead.. and waved his hand on her hair to soothe her... until she slept peacefully...  
>Then he left the room silently... while a cold war has started in his mind... is he doing all these out of sheer concern.. or there is somethng else !<p>

_**Evening 4 pm**_

At around 4 pm Roohi noticed that Palak was waking up and the temparature has also reduced...  
>"guriya..." she called her softly<br>and with thesd palak opened his eyes fully...  
>Roohi: ab kaisi h tbiyat guria ki?<br>palak(meek voice): theek hu di... and gave a asuring smile to her di...  
>while palak feels smeone presence beside her left side.. she turned to find that Prateek was sitting there holding a teasing smile on his face..<br>Prateek (smirk): good evening Miss Nri... hw r u now?  
>palak after seeing him... got hyper and sat up with a jerk.<br>palak( pointing finger at him): Tum! tumhare himmat kaise hui yaha ane ki... kya samajte ho apne apko,, kharoos.. hmm...  
>meanwhile Shubhi entered into the room with a plate ful of food...<br>Shubhi(placing the tray on side table): bas bas Paneer aur mat laro... ek to tbiyat thk nei uparse iske sath jagra kr rhi ho... shant ho jao...  
>Palak: Samosa di... ap bhi.. (pouts)<br>Roohi: guriya mujhe lagta hai tmhe Prateek se sorry blna chaye..  
>Palak(defensive): nei di.. bilkul nei.. mei kyu sory bolu.. iske wajase aj mujhe teekha khana pada<br>Prateek: toh maine bola tha mere lye teeka wala samosa lane ke lye... Tit for tat,..  
>palak: tumne hi to change kia tha plate...<br>And again the cat n dog fighting went on... after seeing these Roohi intrupted them...  
>Roohii: le guriya kuch kha le... subah se kuch nei khaya..<br>palak: Mujhe bhuk nei h...subha se pani pee pee ke mera pet bhar gaya..  
>Shubi: aww paneer... dkh mei tere lye teri favourite cheeze sandwich bna ke ley ayi hu... kha le...<br>Palak: nei isme vi mujhe theekhai lagega...nei mujhe kuch nei khana...  
>Constantly Palak was dyning the food... and her two sisters failed to make her eat...<br>Then prateek got and idea and started his verse...  
>Prateek: ok mei chalta hu.. aur Roo bhabi ap vi chaliye... lagta h apke guriya apse bilkul vi pyar nei karte... (he spoke holding Roohi's hand)<br>Palak: hey Mr kharoos meri di ke bare me aisa mat bolo... i love my di alot..  
>Prateek: ha ha! wo toh dikh raha h...jo insaan subah se bina khaye piye tmhare liye baithe rahe..uska toh koi value hi nahi….<br>Roohi:aain?  
>Roo was astronished by his talk but Shubhi could get that easily... so she also joined<br>Shubi: ha paneer tere fikar me aj nani ne vi kuch nei khaya... tu hi bata ab aise halat me aise rahena a6a hota hai kya?  
>Palak(shockingly turning towards roo): Di apne kyu nei khaya? uffo apvi na... jiju ne vi nei kilaya?<br>Now Roohi also got what was happening... it was all dne to make palak eat the food  
>Roohi(concern &amp; sad): nei re... mei apne guriya ko chorke kaise kha leti.. bolo...islye nahi khaya.<br>Palak: di... ap aisa aur kavi nei karenge ok... Lao samosa di mei khati hu...  
>Roohi: mei khila du?<br>Prateek:Mei joke sunao... take miss nri ka mood thk ho jai... aur mujhe sory blne ka vi mauka mil jai...  
>palak gave an assuring nod and roohi started to feed her... while prateek was entertaining her with his jokes...<br>WithIn ea few minutes the room was filled with cheerful laughter..and fleet of joy..of both palak and Prateek...  
>They didnt even reliaze when the food got finished.. and they were left alone in the room... enjoing the refreshing jokes with each other...<br>As Shubhi and Roohi left the room they looked at each other... and smiled... as they could realize.. somethng rising between them... and somebody was falling into the trap,,.  
>That is the feeling between them was rising.. and perhaps they would also fall in the sweet trap of Love,,,,<p>

With all this , Roohi went to her room as she saw Palak engrossed in talks with prateek while Shubhi went to rest in her room.

_**Later 6:00 pm…..**_

Roohi and Saumya was preparing coffee for everyone when Rohan came to her and told her that he is going out and will be back in a while. Roohi nodded while he moved out. On the way…..Kaarthik stopped him…

Kaarthik- Arey Rohan….kahan ja rahe ho?

Rohan(smiled)- Kuch kaam hai….aata hu thodi derr mein. Tum yahan manage kar lena.

Kaarthik- Koi zaruri kaam hai toh main chalu?

Rohan(smiled)- Arey nahi bhai…..main aata hu thodi derr mein.

Kaarthik- Okay….thik hai.

Patting Kaarthik's shoulder , Rohan left smiling….

_**Rohan's POV- Hehehe…tum logon ko jhatka kaise lagega…agar bata dunga toh….wait and watch! Tum logon ke shocked chehre dekhne mein mazaa aayega. ….hahahaha ! **_

Meanwhile , Keerthi was going into Palak's room to check on her when she saw someone standing near the window pane. He was standing taking support of the wall and was thinking something.

_**Keerthi's POV- Ye Sachin bhaiya yahan kya kar rahe hain….kal se pareshan lag rahe hain….puchti hu.**_

She moved to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Keerthi- Bhaiya !

Sachin came out of his trance and rubbed off his tears.

Sachin- Haan Gudiya bol….kya hua ?

Keerthi- Kya hua bhaiya…aap ro rahe the na ?

Sachin(tried to smile)- Na….nahi gudiya… .main thik hu….main kyun rone laga.

Keerthi- Toh phir bataiye kya baat hai?

Sachin- Kuch khaas nahi Gudiya…..bas kuch soch raha tha.

Keerthi(looked into his eyes)- Toh behen ko nahi bataoge…..plz bolo na. Kal raat ko bhi main aa rahi thi puchne lekin kaarthik ne aane nahi diya.

Sachin(smiled and cupped her face)- Tu meri chinta kyun karti hai. Tera bhai bilkul thik hai. Aur main chahta hu ki tu meri chinta na karke apni life pe dhyan de. Kaarthik tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai….kabhi kuch aisa mat karrna jisse usey dukh ho.

Keerthi was quite confused. She didn't know why her brother said that. She looked at him.

Keerthi- Bhaiya….mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki aap kya keh rahe ho? Saaf saaf bolo.

Sachin- Kee…..maine apni zindagi ka ek ahem hissa kho diya hai….ahem…nahi…wo toh meri dost thi aur shayad hum ek dusre ko chahne lage the par…..par maine apni hi wajah se usey kho aaj wo…aaj wo kisi aur ki zindagi hai.

Keerthi- Kaun….ksiki baat kar rahe ho?

Meanwhile , they saw Roohi who was moving in the living room while talking over phone. Sachin looked at her.

Sachin- Main uski baat kar raha hu. (He pointed to Roohi)

Keerthi- Rooo….roo toh aapko jaanti tak nahi. Aapko galatfehmi hui hai.

Sachin- Aisa nahi ho sakta yaar….ye wahi hai.

Meanwhile , Keerthi heard Kaarthik calling her.

Kaarthik- Keerthi…mera laptop kahan rakha tumne? Yahan aao.

Keerthi(called)- 2 minute kaarthik…aa rahi hu. (turned to sachin)- Bhai…aapko koi galatfehmi hui hai. Wo Roohi hai….jodhpur se belong krti hai aur Mumbai mein rehti hai. Software engineer hai. Abhi chutti par hai becoz she's pregnant. Plz aap jaake aaram karo. Ye wo nahi hai jo aap soch rahe ho.

And she left from there leaving confused Sachin behind.

Meanwhile , Roohi , too moved to Palak's room where she was talking calmly to Callie and Disha and then moved to her room.

Meanwhile , Shubhi's mother came into the room.

SM- Kaisi ho palak beta? Mujhe abhi shubhi ne bataya.

Palak(weakly)- Thik hu aunty.

SM smeared her head and she smiled.

SM- Beta…keerthi aur roohi kahan hai?

Disha- Pata nahi aunty. Dida ne toh palak ko khana khilaya tha thodi derr pehle aur keerthi dii pata nahi kahan hai.

Calllie- Ho sakta hai room mein ho…maine kaarthik jiju ki awaz suni thi. Aur roo dii ko maine rest krne bola tha.

SM- Acha….disha beta…ek kaam karo tum keerthi aur roohi ko mere paas bhejo.

Disha- Jii aunty…main dekhti hu.

Disha went off to call keerthi and Roohi. While , Callie was busy with Palak. Surya and Prateek were busy with other arrangements as Rohan asked them to do. Disha was returning to their room when she saw 2 people entering the home.

Disha- Dida….jiju….! Aap dono kahan gaye the ? Dida…aapko aunty bula rahi hai.

Meanwhile, surya came there….

Surya- Rohan bhaiya….saara arrangement ho gaya hai….aur bhabhi aapne jo list di thi …uska kuch saaman aa gaya hai aur kuch lene ke liye prateek gaya hai. Aane wala hoga.

Disha(moved towards them)- Dida….aap aunty ka kaam karke mere room mein aana….mujhe kuch kaam hai aapse.

She was confused with so many people calling her "Dida" , "Bhabhi" …she looked at him and he assured her to be quiet and enjoy. Rohan was just smiling.

Meanwhile , Callie came there and saw them….

Callie- Roo Dii…aap yahan? Aap toh room mein thi na ?

Disha- Nahi Callie….Dida-Jiju toh mere saamne andar aaye hain. Wo room mein kaise honge..haan?

Callie- Par maine toh abhi dekha unhe.

Disha- Haha…galatfehmi hui hogi tujhe…..tu neend mein hai .

Callie- Arey nahi disha dii….mujhe neend nahi aati.

Keerthi- Arey kya hua dono ko ?

Callie- Keerthi Dii….maine roo dii ko room mein dekha aur disha dii keh rahi hain ki dii-jiju bahar se aaye abhi.

At the same time…they heard a oice….they turned around and were shocked….. It was Roohi.

Roohi- Arey…..ye kaisa shor ho raha hai?

Disha(shocked)- Dida !

She turned and looked at the newcomer.

Callie-Roo dii..aap yahan ho toh ye kaun hai?

Surya(confused)- Ye kya ho raha hai ? Roohi bhabhi…2 jagah!

Disha- Haan….par ye ekdum dida ke jaise dikhte hain.

Keerthi- Roo….ye kya hai?

Palak(confused)- Meri sweety dii 2-2 kaise ho gayi?

Meanwhile , the newcomer smiled widely and ran to her…

Newcomer- Jijjiiii !

She hugged her with a force that Roo stumbled.

Rohan- Arey sambhal ke Ruhana!

Ruhana- Haan haan jiju…kuch nahi hoga aapki biwi ko aur aapke bachon ko bhi.

Rohan smiled. Meanwhile, Shubhi , Kaarthik, Prateek , Shubhi's mom all came there hearing the shouts. All were shocked. The sisters parted aftr a while….

Roohi- Kaisi hai tu?

Ruhana- Ekdum fit and fine ! Aapke saamne hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm...tujhe toh fit and fine rehna zaruri hai na.

Ruhana- Haan…aap aur jiju ho na mere saath toh main fit and fine hu.

Roohi- Hmm…wo toh hum hain hi. Khair tera kaam kaisa chal raha hai?

Ruhana- Badhiya…abhi bhi sir ne mushkil se allow kiya …wo bhi jab sid ne kaha.

Roohi- Chal..tujhe sabse milvati hu.

Shubhi(looking at the two)- Roo….ye tumhari behen hai ?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…meri behen Ruhana !

Shubhi- Arey baba re….ekdum ek jaise. Main toh Ruhana ko tum samajhne wali thi.

Rohan(smiled)- Kaisa laga jhatka sabko ? Zor se laga ki dheere se ?

Shubhi- Bahut zor se shock laga jiju. Par hum dono ko pehchanenge kaise?

Ruhana(smiled)- Bahut simple hai….Dii suits ya kurti –jeans pehenti hain aur main always western outfits….i mean top and jeans….kurti kam pasand karti hu. So , western outfits matlab ruhana otherwise Jiji.

All were still in shock when Ruhana realized someone's absence. She started looking here and there.

Roohi- Kya hua…kise dhundh rahi hai?

Ruhana- Dii…wo mera ek dost aaya tha….sidharth naam hai ne akele jaane se mana kar diya. Toh wo aaya mere saath

Rohan- Wo bahar phone pe baat kar raha hai…main bula ke laata hu.

Ruhana smiled. Meanwhile , Shubhi came to her…

Shubhi- Welcome Ruhana…..aaj jhatka acha laga …but its nice to meet you.

Ruhana(smiled)- My pleasure. Dii ne kaha yahan aane ke liye toh aa gayi.

Shubhi- Acha kiya.

Meanwhile , Rohan came with siddharth. Ruhana went to him.

Ruhana- Kya hua ? Sir ka phone tha?

Siddharth- Nahi yaar…wo ghar se phone tha.

Ruhana- Aunty naraz hai ?

Siddharth- Nahi yaar….wo bas keh rahi thi ki dhyan rakhna aur wo Shivani ke rishta …n all.

Ruhana- Hmm..ek kaam karenge …kal hi chalenge yahan se.

Siddharth- Arye koi jaldi nahi hai yaar. Ab mujhe milao tumhari dii se.

Ruhana(smiled)-Haan chalo.

She made him meet her and he was shocked too. Meanwhile , someone came out listening voices of laugh. Shubhi saw him….

Shubhi- Sachin …kahan the tum? Yahan aao na. Kisi se milvana hai.

Sachin(managed to smile)- Haan bolo Shubhi.

Shubhi pulled him towards Roohi and Ruhana. He was shocked to see them.

Shubhi- Ye dekho….ye toh meri dost hai Roohi…aur ye iski behen Ruhana. (to Ruhana)- Aur ruhana….ye mera dost sachin.

Sachin was staring at her…..She looked at him and was shocked and went silent.

Sachin- Tum?

Ruhana(acted like strangers)- Hii…Nice to meet you.

She shook hands with him and then turned to Roohi…

Ruhana- Jiji….mujhe kuch kaam hai….main aati hu.

And she left from there. But her sadness was not hidden by two pairs of eyes….her Dii and Jiju. They decided to talk to her later. Meanwhile , Saumya came there with coffee for all. Roohi called her..

Roohi- Saumya …idhar aa!

Siddharth was surprised to hear the name Saumya. He looked at her and smiled. He saw Saumya and Roohi talking. Meanwhile , she came there to serve him coffee.

Siddharth- Hey…tum Saumya ho na ...jise uske dost Saumi kehte the. 's school

Saumya(confused)- Haan…but aap?

Siddharth(smiled)- Arey Saumi….you forgot. Main Siddharth….humne kitne maze kiye the…yaad aaya kuch?

Saumya(smiled)- Tum…tum Siddharth Gupta ho?

Siddharth- Haan..Inspector Siddharth Gupta CID se.

Saumya(surprised)- CID….tumne CID join kar li. ?

Siddharth- Yess…and ….and thanks to Ruhana…uski wajah se tum mil gayi mujhe.

They hugged each other and he called Ruhana.

Ruhana- Kya hua Sid?

Siddharth- Thanks Ruhana….tumhari wajah se mujhe meri dost mil gayi.

Ruhana- MEri wajah se?

Siddharth- Haan….na hum yahan aate aur na ye milti. Ye hai Saumya….meri school mate.

Ruhana(smiled) – Ohh…great…thanks to jiji….sir toh mujhe akele aane nahi dete…so tum bhi aa gaye.

Saumya- Thanks Ruhana….!

Meanwhile , Her mother called her and Saumya went off from there.

Ruhana- Hmm…kaafi khush lag rahe ho Sid…..koi aur baat toh nahi ?

Siddharth- Kya yaar….aur kuch nahi ho sakta? Dost hai wo meri .

Ruhana – Dost toh main bhi hu…hu na ?

Siddharth- Ofcourse yaar…

Meanwhile , Roohi called them for coffee and snacks. Later , Saumya took them to her room. While Roohi got busy with Shubhi's mother discussing the rituals of next day. While , there was someone who was waiting for Ruhana….he didn't know why but now as she was in front of him…he want to put his heart out before her.

**A/n: Hehhee…so kaisa laga jhatka?**

**Palak- Kaisa laga Sulplise ? mazaa aaya? **

**Hehehehe…sab logon ko jhatka laga na ? **

**Hope all of you enjoyed. Plz R&R! **

**Take care ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Heya Guys….here comes the dhamakedaar chapter. **

**Enjoy the wedding :D **

The evening went off in chatting and leg pulling. Palak was now much better and was happily talking to Prateek which was quite unusual for her sisters. Keerthi saw Prateek and palak talking and went to Roohi….

Keerthi- Aaj hua kya hai ? Suraj kya purab mein ja ke doob gaya?

Roohi- Kya hua ? (while setting something in kitchen.)

Keerthi- Arey ye palak…..aaj madam prateek se baatein kaise kar rahi hai….roz toh uski khichai karti hai….usko satati hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm…aaj ki shaitani se ek naya chapter shuru hua hai.

Keerthi- Kaisa chapter Roo ?

Roohi- Dosti ka chapter!

Shubhi(entered)- And we hope ki ye dosti ka chapter love ke chapter tak aage badh jaaye.

Keerthi- Rehne do Shubhi…..dosti ka chapter khul gaya wahi bahut hai. Pyaar ke chapter tak pahuchna mushkil hai.

Roohi- Nothing is impossible Baby…..everything has a solution. Aur phir yahan baat khayal rakhne ki hai ….and I am sure ki tumhara devar meri behen ka bahut ache se khayal rakhega.

Shubhi- Ye tum kaise keh sakti ho …?

Roohi(smiled)- Wo aise ki…aaj din mein lunch time mein jab sab khana kha rahe the main palak ko dekhne ja rahi thi maine jo dekha prateek mein… wo thi kisi ke liye care…..Prateek usey paani pila raha tha…..he was trying his best to make her comfortable.

Shubhi- Haan….aur usne paneer ko khana khilane mein bhi madad ki. Varna palak kitni ziddi hai ye tujhe bhi pata hai Kiru….

Keerthi- Hmm….toh ye baat hai.

Shubhi(smiled)- Achi baat hai na !

Meanwhile…..Kaarthik called keerthi and shubhi's mom came to where roohi and shubhi were standing.

SM- Beta…kal subah subah ki ek rasm hai. Hamare yahan rivaz hai ki dulhan ki behenein …..paas ke taalab pe jaakar paani bharti hain…..wo tumhe , keerthi aur saumya…disha aur palak bhi ja sakti hain. Usi paani se shubhi ko nahana hoga….yahi ek rasm hai.

Roohi- Okay….ye kaam ho jayega aunty.

SM(Smiled)- Haan…jaanti hu isliye toh keh rahi hu tumhe. (to Shubhi)- Aur tum subah 5 baje taiyar ho jaana…..

Roohi- 5 baje…? Itni subah kyun?

SM(smiled)- Wo isliye kyunki kal subah hum shubhi ko kheer khilayenge aur chura pehnayenge.

Roohi- Ooh…..Okay aunty…..hamare yahan toh black color ki chudiyan pehnate hain.

Shubhi- Hmmm…aur hum red and white color ki.

Roohi- Sounds good….don't worry aunty….saara kaam ho jayega.

SM- Hmm….aur haan aaj koi derr tak nahi jaagega. Tum apni laadli behnon ko samjha dena.

Roohi(smiled)- Jii aunty...main manage kar lungi.

SM- Shubhi…tum apne room mein jao aur roohi tum baaki saari cheezein check kar….tab tak main khana lagvati hu.

The girls nodded and went out of kitchen. As they moved out , they bumped into Siddharth….who misunderstood roohi as for ruhana.

Siddharth- Roo…tum yahan ho…..main kab se dhundh raha hu. Anshika ka call tha …..keh rahi thi koi file nahi mil rahi….plz baat kar lo.

Roohi and Shubhi were just smiling. He looked at them and said….

Siddharth- Arey tum has rahi ho …..main tumse baat kar raha hu Ruhana!

Roohi(smiled)- Siddharth….main tumhari dost nahi hu. Main toh tumhari dost ki behen hu.

Meanwhile , Ruhana came up….and rested her hand on Sid's shoulder…

Ruhana- Sid…tum dii se meri shikayat kar rahe ho?

Siddharth was confused…..he got confused becoz that day both the sisters were wearing Churidaar which was somewhat alike.

Siddharth- Ohh God ! So sorry Dii….maine aapko roo samjha.

Roohi(smiled)- Main bhi Roo hi hu….bas farak itna hai ki main Roohi hu aur ye Ruhana.

Siddharth- Main confuse ho gaya toh jiju confuse nahi hote ?

The sisters giggled…..so did shubhi. Before Roohi or Ruhana could speak , Rohan came there….

Rohan- Siddharth….experience naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai. Main meri Roo ko ache se pehchanta hu. Don't worry. Aur abhi jo hua …so hua.

Ruhana- Haan…btw …tum dii se kya bole?

Siddharth- Haan…wo anshu ka call tha…..usey koi file nahi mil rahi.

Ruhana- U mean anshika.?

Siddharth- Haan…..tum call kar lo usey.

Ruhana- Okay chalo…bahar chal ke call karte hai.

She took Siddharth with her while Roohan went to see all the arrangements and Shubhi went into her room.

As soon as shubhi entered her room , she felt presence of someone in the room. She moved to turn on the lights and found her little sister Saumya sitting there. She went to her and asked….

Shubhi- Arey Saumi…tu yahan? Kya hua ?

With those words, she hugged her sister tightly. Shubhi didn't understood why was she so emotional yet she hugged her back. The sisters parted after a while , and shubhi cupped her face….

Shubhi- Kya hua tujhe? Kyun ro rahi hai?

Saumya- Tum sach mein chali jaogi hume chhod ke? Tum wahan ja ke hume bhul jaogi?

Shubhi(startled)- Arey…aise kaise bhul jaungi…..tu toh meri sabse achi aur pyari behen hai na. Tujhe kaise bhul sakti hu!

Saumya- Lekin main jaanti hu ki jijs tumhe itna pyaar denge ki tumhe hamari yaad hi nahi aayegi. Main…main ab kisse apni problems share karungi? Kisse baatein karungi.

Shubhi(cupped her face)- Arey Saumi…..main jaanti hu shubham mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain lekin ye ghar toh mera hai na ….aur tu meri behen. Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki koi insaan apna ghar bhul jaaye?

Saumya- Lekin agar…..(but was cut by a voice)

"_**Lekin vekin kuch nahi Saumya…main tumse promise karta hu ki jab tum chahogi tumhari Didi tumhare paas hogi. Wo kabhi tumse ya is ghar se door nahi hogi. Aur phir waise bhi…ab toh ye mera bhi ghar hai…hai na ?" **_

The girls were surprised and shocked to see him there.

Saumya- Jiju….aap yahan?

Shubhi- Tum….tum yahan kaise aaye?

Shubham(smiled)- Wo actually mujhe papa se kaam tha phir maine saumya ki baatein suni toh ruk gaya. Aur phiir mujhse raha nahi gaya so main yahan aa gaya.

Saumya- Agar kisi ne dekh liya toh? Aapko yaad hai na ki aap dii se nahi mil sakte kal tak.

Shubham- Haan jaanta hu lekin tumse vaada karna bhi zaruri tha. I promise….tumhari behen tumse kabhi door nahi hogi.

Saumya(smiled)- Thank yu Jiju !

Shubham(smiled)- My pleasure Saaliji !

Saumya giggled…..and pulled him out of the room….

Saumya- Chaliye jiju…..aap yahan nhi ruk sakte.

And soon , they moved out leaving a smiling shubhi in the room.

A while later, all were called for dinner. Soon , everyone were done with dinner and assembled in halls to chat. Meanwhile , Roohi came and asked everyone to sleep early that night as they had to wake up early. They said that they'll be back in half an hour.

_**Boy's Room….**_

Prateek: bhaiyon pichli baar ladkiyon ne fhasa kar jootey dundh liye iss baar aisa nahi hona chahiye.

Karthik: Don't worry boys… iss baar main hun tumhare saath!

Surya: Rohan Bhaiya….plz is baar aap apni saaliyon ka saath mat dena…..hamari izzat ka sawal hai.

Rohan(thinking):Dekho boys… mai kisi ki side nahi hu… mujhe apni biwi ka khayal rakhna hai.. main bas help kar sakta hu.

Prateek: theek hai….aap bas ek chota sa kaam kar dijiyega.. iss baar bahut aacha plan banaya hai suniye !

And they discuss the plan and the boys smile evilly.

_**Girls Room….**_

Palak: Is baar ek member kum ho gaya hai humhara lekin phir bhi iss baar hum bhi paise leke jayengey

Disha: Wo toh thik hai gudiya lekin hume pata kaise chalega ki jootey chupaye kaha hai in logo ne

Palak: Di ek idea hai suniye

And they discuss their plan…

Palak- Dolly di, teddy di aap yeh kar lengi na?

Keerthi: Uffoo ! palak kya kya karwati hai tu theek hai lekin first aur last baar

Palak(smiled):Okay Dii…

Callie: Wo toh thik hai lekin Rohan Jiju aur prateek ka kya ?

Palak: Rohan Jiju se main baat kar lungi...aur khadoos ki toh band bajegi.(She smirked.)

With all the discussions , they all went to sleep.

_**Next Morning ….5 am. **_

There was nuisance in the whole house. Roohi got up with a knock on her door. She opened the door. It was Saumya.

Saumya- Good morning Dii…..sorry itni subah jaga diya par aapko mom bula rahi hain.

Roohi(smiled)- Arey…mujhe pata hai jagna hai. Main uth gayi thi.

Saumya- Okay Dii…aap aa jaiye.

Roohi- Thik hai…waise tumhari behen ready hui ?

Saumya- Haan….abhi thodi derr mein wo bhi bulayengi aapko. Main keerthi dii aur baaki sabko jagati hu.

Roohi nodded and she left. Roohi turned around and found Rohan awake.

Rohan(sleepily)- Kya hua Roo?

Roohi- Kuch nahi…abhi ek rasm hai. Ek kaam kijiye…aap aaram se uth jaana…..main jaati hu…aunty wait kar rahi hongi.

Rohan- Kya yaar….ye subah ki rasmein…! (he spoke sadly)

Roohi- Ohho Rohan…..hamare yahan bhi hoti hai na…..ulta hamare toh raat ko hoti hai…yaad hai ?

Rohan- Haan …kaise bhul sakta hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay ….chalye so jaiye….main aati hu.

So ,she went to get ready and came out after a while anf found him sleeping. She pecked a kiss on his forehead and moved out of the room. She went straight to the kitchen where Shubhi's mother was.

Roohi- Namaste aunty….ab bataiye …kya karna hai ?

SM- Beta…ye kheer aur chuda…..ye isme saja lo. Aur roli wagera bhi rakhna.

Roohi- Jii aunty.

Meanwhile , Keerthi and others came up. She asked keerthi and Disha to set the chowki (where shubhi will be sitting) and to arrange other things. While palak and Callie were just watching others. Ruhana….was with her sister helping her in decorating that thali.

Mwanwhile , Saumya came up ….

Saumya- Roohi Diii…..aaapko Dii bula rahi hai.

Roohi , who was decorating the thali asked keerthi to see what shubhi was saying. Keerthi moved to her room.

Keerthi(knocked the door)- Main aa jaun?

Shubhi- haan aa na ! Roo kahan hai ?

Keerthi- Wo thali saja rahi hai….kya kaam hai ?

Shubhi- Woi…saree set kar de!

Keerthi nodded and helped her with the saree. She looked at her and found her a bit sad.

Keerthi- Kya hua….tu sad kyun hai ?

Shubhi- Yaar…having a strange feeling…..Khush bhi hu aur dukhi bhi.

Keerthi- Ye toh har ladki ke sath hota hai. Mere saath bhi hua tha. Par tut oh Shubham jiju ko pehle se jaanti hai na …..phir kaisa darr?

Shubhi- Haan jaanti toh hu par phir bhi darr lag raha hai. Pata nahi kya hoga…(she spoke nervously)

Keerthi(smiled)- Arey yaar…..sab theek ho jayega. Ye toh normal hai. Don't worry and smile.

Shubhi smiled. And then palak came there calling them. She looked at both of them.

Palak- Arey aap dono kya baatein kar rahe ho…..chalo na. Samosa Dii chalo na…..aunty bula rahi hai.

Shubhi- Haan…haan Palak….tu ja …..hum aate hain. (She spoke turning towards the mirror. )

Palak- Arey Diii…please rona mat. Aap royi toh main bhi ro dungi. Sab khush hai na …..aap bhi khush ho jao.

Shubhi(smiled)- Arey haan baba….tum dono jao ….main aati hu.

Keerthi- Jaldi aao. Hum wait kar rahe hain.

Shubhi smiled and both palak and Keerthi left the room. She made her hair and moved out of the room. She saw her mother settling things for the rasm. She moved towards the hall and stood beside her mother. She noticed….

SM- Arey beta….tum aa gayi. Chalo baitho yahan.

She smiled and sat on the chowki placed there. Her mother put the teeka on her forehead and blessed her. Then she made her wear the sets of red and white bangles and kissed on her forehead.

SM- Aaj toh meri beti bahut pyari lag rahi hai. Tujhe kisi ki nazar na lage.

Saying this , she put the kajal behind her ear. Both the mother-daughter had tears formed in their eyes. Shubhi just hugged her mother. Seeing them , Ruhana hugged her sister while Palak hugged Keerthi. Meanwhile , someone entered the hall …..

"_**Maine suna ki aaj yahan aasmaan se pariyan utar aayi hain…..lekin ye kya pariyon ki aankhon mein aansu…..Main toh pariyon ko haste muskarate dekhne aaya tha lekin yahan toh sabki aankhon mein aansu hain." **_

They turned and found Shubham there. Though he knew he was not allowed to be there , yet he was there.

SM- Shubham beta…..tum yahan?

Shubham- Haan maa….wo kuch kaam tha mujhe aapse aur papa se. Mom ne kaha ki main hi aap logon se baat karun.

Meanwhile , Rohan came and kept his hand on Shubham's shoulder….

Rohan(with a smirk)- Genuinely uncle-aunty se milne aaye ho ya apni hone wali biwi se.?

Shubham(with a shy smile)- Kya Rohan…sach mein uncle se kuch kaam tha.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan haan pata hai…kisse aur kitna kaam hai.

Roohi- Uffo Rohan…..aap bhi na! Kyun taang kheech rahe hai unki ?

Rohan- Maza aata hai sweetheart ! Try it !(he winked at her)

Roohi- Kyun ji…..apna time bhul gaye tum…..kisi na kisi bahane se aa jaate the milne.

Palak(took the point)- Kyaa…sach mein rohan jiju chupke chupke milne aate the aapse?

Roohi(with a little blush)- Haan….aaye the.

Palak- Oohhh…good good !

Shubham- Good to know that rohan ki tumne bhi aisa kuch kiya tha.

Rohan(smiled)- Isliye toh puch raha tha…..mere paas experience hai bhai isliye jaanta hu tere dil ka haal.

Roohi- Okay okay….ab rasm toh puri karne do.

SM- Haan….shubham beta …tum baitho. Tumhare papa bhi jag jayenge tab tak.

Shubham nodded and went with Rohan and she fed Shubhi with a spoonful of kheer.

Shubhi- Maa….as usual achi bani hai kheer. Lekin shayad ab mujhe ye khane ke liye nahi milegi.

SM- Arey….tu hum sabko udaas karke jayegi? Nahi rote….(she rubbed off her tears) Roohi beta…sambhalo isey.

She got up and moved from there. And roohi went to sit beside her…

Roohi- Shubhi…..ab rona band karo. Ye phase sabki har ladki ki life mein aata hai….Don't worry all will be well.

Shubhi- Haan…. I hope so !

Saumya- Ohho Dii….aap bhul gayi jiju ne kya promise kiya?

Shubham- I mean my promise Girls!

Roohi- Ohh…ab toh tension ko door hatao….

Rohan- Haan …and give me a happy smile….(he said with a camera in hand.)

She smiled and he clicked a happy click of all the sisters. Meanwhile palak came there and fed a spoonful of kheer to her.

Palak- Dii…ab aap udaas mat hona varna jiju udaas ho jayenge. Aap chahti ho jiju ko sad dekhna. ?

Shubhi- Arey nai….main kahan sad hu….chhod ! (she rubbedoff her tears)

Palak(smiled)- Acha toh phir ek aur khao…:D

And she stuffed another spoonful of kheer in her mouth. In the next moment, they saw Ruhana singing…

Ruhana- _**Navrai majhi laadachi ladachi ga  
>Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga<br>Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
>Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga<strong>_

Keerthi- _**Navrai chali sharmaati ghabraati woh  
>Piya ke ghar ithlaati balkhaati woh,<br>Surmai naina chalkaati chalkaati woh,  
>Piya ke ghar bharmaati, sakuchati woh!<br>**_  
>Roohi(setting a chunari on Shubhi's head)- <em><strong>Chunar mein iski, Sitaare<br>Saare chamkeele chamkeele chamkeele  
>Kangan mein iske bahaare<br>Aaj hariyaale, hariyaale, hariyaale  
>Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga<br>Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga  
>Navrai maajhi navsaachee navsaachee ga<br>Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga...ga...ga...ga**_! 

Rohan moved to Shubham and kept his hand on his shoulder….

Rohan- _**Suniyoji isko, Rakhiyo jatan se…**_ (he pointed to Shubhi )  
><em><strong>O Badi naazuk hain naazuk hain naazuk<br>kali hai anmol... kali hai anmol...  
><strong>_

Meanwhile , others joined and one of them was Sachin…..

Sachin- _**Aaoji aao... thumkha lagaoon...  
>Zara behako ji behako ji behako<br>Khushiyon ke baaje dhol  
>Khushiyon ke baaje dhol<strong>_

SM- _**Aankhon mein iske …. ishaare  
>Bade nakhreele nakhreele nakhreele..<br>Sapno ke lakhon….nazaare….  
>Saare rangeele rangeele rangeele<strong>_

Roohi- _**Navrai chali sharmati, ghabrati woh  
>Piya ke ghar itlathi balkathi woh<br>Surmai naina chalkati chalkati woh  
>Piya ke ghar bharmathi sakuchati woh<strong>_

Keerthi- _**Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga  
>Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga<br>Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
>Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga..<strong>_

Roohi and Keerthi hugged Shubhi.

Shubham(looking at them)- Please ab aap log senti mat ho jaana. Itss a genuine request.

Rohan- Oh yes….plz don't cry!

They smiled and and Shubhi's mother asked them to leave for the next rasm.

Roohi- Ye palak aur disha kahan gaye?

Keerthi- Abhi toh dono yahin thi. Shayad kitchen mein gaye ho….main dekhti hu.

Saumya- Dii…aap log chalo….main disha dii aur palak ko lekar aati hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay….par jaldi aana. Aane jaane mein time lagega na?

Saumya- Haan Dii….main bas 5 minute mein aayi.

They smiled and moved out while Saumya went in searching for Palak and DIsha. She bumped into Surya…..

Saumya- Surya Jiju…..aapne Disha dii ko dekha?

Surya- Nahi….kyun kya hua ? Aaj toh main bhi nahi mila usse!

Saumya(smiled)- Oohh…ab aap 11 baje milna dii se…..abhi unhe kaam hai.

Surya- Arey par kaam kya hai?

Saumya- Arey jiju….thodi derr ki baat hai….wait kijiye na !

Meanwhile Palak entered…..

Palak- Haan jiju….Saumya is right…..doori se toh pyar badhta hai…karte rahiye intezar !

The girls giggled while he just shyly smiled. Disha came there….

Disha- Saumya , palak chalo…dida wait kar rahi hongi. Aunty ne jaldi jaane bola hai.

Saumya- Haan dii….chaliye.

Palak- Jiju….karte raho intezaar….hum toh chale.

She hold Disha's hand and started to move while Disha gave a sweet smile to him and went away.

They soon moved out of the house.

Palak- Dii….hum kahan ja rahe hain abhi ?

Keerthi- Yahan paas mein ek talaab(pond ) hai….wahan se paani bharne !

Palak- Kyun?

Saumya- Wo ek rasm hai tum khud hi dekh lena.

Palak- Hmmm….(she smiles)

Keerthi- Palak….aaj koi shaitani nahi….samjhi…

Palak(smiled)- Shaitani toh karni hi hai.

Saumya and palak shared a hi-5 while Roohi glanced at them…

Roohi- Aaj koi shaitani nahi chahiye mujhe palak…..aaj shaadi hai….jo jaise chal raha hai waise hi chalega.

Palak- Arey Diii…joota churane ki permission hai na ?

Roohi- Haan…wo toh hai.

Palak- Toh bas…..promise sirf joota chupayi mein shaitani karungi…..aur kisi rasm mein nahi.

Saumya- Haan Dii…joota chupayi mein mazaa aayega. Pakka no shaitani!

Keerthi- Jaane de na Roo….shaitani kiye bina maanegi nahi.

Roohi(Smiled)- Acha acha….lekin sirf joota chupayi mein…..uske alawa kisi bhi rasm mein no shaitani….samjhi?

Palak/Saumya- Okay Dii !

Palak- Pakka Promise….no shaitani.

In all this chitchat , they reached near the pond and Roohi and Keerthi fill up the buckets they had bought with them.

Palak and Disha helped Roohi carrying the buckets and they headed towards home.

_**11 AM…**_

As they reached home, Kaarthik , Surya and Rohan were waiting for them.

Kaarthik- Aa gayi aap log ? Kahan gaye the subah subah?

Keerthi- Ek rasm hai…uske liye gaye the.

Saumya- Hmm…ab jaldi chaliye dii….haldi ki rasm hai ab.

Roohi- Haan chalo jaldi.

Rohan(hold her hand)- Pehle tum kuch kha lo. Uske baad kuch aur…

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…kha lungi.

Rohan- Nahi…pehle kha lo phir kuch aur karna.

Roohi- Areeyy….aap na….( but was cut by Palak who was standing with a plate of sandwiches in her hand)

Palak- Dii…pehle kuch kha lo. Phir kaam karna.

She gave the plate to Rohan who smiled at her. He took Roohi with him while all others move into the hall. Ruhana moved to her sister as she didn't know anyone much there, though Shubhi was with her all the while.

Meanwhile , Saumya came calling for them.

Saumya- Dii-Jiju….chaliye na.

Rohan- Haan…hum aate hain.

Saumya- Okay jiju ! Aap next room mein chale jaana. Shubham jiju wahin hain.

Rohan(smiled)- Thik hai !

Soon , the Haldi was started. First one to apply haldi Roohi. Her mother was not allowed to be a part of it.

SM- Roohi , Palak ya saumya se Shubhi ka aarta karvana. (PS: it's a rasm jo mere yahan hoti hai. Hopefully , Shubhi….you won't mind.)

Roohi- Ji aunty.

She kept a diya in the thaali and asked Saumya to do the aarta(half way thru as we do aarti). Palak followed the same. This was followed by washing her haldi applied hands with milk. And then she went for a bath…..the same water which was brought by her sisters.

Meanwhile , all others were relaxing a bit.

Ruhana- Jiji…..aunty kyun nahi aayi rasm mein?

Keerthi- Haan Roo….aunty kahan chale gaye the. ?

Roohi- Arey yaar….wo yahan ye rivaz hai ki ladki ki maa kisi rasm mein shamil nahi hongi.

Ruhana- Ye kaisa rasm hai dii ? Aise thodi hota hai.

Roohi- Roo…hota hai yaar…..hum rasm nahi badal sakte na.

Ruhana- Wo bhi hai.

Meanwhile , the boys came out after applying haldi to Shubham. Menawhile , Disha was coming from other side , holding something in her hand….She didn't see the boys and by mistake bumped into Surya. He hold her from falling and the haldi on his hands get on DIsha's waist. There was a cute eyelock between them.

Disha was the first to come out of her trance and separated….

Palak(laughed)- Hehee…Chalo chalo…ab disha dii ki shaadi ki taiyari karo. Do –do baar unpar haldi lag gayi wo bhi Surya jiju ne lagayi.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm..karte hain.

Callie- Nahi dii…jaldi se jaldi karvao in dono rishta.

Palak- Haan….ye dono ko jldi milvao. Keerthi dii…..aap surya jiju ke parents se baat karo.

DirYa blushed listening all this. Disha ran to Keerthi and hugged her. She smeared her head while Palak and Callue giggled. At the same time , Shubhi's mother came….

SM- Chalo sab log….lunch time hua. Phir sab log aaram kar lena.

Keerthi- jii aunty….hum aate hain.

Soon , all made their way to the dining room. Palak was having a naughty smile on her face.

Karthik- So Princess….aaj kya socha hai tumne?

Palak(smirked)- Kyun bataun…..aap toh opposite team mein ho.

Karthik- Jeetenge bhi hum hi.

Prateek- Haan Bhaiya…..is baar hum hi jeetenge.

Palak- Dekhte hain …kaun jeetta hai.

She glanced at him and then moved to her room. Soon , all were done with lunch and moved to rest.

_**Evening 5 pm….**_

All were busy with their chores. Rohan and kaarthik were busy looking for arranging for mandap. Surya and Sachin went to receive the PanditJi. Roohi and keerthi were helping Shubhi's mom while DIsha , Callie and Ruhana were helping Shubhi with her stuff. Palak was busy planning for her prank and so was Prateek. Soon , all were set.

_**7pm….Baarat Swagat **_

Shubhi ws ready sitting in her was sitting beside her while the naughtiest girl was eager to start her plan. Roohi was busy in helping others. Meanwhile , Saumya came running….

Saumya- Dii…Baarat aa gayi ! Jiju bahut ache lag rahe hain.

Shubhi blushed hearing that.

Saumya- Keerthi Dii…chaliye….aur Dii….tum yahin raho. Hum jiju ko dekh kar aate hain.

She giggled and left with keerthi. Shubhi's mom was standing on the door with a thali in her hand. Shubham came and stood in front of her. She did the teeka and aarti and then fed him with kheer. He touched her feet to take her blessings and entered was allowed to sit inside a room while Shubhi in another. Shubham's parents moved to meet and bless Shubhi while her parents moved to meet Shubham. As shubham was talking to her parents , there was a knock on the door. It was Roohi and Rohan on the door.

SM- Arey….tum dono aao na!

Rohan- Aunty …wo hum Shubham ko kuch dena chahte hain.

SM- Haan haan…do na

Roohi came to them and handed a packet to SHubham.

Shubham- Arey ye kya hai bhabhi?

Roohi(smiled)- Hamari taraf se ek tohfa. Itna haq toh hum rakhte hain.

Shubham(smiled)- Ofcourse aapka haq hai Bhabhi…..lekin !

Roohi(smiled)- Isme Honeymoon tickets toh nahi hai lekin jo kuch bhi hai…aapko pasand hi aayega. Aur waise bhi meri pyari se behen toh ab aapke saath hai hi…..hamari sabse anmol cheez.

He smiled and opened the box. There was a watch for him and a photoframe which contained his and shubhi's pictures and an envelop of cash. He looked at Rohan and Roohi.

Rohan- Kuch nahi bolna hai…wo tumhare aur tumhari biwi dono ki hai.

Shubham(smiled)- Thik hai…Thank you !

Rohan(smiled)- Arey…bhai bolta hai aur thanks bhi…..! Not fair haan !

He smiled and hugged Rohan.

Shubham(to Roohi)- I promise bhabhi…..aapki behen hamesha khush rahegi.

Rohan- Oyee…wo sirf uski behen nahi meri saali bhi hai !

Shubham- Jii Dada…samajh gaya…..khayal rakhunga aapki Sali ka…..(he spoke showing scared expressions.)

Everyone laughed and they moved out of the room.

All preparation were done and someone had started executing her plans…..All were busy…..

Palak(to girls)-Chalo kaam pe lag jao…!

Keerthi- Thik hai meri dadi amma !

Palak: aap log chaliye mai samosa di se baat karke aati hun..  
>Palak goes to subha… and whispers something in her ears..<br>Subha smiles.. "tension mat le paneer mai tere saath hun"  
>Palak hugged her.. "thank you di" and leaves…<br>The boys keep an eye on the girls..  
>They remember " jiju aap logo pe najar rakhengey aapko unhe confuse karna hai "<br>the girls were wearing bluetooth covered under their hairs..  
>Keerthi- " chupke chupke humpe najar rakh rahe hai.."<br>Disha- "Surya bhi mujhpe najar rakhe hue hai"  
>Palak- "Aur yaha rohan jiju mujhpe najar rakhe hue hai iska matlab wo khadoos jutte chupa raha hai"<br>Callie: ab kya karengey  
>Palak- "aap log aapna kaam kijiye mai aapna kaam karti hun"<br>Roohi was helping in keeping the stuff.. palak purposely when to the direction  
>"Lo bacho pakro chocolates" and hits and the boxes fall...<br>Palak- "Oops sorry"  
>Roohi: palak aaram se sab bigad diya aab kaun karega yeh sab ?<br>Rohan: arey aise mei gussa aacha nahi hai… mai hun na !  
>He starts picking up.. palak helps.. and asked<p>

Palak- "jijs.. plan kya hai.."  
>Rohan: plan yeh hai ki.. pratiek.. aise jagah chupayega.. jootey jaha tumhara ya kisika bhi pahuchna muskil hai.. aur sab tum ladkiyon par najar rakhe hue hai.. tum logo ko kuch pata nahi chalne dengey..<br>Palak: tek hai jiju thanks.. mere liye aapne itna bada risk uthaya..  
>Rohan: aab wada kiya hai nibhana toh padega hi..<br>Palak smiles.. and gets up "jiju aap hi kariye yeh sab.. mai.. jaa rahi hun.."  
>Palak leaves from there... "Ab khadoos ko dhundna hai lekin hai kaha yeh"<br>Then she sees pratiek coming she hide.. he dropped something inside the flower pot and leaves..  
>Surya: ladkiyon ne koi harkat nahi ki unhe nahi pata chalega ki juttey kaha chupaye hai<br>Palak looks around finds all clear.. puts her hand inside.. and gets the key.. and hides it.. runs from there..  
>"di mujhe chabi mil gayi hai… ab bas taala dhudna baaki hai… aap sab ready rehna.."<br>Then a girl gives her the chit she reads it "bahut muskil hoga dhundha jootey.. aisa khel khela hai ki tumhara sar ghum jaayega"  
>Palak: aacha mujhe challenge kar rahe ho.. aab toh mai bhi dhundke rahungi…<br>She throws the.. chit away…  
>She searches every single room.. tries the key where ever it was possible.. but all went in vain..<br>Pratiek comes "kya hua? nahi miltey jutey.. haha.. iss baar tum harogi.. juttey aur paise humhare hai"  
>Palak in anger "dekho mr khadoos muh maat lago mere.. mai bahut irritated hun.. tum aur irritate maat karo mujhe"<br>She leaves from there… she thinks hard… "haan mai kaise bhul gayi" she peeps into.. a room.. opens the cabinet.. and there was a box.. locked.. she tries the key.. and it opens.. she smiles.. "yes yes" she opens it.. but again anger expressions comes.. there was a chit in it..  
>"ha aasan nahi hai iss baar mujhse jeetna.. deemag lagana hai lagalo uthna.. tanda nahi hota pani se gussa tumhara.. naam hai pratiek humhara.. hai mauka ek aakhri.. jeet sako toh jeek ke dikhao.."<p>

In anger she throw the box.. and left from there…  
>Keerthi asked through Bluetooth "kya hua.. mila"<br>Palak: nahi di.. usmei jutey nahi they…  
>Disha: ab kya karengey..<br>Palak: di relax.. mai dhund lungi.. aap log jiju se puchne ki koshish kijiye…  
>Pratiek is at the food stall.. "bhaiya jara aaram se.. haan yeh khana specially dulha dulhan ke liye koi aaye na yaha" saying he leaves..<br>The girls tries to aske.. their partner.. but they got their trick.. they did not opened their mouth..  
>Disha: gudiya surya nahi bol raha hai..<br>Keerthi: karthik jee bhi nahi bata rahe hai..  
>Palak sat on the chair right behind her was rohan..<br>"pata chala hai ki.. juttey ko aise wrap kiya hai jissey usseykoi damage na ho.. matlab koi khatarnak jagah chupaya hai"  
>Palak: aacha apne mera kaam aasan kar diya jiju… love u.. and she leaves..<br>Callie on Bluetooth "pari.. har koi mandap wale ke area mei baar baar check kar raha hai.. mujhe lagta hai daal mei kuch kala hai"  
>Palak: "di ho sakta hai jootey wahi kahi aas pass ho aap sab dekhiye udhar aur mai bahar dekhti hun.."<br>All check.. boys smile  
>Surya: aab toh fhas gaye yeh humhare jaal mei.. yaha toh jutey hai hi nahi…<br>Rohan was standing.. trying to work.. he heard he messaged palak…  
>"tum logo ka dhyan bhat gaya hai waha nahi milega kuch issey jayda mai tumhari help nahi kar sakta hun.."<p>

Meanwhile , it was time for feras. Sachin and other brothers of Shubhi took her down to the mandap….Shubham was ready sitting and doins some puja. Her brothers made her sit beside Shubham. And then the feras started. All were enjoying ther feras as well as there game.

On the other hand… Palak gets back inside.. she is thinking where it could be.. then she notices something at the dinner area.. she goes towards the direction…  
>A boy "aap kaha jaa rahi hai"<br>Palak: mujhe bhook lagi hai  
>Boy: nahi aap allowed nahi hai..<br>Palak pov: iska matlab yahi kahi hai juttey.. beta dekho aapko aapki mummy bula rahi ahi..  
>The boy still does not go.. she tells him.. "beta.. yeh lo.. ice cream.. waha jaake kaho.. aur dkeho wo ladki bechari akeli hai jaao.."<br>The boy leaves… as he likes to make friends.. palak goes.. and a man stops her from seeing the water.. cans.. "pani.. covered.. jutey.. yess… mil gaya"  
>Then all the boys comes there..<br>"sorry saali jee.. aap yaha tak toh aa gayi par jutteey nahi leke jaa payengi.."  
>Palak: surya jiju.. please.. na<br>Karthik: nahi princess…  
>Pratiek: kaha than a iss baar aasan nahi hoga…<br>Palak: aacha toh aap sab mujhe nahi jane dengey waha.. tek hai mai chali jaati hun.. she goes from there..  
>In bluetooth "di ready hai aap"<br>Keerthi and disha "haan ready hai hum"  
>Suddenly the music plays.. and a girl sings.. and dances on<br>Keerthi- _**Pairon mein bandhan hai  
>Payal ne machaya shor<br>Sab darwaaze kar lo band  
>Sab darwaaze kar lo band<br>Dekho aaye aaye chor  
><strong>_Karthik (smirks) -"aacha mujhe chor kaha.." he leaves from his spot.. and goes to keerthi… and sings..  
>Karthik- <em><strong>Tod de saare bandhan tu<br>Hoye tod de saare bandhan tu  
>Machne de payal ka shor<br>Dil ke sab darwaaze khol  
>Dil ke sab darwaaze khol<br>Dekho aaye aaye chor  
><strong>_Keerthi- _**Pairon mein bandhan hai**_  
>Palak smiles… disha moves around Surya…<br>Disha- _**Kahoon main kya, karoon main kya  
>Sharam aa jaati hai<br>**_Surya-_**Na yoon tadpa ki meri jaan  
>Nikalti jaati hai<br>**_Keerthi -_**Tu aashiq hai mera sachcha  
>Yakeen to aane de<br>**_Karthik-_**Tere dil mein agar shaq hai  
>To bas phir jaane de<br>**_Disha-_**Itni jaldi laaj ka  
>Ghoonghat na kholoongi<br>Sochoongi phir soch ke  
>Kal parson boloongi<br>**_Surya -_**Tu aaj bhi haan na boli  
>Oye kudiye teri doli<br>Le na jaaye koi aur  
><strong>_  
>DishaKeerthi- _**Pairon mein bandhan hai**_

_**Pairon mein bandhan hai  
>Payal ne machaya shor<br>Sab darwaaze kar lo band  
>Sab darwaaze kar lo band<br>Dekho aaye aaye chor  
><strong>_Karthik and surya…  
><em><strong>Tod de saare bandhan tu<br>Hoye tod de saare bandhan tu  
>Machne de payal ka shor<br>Dil ke sab darwaaze khol  
>Dil ke sab darwaaze khol<br>Dekho aaye aaye chor  
><strong>_  
>Keerthi and disha..<br>_**Sab darwaaze kar lo band  
>Sab darwaaze kar lo band<br>Dekho aaye aaye chor**_  
>Surya(runs behind Disha)- <em><strong>Haan dekho aaye aaye chor<strong>_  
>Keerthi(runs to Karthik)- <em><strong>Dekho aaye …aaye chor !<br>**_Rohan brings pratiek along with him and they dance…

Palaka and Disha rushed to another room and checked all the water tanks. Palak opened the last one.. a plastic bag could be seen.. she took it out…  
>"mil gaye.. mil gaye jutey"<br>All turn.. "yea… keerthi and disha.." run from there  
>Karthik and surya: matlab sab plan tha!<br>Pratiek shouted: bhaiya kaha tha na maine ki savdhan rehna.. lekin nahi.. fhas gaye ladkiyon ke jaal mei.. ab khade maai rahiye bhagyie aur pakriye unhe…

Meanwhile , with all this masti between Brothers and Saaliyan , the feras were done.  
>Rohan(beside Roohi)- Dekho…kitna acha hai chuhe-billi ka khel…haaha !<br>Palak on Bluetooth "callie.. ready hua, dolly di, teddy di.. plan 2"  
>Here pratiek "bhaiya, surya plan 2 excute karo.. rohan bhaiya ko bejho…"<br>Karthik went to tell rohan.. "rohan.. jaldi se.. aapne kamre mei jaao waha.. tumhe water tank mei ek bag milega.. ussey nikal lao"  
>Rohan: kya matlab aasli juttey usmei hai..<br>Karthik: haan mera bhai itna bewakuf todhi hai.. sab.. plan karta hai..  
>Rohan smiles "aab bhi bewakufi kardi"<br>Karthik: kya matlab..  
>Rohan: kuch nahi mai jaata hun.. rohan leaves…<br>Here keerthi takes the similar bag from callie.. and leaves… then.. disha to takes the similar bag… from her and runs.. surya sees bag.. with disha.. so he run behind her…  
>Surya: disha ruko..<br>Disha runs.. surya manages to catch her… and take the… bag.. he checks.. it finds it empty.. "jutey nahi hai ismei.. prati.. he is about to shout.. but disha keeps her hand on his mouth..  
>"shh.. chup.." pulls him inside a room.. pushes him in and locks it..<br>"hey.. dish.. darwaja khollo.."  
>Disha: baacho.. iss room ke bahar aap dance karo jitna marzi volume tej karo…<br>The music was loud.. so that no one can here surya's sound..  
>Keerthi ran.. with the bag.. karthik behind hai.. "kiru.. please bag de doh.."<br>Keerthi: nahi..  
>Karthik catch her.. and took the bag.. but.. it was not the same bag in which shoes were…<br>Karthik: humse dhoka.. pra.. puts she pulls her… from there.. and takes him to the same room.. locks him up…  
>Keerthi: sorry karthik jee.. mai kuch nahi kar sakti sab plan uss shaitan ka hai.. aur nekh toh mujhe bhi chahiye.<br>Disha and keerthi share hifi… and leave..  
>Palak is running.. pratiek says "arey pehle dekh toh lo.. juttey hai uske andar ki nahi"<br>Palak checks it.. but there is no shoes in it.. "kya.. juttey kaha gaye"  
>Pratiek: tumhe kya laga jeet jaogi.. haha.. aasli jutey toh kahi aur hai..<br>Palak was angry..  
>Keerthi: palak.. sab mehnat bekar ho gayi<br>Palak: haan di.. aapka devar khadoos ke saath saath ullu bhi bananta hai…  
>Karthik and surya comes there..<br>Palak: aap log bahar kaise aaye..  
>Karthik: shayad tum bhul gayi princess.. mai ek police wala hun.. aur koi bhi darwaja mujhe rok nahi sakta..<br>Palak hits her head.. "hey bhagwaan.."  
>Karthik: pratiek.. toh aasli jutey hai kaha..<br>Rohan comes there "haan prateik kaha hai"  
>Pratiek: aapke kamre mei they na…<br>Rohan: nahi waha nahi hai..  
>Callie comes there "pari… yeh rahe juteey" palak turns.. runs.. and takes the shoes..<br>Pratiek: ladkiyon ke haath kaise lag gaye..  
>Rohan leaves.. and engaged in work.. and smiles..<br>Rohan: callie.. yeh lo aasli jutey… sahi waqt aane pe.. palak ko de dena..  
>Callie: jiju aap.. thanks..<br>Rohan: aab wada kiya hai nibhana padega.. saali ke liye dosto se gadari kardi.. pata nahi kya hoga mera ab !  
>Karthik: pratiek pakar na…<br>Pratiek runs.. behind her.. on the way palak drops few boxes.. pratiek.. falls down.. he gets up and runs behind her..  
>"ms nri ruko"<br>She runs… keerthi takes the shoes from her.. and says "target 3"  
>"bhabi.. please na… aapka devar hun mai.."<br>Keerthi: devar jee.. sorry.. par karna padega…  
>She runs.. karthik comes in front of her.. and behind pratiek…<br>Disha says "target 3 on spot"  
>Keerthi throws the bag… and.. palak catches it again.. and runs up stairs..<br>Karthik was about to go.. keerthi stops him by saying "karthik jee rukiye aap nahi jaayengey aapko meri kasam"  
>Karthik stops.. "kiru.. not fair.. yaar"<br>Disha says "surya agar tum uske peeche gaye toh mai tujhse shaadi nahi karungi.. "  
>Surya: disha.. yeh kya.. huh tek hai nahi jaata…<br>Both were helpless…

Shubhi and Shubham were sitting on a couch placed outside mandap….

Palak ran.. she came to the wedded couple.. she took out the one shoes..  
>PAlak- "jiju jaldi se pair aagey kariye"<br>Shubham: arey saali jee aaram se..  
>Shubhi: shubham wo keh rahi hai na toh kar dijiye aagye..<br>Shubham: lo jee.. aab biwi ka hokum kaise taal saktey hai..  
>He steps his right foot ahead.. she makes him wear one shoe.. shubhi smiles..<br>Pratiek escapes from the.. trap.. and comes..  
>"phir aa gaya bachke.. samosa di help.." she runs taking another shoe…<br>Shubhi: prateek.. wo uss taraf gayi hai..  
>Pratiek: uff.. thank you Shubhi bhabhi… he leaves..<br>Shubhi laughs..  
>Subham: yeh galat baat hai tum khel mei shamil nahi ho sakti..<br>Shubhi: mai kaha kuch kar rahi hun.. bas todhi madad hi kar rahi hun..  
>Palak: callie… jaise hi mai nikal jau fan on kar dena… samosa di ne ussey issi direction mei bejha hai.. plan ke mutabik..<br>Palak enters inside a room.. takes one round and comes out.. pratiek was almost out but callie on the fan.. and.. some powder is in the air.. "ah yeh.. uff.. darwaja kaha hai"  
>Palak comes running… "jijs.. jaldi se dusra pair dijiye"<br>Shubhi: jaldi karo paneer.. wo aa raha hai..  
>Shubham does so.. and she makes him wear another.. palak sighs.. "uff.. koi mujhe pinch karo… taki mujhe yakeen ho jaaye mai sapna nahi dekh rahi hun"<br>Disha comes and does so.. "ouch.. di.. yupieee… jeet gaye.. chalo chalo… jaldi se nek nikalo.. itni mehnat ki hai humne…"  
>Keerthi: haan….<br>Pratiek comes.. "mehnat kaha bemani ki hai.. kisne toh saath diya hai.."  
>Palak: dekho khadoos.. fact is mai jeet gayi… aur tum haar gaye…<br>Prateek: haan tumne bemani ki.. hai..  
>Palak: tumne toh jaise kin ahi na..<br>They cat and dog fight started between them…  
>Rohan says "arrey ya toh ladai karlo ya nek lelo"<br>Palak: haan jijs.. nek.. chaliye subham jiju.. nikaliye 5000 rupee…  
>Karthik: 5000 hazar.. lekin tumne toh meri shaadi mei mujhse 8000 liye they na..<br>Palak: haan jijs.. 8000 wo sabke they yeh 5000 akele mereke hai.. chalyie jaldi se dijiye…  
>Subham: aacha aap itne kyu?<br>Palak: jis.. maine kitni mehnat ki.. plan banaya, bhaagi itna, aapna weight kam kiya, chilayi, aur najaane kya kya… mai 5000 lungi.. aur haan baki ko bhi aap uthna hi dena.. hum sabne milke mehnat ki hai..  
>Roohi says "palak itna nahi.. 1000 sabko.."<br>Girsl "nahi nahi nahi… 5000 se ek rupia kam nahi warna juteey wapas.. le lengey"  
>Shubhi: de do shubham yeh nahi mangengi aise..<br>Rohan: haan shubham de de.. warna nangey pav jana padega tujhe…  
>Subham gives 5000 to keerthi and disha and callie and saumya… and palak 8000..<br>Palak: jiju 5000 hi kafi hai yeh extra nahi!  
>Shubham: nahi tum rakho.. extra fun ka extra paisa..<br>Shubhi: paneer.. haath mei aayi laxmi ko tukhratey nahi hai.! 

All laughed…!

Meanwhile , All were invited for the brothers and sisters sat with the Bride-groom. Saumya and her mom were the one serving…

Saumya- Jiju….ab zara dii ko apne haath se khilaiye khana.

Palak- Haan jiju…..pehle bite dii ko dijiye.

Shubhi-Shubham were feeling shy.

Palak- Arey yaar…ab sharmao mat…khilao ek-dusre ko.

Roohi(strictly)- Bas palak…..bahut ho gaya. Aur mat satao un dono ko. Waise hi thake hue hain bechare…..khana toh khane do.

Palak- Oops…sorry dii !

Shubhi(smiled)- Koi baat nahi palak. Chal ab khana kha le.

So , they all had their dinner with light chit-chats and fun teasing. Now , it was around 2:30 pm in night. As they were about to get up from the table , something stopped Prateek from getting up. As prateek and palak were sitting adjacently , Palak fell asleep and now was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Shubhi and Roohi smiled watching that.

Roohi- Prateek…usey jagana mat. Plz tum usey uske room mein sula do.

Prateek- Bhabhi…main ?

Roohi- Haan….ab tum usey lekar jao…aisa karo bhale hi hamare wale room mein sula do usey.

He looked at her and thought for a few seconds….

Rohan- Arey soch kya rahe ho tum….usey lekar jao.

He nodded and picked her up in his arms and moved towards the room . He glanced at her and found immense innocence on her face which made him smile. For some seconds , he thought…

_**Prateek's POV- Main isse ladai karta hu…..ye kitni pyari hai….itni innocent ! Shaitan toh hai par bahut pyari bhi hai…..kal main kitna ghabra gaya tha iski haalat dekh kar par thank god kuch nahi hua.**_

He entered into the room and placed her on the bed, covered her with the blanket and was about to leave when he felt her grip on his looked back and saw her holding his hand. He freed his hand from her grip and placed her hand on the bed and moved his hand in her hair and settled her strands of hair behind her ears. Then he patted her cheek and left out unaware of the 4 pairs of eyes watching him.

Soon , he returned to the hall where all were sitting.

SM- Dekho ab aap log aaram kar sakte ho. Bidai toh kal hogi matlab shubhi ek aur din hai hamare saath.

Callie- Haan aunty…usse treat bhi toh leni hai….kyun shubhi dii ?

Shubhi- Haan haan ofcourse!

SM- Chalo…sab aaram kar lo.

She made to move Shubhi and Shubham to Shubhi's room while all others moved to their rooms discussing about how the events went.

**A/n: So…here's the next chapter! **

**Shubhi- Hey…I tried to make it as it happens at you side …phir bhi I apologize if there is any mistake. Let me know ! Becoz I want this to be perfect ! Love you !**

**Palak- So…baby….shaitani sirf tum nahi…hum bhi karte hain…kaisi lagi shaitani meri ? hehehe..:p **

**Special thnks to Palak and Subhsresaha for their help in this and previous 2 chaps. Hope you'll like it ! **

**Love you all ! **

**Plz R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Heya everyone….here's the new update. Hope you all like it.**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hain. **

_**Next Morning….**_

Shubhi and Shubham were in Shubhi's room where earlier Roohan were staying. Shubhi woke upwith a knock on the door. She looked around and found herself tucked in a blanket and saw Shubham sitting beside her resting his head on the wall. She woke up and opened the door. It was her sister…Samya!

Saumya- Good Morning Dii! Ye lo aapke aur jiju ke liye coffee.

Shubhi(smiled)- Arey mujhe utha deti na…

Saumya- Wo mumma ne kaha ki aapko aur jiju coffee room mein de du. Aap log aaram se fresh hokar aa jaana. Uncle-aunty 10 baje tak aayenge.

Shubhi- Chal thik hai. Main aati hu thodi derr mein.

With this Saumya left and shubhi turned to find Shubham awake. She moved to him and kept the tray on the side table and gave him a cup….

Saumya- Shubham….ye lo coffee!

Shubham(looked at her)- Mummyji ne banayi?

Saumya- Mujhe nahi pata…..maybe Saumi ne banayi ho! Tum kyun puch rahe ho ?

Shubham(smiled)- Wo isliye kyunki agar mummyji ne banayi hogi toh tumhari coffee se toh achi hogi.

Shubhi(smiled)- Tum bhi na Shubham….obviously main mama ke jaise khana shayad hi bana paungi.

She spoke moving towards her cupboard. He followed her and hugged her….

Shubham-Sab alag hote hain Shubhi….aur waise hi tum bhi ho. Isliye toh meri pasand ho. Aur rahi khaane ki baat toh tum jo bhi banaogi wo always acha hi hoga…..kyunki usme…..(he made her face him) Kyunki tum usme dher saara pyaar jo mila dogi ...!

He smiled and she immediately hugged him …

"_**Tum jaante ho tum mein kya baat achi hai…..tum na har baat ko bahut ache se samjha lete ho. Agar main kabhi koi galti karungi bhi toh bhi tum mujhe ache se samjha loge. Aur yahi baat mujhe achi lagti hai. I love you !" **_

He smiled while smearing her head_**….." Har kisi mein koi na koi khoobi toh hoti hi hai….jaise tum….tum mere dil ki baat turant jaan leti ho…..mujhe kuch kehna hi nahi padta. Thank you ! And I love you more !"**_

She smiled and then separated after a while . They enjoyed their coffee with a light chit-chat.

_**On the other hand….Girls Room…..**_

Roohi entered the room to wake up the three girls. She shaked up Disha….

Roohi- Dishu , Callie , Gudiya…..chalo utho…dekho 9 baj rahi hai.

Palak(pulled up the blanket)- Kya dii …sone do na !

Roohi- Palak utho….dekh apn ko shaam ko 5:30 nikalna hai Mumbai ke liye. Tujhe packing nahi karni ?

She sat up with a jerk…

Palak- Kya…..hume aaj jaana hai?

Roohi- Haan baba…..aaj hi jaana hai. Tere jiju ko kal office join karna hai. Chal uth.

Callie and DIsha also woke up.

Roohi- Chalo tum sab taiyar ho jao. Aur palak bags pack kar le.

She got up to move when Palak caught her hand. She turned to her….

Roohi- Kya hua Gudiya?

She immediately hugged her…..Disha and Callie looked at her…..

Disha- Kya hua Gudiya ?

Palak- Aaj hum phir se disperse ho jayenge. Hum kab milenge Dolly dii phir se?

Roohi(smiled)- Arey itni si baat….aise koi udaas hota hai kya ?

Disha- Hum jaldi milenge yaar !

Meanwhile , a person emerged in the room….

Person- Haan milenge na….tumhari Disha Dii aur Surya jiju ki sagai mein aur tumhari sweety dii ki goad bharayi mein !

Palak looked up and smiled…

Palak- Rohan Jiju…sachii ?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan sachi….aur waise bhi tum sabse door kahan ho….Karthik aur keerthiji bhi toh agle mahine shift ho rahe hain.

Palak- Haan lekin Shubhi dii-Jiju toh Kolkata mein rahenge….callie wapas chali jayegi aur Disha dii back to Bangalore….!

Rohan- Arey toh kya hua…door rahogi tab hi toh agli baar milne mein maza aayega.

Roohi- Haan….chal ab jaldi se ready ho jao tum log.

The girls nodded while Roohan heard Ruhana and moved out of the room. Ruhana bumped into them….

Ruhana- Diiii !

Roohi- Arey arey aaram se ! Kya hua ?

Ruhana- Diii….wo main aapko ye batane aa rahi thi ki main aur Sid aaj dopahar ki flight se wapis Bangalore ja rahe hain. Sid tickets karva raha hai.

Roohi- DOpahar mein kitne baje ?

Ruhana- Wo keh raha tha ki dopahar mein ek baje ki flight hai shayad.

Meanwhile , Sid came to them. _**(PS: Hey everyone , here I am showing ki Sid se Palak's old friend. Shaadi mein they couldn't meet up…so now they'll have a chat)**_

Sidharth- Rooo…dopahar ko 1:30 ki flight hai.

Rohan- Acha sid…..all set…confirm hai na ?

Sidharth- Haan Jiju….all set. Waise mujhe bhi sabse mil ke acha laga aur ek purani dost bhi.

Meanwhile , they heard someone …..

Palak- Ek nahi ….Do dost Sid !

They turned and found Palak. Sidharth seemed confused….

Palak- Sid…tum mujhe bhul gaye? How mean ! Bahut bure ho tum!

Rohan- Tum isey jaanti ho ?

Palak- Haan Jiju…..Ye malaysia mein hamare saath rehta tha….Sidharth Gupta naam hai iska. Par phir iske dad ka India transfer ho gaya aur ye yahan aa gaya.

Sidharth- Oh God! Tujhe kaise bhul sakta hu yaar….ab baat ye hai ki tu abhi bhi waisi hai….pyari bachi….toh pehchana nahi.

Palak- Sid….tum nahi sudhroge na !

He smiled while palak tried to hit him but he ran and Palak chased him. RooHan and Ruhana were smiling at them.

Ruhana- Diii..chalo na aapko kuch dikhana hai.

Rohan- Roo…tumne packing kar li?

Roohi- haan…lekin lock aapko karna hai.

Rohan- thik hai tum dono jao …..main check karta hu.

The sisters nodded and moved while Rohan made way to the guest room. Shubhi and Shubham were back in hall room chatting with their parents as they were discussing about Bidaai. On the other hand , 2 people were searching for someone which meant a lot to them. Keerthi and Karthik were on their way into the hall when they spotted Sachin standing near the window. They moved to him….

Keerthi – Kya hua bhaiya? Kya soch rahe ho ?

Sachin- Kuch nahi Gudiya …..bas aise hi! (he spoke looking out of the window. )

Keerthi-Aap abhi bhi Ruhana ke baare mein soch rahe ho ?

.

.

Yes , Sachin was looking at Ruhana , Sidharth and Palak.

Sachin(looked at her)- Ab koi matlab nahi hai yaar….khair main abhi 12 baje wali flight se Pune ja raha hu.

Keerthi- Pune …..kyun ?

Sachin- Case ke silsile mein kaam hai. Daya sir bhi wahin milenge mujhe.

Keerthi- Bhai….aap thik toh hain na ? I mean….ek baar Ruhana se baat toh kar lo.

Sachin(with a fake smile)- Wo baat hi nhi karna chahti yaar. Khair chhod….main nikalta hu.

Keerthi- Bhai plz….ek baar aur ….!

Kaarthik- Haan Bhaiya….plz ek baar baat kijiye na !

He nodded and went away to stop further questioning. Soon , all made way to the dining space for breakfast. Sachin told Shubhi and others that he'll be leaving at 12 pm and so did Ruhana and Sidharth.

Shubhi- Arey Sachin….tum itni jaldi ja rahe ho ?

Sachin- Haan yaar…kya karu…Daya sir ka order hai. Important case hai.

Shubhi- CHal thik hai.

Palak- Sid….tum bhi ja rahe ho ?

Sidharth- Haan yaar….jaana toh padega. Btw…tu kahan hai aajkal ?

Palak- Main Mumbai mein rahungi….Roohi dii ke saath.

Sidharth- Hmm….toh I think we can meet….par shart ye hai kit u mujhe maaregi nahi.

Listening this , palak stood up to hit him while he pulled her in a side- hug. A pair of eyes was watching them and suddenly he went away.

Rohan- Ab isey kya ho gaya?

Karthik – Pata nahi ! Abhi tak toh thik tha.

Palak- Aain…MrKhadoos aaj bina kuch bole chala gaya ! Ajeeb baat hai !

Sidharth- Tujhse lad ke kisi ko apni shamat thodi bulani hai Miss Palak !

He poked her onher arm and she hit him again. The others were enjoying this. Meanwhile, Ruhana moved to take up her things. On the way to her room, someone stopped her.

Ruhana- Ab kya kehna baaki hai….sab kuch toh keh chuke ho tum ?

Sachin- Rooo plzz….suno toh !

Ruhana(strictly)- Roo mat kaho….ye kehne ka adhikar pehle hi kho chuke ho. Mera naam Ruhana hai….so call me by my name.

Sachin- Ruhana dekho mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas hai…plz ek baar puri baat toh sun lo ! Phir job hi tumhara faisla hoga manzoor hoga mujhe.

Ruhana- Sachin Sir….i don't want to talk to you. Plz leave me alone !

And she turned to move but was shocked to see 2 people before her. She just ran and hugged the girl. Sachin moved out from there with tears in his eyes. The guy followed him and Shubhi , keerthi , Palak were surprised to see Ruhana crying.

**A/n: So , guys…..Here is a short update! I know bahut short hai par mere exams chal rahe hai and main meri behnon ko naraz nahi karna chahti thi toh ek short update. Next wala pakka long hoga. **

**Behnon….plz abhi is se kaam chala lo. Love you all ! **

**So , aisa kya hua hai Sachin-Ruhana ke beech…Sid-Palak ki badhti dosti se Prateek kyun hai pareshan? Ruhana ne kinhe dekha….ab aur kya twists honge? **

**Jaanne ke liye …Stay tuned… ! **

**Take care ! **

**Love you all !**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Heya Gals…..I'm back with the new update. **

**Chalo sab rone ke liye taiyar ho jaao….kyunki kuch emotional drama hone wala hai….hehehe ;) **

**Chalo…ab chap enjoy karo. **

Ruhana hugged her sister while Sachin moved out of the house. Roohi patted her head and back…

Roohi- Kya hua tujhe? Tu kyun ro rahi hai ? Aur ye Sachin kya bol raha tha?

Ruhana(while crying)- Kuch nahi Diii….main…..main aati hu.

She released her sister and turned when Roohi caught her hand….

Roohi- Ruhana…..bol kya hua? Dekh I know kuch toh baat hai…..plz bol na …..apni dii ko nahi batayegi?

Ruhana- Dii….aisi koi baat nahi hai…..aap chinta mat karo.

And she left from there. Meanwhile , Rohan caem to her….

Roohi- Rohan….kya hua hai? Sachin ne kuch bataya?

Rohan- Nahi….wo toh kahin chala hi gaya hai.

Roohi(Worried)- In dono ke beech kya hua hai….jabse dono mile hai ek ajeeb si shanti hai in dono ke beech mein. Mujhe hi nahi pata ki meri behen ke saath kya hua hai.

Rohan(sidehugged her)- Relax Roo….sab thik ho jayega. AUr sachin ke baare mein toh tum Abhijeet bhaiya se bhi puch sakti ho.

Roohi- Haan….ye bhi hai.

Meanwhile , Shubhi came to her….

Shubhi- Arey relax rey…..sab thik ho jayega. Main baat karungi Sachin se.

Rohan(naughtily)- Sachin se toh aapne baat kar li ….pehle jaake aap Shubham se toh baat kijiye….dekhiye kab se aapka intezaar kar rha hai.

He pointed to Shubham who was occasionally looking at Shubhi.

Shubhi(blushed)- Kya jiju…..aap bhi na bahut satate ho.

Rohan(laughed)- Haha…..hum toh aise hi hai Saaliji. Ab jao!

Roohi too laughed out. Meanwhile , Palak came running to them….

Palak- Rohan Jijuuuu….!

Rohan- Arey arey…..kya hua Drama Queen….kahan bhaag rahi ho?

Palak- Jiju…..mujhe na aapse kuch kaam hai jiju….

Rohan – Bolo kya hua ?

Palak- Jiju…..mujhe na Gabbar dekhni hai. Plz chalo na !

Rohan- Gabbar….ab ye kiski movie hai?

Palak(smiled wider)- Mere Akki ki…..Akshay Kumar…..plz chalo na jiju…!

Rohan- Par palak….aaj itna saara kaam hai aur shaam ko nikalna bhi toh hai.

Palak- Shaam ko jaana hai na jiju…abhi toh bahut time hai. Plz chalo na !

Rohan(smiled)- Hum Mumbai jaake dekhenge na ….Main , tum aur tumhari dii !

Palak(pouts)- Nahi…mujhe abhi dekhni hai.

Meanwhile , he heard a call from his wife. He patted her cheek and said….

Rohan- Palak hum baad mein dekhenge na ye movie. Abhi mujhe jaana hai.

He went off leaving a sad palak. She sat in the living room with a sad face…Kaarthik who was doing something with his phone…..

Kaarthik- Kya hua Princess? Aise udaas kyun ho ?

Palak- Jijjss…mujhe Gabbar dekhni hai lekin Rohan jiju ne mana kar diya

Karthik- Ohhoo….par sahi bhi toh hai…..aaj toh sabne nikalna hai. Aur bidaai bhi toh hai Shubhiji ki .

Palak- Lekin mujhe aaj hi dekhni hai. (she moved sadly)

Kaarthik- Samajhne ki koshish karo Princess!

Keerthi(came there)- Ab isey kya hua ?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Isey Gabbar dekhni hai.

Keerthi- ab kya natak hai palak….dekhti nahi aaj kitna kaam hai. Chup chap baith ja aur madad kar.

Karthik- Arey tum kyun meri princess ko daant rahi ho?

Keerthi- Arey …roz ka natak hai iska….aur aapne aur rohan Ji ne isey aur sir pe chadha diya hai.

Karthik- Uffo Kee….bachi hai wo. Tum kuch zyada hyper ho rahi ho.

Keerthi was about to speak when Roohi came there….

Roohi- Uffo Keerthi…tu kitna gussa karti hai….(to Palak) Gudiya…abhi bahut kaam hai….hum baad mein dekhenge.

Palak(angrily)- Huhh…kisi ko apni drama queen , princess aur gudiya ke liye time nahi hai…..main ja rahi hu ….mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni.

Keerthi and Roohi smiled at her….

Keerthi- Pata nahi …iska bachpana kab jayega. ….kab badi hogi ye?

Roohi(smiled)- Arey…waqt ke saath sab thik ho jayega…..don't worry…..abhi thodi derr mein wapas aayegi.

Keerthi- Hmm…thik keh rahi ho tum Roo….chalo kaam nipta lete hai.

The ladies vanished into the kitchen while Karthik got a call. Palak went into the garden. She was angry ….

"_**Huhh….kisi ko mere liye time nahi hai. Rohan jiju ko bhi nahi….:( Maine socha tha wo mana nhi karenge lekin unhone bola baad mein…..main mere akki ki movie ka first day first show kaise chhod sakti hu. Sab busy hai….kisi ke paas Gudiya ke liye time nahi…"**_

She was so angry that she didn't know that she was speaking loudly…..Someone tapped her shoulder….She turned back and was surprised….

Palak- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Prateek- Arey Miss NRI…..gussa kyun ho rahi ho ?

Palak(angrily)- Tumse matlab….jao aur apne bhaiya ki madad karo.

Prateek- Arey …main toh tumse baat karne aaya hu…..bekar mein kyun bhadak rahi ho…bolo kya hua ?

Palak- Dekho MrKhadoos….mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni. Tum plz chale jao.

She turned to the other side…..and she again felt a tap on her shoulder...she spoke loudly to show him her annoyance…..

"_**Dekho MrKhadoos…..chale jao yahan se…..mujhe pareshan mat karo. "**_

She turned and was surprised Siddharth ….

Siddharth- Uffoo Palak…aaj bhi itna gusaa….ye thik nahi hai!

Palak- Oye Sid…..tu chup reh…aur ja na yahan se. Mujhe baat nahi karni.

Siddharth- Haila….tu abhi tak waisi ki waisi hai….NAKCHADI :p Chup chap mere saath chal.

Palak- Oye hero….main tere saath kahin nahi jaane wali. Tum jao na yaar….

Siddharth(smiled)- Achaa….mere paas Gabbar ke 2 ticket hai…..chalo tumhe nahi jaana toh main Prateek ya Ruhana ke saath chala jaata hu. Mujhe laga Miss Nakchadi ko Akki pasand hai.

And he started to walk. Palak realized what he said…..s

Palak(shouted)- Sidd…..ruk na yaar !

He smiled and stopped…..

Sidharth- Jaldi bolo Miss Palak…mujhe derr ho rahi hai .

Palak- CHalo na hum dono chalte hain…..Mujhe mere akki ko dekhna hai.

Siddharth- Acha ji…..ladai toh anhi karogi mujhse?

She nodded as No and hugged him….

Palak- Tu toh mera best friend hai yaar….thank you :D Hum chale varna late ho jayenge.

Sidharth smiled and they moved off. Prateek was watching this with a sad face. Meanwhile , he heard his name and rushed to his brother.

It was around 11 am. Shubhi and Shubham's parents were there deciding about the bidaai and it was decided that they'll do the bidaai at around 4 pm so that all could leave as per their schedule. With all the discussions ….Shubhi moved to her room saying she has to make a call. Shubham was about to follow her but her mother stopped him and said that she'll talk to her.

_**Shubhi's Room…..**_

She was sitting on the bed when her mother came and kept her hand on her head. She immediately hugged her mother. She smeared her head…..

SM- Kya hua meri beti ko ?

Shubhi(looked at her)- Mama….Kyun ek ladki ko apna ghar chhod ke jaana padta hai?

SM- Taaki wo 1 nahi balki 2 gharon ki khushi ka kaaran bane. Uski madad se sab khush jo ho jaate hain.

Shubhi(with teary eyes)- Lekin sirf hum hi kyun ? Kyun hume hi sab kuch chhodna padta hai?

SM(she patted her cheek)- Kyunki kuch cheezein sirf hum kar sakte hain…..ghar ko sambhalna aur sabka khayal rakhna …..ye hum hi toh karte hain.

Meanwhile , her sisters entered the room…..

Roohi- Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye Shubhi…..you have someone you love. Shubhamji tumse bahut pyaar karte hain. Aur main jaanti hu wo har situation mein tera saath denge. Aur jab wo tere saath honge toh tumhe hamari yaad hi nahi aayegi.

Shubhi(smiled slightly with tears)- Kaisi baat karti ho Roo…tum toh sabse zyada yaad aaogi mujhe! Tum toh hamesha achi baatein hi karti ho….sabko samjhati rehti ho. Aur tumse toh main apni har baat share kar sakti hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…toh karo na….M always there !

Keerthi- Arey ….main bhi hu Shubhi ! Tu mujhse bhi apni baatein share kar sakti hai.

Shubhi(laughed slightly)- Arey haan Kiru…..tujhe kaise bhul sakti hu. Tu meri sabse achi dost hai aur hum dono hi toh sabse zyada ladte hai.

Roohi- Haan …aur band meri bajate ho. Mere liye toh mushkil ho jaata hai na faisla karna. Kisko sambhalu….samajh hi nahi aata.

At this Keerthi and Shubhi laughed .

Roohi(sighed)- Uff…thank god….hasi toh aayi. (she turned to Shubhi) – Shubhi….ye din toh har ladki ki zindagi mein aata hai. Lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki tum apne parents aur friends se door ho jaogi. Jo dil mein hote hain wo kabhi door nahi hote. Isliye…enjoy your new life to the fullest …..(suddenly they heard a masculine voice)

"_**Roo bilkul thik keh rahi hai….Enjoy you life because you have an amazing life partner with you. So , just wipe off your tears" **_

Ladies turned and found Rohan and Shubham with others. Shubhi smiled.

Rohan- Good….ab aise hi muskarati raha karo. Kyunki main meri saali ko aise udaas nahi dekh sakta. Hamesha hanste hue aur masti krte hue jo dekha hai.

Shubham- Aur main apni biwi ki aankhon mein aansu bardasht nahi kar sakta. So plz smile.

Shubhi smiled and hugged him as tight as was possible for her. They parted after a while and found themselves alone in the room. She blushed while he lifted her head up.

"_**Tum na hamesha muskarati rehna kyunki tumhari ek muskan meri muskarane ki wajah hai aur usse mera din bhi acha ho jaata hai."**_

She smiled and then they heard a knock on the door. It was Saumya who called them for lunch. They moved to the dining hall. Shubhi found many bags placed in the hall room. She moved to where others were.

**(A/n: Guys….last chap mein I stated that Siddharth and Ruhana will leave in afternoon and their flight will be at 1:30 pm. But now I have changed it to 4:00pm)**

Shubhi(sadly)- Sab log aaj ja rahe hain?

Roohi- Haan….main , Rohan aur Palak shaam ko 5:30 nikal rahe hain. 5:30 ki flight hai.

Sachin- Aur main abhi 2 baje nikal raha hu yaar. Mujhe Pune jaana hai.

Shubhi(turned to him)- Lekin Dost….tumne kaha tha tum rukoge. Very bad of you ! (she made a sad face)

Sachin(smiled)- Arey tu kyun sad hoti hai….jab bhi yaad karegi…..aa jaunga. Haan Par shubham ko koi problem nahi honi chahiye.(he spoke eyeing shubham)

Shubham- Arye Sachin…aap dono dost hain ….mujhe kya problem hogi. Isne mujhe aapke baare mein bahut kuch bataya hai. She's lucky to have a bestiee in you.

Sachin- Acha ji….phir toh madam ne burai ki hogi meri….kyun Shubhi?

She poked him in his arm….."Teri burai kyun karungi….mujhe pata hai mera dost world ka sabse acha dost hai."

He smiled and she hugged him. They parted after a few seconds…..And he gifted her a box. She eagerly opened it and found a photoframe. She was surprised as it contained their pics since childhood till present and it was written Best Friends Forever. With it there was a big chocolate bar. She smiled with tears and again hugged him…..

"_**Thank you Sachu…..isme toh wo pics hai jo shayad mere paas nahi hai. Thank you in sabko sambhalne ke liye….Thank you ! "**_

He replied…."Ab itna toh kar hi sakta tha Best friend….:D Chalo ab be happy and keep connected. I'll miss you !"

She smiled and then after greeting others he left giving a glance at Ruhana which didn't went unnoticed by RooHan and Shubhi.

Shubhi(looked around)- Aaj itni shanti kyun hai? Ye palak madam kahan hai?

ROohi-Pata nahi….meri gudiya mujhse naraz hai. Usko movie dekhni thi aur sabne usey mana kar diya.

Meanwhile, they heard anothervoice….It was siddharth…..

Siddharth- Dii…aapki gudiya aapse naraz nahi reh sakti. Ye Miss Nautanki ko uske Gabbar se milva diya maine. Abhi ye gussa nahi karegi.

Roohi- Tum dono movie dekhne gaye the?

Siddharth- Haan Diii….and sorry too….wo kya hai na main apni Miss Nautanki ko udaas nahi dekh sakta isliye.

Palak(hit himon his arm)- Sid…..ye miss nautanki bolna band kar.

Siddharth- Kya yaar…waise hi tere itne saare naam hai…ek aur sahi. Aur waise bhi ye naam toh tujhe maine diya hai…..ye tu badal nahi sakti….

Palak(mock anger)- Kyun nahi badal sakti….zarur badlungi…..MrPagal !

Siddharth- Hey Main paagal toh tu nautanki….hisab barabar…..heheehe !

Palak laughed out and hugged him…"Okay MrPagal…as you say …!

All of them were enjoying and suddenly Prateek got up and left from the dining space. Kaarthik called him…"Prateek ….khana toh kha kar ja. "

"Bhaiya….kuch zaruri kaam hai…aata hu."

Roohi and Shubhi smiled at his statement and Palak was confused but then she shaked her thoughts away and went to have lunch with her sisters and friend.

_**After Lunch…3pm….**_

Siddharth and Ruhana came to Roohi and Rohan…Ruhana hugged her sister…..

Ruhana- Apna khayal rakhna dii…..aur haan plz batana if you need help. Main aa jaungi.

Roohi(smiled) Arey haan baba….main apna khayal rakhungi. Par tu apna khayal rakhna aur Siddharth ka bhi.

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan Dii…ab hum chalte hai.

Roohi- Haan..jaane se pehle shubhi se toh mil lo.

Siddharth- Roo…tum mil kar aao….main taxi lekar aata hu.

Ruhana nodded and moved with her sister…..They went to Shubhi's room…..She was getting ready. Ruhana knocked on the glanced at her face….

Shubhi- Thank God Nani…tum aa gayi….main tumhe aawaz lagane wali thi.

Ruhana(smiled)- Main aapki nani nahi hu….unki behen hu.

Shubhi looked at her fully and realized….

Shubhi- Hmm….toh phir tum meri Nani Mausi ho…..(she smiled)

Ruhana(confused)- Nani Mausi ?

Shubhi(laughed)-Haan…..Tum Roo ki behen ho aur main usey Nani kehti hut oh tum hui na meri Nani Mausi :D hehehe !

Ruhana(laughed)- Ohhh…lekin nani mausi kuch zyada hi old ho jayega…..isliye Roo hi rehne do….Dii ko bolo Nani !

Shubhi(smiled)-Waise Ruhana….M glad ki main tumse mil paayi. Thank you for coming. Waise main jaanti hu ki tumhare paas time ki kami hai phir bhi tum aayi….uske liye thanks !

Ruhana(smiled)- Arey…isme thanks kaisa….Dii ne aapke baare mein bataya tha. Phir main yahin thi aur dii ne aane bola toh main aa gayi. Congrats for your new life.

They hugged and meanwhile, Palak entered…..

Palak- Ruhana….wo Sid aapko bula raha hai…Aur sweety dii bhi.

Ruhana nodded and moved out and Shubhi told palak to send Roohi to her. Ruhana met her sister and left for the airport. Roohi headed to Shubhi's room where she was waiting for her….

Roohi- Kya hua? Kyun bulaya? Sab thik hai ?

Shubhi- Haan Sab thik hai lekin ek cheez chahiye thi tumse.

Roohi- Wo kya ?

Shubhi- You know what I need.

Roohi smiled and hugged her tight. Shubhi tightened her grip around her and she caressed her head. While in that soothing hug, Roohi spoke…..

"_Aise low feel mat karo. You need to happy becoz you're a reason for happiness for many people. Hume rula ke jayegi kya ? " _

They parted and Shubhi looked at her…

"_Roo…I love you re….tumhe sab kaise pata chal jaata hai…haan…..give me this ability to read someone's thoughts. Thanks for understanding."_

Meanwhile , they heard her mother's voice. She came inside the room and looked at Shubhi who was wearing a red color and golden border saree and was looking very pretty. She put kajal behind her ear.

"Shubhi beta chalo….varna ab main yahin ro dungi."

Shubhi hugged her mother and they moved out. Shubhi met her father , sister and other family members. She had tears in her eyes…..they were mixed tears…..Sad becoz she was leaving her parents's home and going into an unknown family and Happy becoz now she was going to be with a person who loves her more than himself.

As they headed towards the main gate…..Keerthi was standing with a large plate of Rice in her hand. Roohi aske Shubhi to take the rice in hand and throw it to her backside. She did the same as told. She had tears in her eyes...she turned back to her mother and hugged her. She patted her head and at the same time Shubham came and hold her hand …..

"_**Maa….aaj se shubhi meri zimmedaari hai. I promise aapko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dunga." **_

She smiled and blessed him with all her heart. He hold her hand and they left from there. Everyone had tears in their eyes…..especially her mom. Others went off packing to leave. Roohi and Keerthi went to Shubhi's mom and convinced her. She smiled and blessed them.

SM- Roohi…Keerthi…agar tum dono nahi hote toh ye sab itni aasani se nahi ho paata.

Roohi- Arey aunty….kaisi baatein krti hain aap…..Hum toh hamesha rahenge….aur waise bhi shubhi hamari bhi toh behen hai na.

Keerthi- Haan aunty…..ab aap aise thank you mat kahiye.

She smiled and hugged the girls….

Roohi- Chaliye aunty….hamare bhi jaane ke time ho gaya hai.

SM- Haan beta chalo…..mujhe bhi tum logon ko kuch dena hai.

They moved into the hall room where Karthik was talking over phone…..He signaled Keerthi to stop. He disconnected after a while…..

Keerthi- Kya hua ?

Karthik- Keerthi….hum aaj Bangalore nahi Delhi jayenge.

Keerthi- Delhi kyun?

Karthik- Woe k zaruri kaam hai toh wo bhi ho jayega …tum maa-papa se bhi mil lena aur wo tum Surya ke parents se baat krne ka keh rahi thi na…..toh wo bhi kar lena.

Keerthi(smiled)- Thik hai . Aapne flight reservation check kiya.

Karthik- Haan prateek dekh raha hai.

Keerthi nodded but went off hearing Palak. Shubhi's mother gifted them with Sarees and shirts for their hubbies. They were overwhelmed and soon…they all left one by one for their respective places…promising to meet each other soon.

**A/n: So….thoda emo chap hai….i know! Ye bhi toh zaruri hai….:D **

**Shubhi – I hope you liked it…..plz zyada rona mat. I love you !**

**Palak- Akki ki deewani…maza aaya MrIndia ke saath Gabbar dekh ke :D :p Hope you enjoyed… :D Love you too :* **

**To all my reviewers…..hope you all will like it too ! **

**Thank you ! **

**Take care!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Heya Ssters…..m back with the new chapter. Special thanks to Katiiy for the help in this chaptr.**

**Hope you'll like this update too. **

Later that day , Shubhi came to meet her sisters. One by one all of them left. Shubhi's parents , Shubhi – Shubham and Saumya were left.

SM- Lo sab log toh chale gaye. Ab tk kitni chehel pehel thi.

Saumya- Haan Mumma…..Aur palak thi toh aur masti hoti thi.

SM(smiled)- Haan Beta…..lekin un logon ne toh jaana hi tha na…..sabne kitni masti ki.

Shubhi- Haan Mumma….ab pata nahi kab milna hoga sabse. (She spoke sadly )

Shubham(kept his arm around her shoulders)- Tum chinta mat karo….jab kahogi tab le chalunga sabse milvane. Rohan Dada aur Kaarthik toh Mumbai mein hi hain.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Sach!

Shubham(smiled)- Haan….ekdum sach.

She smiled and at the same time Shubham's phone rang. He talked for a minute and then turned to Shubhi…..

Shubham- Shubhi….chalo...kal kuldevi darshan ke liye bhi toh jaana hai. Taiyari karni hogi.

Shubhi- Arey haan….Mummy ne kaha tha (to her mom)- Mumma….main chalti hu.

Their parents blessed them and they left.

_**Mumbai Airport…..**_

After a long 5 hours journey …they moved out of the airport. Palak was happy as she was going to stay with her sister and jiju….

Palak- Diiii…hum ghar kitne baje pahuchenge?

Rohan(Smiled)- Itni bhi jaldi kya hai Drama queen …..abhi samaan check karvane mein time lagega. (to Roohi)- Roo….tum samaan mujhe de do aur tum dusre gate se palak ko leke nikal jao. Main immigration check karva ke aata hu.

Palak- Jiju….main rukti hu na ….dii ko jaane do.

Rohan- Nai….tum uske saath jao. Main hu na !

Palak- Jiju plzz ! Dii…jiju ko bolo na !

Rohan- Palak….jo maine kaha wo karo!

Roohi just smiled at her hubby and sister. He looked at her…..

Rohan- Tum kya has rahi ho….samjhao apni behen ko !

Roohi(Smiled)- Arey….ab aap dono behes mat kijye. (to Palak)- Gudiya …..tu chal mere saath !

She spoke holding a bag.

Palak- Arey dii….mujhe de do! (she took hold of the bag )

Rohan- Roo…tum ye bag le lo….aur tum dono second wale pe chale jao.

So , they moved out of the airport and reached home around 11:30 pm. Roohi opened the lock and Rohan and palak followed her . Palak looked around ….

Palak- Woow Diii…its so beautiful. Aapne sajaya sab kuch?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…..

Palak(happily)- Woww…. Acha hai.

Roohi- Hmm…chal main tujhe room dikhati hu.

She took palak to the Guest room. It was very neatly arranged. Palak was happy to see that. There was a large teddy bear placed on the bed. As soon as palak noted that , she ran towards it. Meanwhile , Rohan , entered the room to keep her bags.

Palak- Wooww….Diii….inna bada teddy bear..,! (she spoke excitedly)

Rohan- Pasand aaya?

Palak- Haan Jiju….bahut zyada !

Rohan(smiled)- Thank God ! Pasand toh aaya !

Palak , then looked at him …..

Palak- Jijs….ye aap mere liye lekar aaye ?

He nodded as YES. She ran to him and hugged him. He smeared her head.

Palak- Thanks Jiju….lekin aapko kisne bataya ? (she thought)- Dii…Sweety dii ne bataya na ?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan….ab ghar mein aane wale 2 bachchon ke liye kharid raha tha toh is bachchi ko kaise bhul jaata ! (he spoke tweaking her nose)

Palak(excitedly)- Thank you Jiju….I love you !

She hugged him and ran back to the bed. Roohi and Rohan were just smiling.

Palak(looked at them)- Aap dono kya soch rahe hain ?

Roohi(moved to her)- Kuch nahi….chal tu so ja.

She moved her hand in her hair and kissed on her forehead. Later she moved into her room.

Rohan- Aa gayi tum…chalo ye doodh piyo !

Roohi- Nahi na Rohan….bilkul mann nhi hai !

Rohan- Roo plz…peena toh padega. Ye tumhair dawai ka hissa hai.

Roohi(sadly)- Rohan plzz…..mujhe nahi peena.

Rohan(looked at her )- Acha thoda sa hi pee lo…..lekin lz pi lo. Main tumhari health ke saath koi compromise nahi karna chahta.

She looked at him and found immense care and love in them. She smiled and took the glass from his hand. He smiled.

Rohan- Tum apna khayal rakhna. Maine doctor se time le liya hai …kal checkup karvane chalna hai.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He side hugged her and they didn't even know when sleep wrapped them in its arms.

_**In Delhi….**_

Keerthi and Karthik's flight got delayed by an hour. So , they reached Delhi around 11:30 pm. They cleared the immigration check and reached Keerhti's home around 12:30. Her mother was awake waiting for them. (KM-Keerthi's Mother & KF- Keerthi's Father)

KM- Aa gaye tum log…Kaafi late ho gaye.

Karthik- Haan Maa….aaj time se ek ghanta late ho gayi….weather ki wajah se

KM- Acha …tum log kuch khaoge? Chai-Coffee?

Karthik- Nahi Maa…..abhi kuch nhi.

Keerthi- Haan maa…..aap bhi aaram kijiye. Kal subah baat krte hain. Inko toh kal kuch kaam hai.

KM- Thik hai beta…..tum log aaram karo.

So, Keerthi-Karthik made way to their room.

_**Next Morning…..Delhi….**_

Keerthi woke up and found Karthik getting ready. He saw her in the mirror….

Karthik- Good Morning!

Keerthi- Good Morning…..aap itni jaldi ready ho gaye?

Karthik- Haan….Abhii nikalna hai mujhe. Yahan ke IB head ka call aaya jaldi jaana hoga.

Keerthi- Okay…..toh phir hum Surya ke yahan kab challenge?

Karthik(moved to her and patted her cheek)-Jaise hi mera kaam khatam hoga..usi din chalenge. Abhi main chalta hu.

She smiled and he left from there.

_**Same Day….Mumbai….**_

Roohi was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Rohan was busy over phone after a week of holidays. Palak was a lazy bird still sleeping. Rohan realized her absence….He moved into the kitchen….

Rohan-Palak kahan hai ?

Roohi(smiled)- So rahi hai. Maine usey jagaya nahi ab tak.

Rohan- Hmm…acha kiya…..ye batao kya bana rahi ho ?

Roohi- Wahi routine ka khana. Jo aap office le ja sake.

Rohan- Acha…aaj kuch special nahi ?

Roohi(Smiled)- Hmm…special banega na raat ko. Palak ko Chhole pasand hai so wahi banaungi.

Rohan- Okay…..lekin shaam ko taiyar rehna . Doctor ke paas jaana hai. Maine Abhijeet bhaiya aur bhabhi ko bata diya hai ki hum aa gaye hain.

Roohi- Okay…acha ye lijiye aapki coffee.

She handed him the cup and packed his lunch. Meanwhile , Palak woke up and moved out of the room. It was then , when she realized that she was in Mumbai. She moved out…

Palak- Good Morning!

Rohan(smiled)- Good Morning Palak ! Raat ko thk se neend aayi ?

Palak- Haan Jiju…aapne itna bada teddy bear jo diya tha….

Rohan(laughed)- Usse kya farak padta hai?

Roohi(came out of the kitchen)- Usse ye farak padta hai ki hamair gudiya ko neend achi aati hai. Hai na Palak?

Palak(smiled)- Haan…Dii ko toh sab kuch pata hai !

Rohan(Smiled)- Acha….ab apni Diii ka khayal rakhna …..aur apna bhi …samjhi !

Palak- Haan jiju…main dii ka khayal rakhungi. Aap jaiye !

Rohan smiled and moved to his office. Paak went to change while Roohi was setting the room. Soon , both the sisters were sitting chatting. Meanwhile , Roohi's phone rang…It was from Keerthi…

Palak- Teddy Dii ka phone !

Roohi(from kitchen)- Utha le!

Palak picked it up ….

"_Hello Diii…kaisi ho ? Thik se Pahunch gayi ? Jiju kahan hai ? Aap Surya Jiju ke ghar kab jaogi ? " _

.

.

Roohi(smiling)- Uffo palak….ek saath itne sawal! Usko kuch bolne bhi de. La mujhe de phone ….

She took the phone from Palak…..

"_Hello…Haan Keeerthi…kaise hai tu? Aunty kaisi hai?_

.

.

"_Chalo thik hai…job hi baat ho mujhe batana. (A pause) Relax hoke baat karna. I hope Surya k parents maan jayenge." _

.

.

"_Waise main bhi soch rahi thi Disha ki maa se baat karne ka….Dekhti hu. Rohan se baat karti hu phir sochte hain."_

.

.

"_Okay…chal thik hai. Baad mein baat krti hu. Bye….take care!" _

_**Later that evening….**_

Rohan came home early as they had an appointment with the doctor. He entered in and found his wife ready with a cup of coffee. He smiled …

Roohi- Aap coffee piyo….main palak ko bolti hu ready hone ke liye.

Rohan- Haan….usey akele bhi nahi chhod sakte.

Roohi(called palak)- Palak !

Palak- Haan Diii….bolo !

Roohi- Chal jaldi se ready ho ja. Bahar jayenge !

Palak- Par dii…aapki toh doctor se appointment hai na ?

Rohan- Haaan…..doctor k yahan se toh jaldi free ho jayenge. Phir main soch raha tha ki movie jayenge. Maine apni drama queen ko naraz kar diya tha na! (he smiled)

Palak(happily)- Gabbar ?

He nodded as YES. Palak exclaimed…..

Palak- Woww….Thaankk you jiju…..aap sach mein bahut ache ho. Main ready hoke aati hu.

and she ran into her room.

Roohi(smiled)- Ekdum pagal ladki hai….pata nahi hoga kya iska !

Rohan(smiled)- Waqt ke saath sab thik hai. Abhi tum sirf iska bachpana enjoy karo. Maza aata hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Ye toh hai!

She came out of her room and found her Dii and Jiju ready…..

Palak(to Rohan)- Jiju….hum golgappe bhi khayenge…..

Rohan(nodded)- Okay Saaliji….jaisa aap kahein!

Palak(next moment)- Lekin Dii nahi kha sakti (Sadly) unko pasand bhi nahi…..!

Roohi(patted her head)-Lekin tut oh khayegi na….tere saath tere jiju khayenge na !

Palak- Par diii….

Roohi- Uff….dekhenge na kya karna hai….abhi chalo. Late ho jayenge phir gabbar ke liye bhi late ho jayenge.

Palak(exclaimed)- Nahiiiiii…..(hold Rohan's hand) Jijuuuu…..jaldi chalo !

And she took him with her. Roohi smiled and shaked her head…..Soon , they were outon their way to the doctor and then movie.

_**Same Day….Delhi…**_

Karthik entered home at around 9:30 pm. Keerthi was waiting for him. As he entered she moved to him with a glass of water.

Keerthi- Aaj aap subah ke gaye hue ab aaye hain….kuch khaya?

Karthik(took the glass)- Tumhe pata hia Kee….kaam aaj hi ho gaya. Mujhe lag raha tha 2-3 din lag jayenge….par aaj hi ho gaya.

Keerthi(Smiled)- Arey waah….achi baat hai. Lekin hum ek do din rukenge na yahan ?

Karthik(Smiled)- Haan meri jaan…..3 din ki chutti toh hai hi. Maa-papa ke sath mujhe bhi toh rehna hai.

Keerthi(smiled)- Thik hai….aap change kar lijiye…..main khana lagati hu.

Karthik- Waise maa-papa kahan hai?

Keerthi- Wo dono papa k eek dost se milne gaye hain. Mera mann nahi hua toh main nhi gayi.

Karthik- Acha….main kapde badal ke aata hu.

After a while , he came out and both of them enjoyed their dinner.

Karthik- kee…..hum kal hi Surya ke ghar ja sakte hain.

Keerthi- Thik hai ….main Surya ko bol deti hu. Wo bhi kal subah tak aayega.

Karthik- Thik hai. Acha kya ab ek cup coffee mil sakti hai?

Keerthi(Smiled)- Haan…..aap baithiye….main banati hu.

Soon , they were enjoying their coffee with the cool breeze in the balcony.

_**Next Morning…..Surya's Home …..**_

Keerthi and karthik along with surya entered surya's home. Karthik saw many photos of the two friends from childhood hanging on walls and he smiled to see those pictures. Surya's mother was happy to see came running towards surya… he was so happy to see his mom he opened arms to hug but she crossed him and went to keerthi who hugged her. Karthik and Surya were left with their mouths open.

(SF-Surya's Father , SM- Surya's Mother)

Surya(pouted)- Maa sirf wo nahi…..main bhi aaya hu….aapka beta !

SF- kon aya hai radha...( he came out of room and surprised) KITTU BETA ap ( keerthi ran and hugged her)

Karthik: kittu? Iski naam kittu hai? (he was surprised)

Surya: ghar mei usse sab kittu bulthe hi... Tum sab usse keerthi bulathe hai issliye mujhe bhi aise adat ho gayi.

Meanwhile , they realized that they won't get any attention , so they themselves took their seats. While surya's mom gave Keethi a variety of dishes to eat, she is enjoying while surya losing his patience with every second.

Surya(to karthik): bhai ek bat batayiye isse Bangalore mei ap bhooke marthe hai kya? Isse puchiye….ye yahan kyun aayi hai aur kya kar rahi hai!

Karthik(suppress laughter)- Khud puch lo apni dost se !

Surya: kittu... (In growling voice)

Sm: kya hai (in same tone)

Surya(like meow): kuch nhi hai maa… agar use itna khilaogi toh wo moti ho jayegi na (he managed to say)

They had a chat specially keerthi making him more irritated by not coming to point for which they came there , surya was losing his patience every single minute while Karthik was really enjoying the two, he knows well his wife has a different trick to play for her task. Surya knows her but this time its his love, he was losing his patience. To increase his irritation, she was engaged in various topics like global warming to his father who was discussing it with her.

Keerthi: haan uncle duniya mein itni garmi ho gayi ki aise lagta hai suraj hume jala raha hai….

Now , Surya lost his patience and shouted at her…..

Surya: Yahan ye Surya jald raha hai aur tumhe suraj ki padi hai (surya parents were literally surprised while keerthik were looking each other with grin)… tum yahan kyun aayi ho …. Us baat ko chod ke saari Baatein kar chuki ho aur aise kha chuki ho ki tum kabhi khayi hi nahi, agar tum bhul gayi ho toh yaad dila deta hoon ki tum yahan **meri** **aur meri disha ki rishte ke bath karne aaye ho **par tumne kya kiya

His parents were shocked and keerthi smirked. Karthik showed thumpsup like mission accomplished!

Sf: yeh kya bata rahe ho munna ?

surya realised what he said, but its time now or never

Surya- Haan baba main disha naam ki ladki se bahut pyar karta hoon usse shadi karna chata hoon (he confessed)

Surya's father was about to catch his collar in anger but now time she came between, with anger on sat on his rocking chair. She went and sat near his feet, she gave her cute smile

Sf: apko sab pata hai fir bhi ap iski madad kiya, apko nahi lagta ap apki uncle ko hurt kardiya (she held his hand)

Keerthi: uncle muje pata hai apko love marriage pasand nahi hai, maine zaroor mana kar diya hota agar ladki koi aur hoti toh, uncle ap chahte the ki apko mere jaise bahu chahiye, par uncle disha mujhse 1000 guna achi ladki hai, sanskari hone ke saath Sushil bhi hai.

Surya(in dream):Aur bahut pyari bhi….. (keerthik chuckled)

Keerthi: Humare iss bandar ko sirf wo hi jhel sakti hai, apka aur aunty ka ache se khayal rakhegi jo yeh nalayak(showing surya) kabhi nahi karta, main usey issliye chuna kyunki mujhe pata hai wo iss ghar ki ka aur apka ache se khayal rakh sake aur main bina kisi fikar ke aur aram se mumbai jaa sakun, nahi toh mujhe isspe bilkul bharosa nahi hai jo main isske sath mere pyare uncle aunty ko akele chod saku.

She hugged him. His father looked confused…She continued….

Keerthi- Ek bath batayiye agar mujhe ek behen hoti aur main uske liye surya ka hath mangti toh ap mana kar dete… (He shook his head in NO) ….uncle disha meri apni behen se kam nahi hai. Aaj tak main jo bi manga apse… ap muje diye hai…. ab apni behen ki rishta lekar aayi hoon…

she looked him, everyone heart pouncing as all know about his anger…..

Sf(cupping her face): kabhi apni maa ki bath ko taala kya maine…. (she smiled and shook her head in no) uske maa baba se baat kijiye …agar unko koi antaraz nahi hai toh mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai.

She just jumped in place like kid and hugged him tight, he caressed her hair and looked at Surya who wondering about scene he cant believe the fact his father agreed, he is going to get his love.

Sf: ab khush ho (he just hugged him tight) per ek bath hai tume ache se pata hai main apni maa ki baat kabhi taalta nahi issliye laya na inne yaha (he hugged him)

Surya: haan baba ap meri dadi ki baat kabhi nahi taalte….

Keerthi(looked at him): kyaaaaa dadi, uncle dekhiye na !

Karthik(confused): dadi?

Surya: haan kyunki isse dekh kar baba ko apni maa ki yaad athi hai… issliye baba isski ek bi baat nahi taalte, ab ap batayiye mere baba ki maa meri dadi hai na ( she chased him and he ran)

All smiled as they found them playing like little kids…. teasing each other and laughing all around. Karthik was really mesmerized to see his wife to fight with her best friend like kids.

Surya: ab tujhe pata hai tum baba ko convince kar lenge toh itna pareshan kyun kiya ?

Keerthi: very simple… taki tum apne moo se sach bol sako..( he raised her eyebrow) dekho mujhe apni behen ko tere haath mein dene se pehle yeh janna zaroori tha ki tum uske liye kitna lad sakte ho, usko tum kitna support karoge aur sath de sakoge ya nahi… Ab tum khud apne baba ke samne khade hokar confess kar diya na tum usse pyar karte ho…. Bus yeh confidence dekhna chahti thi. main tumhare aakhon mein…. (Casually) aur toh aur tume satane mei mazaa aya ( he threw the pillow)

Surya: pata hai tere baare mein…Chudail….

He ran behind her while she hugged karthik showing tongue towards surya who was smiling to see the two, karthik kissed his forehead lovingly. Then they sat in couch and showing childhood album of both and teasing each other

Sm: yeh lo beta yeh gobhi ki pokade….. tumhe bahut pasand hai na?

Keerthi: Nahi aunty muje nahi khaana(making sad face) apka beta kahega ki main aise kha rahi hoon jaise kabhi zindagi mein nahi dkhe gobhi ke pakode….

Surya(murmured): Lo….shuru ho gaya emotional drama…ab pair pakadvaye bina nahi rahegi…

Sm(scolding Surya):shadi ke baad pehle bar ghar aayi hai bachi… usse dukhi kar diya…bewakoof kahin ka …!

Keerthi: aur mujhe moti bhi kaha….! (she complained)

Surya:Thik hi toh kaha….itna khayegi moti ho jayegi….

Sm: surya...chup, yeh khane mei kuch nhi hoga…. agar meri sona moti bi ho gayi tab bhi damad ji tumhe khoob pyaar karenge jitna abhi karte hain.( she looked karthik who stood away from her by fixed his constant stare on her, she blushed)

Sm(holding her hands): Toh beta…..kab de rahi ho khush khabri..? ( she blushed with head down karthik joined them)

After a while ….Keerthik Left…they were happy for Surya and Disha…

_**On the way back home…**_

Keerthi- Aaj main bahut khush hu. Maine surya ki aankhon mein wo confidence aur pyaar dekha jo main chahti thi.

Kaarthik(looked at her)- Toh wo confidence aapko meri aankhon mein dikhayi diya tha?

Keerthi(blushed)- Jii bilkul….tabhi toh maine aapko dil se apna maan liya tha.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kaarthik- Hmmm…Toh ab kya karna hai? Uncle –aunty toh maan gaye! Lekin Disha !

Keerthi- Arey haan….acha yaad dilaya…..main Roo ko bata deti hu. Usne kaha bhi tha.

She took out her phone and dialed her number…Roohi picked up…..

"_Haan Keerthi…Surya ke parents se mulakat hui ?"_

.

"_Haan Roo….hum wahin se laut rahe hain. Ucnle maan gaye lekin ab Disha ke maa-papa se baat karni hogi. Kaun karega? Tu karegi ?" _

.

.

As the phone was on speaker…..Rohan spoke….

"_Chinta mat kijiye Keerthiji…shayad ek-do dinon mein mujhe Bangalore jaana padega…..toh tab main mil lunga DIsha ke parents se! Soch raha hu Roohi aur Palak ko bhi le jaun." _

.

Palak spoke_….."Arey haan jiju…..mujhe toh ek interview ke liye Bangalore jaana hi hai. Main aapko batana bhul gayi thi." _

Keerthi was happy_….."Okay….toh phir aap log baat karenge Disha ke parents se?" _

.

.

"_Haan Keerthi…tu chinta mat kar.. Main kal disha se baat karungi…..phir uske maa papa se. So …relax!" _

_. _

_._

"_Okay Roo…chalo kal baat karte hain.." _

With this they disconnected…..All were happy with their plans and looking forward for the new couple.

**A/n: So…here's the new update ! Hope all will like it. **

**Kya disha ke parents maanenge….aage hoga aur bhi mastiii..stay tuned….! **

**Love you all :* **

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heya Girls….M here with a new update….Hope you guys enjoy !**

**Happy Reading…..**

_**Next Morning ….Mumbai…..**_

Roohi was packing Rohan's lunch while he was getting ready. Meanwhile , Palak woke up and came out of her room….

Palak- Good Morning Diii!

Roohi(smiled)-Good Morning…!

Palak(looking around)- Jiju chale gaye? Main phir se late uthi ? (she made a sad face)

Roohi(smiled)- Nahi re….ready ho rahe hain. Tu bhi fresh ho ja .

Palak- Hmm…okay…!

She rushed into her room to get fresh while Rohan came out talking over phone. He moved into the kitchen where roohi was working. He poured down a glass of milk moved to her where she was packing his tiffin. He disconnected the call and forwarded the glass towards her….

Rohan- Ye lo….chalo doodh piyo.

Roohi(looks at the glass)- Rakh do Rohan ….pi lungi.

Rohan- Nahi…abhi piyo…main jaanta hu tum nhi piyogi.

Roohi- Arey baba….tiffin toh pack krne do. Aur ye yahan rakho. (she took the glass from his hand and kept it on the slap beside her.)

Rohan- Roo plz…..Ye pi lo…..yaar tum bachon ki tarah zidd kyun karti ho?

She now moved closer to him and locked her arms round his neck and spoke….

Roohi- Wo isliye patidev taaki bachon ke aane tak aapko aadat ho jaaye kyunki wo bhi isi tarah zidd karenge aapse.

Rohan(smiled and kissed on her forehead)- Ab mumma itni zidd karegi toh bache bhi toh karenge hi na. Chalo ab jaldi se ye doodh khatam karo.

Roohi(pouted)- Tum bahut bure ho Rohan…samajhte nahi ho ki mujhe nahi pina.

Rohan(A bit strict)- Bas ab no bahana…..chupchap ye doodh piyo.

She smiled at his concern and then took the glass and drank it. He smiled and patted her cheek…

Rohan- Good Girl !

Roohi(smiled)- Tum bhi na Rohan….apni baat manva ke hi chhodte ho.

Rohan(holdher from her waist)- Wo isliye na PatniJi….kyunki hamara beta mere jaisa hoga jo tumse apni har baat manvayega.

She just smiles and sperates….hands him his tiffin….

Roohi- Ye lo tumhara tiffin. Aur haan tumne dawai li…kal tumhe feverish lag raha tha na?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan le lit hi aur ab main bilkul thik hu.

She smiled and asked him to sit as she prepared coffee for him while he sat reading newspaper. Meanwhile , Palak came there….

Palak- Good Morning Jijuu !

Rohan- Good Morning Pariii….! So kaise beet rahe hai din yahan….Mumma-papa ke bina?

Palak(Smiled and took her seat)- Sab acha chal raha hai jiju…..aap aur dii ho na…..allz well !

Rohan(smiled)- Acha….ye batao….uncle aunty se baat hui ?

Palak- Haan….kal raat ko mummy se baat hui. Wo bata rahi thi ki papa is month end tak wahan ke office free ho jayenge phir wo log Mumbai aayenge.

Rohan- Hmm….chalo acha hai…..tab tak tum raho yahan aaram se.

Palak- Arey haan jiju….yaad aaya! Mujhe Saturday ko ek interview ke liye jaana hai…..Bangalore !

Roohi- Bangalore…..ab ye kaunsi company hai ?

Palak- Dii…ek achi finance company hai. Unka ek centre Mumbai mein bhi hai lekin nahi…..Bangalore diya mujhe. (she pouted)

Rohan(smiled)- Koi baat nahi….humm jayenge na!

Palak- Par kaise?

Rohan(smiled)- Tumhari dii ko bhi le chalenge. Shayad mujhe bhi Bangalore jaana hoga.

Roohi- Hmm…toh thik hai….phir hum Disha ke parents se bhi baat kar lenge…kyun? (she looked at her hubby)

Palak(excited)- Haan haan Dii…jaldi karna.

Both Roohi and Rohan smiled at her excitement and Roohi served them breakfast. She, too sat with them.

Roohi- Teri kuch taiyari hui interview ki ya nahi?

Palak- Naah Diii….ab kar lungi na !

Roohi(sighed)- Ache se taiyari karna….samjhi !

Palak- Jii diii…..(she spoke while having her breakfast)

Rohan- Roo…Main chalta hu. Khayal rakhna ! Aur Pariii..ache se prepare karna.

Roohi- Aur aap bata dena mujhe jaisa bhi plan ho.

Rohan smiled and nodded and then left for his office. Palak also finished her breakfast and turned to Roohi….

Palak- Dii….main room mein ja rahi hu…..mails check krne hain aur thoda padh lu. Aap free hoke room mein aa jaana.

Roohi- Haan thik hai…..tu ja.

She spoke cleaning the kitchen and Palak rushed to her room.

_**Same Time …..Delhii….**_

Keerthi was helping her mom in preparing breakfast while karthik and her father were reading the paper and talking.

KM(to Karthik)- Beta….aapka kaam ho gaya ya abhi baaki hai?

Karthik(smiled)- Nahi maa….kaam toh ho gaya! Par aap chinta mat kijiye. Abhi main 2 din ki chutti pe hu…toh hum yahin hai.

KM(smiled)- Ye aapne acha kiya beta….

Karthik(smiled)- Maa….aapko jitna laad karna hai kar lijiye….mumbai ja ke aapki beti ko kaam hi kaam hai.

KM- Kaisa kaam beta ?

Keerthi(coming out of the kitchen)- Aaapke damadji ke kaam maa !

Karthik- Aur tumhari behen…..i mean Roohi Bhabhi !

Keerthi- Arey haan…..maa….aapko toh main batana bhul hi gayi….roo maa banne wali hai.

KM(smiled)- Arey waah…..ye toh achi baat hai. Toh tum log Mumbai kab shift honge?

Karthik- Maa…abhi toh ek baar Bangalore jayenge phir wahan ki formalities puri karke hum Mumbai shift honge.

KM- Hmm….achi baat hai…chalo aao ab nashta kar lo.

They went off having breakfast. She was serving to Karthik when her phone rang. It was from Disha….She picked the call….

Keerthi- Bol Gulabi Gudiya…..

Disha- Kya didu…...kisi ke samne mat kehna!

Keerthi(Smiled)- Main toh yahi kahungi….kyunki tu hamesha meri Gulabi Gudiya hi rahegi.

Disha-Chhodo Didu…..ye batao aap mili Surya ke parents se?

Keerthi(Smiled)- Ohhh….isliye phone kiya….varna didu ki yaad nhi aati …haan!

Disha- Kya dii….bolo na !

Keerthi- Arey haan baba….bata ho gayi….unhe rishta manzoor hai. Lekin tere parents se baat karni hogi.

Disha- Didu….aap hi kuch karo na!

Keerthi- To Roohi se baat kar. Shayad jiju ko Bangalore mein kuch kaam hai. SO wo aa sakti hai.

Disha- Okay…thanks didu….main dida se baat karti hu.

Soon…they disconnected the call and Keerthi called Roohi to tell her about DIsha.

_**Noon, 1:30 pm…Mumbai….**_

Roohi was serving Kadhi-Chawal to Palak , when the doorbell rang. Roohi was about to move….Palak stood up…

Palak- Dii….aap baitho…..main dekhti hu.

Roohi- Okay….Dekh !

She went to open the door and it was Rohan on the door.

Palak- Jijuuu….aap is waqt?

Rohan(entering in)- Haan….Main…..tum logon ka khana ho gaya?

Palak- Nahi jiju….abhi toh baithe hain lunch karne. (she spoke closing the door.)

He moved towards the dining hall and Roohi was surprised…..

Roohi- Kya hua …..sab thik toh hai?

Rohan- Haan….sab thik hai. Wo hume aaj hi Bangalore ke liye nikalna hoga. Kal morning mein meeting hai.

Roohi- Aaj….kitne baje?

Rohan- 4baje ki flight ke tickets book hue hain. (to Palak)-Tumhare interview kab aur kahan hai.?

Palak(remembering)- LalPark Garden ke paas Jiju.

Rohan- Hmm…Mujhe uske aage jaana hai. Chalo…jaldi khana khatam karo phir packing karo.

Palak finished her lunch and hurries to her room while Roohi served rohan with his lunch….

Roohi- Aapka kaam kab tak khatam hoga?

Rohan- Umeed hai kal hi ho jayega…..Jo log aa rahe hain meeting ke liye wo bhi chahte hain jald hi kaam ho jaaye.

Roohi- Hmm….toh phir main disha se baat karu?

Rohan- Haan…..Kal palak ka interview bhi ho jayega aur meri meeting bhi. Phir agle din chalenge Disha ke yahan!

Roohi- Thik hai…..Main baat karti hu.

She picked up her phone and at the same time Disha called her….She picked up the call….

"_**Didaa…..aap Bangalore aa rahe ho kya? Kab aaoge?"**_

Roohi(Smiles)- Haan Dishu….hum aaj aa rahe hain lekin tumhare ghar parso aayenge kyunki tumhare jiju ki koi meeting hai.

Disha- Okay Dida…..plz batana jab aao. Aur koshish karna jaldi aane ki.

Roohi(smiled)- Don't worry Dishu…..sab thik hone wala hai. Chal parso milte hain.

With this , she disconnected the call. Roh was finished with his lunch then. They moved into their room to do the packing.

Rohan(while checking files)- Roo…apni vitamins rakh lena. Aur ye file bhi(he threw a file on the bed)Aur tumhe toh dinbhar room mein hi rehna hai….shaam ko thoda ghumenge.

She just smiled at her hubby's care. She moved to him and locked her hands round his neck….

Roohi- Rohan…..pehle aap apna kaam thik se kar lijiye. Wo zyada important hai. Agle din jo kaam hai wo zyada important hai. Samjhe aap MrBhargava?

Rohan(Smiled)- Okay MrsBhargava…..jaisa aap kahein !

And both laughed out. Meanwhile, Palak came and knocked the door…

Palak- Jiju…..mujhe aapse kuch puchna hai.

Rohan- Haan bolo !

Palak- Dii ko taiyari krne do …..aap chalo na please!

He moved out with palak while Roohi finished her packing. Later she called Abhijeet to tell him that they were going to Bangalore and they left for Airport.

_**Same Day….Bangalore….Night Time….**_

_**Hotel Hilton**_

Rohan had already booked a room. They moved in the hotel. They all were tired so , they all went to sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Roohi was the first one to wake up. She looked around and found Palak sleeping with on hand around her. She gently removed her hand and moved into the washroom. After a while , she came out and moved to Rohan who was sleeping on the couch and kissed on his forehead. He woke up with her soft touch. He sat up and then ordered for coffee. He checked the time …it said 7:15 am.

Rohan- Roo…tumhe pata hai palak ko interview ke liye kab tak pahuchna hai?

Roohi- Shayad 10 ya 10:30 ka time hai.

Rohan- Toh palak ko bhi utha do.

She nodded and sat beside her and moved her fingers in her hair…..

Roohi- Gudiya….uth ….dekh 7:30 ho gaye!

Palak opened her eyes, looked at her and then moved and put her head on her lap ….

Palak- Kya dii ….sone do na. Aap bhi so jao!

Roohi(smiled)- Palak…Aaj tera interview hai na ?

She sat up immediately…..and looked at her….

Palak- Haan diii…..aaj hi toh hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Chalo phir….ready ho jao jaldi !

She nodded and rushed into the washroom while rohan ordered for breakfast. Later , Rohan and Palak left for their works.

Meanwhile,Roohi has a talk with Disha and tells her that they'll come to her home the next day. The day passed in a blur and in the evening , Rohan and Palak returned back.

Roohi- So…..kaisa raha aap dono ka din?

Palak- Dii….acha tha…..ab final list aane pe pata chalega.

Rohan- Meeting was successful. Khair….ab chalo tum dono taiyar ho jaao. Dinner ke liye bahar chalte hain.

Palak(happily)- Main abhi aayi jiju !

She rushed into the bathroom while Roohi was just smiling at her. Later , they enjoyed their dinner at the roof top restaurant of the same hotel.

_**Next Morning….**_

Morning 6am…

Rohan was checking the luggage. He looked at his wife….

Rohan- Tumne Disha ko bata diya ki hum aa rahe hain?

Roohi- Haan ….kal din mein baat ho gayi thi.

Palak(excitedly) –Dolly Dii ke dil mein ladoo foot rahe honge …hehehe ….Mazaa aayega !

Rohan(smiled)-Haan…..Shaadi ke ladooo ….!

Palak- Kya baat kahi Jijsss….ekdum sahi !

Both Rohan and Palak shared a high-five…while Roohi just shaked off her head.

Palak- Aaj main dolly dii ko sataungi….mazaa aayega.

Roohi- Palak….aaj koi shaitani nahi. Ek baar baat toh ho jaane do….phir jo karna ho wo karna.

Rohan- Tumhair dii ne thik kaha….baat pakki hone do. Phir masti karenge.

Palak(smiled)- Aap phir se meri help karoge?

Rohan(looked at Roohi)- Haan…tab tak shayad tumhari madad krne wale 2 log aur aa jayenge.

Palak(smiled)- Haan….mazaa aayega :D

Roohi- Aap dono ki planning ho gayi ho toh chalein ?

Palak- Haan Diii…jaldi chalo !

And she ran out of the room. RooHan just smiled at her and followed her. Soon , they were out on their way to Tumkur….

_**3 hrs later….Tumkur..Disha's Home…**_

Disha opened the door and welcomed them in. Palak hugged her…..

Palak- Dollyy Diii…..kaisi ho ?

Disha(smiled)- Thik hu …..tu kaisi hai?

Palak- Main bindaas….! Dekh toh rahi ho mujhe aap ! (she giggled)

Disha- Chal ab andar.

She made them sit in the living room and fetched colddrink for them Meanwhile Disha's mom also came there. She welcomed them.

DM- Roohi….tumhari khub baatein karti hai Disha! Kaisi ho tum ?

Roohi(smiled)- Main toh thk hu aunty lekin aap disha ki baton pe dhyan mat dijiye….ye toh bina baat ke meri tareef karti hai.

Disha- Aisa nahi hai Dida….Maa….tum inki baton pe dhyan mat do.

DM- Disha….tu ja….sabke liye sharbat bana….mujhe baat karne de.

Palak- Diii…main bhi chalu?

Disha(smiled)- Haan Palllu chal!

Palak and Disha went into the kitchen while Rohan was talking with Disha's father.

Roohi- Aunty…..aaj main aapse ek bahut important baat krne aayi hu.

DM- Main jaanti hu ki tum kya baat krne aayi ho…..lekin main Surya ko jaanti tak nahi !

Roohi(smiled)- Aunty…..aap usse milengi toh aap bhi pasand karengi.

DM- Hmm….tumhari aur uski Didu ne haan keh di toh main kya cheez hu!

ROohi(smiled)- Aunty…parkhengi toh aap hi ….lekin haan….main ye keh sakti hu ki main apne bhai ke liye Disha ka haath maangne aayi hu.

DM(smiled)- Tum rishta laayi ho toh acha hi hoga.

Roohi(smiled)- Aunty plz….mere kehne pe mat jaiye…..ye raha Surya ka photo. (she handed over a pic to her) Aur aap chahein toh usse mil bhi sakti hain. Keerthi keh rahi thi ki shayad wo Bangalore aayega.

DM(smiled)- Hmm…..lekin jaise Disha ne kaha aur tum keh rahi ho…(but was cut by DIsha's father)

DF- Mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai. (DM looked at him and he nodded as YES) Rohanji ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai aur mujhe lagta hai hamari Disha ke liye usse acha koi rishta nhi ho sakta.

Disha and palak were listening this and DIsha smiled widely.

DM(smiled)- Hume ye rishta manzoor hai beta! (she caressed her cheeks)

Disha moved ot her father and hugged him….

Disha- Thnk you Baba….!

DF(patted her head)- Teri khushi mein meri khushi hai beta…..aur teri khushi Surya se hai….hai na ?

She blushed and hid herself in her father's arms.

DF-Beta….aap log taiyari kijiiye…shaadi ki .

Roohi and Rohan smiled.

DM- Chalo….ab khana khate hain….tum logon ko bhi bhook lagi hogi.

Roohi nodded as YES. Disha was about to move when Roohi caught hold her hand….

Roohi- Ab khush hai na tu?

She just nodded her head. Roohi held her chin up….

Roohi- Zara khushi ki laali toh dekhne do!

Disha smiled and huged her and she kissed her on her forehead and blessed her. Later they enjoyed their lunch happily. When they were about to leave for Bangalore as they had flight that day…..Keerthi called Roohi leaving her tensed….

**A/n: Heya….an update! Hope sabko achi lagegi.**

**Why is Roohi tensed….? Any guesses? **

**Keep guesing….main toh chali….bye bye !**

**Take care !**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heya Guyss…I'm back with a new update. I know sab log soch rahe honge ki why is Roohi tensed…..Chaliye dekhte hain….**

**Ananya- Here is your gift :D Hope you like it. **

**Anamika- A surprise awaits you inside…..I hope you won't mind with the relation I introduced you. Plz don't be sad. :* Thnks for the lovely review.**

**Shubhi- Hehhe….Would-be-Mama ka dhyan rakhne ke liye inne saare log toh hain…..i m free :D :p**

**Chaliye…..ab chapter padhte hain….**

Roohi , Rohan and Palak were sitting in the living room relishing the Kairi Pani , Disha's mom made. Suddenly, Roohi's phone rang. Palak handed over the phone to her…..

Palak- Teddy Dii ka phone hai!

Roohi(taking the phone)- _Haan Keerthi bol…! _

_._

_._

_Kya? Abse seedhe 4 mahine baad?_

_._

_._

_Okay okay….main aunty-uncle se baat krti hu. Tu tension mat le. Koi na koi solution toh hoga hi._

She disconnected the call and glanced at Disha…

Disha- Kya hua Dida? Didu kya boli?

DM- Kya hua Beta…..kuch pareshan lag rahi ho?

Roohi- Haan aunty…..keerthi ne baat hi aisi bata di hai. Samajh nhi aa raha!

Disha- Kya bola didu ne?

Roohi- Wo keh rahi thi kisi project ki wajah se Surya ko abhi agle 2-3 mahine ke liye tour pe rehna padega…..Mumbai-Delhi-Bangalore. Aur shayad phir usey US bhi jaana pad sakta hai.

Disha(worried)- Phir hum kya karenge?

DM- Beta …..ek hi tareeka hai…..Disha aur Surya ki sagai! Phir wo US ja sakta hai.

Roohi- Hmm…..lekin kab aunty? Sagai kab hogi?

DM- Agar tumhe aur Rohanji ko problem na ho toh tumhari Goad Bharai ke aaspaas.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm….ye ho sakta hai…par muhurat?

Dm(Smiled)- Roohi beta…..tum apne ghar pe baat karo aur agar sabko manzoor ho toh lhum disha ki sagai aur tumhari goad bharai ek din kar sakte hain.

Palak(excitedly) – Yayyy ! Maza aayega…jaldi baat karo na Dii !

Roohi(smiled)- Okay okay…..main kal hi baat karungi. Abhi chalein?

Palak- Haan chalo! Jaldi chalo….bahut saari taiyari karni hai.

Disha- Pallu….tera shaitani dimag fir se shuru ho gayaa!

Palak(smirked)- Is baar aur khatarnaak palns banaungi…..bach ke rehna sab mujhse!(looking at Rohan) Hai na jiju ? Aap meri help karoge na ?

Disha- Jijuu….is baar aap is pagal ki help nahi karenge…..aapko Dida ka khayal rakhna hai.

Palak- Nahi jiju….aap meri help karoge !

Disha- Nahi Jijuuu…! Nahi karoge…aap toh jaante ho na is pagal ko….(she slapped lightly on her head)

Disha's parents and Roohi were watching them and smiling.

Rohan(scared)- Koi toh bachao mujhe in Saaliyaon se ! Roo…bachao yaar!

Roohi(smiled)- Jiju ho…saaliyan toh satayengi!

Just then his phone rang….He went out to attend It and came after a few minutes….

Roohi- Kiska call tha?

Rohan(smiled)- A surprise for you !

Roohi- Surprise! Kaisa surprise…?

Rohan(smirked)- Wo toh Mumbai chal ke hi pata chalega!

Roohi(sighed)- Okay….ab chalein?

He nodded and after taking blessings from Disha's parents they left for Bangalore from where they had their flight to Mumbai.

_**Same Day, Evening Time….Delhi….Surya's Home….**_

Keerthi(to SM)- Aunty…..meri Roo se baat ho gayi hai. Wo keh rahi thi ki agar aapko koi problem na ho toh hum 4 mahine baad sagai rakh sakte hain. Phir Surya bhi aaram se ja sakta hai US.

SM(thinking)- Hmm…yahi thik rahega….agle 3 mahine toh ye ladka ghumta rahega. Jaldi nahi ho sakta?

Keerthi- Aunty…..4 mahine baad isliye kyunki phir 2 cheez eksaath ho jayegi….Roohi ki goad bharai aur Disha aur Surya ki sagai!

SM- Hmm…ye bhi thik hai. Ab intezaar toh karna padega mujhe apni bahu ko dekhne ka ….(she spoke while looking at Surya who just smiled in return)

Keerthi(smiled)- Thnk you aunty…main abhi Roohi ko batati hu!

SM- Thik hai….main khana lagati hu(to Kaarthik)- Karthikji….chaliye….ye aa jayegi.

He nodded and moved with Surya to the dining space.

_**Next Day….Mumbai….**_

As usual, Roohi was in kitchen while Rohan was behind her insisting her to drink the milk. Palak was again a lazy bird sleeping in her room.

Roohi- Rohan ….kya tum ye doodh ka glass leke ghoom rahe ho. Yahan rakh do na!

Rohan- Mujhe pata hai tum nahi piyogi. Mujhe tumhae zid kar ke pilana padega.

Roohi(looked at him)- Tum bhi na Rohan!

Rohan- Chalo muh kholo….(he forwarded the glass towards her mouth)

At the same time , the doorbell rang…..

Roohi- Itni subah subah kaun hoga ?

Rohan- Tum ye khatam karo…..main dekhta hu.

She nodded and he moved to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, a girl in her late 20's hugged him,….

"_**Hello Handsome….Main aa gayi !"**_

Rohan(Surprised)- Tum toh aaj din mein aane wali thi na?

Girl- Haan lekin abhi aa gayi…..tumse aur bhabhi se mile bina kaise ja sakti hu. Waise would-be mom hain kahan?

Rohan(smiled)-Wo kitchen mein hai…..By the way Anu….tujhe abhi office jaana hai?

Anamika(Anu)- Haan Bhai…..Lunch meeting hai aur abhi toh sirf 9 baje hain.

Rohan- Okay….chal tu baith main ready ho ke aata hu.

She nodded and rushed into the kitchen…..while he moved into his bedroom. Anamika moved into the kitchen and hugged Roohi …_**(A/n: Anamika is Rohan's cousin and Roohi's junior cum friend too)**_

Anamika- Hii Bhabhi ! Kaisi ho ?

Roohi(smiled)- Bilkul thhik ! Tum toh mujhe bhul hi gayi …haan ! (showing mock anger)

Anamika(hugs her)- Arey nahi na Bhabhi…..padhai aur phir job mein aisi uljhi ki waqt hi nahi mila. Aapko aur bhai ko kaise bhul sakti hu.

Roohi- Hmmm….wo toh mujhe pata hai.

Anamika- Arey Sholly na….naraz mat ho!

Roohi(smiled)- Acha acha…..ab jao fresh ho jao.

She showed her another room and asked her to get , Palak came out from her room as she heard the loud voices…. She moved into the kitchen…Roohi saw her…..

Roohi- Good morning !

Palak(lazily)- Good Morning Diii...Waise koi aaya hai kya ?

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan…..bilkul teri tarah ek chulbuli si ladki…..

Palak(looked at her)- Meri tarah…Nahi….meri tarah toh koi ho hi nhi sakta!

Meanwhile, Rohan came out and said….

Rohan- Haan Roo…ye toh sahi hai…..Meri Drama queen ke jaisa koi ho hi nahi sakta!

Palak(smiled)- Yayy…dekha….jiju bhi meri side hai….!

Another voice emerged…

Anamika- Acha ji….toh main kaun hu ?

Rohan(teasing tone)- Tum apni bhabhi ki chamchi ho !

Anamika(Stared at him)- What….:o Kya bola aapne!

Rohan(Smiled)- Wahi jo tune suna…..

Anamika(glared at him)- Bhaiiii….! (to Roohi)- Bhabhi ….dekho na kaise satate hain ye…..!

She just smiled….

Rohan- Ye kya baat hui yaar….tum hamesha bas ek smile de deti ho aur kuch kehti hi nhi ho.

Anamika/Palak(together)- Kyunki unko pata hai ki unki ek smile ke aage aap kuch nhi bologe.

Palak(naughtily)- Ya yun kahu toh aap meri dii ki smile pe aap flat ho jaate ho.

Anamika- Aur phir kuch keh nahi paate ho.

The girls giggled and shared a high-five while Roohi and Rohan just looked at eachother….

Roohi(glared)- Ek tumhari behen hai aur ek saali hai….ab sambhalna toh tumhe hi hai. (she just smiled)

Rohan- Ufff…..aajkal ke bache tez hai…

Anamika- Haan Bhai….aapki tarah old-fashioned nhi hai.

Rohan(glared)- Kya boli Anuu….! \

Palak(with a naughty smile)- Sahi toh kaha…..hehe!

The girls ran away and the head of the house was behind them chasing. Roohi just looked at them and thought to herself…

"_Ye bachche kam hain kya …..jo 2 aur aane wale hain….." _

She shaked off her thoughts and laid the table for breakfast. Their chasing came to an end with the telephone ring. Rohan picked up the phone…..and after a few seconds called his wife….

Rohan- Roo…Maa ka phone hai!

Roohi(while coming)- Naashta laga diya hai….tum bhi kha lo aur un dono ko bhi khila do. Main baat karti hu.

She took the receiver…..

"_Pranaam Maa…" _

_._

_._

"_Main thik hu….aap bataiye!" _

_._

"_Thik hai maa….September mein shayad sab free honge."_

_._

_._

"_Okay…aapko toh aana hi hai….(a pause) thik hai maa…toh 20__th__ September final kar dete hain…"_

_._

_._

"_Thik hai….maa,…..Khayal rakhiyega. " _

She disconnected the call and found him standing before her with her medicines in hand. She smiled….

Rohan- Maa kya bol rahi thi ?

Roohi- Maa ne pandit se baat ki hai toh unhone bola ki 20 september sabse acha muhurat hai toh maa chahti hai ki usi din goad bharai bhi ho jaaye.

Rohan(Smiled)- Hmmm….toh maa kab aa rahi hain ?

Roohi- Pata nahi…..unhe wahan se koi aane dega tab toh aayengi.

Rohan(laughed)- Hehe…haan…wo Rohit chhodega tab toh. _**(A/N: Rohit is Rohan's brother. Just the name is being used) **_

Roohi(smiled)- Haan…ab main disha ki maa ko bata deti hu. Wo bhi usi hisab se taiyari kar lengi.

Meanwhile, Palak and Anamika came there….

Anamika- Kya discussion ho raha hai ?

Rohan- Goad bharai ke function ka ! Tu aayegi na ?

Anamika(smiled)- Ofcourse….afterall Bua hu main !

Palak(excitedly)- Yaani ….ab double mastiiii….Goad bharayi bhi aur Sagai bhi ! Diii…kab hogi goad bharai ?

Roohi- 4 mahine baad…..September mein.

Palak- Waah….mazaa aayega.

Anamika- Hmmm…..Mazaa toh aayega …..kisi ko satane mein ! (she looked naughtily at Rohan) Hone wale papa ki jeb khali karvane mein !

Palak- Jijs ki jeb kyun khali karvani hai ?(she looked at her new friend)

Anamika- Arey yaar…..wo papa banne wale hain ….inna kharch toh wo kar sakte hain,

Palak – Hmm….lekin zyada nhi…..Hum dusre logon ki jeb khali karvayenge. Mazaa aayega.

Roohi and Rohan just smiled at them who were so excited to hear of the plan. He gave her the medicines and at the same time her phone rang. She checked the caller id and a smile made way on her face…..She picked up the call…..

"_Good Morning Roo…! " _

_._

_._

"_Kya …..kaisa surprise….? Tu thik toh hai na ?" _

_._

_._

"_Kya yaar…..aise sata mat…jaldi bolo. " _

Meanwhile , Rohan was about to leave for office and he opened the door but was surprised to see the person on the door. …..

Rohan- Tumm?

Person- Haan Jijuu….main …..lekin plz chup raho !

He just smiled while the person moved towards Roohi and hugged her locking her hands around her neck….

"_**Helloooo Diiiii " **_

Roohi got so scared that the phone fell on the ground…..and she turned around to find her sister…..

Roohi- Ruhana…..tum ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan …..wo achanak hi mera transfer Mumbai kar diya gaya ! ( a sadess was visible in the tone)

Roohi- Chal acha hai….ab tu mere saath rahegi toh mujhe hi acha lagega aur madad bhi ho jayegi.

Ruhana- Haan diii….ishliye…aapko surprise karna chahti thi.

Roohi smiled and hugged her sister and meanwhile , Palak too came to her and hugged her.

Palak- Diii..aaj bhi mera interview hai …main Jijs ke saath ja rahi hu. Apna khayal rakhna.

Roohi- Okay…All the best.

She bid goodbye to her sister and hubby and came back and found Anamika ready.

Roohi – Ab tum kahan chali ?

Anamika- Bhabhi….aaj meeting hai na ….toh bas ab nikalti hu….jaane mein bhi time lagega.

Roohi- Toh Rohan aur palak ke saath hi nikal jaati.

Anamika(Smiles) Nahi Bhabhi….wo meri ek dost aayegi toh uske saath jaungi. You don't worry. Aur haan…shaam ko toh aapke haath ka khana hi khaungi.

Saying this and after hugging her , she left from there. Meanwhile , Ruhana also came after getting was arranging somr toys which Rohan had already purchased…..Ruhana came and sat on the bed. Getting aware of her sister's presence , Roohi turned to her…..

Roohi- Kya hua …..tu pareshan hai ?

Ruhana(trying to be casual) – Nahi diii…..aisi koi baat nahi hai !

Roohi(looked into her eyes)- Dekh Ruhana…..main jaanti hu kuch baat toh hai. Kahin wo sachin se judi toh nahi?

She looked at her sister and immediately hugged her. Roohi caressed her hair and back and spoke lovingly…..

Roohi- Kya baat hai…..kuch pareshani hai ?

Ruhana- Diii…..main yahan aana nhi chahti thi lekin mera transfer yahin diya gaya.

Roohi- Aisa kya hua jo tu yahan nhi aana chahti thi?

Ruhana- Diii…wo Sachin…(but they were interrupted by the callbell.

Ruhana- Dii…aap ruko main dekhti hu.

And she moved out of the room and opened the door. As she opened the door , 2 people entered in and the girl hugged her…..

Girl- Roohii…how are you ? Koi problem toh nhi hai na ? Tum dawai le rahi ho na ? Tumne doctor ko dikhaya….?

Ruhana was about to speak when she heard her sister...

Roohi(while coming out)- Kaun hai Roo?

She smiled on seeing the people while the other two appeared surprised.

Roohi- Arey bhabhi aap…..kaisi ho ? (She asked hugging Tarika)

Tarika(confused)- Tum roohi ho na ? Ye kaun hai ? (she pointed towards Ruhana)

Ruhana(Smiled)- Hum dono twins hain. I know yahan kisi ko bhi nahi pata becoz dii ko kabhi batane ki zarurat hi nhi padi.

Roohi(smiled)- Aur haan ….ab formal introduction…Inspector Ruhana from CID . (to abhijeet)- Aur ye hain Abhijeet.

Ruhana(smiled)- Wow….nice to meet you sir !

Abhijeet- Hmmm…mujhe ni pata tha meri 2 behenein hain. (he spoke hugging them both)

Roohi- Waise aap log yahan?

Tarika- Haan…..tumhare bhai ka dayoff hai na ….toh socha tumse bhi mil lenge.

Roohi(Smiled)- Acha kiya ! Aao na ! Waise bhi aap logon se baat krni hai.

Abhijeet- Kya hua….sab thik toh hai?

Roohi(Smiles)- Haan Bhai …sab thik hai. (to Ruhana)- Ruhana…..fridge mein cold-drink rakhi hai…le aana !

Abhijeet(surprised)- Iska naam Ruhana hai ?

Roohi- Haan…lekin aap kyun puch rahe ho?

Abhijeeet- Kuch nahi ….aise hi ….(In his thoughts) Kahin ye wahi toh nahi jiski baat Sachin karta hai. Agar hai toh kuch karna hoga.

Meanwhile , Roohi told Tarika about the Goad bharai to which she happily agreed that she would come for help. After a light chitchat , they left.

The sisters were again free to chat.

Roohi- Ab bata Ruhana….kya hua tere aur Sachin ke beech? Aur tu unhe kaise jaanti hai?

Ruhana- Dii…Sachin pehle Bangalore mein the. Jab main unse mili toh unse achi dosti ho gayi. Aur shayad hamara rishta dosti se kuch aage badh chuka tha aur main unki care ko pyaar samajh baithi thi lekin main galat thi…..(tears rolled down her eyes)

Roohi hugged her and she continued…..

Ruhana-Aur phir maine Sachin ko unke ek dost se baat krte hue suna….wo keh rahe the ki main unhe galat samajh rahi hu. Unke paas pyaar ke liye koi waqt nhi …..wo chahte the ki main unhe bhul jaun. Hamare beech behes bhi hui uske baad he got transferred to Mumbai…..Main ek baar phir wahin aakar khadi hu…Dii…bolo na kya karu ?

Roohi(cupped her face)- Dekh…jo hua usey toh hum badal nahi sakte. Tu bas apna kaam kar ….agar sab kuch thik hona hoga toh ho jayega. Be happy and do your work.

She smiled and hugged her sister. Later they went for lunch and sat chatting becoz ruhana had to join the next day.

_**Evening 6 pm …..**_

Rohan and Palak returned home together as he picked up palak from half way. Ruhana served them with water while Roohi was preparing sandwiches for them.

Roohi- Kaisa hua tera interview palak ?

Palak- Dii…interview toh acha tha…..ab ek do din mein final list niklegi. Hope to make space there.

Roohi- Hmm….i wish ho jaye. Chal fresh ho ja.

She nodded and ran to her room while Rohan asked Ruhana about how she came there and asked his wife about Anamika. At the same time , his phone rang. He talked over the phone fro a few seconds.

Roohi , who was laying the table asked him…..

Roohi- Kya hua kiska phone tha?

Rohan – Karthik ka ! Keh raha tha ki kal Prateek Mumbai aa raha hai.

Roohi- Acha….aur wo log ka baa rahe hain?

Rohan- Wo log agle mahine aayenge.

Roohi-Ohh…toh prateek yahan kaise aa raha hai?

Rohan-Wo apne office ki taraf se aa raha hai. Maine bol diya hai ki wo yahin aa jaaye.

Palak(shouted)- Kya Jijuuuu….us MrKhadoos ko yahan bulane ki kya zarurat thi !(she said in an irritating tone) Wo toh hotel mein bhi reh sakta hai na …huhh :/

Rohan- Palak….tumhari tarah wo bhi toh yahan naya hai na …..usey kuch bhi nahi pata. Yahan ke baare mein.

Palak- Par Jijuuu..wo yahan kahan rahega…..ek room mein main aur ek ruhana dii…batao….wo yahan nahi reh sakta.

Roohi- Tum aur ruhana room bhi share kar sakte ho na ?

Palak- Nahii…lekin wo khadoos yahan nhi aayega.

Rohan- Uffo Drama queen….kuch nahi kahega tumse wo …..tum na bahut jaldi hyper ho jaati ho. Please kuch din ki baat hai phir wo Kaarthik ke saath rahega.

Palak- Haan toh jijss….aap karthik jijs se kahiye ki jaldi aa jaaye wo. Main nhi reh sakti us khadoos ke saath.

Ruhana- Arey Palak….ye kya khadoos khadoos bolti hai…naam hai uska!

Palak- Rehne do Ruhana diii…..aap dii- jijs ki tarah mat na !

Roohi- Bas bas….jab wo aayega tab sochenge….abhi sandwich kha. Thanda ho raha hai.

Palak nodded and moved to the dining table while Rohan nodded his head smilingly and moved ot his room to change. Later, Palak and Ruhana were watching tv while Roohi and Rohan were making lists of people to be invited.

Roohi- Aaj bhai-bhabhi aaye the…..maine unhe bata diya hai goad bharai ka.

Rohan- Acha kiya….sabke liye bola na?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan.

Rohan(while writing)- Jinko bulana hai maa ne list bana li hogi. Main hamari friends ki bana leta hu.

Roohi- Hmm….thik hai !

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Roohi moved to open the door and was surprised to see the people on the door….

"_**Shubhi- Shubhamji ….tum dono yahaan?" **_

Shubhi hugged her…..

Shubhi- yeshh Would-be-Mother…..M here !

Roohi- kya baat hai …aaj surprises hi surprises mil rahe hain ! Chalo andar aao !

Shubhi(smiles)- Actually….hum log Europe ja rahe hain….package tour for honeymoon couples…

Roohi- Waah…badhiya hai …enjoy…!

Shubham- Kal early morning ki flight hai toh socha aap logon se mil lein.

Rohan(Smiled)- Acha kiya Shubham! (he hugged her)

Palak came and met both of them.

Palak- Acha hua aap dono aa gaye….yahan bahut planning chal rahi hai.

Shubhi- Kaisi planning Paneer?

Palak- Sweety dii ki goad bharai aur Dolly dii ki sagai ki. Hehehe…..mazaa aayega !

Shubhi- Hmm…wo toh hai….Btw Roo….kab hai goad bharai..?

Roohi- September mein…..sabko aana hai….waise bhi DIsha ki sagai hai.

Palak(smirked)- Yeaahh…mazaa aayega.!

Roohi and Shubhi smiled while Ruhana served them with soft drinks. They all were indulged in their talks on various things. Meanwhile, again the doorbell rang.

Palak- Main dekhti hu….Anamika hi hogi.

Rohan nodded and she rushed to open the door. She was quite right…..

Anamika- Hii Palak…kaisa raha din ?

Palak- Acha….u say…Meeting thin a tumhari?

Anamika- Haan…but all thik raha.

She spotted 2 new people and straightly went to Roohi and hugged her…..

Anamika- Kaisi ho BHabhi ?

Roohi(smiled)- Thik hu ….acha chal …inse mil….(She introduced them to Shubhi and Shubham)

She met them happily and then turned to Roohi….

Anamika- Bhabhi….bhook lagi hai. Main change karke aati hu.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay….jao….main khana lagati hu.

So, She made way to her room while Shubhi and Roohi moved into the kitchen. Ruhana laid the table and palak helped her.

They enjoyed their dinner with light chit-chat. Later , around 11pm, Shubhi and Shubham left for the airport. Meanwhile, Roohi moved into the living room while she felt somewhat dizzy but Rohan was quick enough to hold her and took her to their room. Ruhana made her way to the kitchen to clean it while Rohan and palak were beside her and Rohan was a bit tensed. He sprinkled water on her face to bring her back into conscious state, She opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded by all of them. He made her sit….

Rohan- Kaha tha na tumse ki zyada kaam mat karo lekin tum nhi sunti. Ab dekho kya hua…..agar kuch ho jaata toh !

Roohi(Smiles)- Tumhare hote hue kuch nhi ho .

Rohan(serious tone)- bas…..ab kal se tum zyada kaam nhi karogi. Main kal se maids lagva deta hu.

Roohi- Arey….abhi zarurat nahi hai….Ruhana aur palak hai na …ho jayega.

Rohan- Phir zidd…..tum na bahut ziddi ho gayi ho…chalo ye dawai lo.

The three girls were enjoying this moment and then left leaving them alone. He gave her medicine and then made her sleep. Meanwhile, his phone rang and he became tensed after receiving it and then glanced at his wife but then thought something ans was determined.

**A/N: Finally likha …..**

**Ananya…I hope tohfa pasand aaya. **

**Anamika- Happy now ? I hope you liked it. **

**Palak- Ye lo….tumhari sabse fav story ka update. Hope you like it :D **

**Others….Plz R&R !**

**Take care ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Heya Everyone! M back with an update. **

**Prinncess046- Tumko toh meri har story achi lagti hai ;) Glad you never get bored reading EVAB :D Love ya….here's ur most awaited update. **

**Anamika- Heya dear….Glad you liked it. But I am sorry because I dunno whether I'll be able to include you further. Actually after reading ur review I thought to make you a part. You may be included in one of the functions ahead. Hope you won't mind. Thank you ! **

**Palak- Ab dekho mera kamaal….hope you'll like the update. **

**Happy Reading ….**

_**Next Morning…..**_

Roohi was as usual preparing breakfast and lunch for her hubby. He was sitting on the dining table reading newspaper but was tensed. The other three girls were busy….Ruhana was getting ready for bureau while Palak and Anamika were still in their dream world.

She glanced at her hubby and could read tension on his face. She moved closer to him and kept her hand on his shoulder.

Roohi- Kya hua …..koi tension hai kya?

Rohan(looked at her)- Nhi Roo….koi tension nhi hai. Tum…..tum chinta mat karo.

Roohi-Dekho….main jaanti hu ki koi pareshani toh hai….please batao na ! (she spoke holding his hand)

Rohan- Wok al raat ko boss ka call aaya tha. Mujhe shayad 1 mahine ke liye US jaana hoga.

Roohi- Kya? Kab ?

Rohan- Next week jaana hoga. Ek project se related kuch kaam hai jo maine saal bhar pehle kiya tha.

Roohi(becomes sad)- Hmm….(but the next moment) Toh tum udaas kyun ho ? Tumhe jaana chahiye.

Rohan- Par tumhe aise chhod kar? Tum jaanti ho na maa meri jaan le legi agar maine unki bahu ko aise yahan chhod diya toh !

Roohi(smiles)- Arey main akeli kahan hu ….ruhana hai , palak hai …..rajat n purvi bhi toh hai.

Rohan(tensed)- Par roo….main tumhe aise nhi chhod sakta. Agar koi problem hui toh?

Roohi(smiles and keeps her hand on his cheek)- Rohann….Main jaanti hu kit um kya soch rahe ho lekin abhi tum ja sakte ho. Is waqt main manage kar lungi lekin baad mein mujhe tumhari zarurat hogi. Isliye abhi tum tension mat lo aur aaram se jao. Tarika bhabhi hai na yahan.

Meanwhile , they heard two voices…

"_Hum bhi toh hai na Jiju. Hum dii ka pura dhyan rakhenge." _

They turned to find Palak and Ruhana_. _They moved forward….

Ruhana- Jiju…aap fikar mat kijiye. Main hu na dii ka khayal rakhne ke liye.

Palak- Aur main bhi . Main Sweety dii ka pura dhyan rakhungi aur aapko bhi update dete rahungi.

Ruhana- Jiju….please…..kisi bhi tarah ki chinta mat kijiye aur apne kaam pe dhyaan dijiye.

Roohi- Meri na sahi…in dono ki baat toh maan lo. Pleaseee !

Rohan(smiles)- Okay fine…lekin tum dono ko mujhse ek promise karna hoga. (he looked at ruhana and palak)

R/P- Kaisa promise?

Rohan- Yahi ki agar koi bhi problem hogi toh tum dono mujhse kuch nhi chupaogi. Tumhari behen tumhe mana karegi lekin tum dono uski baat nhi maanoge. Samjhe!

The girls nodded as YES while Roohi just smiled. Ruhana looked at her sister…

Ruhana- Diii….main nikalti hu. Aaj bureau ka pehla din hai. Late nhi hona chahti.

Roohi-Naashta toh kar ke jaa!

Ruhana(smiles)- Nahi dii….main cafeteria mein hi kuch kha lungi. Bye….take care !

Roohi smiles and bid her goodbye. After she left…she turned to her hubby….

Roohi- Aap bhi taiyar ho jaiye varna late ho jayenge.

And she moved into kitchen.

Later , around 9:30 am , Rohan and Anamika left the home as Anamika had to leave for her home and Rohan had a meeting. Roohi and Palak were now all alone. Palak was working on her laptop when the doorbell rang.

Palak(Shouted)- Dii….main dekhti hu.(As Roohi was in her room setting the things. )

As she opened the door , she found him…

Palak- Tum?

Guy- Haan Main…..chalo ab andar aane do ! (he moved inside pushing her a bit)

Palak- Ae MrKhadoos…ye koi tareek hai andar ghusne ka ….dhakka deke !

Prateek- Oh hello….mere bhai ka ghar hai. Bhaiya ne mujhe yahan aane ki permission di hai.

Palak- Excuse me…..yahan meri marzii chalti hai…..sSamjhe tum !

Roohi(came out )- Kaun hai palak?

Palak(made a face)- Aapka devar hai…..dekho aate hi ladna shuru kar diya.

Prateek- Dekho Miss NRI ….ladna tumne shuru kiya ! Maine nhi..samjhiii !

Palak- Achaa…dhakka kisne diya mujhe…tumne na! Jao na tum yahan se !(She pushed him)

Prateek- Miss NRI …..galat baat kar rahi ho tum !

Palak- MrKhadoos ….tum mujhse na uljho toh hi behtar hai. Pata nhi kyun Rohan Jijs ne tumhe yahan bula liya !

Prateek(irritated)- Dekho Miss NRI ….mujhe tumse jhagda krne ka koi shauk nahi hai ….isliye jao na yahan se !

Palak was about to speak when Roohi interrupted….

Roohi- Uffo….tum dono ko ladne ke alawa kuch aur aata bhi hai ya nahi? Aate hi ladna shuru ! (she spoke strictly)

Palak- Diii…pehle isne shuru kiya ! (she pointed towards him)

Prateek- Nahi bhabhi …ye aapki behen na bahut pareshan krti hai. Na kuch puchna…..bas ladna shuru ! (he glared at her !)

Roohi- Bas bas…ab chup chap andar chalo. Prateek tum guest room mein chale jao aur fresh ho jaao. Aur palak….tu chal mere saath.

Prateek nodded and moved to the way shown by her. And palak runs into the kitchen followed by Roohi.

Roohi- Kya ho raha hai tujhe ? Aise koi behave karta hai?

Palak- Kya haii Diii…..wo teddy dii ka devar hai ….aapka nahi. Aap uski side kyun le rahi ho ?

Roohi- Palak...wo hamare liye mehman hai. Jab tak teri teddy dii aur jiju yahan nhi aa jaate …..wo yahin rahega.

Palak(face dropped)- Kyaa? :o :o Ek mahina! Wo yahan ek mahina rahega ?

Roohi – Haan…..kyunki aisa main chahti hu samjhii !

Palak- Par Diii…..(but was cut by her)

Roohi- Palak….har baar milna aur ladna achi baat nhi hai. Tujhe problem kya hai….tu uski taraf dosti ka haath kyun nahi badhati?

Palak- Diii…dost…..wo kabhi mera dost nahi ho sakta…..uski aur meri soch nhi milti diii…!

Roohi(Smiles)- Kabhi kabhi toh meri aur tere rohan jiju ki soch bhi nhi milti. Toh kya hume jhagad lena chahiye ? Kaarthikji keerthi ko zyada waqt nhi de paate toh kya usey unse jhagda karna chahiye. ….unke paas jitna waqt hota hai….bhale hi wo 15 minute kyun na ho …wo un 15 minute sirf uske saath spend karte hain na….toh tum kyun nhi dosti kar sakti Prateek se?

Palak- Diii bas…..maine kaha na mujhe us khadoos ke baare mein koi baat nhi karni.

Meanwhile Prateek entered…..

Prateek- Toh Miss Nakchadi…..mujhe bhi tumse baat krne ka shauk nhi hai. Jao na tum…

Palak(shouts)-Haan haan….ja rahi hu. (to Roohi) Aapko aapka devar Mubarak….maze karo! (And she walks away from there)

Prateek(looking at her) –Baap re….Miss NRI ka gussa kuch zyada hi tez hai.

Roohi- Prateek…..atleast tum matured behave kar sakte ho!

Prateek- Sorry bhabhi! Par mujhe bhook lagi hai !

Roohi(smiles)- Haan tum baitho …..main khana lagaati hu. Waise tumne apne bhaiya bhabhi ko bata diya kit um yahan aa gaye ho ?

Prateek(looked at her)- Unhe batana zaruri hai kya ? Aap meri bhabhi nhi ho ?

Roohi(smiles)- Aisa maine kab kaha…..par tumhari pyari keerthi bhabhi ko chinta ho rahi hogi na.

Meanwhile, her phone rang…..it was from keerthi.

Roohi(laughed)- Dekha…aa gaya na tumhari bhabhi ka phone…..

Prateek(giggled)- Hehee….Meri Bhabhi Jaan ! Main utha lu ?

She nodded as YES and he picked up her phone. But before he could speak….he heard a concerned voice…..

" _Hello Rooo…..Prateek pahuch gaya kya ? Wo theek toh hai na ? Uska phone nhi lag raha …..Mummyji bhi pareshan hain...Bolo na !" _

He smiled at the concern and replied….

"_Bhabhi …..main bilkul thik hu aur aadhe ghante pehle hi ghar aaya hu. Mera phone discharge ho gaya tha so calls answer nhi kar paaya. Maa se kahiyega ki shaam ko unse baat karunga aur bhaiya se bhi."_

He heard a sigh of relief on the other side and smiled. She continued to enquire….

" _Sab thik hai na….tumhe kab join karna hai ? "_

.

.

"_Relax bhabhi…main aapse touch mein rahunga aur yahan rohan bhaiya aur bhabhi hai na …..waise ek problem hai…..(he paused….) Aapki pyaari behen Palak….wo bahut zyada ladti hai mujhse…." _

At the same time , palak came out and snatched the phone from him …

" _Dekho MrKhadoos…..mere muh mat lago….(_She took the phone from him ) Diii…dekho aap apne devar ko sambhal lo. Khud pagal hai aur mujhe bhi pagal kar dega. Jaldi aa jao aap !

Meanwhile , Roohi took her phone from her….

Roohi- Haan Keerthi…..tu tension mat le yaar…..main sambhal lungi. In dono ka toh pata nahi kya hoga! (she paused) Okay…..phir milte hain agle mahine ! Bye !

And then she turned to them…

Roohi- Ye kya tum dono bachchon jaise ladte ho. Shaadi mein thik tha…..par kam se kam ab toh dos t ban jaao.

Palak- Main aur isse dosti….kabhi nahi…..Sir dard badha diya mera….MrHeadache ! (she pouted)

Roohi- Bas….bahut ho gaya…..kab se dekh rahi hu dono ko. Chup chap baitho aur khana khao. (she spoke strictly)

Palak(angrily) Mujhe nhi khana ….main room mein ja rahi hu.

And she moves from there. Prateek turns to Roohi…

Prateek- Sorry bhabhi….

Roohi- - Koi baat nahi ….tum khana khao ….usey main khila dungi.

With light chit chats….they had their lunch ….

Roohi- Prateek…tumhe kal join karna hai ?

Prateek- Haan Bhabhi…..kal morning 10 office mein report karna hai.

Roohi- Okay ….tum jaake rest karo.

He nodded and moved to the living room while Roohi took a bowl of Rajma Chawal and went to palak's room. She glanced at her and found her doing something on her laptop. She called her but got no response…..she entered in and sat beside her…..

Roohi- Palak !

Palak- Kya hai diii….aap jao na …..apne devar ko khana khilao .

Roohi- Arey baap re…..itna gussa acha nahi. Dekh maine tere liye rajma chawal banaye hai.

Palak- Mujhe nhi khana dii….jaao na aap !

Roohi- Hmm….mood kuch zyada kharab hai haan ? (she spoke looking at her)

Palak- Dekho dii….ab mujhe us khadoos se dosti karne ko mat kehna. Main nhi maanne waali.

Roohi- Hmm…..tum meri baat maanti toh acha hota. Khair…..chalo khana kha lo.

Palak- Mujhe bhook nhi hai.

Roohi- Kya ho gaya tujhe ? Mood theek kar.

Palak- Main thik hu dii.

Roohi(looking at her)-Agar thik hoti toh meri baat maan leti. Jab mood ho tab aa jaana…saath mein khaayenge.

And she got up to move while palak hold her hand….

Palak- Aapne abhi tak khana nhi khaya ?

Roohi(nods as NO)- Nahi…Jab tak tu nahi kha leti ….main kaise kha sakti hu.

Palak- Ohho diii…..aap bhi na…Meri chhodo….apni chinta karo. Chalo aur pehle khana khaao.

She holds her hand they moved out. Roohi smiles at her as her last option worked out. This time , it was palak who served the lunch for herself and her sister. As she looked at her…she saw her smile…

Palak- Kya hua diii?

Roohi(smiles)- Kuch nhi …..chalo khana khao.

_**Later in the Evening….**_

Roohi , Prateek and Palak were sitting in the living was doing something on her phone while Prateek was shuffling the channels and Roohi was making some snacks In the kitchen.

Prateek-Bhabhi …bhaiya kab tak aayenge?

Roohi- Unka toh koi time hi nahi hai ….kabhi 7 baje bhi aa jaate hain aur kabhi 9 bhi baj jaati hai.

Prateek- Hmm…Ye toh problem hai bhabhi …mera bhi shayad yahi haal hone wala hai. Aur toh aur yahan project ka kaam hai.

Roohi- Hmm…..Ye toh hai. Mera bhi yahi haal tha but ab toh maine chhod diya hai.

Meanwhile , the doorbell rang and Palak rushed to open the door. It was Rohan and he was tensed a bit.

Palak- Jijuu….kaisa raha aapka din ?

But didn't get any response from him and moved to his room. Roohi saw this….while Palak moved to her.

Palak- JIju ko kya hua ?

Roohi- Tu ruk ….main dekhti hu.

She kept a plate of snacks and kept it on the table for Palak and Prateek.

Roohi- Tum log ye khao. Main aati hu.

Palak- Dii….main banaun coffee?

Roohi- Thik hai.

Palak smiles while Roohi moves into the room.

_**RooHan's Room…..**_

He was sitting on the edge of the bed lost in deep thinking. She kept her hand on his shoulder and he came out of his trance…

Roohi- Kya hua? Phir se pareshan ho ?

Rohan- Kuch nahi ! (he hides his face in his hands)

Roohi- Bolo na kya hua ? Tumhe next week ke bajaye abhi ek-do din mein nikalna hai ?

Rohan(looked at her in disbelief)-Tumhe kaise pata ?

Roohi(Smiles)- Isey kehte hain 6th sense. Aur waise bhi tumhari biwi hu….ab itna toh pata hi hoga na kit um kab kya sochte ho aur kya karte ho.

Rohan- Par mujhe nhi jaana yaar…..aur specially tumhe akela chhod kar.

ROohi(cups his face)- Main akeli kahan hu …..Ruhana bhi hai aur Palak bhi. Prateek bhi toh hai. Abhijeet bhaiya hai aur bhabhi se toh roz baat hoti hai.

Rohan- Par Roo…..(but was interrupted by a knock on the door.)

They turned to find Prateek….

Prateek- Main andar aa jaun bhabhi?

Roohi(nods)- Aao ! Kya hua ?

Prateek- Sorry lekin maine aap logon ki baat suniii aur bhaiya main ye kehna chahta hu ki aap bhabhi ki chinta mat karo. Main hu na yahan unka khayal rakhne ke liye.

Rohan(smiles a bit ) – Haan jaanta hu main lekin …(but was cut by prateek)

Prateek- Bhaiya plzz…I promise main aapki dharmpatni aur apni bhabhi ka pura khayal rakhunga. (he smiles and Rohan also smiles at his comment)

Palak(entered)- Jijs…..MrKhadoos ka toh nhi pata lekin haan main dii ka pura dhyan rakhungi.

Prateek- Main bhi wahi kaha Miss NRI. Lagta hai tumhe hindi nhi aati.

Palak(irritated)- Tum na sach mein headache ho…..MrHeadache…tum zara chup hi raho.

RooHan smile watching him arguing and they were interrupted with another ring on the doorbell. Palak rushed to open the door and was surprised+Happy to see the people on the door and she shouted….

_Dii-Jijss…..jaldi baahar aao ! " _

When they all came out , they all were surprised too.

**A/N: So…finally an update :D **

**Why is everyone surprised…? Stay tuned ….for loads of masti and jhagda and pyaar :D **

**Love ya all ! **

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&R !**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hii Everyone ! M here with the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Happy Reading ! Enjoyy ! **

**RECAP: Prateek assures Rohan that he will take care of Roohi and that he could go on his project trip. At the same time , there was a knock on the door and Palak rushed to open it. She was surprised and happy to see the people on the door. She called for RooHan who were also happy. **

Palak(exclaimed)- Dolly Diii !

She hugged her there itself. separated after a few seconds….

Palak- Aapne bataya kyun nhi ki aap aa rahi ho ?

Disha(smiles)- Agar bata deti toh maza nhi aata. Phir tere jiju ne mana kar diya ki hum usey surprise denge.

Palak(smiles)- Ohh…okay ….jao maaf kiya.

Surya(Spoke)- Acha toh saaliji….ab yahin darwaaze pe khada rakhne ka irada hai ya andar bhi aane dogi ?

Palak(giggles)- hehe….Jiju…aap aao na ! Darwaze pet oh kisi aur ko khada karna hai (she spoke glancing on Prateek)

Roohi(smiles)- Arye aao na andar. Par tum log achanak?

Disha(moves to her)- Haan Dida….wo mujhe office ka kaam tha aur Surya ki Pune mein meeting hai.

Roohi- Okay…chalo tum log baitho. Main coffee banati hu.

Surya- Nahi bhabhi …aap kuch mat karo. Main toh abhi nikal raha hu. Disha ko chhodne aaya tha.

Rohan- Arey…abhi kahan jaoge ? Time dekha hai….koi bus bhi nahi milegi abhi.

Surya- Nahi Bhaiya ….main by road travel karunga.

Rohan- Nahii…filhaal tum kahin nahi ja rahe ho. Subah Volvo mein reservation karva dunga. Chup chap relax karo.

Surya(with his head down)- Okay …jaise aap kahein!

This made Palak giggle. All looked at her…..

Disha- Tujhe kyun hasi aa rahi hai ?

Prateek- Surya jiju ko daant padi….hehe !

Prateek- Isme hasne wali kya baat hai Miss NRI ?

Palak- Tum toh chup hi raho MrKhadoos. Tumhare dimag mein koi baat nhi ghusne wali.

Prateek- Mujhe bewakoof samjha hai tumne (he looked at her )

Palak(made face)- Bewakoof ko bewakoof hi samjhenge! Aarti thodi utarenge uski.

Prateek(irritated)- Dekho Miss NRI ….limits mein raho.

Roohi- Arey bas bas…subah se dekh rahi hu….ladte hi ja rahe ho. Koi aur kaam nhi hai tum dono ko. Jab bhi aur jahan bhi milte ho ladai shuru kar dete ho.

Palak(pointing to Prateek)- Ye pehle start karta hai. Main kuch nhi karti.

Prateek- O hello ….tum hi ladna shuru karti ho….main nahi …samjhi !

Rohan stepped in between….

Rohan- Arey bas ! Kitna ladte ho yaar…..itna toh hum bhi nahi ladte.

Prateek- Aapki saali ko hi problem hai. (he made faces )

Rohan and roohi shared_** "Inka kuch nahi ho sakta" **_look.

Roohi- Okay fine….ab sab chalo kamron mein. Surya….tum prateek ke room mein chale jao aur disha tu palak ke room mein chali ja.

Disha- Okay Dii…!

Rohan- Ruhana….tum aa jao hamare room mein.

Ruhana nodded and made way to her sister's room while others too moved in to sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

The scene was usual in the house with Rohan moving behind his wife to make her drink milk. Ruhana, Prateek, Surya and Disha were getting ready to leave for their offices. The lazy bird Palak was still in her dreamworld(Dreaming about AKKI ;) :p Hai na Palak ? ;))

Disha went to wake her up….

Disha- Pallu …..uth ja! Dekh 9 bajne wali hai!

Palak(pulled up her quilt)- Sone do na Dii….!

Disha- Palak….itni derr tak koi sota hai kya ? Chal uth !

Palak- Nahi uthna ! (she turned to other side.)

Disha sighed…._Tera pata nahi Kya hoga ! Main ja rahi hu !" _

Meanwhile,Roohi entered…

Roohi- Kya hua Dishu? Kabse awaaz laga rahi hu….….office nhi jaana ?

DIsha- Ye dekho…abhi tak so rahi hai maharani ! Uthao isey !

Roohi- Sone de na usey….tum chalo !

Disha- Not fair Dii…aap hamesha isi ki side leti ho. Time dekh rahe ho na ?

Roohi(smiles)- Arey baba….tum kyun pareshan ho rahi ho. Ghar mein toh main hu na ….chalo jaldi. Tum late ho jaogi.

They stood to leave when they heard a slow giggle. Disha removed the quilt …..

Disha- Acha jii…toh madam has rahi hain….uth ja pallu!

Palak- Dekho Dolly diii….Sweety dii na sabse zyada pyaar mujhse karti hain….isliye kuch nhi kehti. Hehhee ! (she giggled)

Disha moved towards her while she moved out of the bed to hide behind Roohi hugging her.

Palak- Dii Bachao!

Disha- Pallu …aaj tujhe koi nahi bachayega.

Roohi smiled at her sisters…..

"_Uff….tum dono mat lado. Disha…chalo…tum late ho jaogi. Aur parii…tu fresh ho ja. Sabke jaane ke baad market jaana hai. Kuch cheezein laani hai." _

Palak nodded and rushed to the washroom while Disha and Roohi moved out of the room.

Ruhana- Dii…main nikalti hu. Aaj ACP sir ne jaldi bulaya hai.

Roohi- Nashta toh kar le.

Ruhana- Apple le liya maine(showing her the fruit) Abhijeet sir ka msg aaya…jaldi jaana hai. Bye Dii…bye jiju.!

Rohan- Sambhal ke jaana Roo !

Ruhana- Yup Jiju ! Bye !

With this , she left from there followed by Prateek. Rohan , Surya and Disha left together as they had to drop Surya at the Volvo Bus stand.

_**Around 11 am….**_

Roohi was setting her room when palak came to her.

Palak- Dii kahan jaaana hai?

Roohi- Arey tu free ho gayi ?

Palak(Smiles)- Haan Dii….lekin darr lag raha hai!

Roohi- Kyun ? Kis baat ka darr?

Palak- Aaj final lists niklegi Interviews ki….pata nhi kya hoga!

Roohi(smiles)- Sab thik 't worry….sab acha hoga. Chal…hum market jakar aate hain…Kuch samaan laana hai.

Palak- okay chalo dii !

They moved out to purchase groceries. They caem home after about 1 n half hours. Palak served water for them both. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Palak rushed to open the door. It was Rohan.

Palak- Jijs aap is time? Sab thik hai ?

Rohan- Tumhari dii kahan hai ?

Palak- Dii room mein hai.

He nodded and moved into the room. She saw him….

Roohi- Kya hua …aaj itni jaldi ?

Rohan(looked at her)- Haan….wo aaj raat ko hi nikalna hoga mujhe !

Roohi- Kya ? Lekin tumhe toh next week mein jaana tha na ?

Rohan(sat on the bed)- Haan ….lekin ab aaj raat ko hi nikalna hoga. Pata nahi kaise sab kuch manage hoga !

She moved closer to him and he hugged her. She moved her fingers in his hair.

Roohi- Tum itna low kyun feel kar rahe ho haan ? Kya ho gaya hai tumhe ?

Rohan- Mujhe nhi jaana yaar ! Nhi jaana tumhe yun akela chhod kar.

Roohi(separated)-Main akeli nahi hoon yahan. Ab toh prateek bhi hai na yahan. Aur phir kuch din ki toh baat hai.

Rohan- Yahi toh problem hai Roo….mujhe nahi pata kitne din lag jayenge. Aur agar maa ko pata chala toh ! (he looked at her)

Roohi- Maa ko kuch pata nahi chalega. Aur galti se agar unhe kuch pata chal bhi gaya toh unhe pata hai ki unka beta apne kaam ke liye kitna dedicated hai. Aur phir main pehle bhi toh akele rahi thi na ! Tab koi problem hui thi ?

Rohan- Tab ki baat aur thi Roohi…..is waqt tum akeli nahi ho.

She smiled and hold his hands.

Roohi- Don't worry Rohan. Plz apne kaam pe concentrate karo. Wo bhi zaroori liye yahan bahut saare log hai. Happily jao aur jaldi se kaam khatam kar lo. Agar tum yun sadly jaoge toh na tumhara mann lagega aur na mera. So …plz smile! Meri khatir ! (she looked at him with a hope and he smiled and hugged her)

Rohan- Chalo…ab tum jaldi jaldi packing kar do. Raat ko nikalna hai. Aur abhi bhook lagi hai. Khana khilao.

Roohi(smiles)- Chalo tum bahar.

He followed her and then the three of them enjoyed their lunch and he left. Here, Roohi started packing his stuff while Palak moved to take a nap. While talking to Roohi , she drifted into sleep. Roohi smiled looking at her and then went busy with her chores.

_**SAME TIME …..BANGALORE…**_

Keerthi was waiting eagerly for Karthik as he was not feeling well earlier in the day. She asked him to take a day off but ACP Karthik was not this sort of a person to take a leave for mere fever.

Keerthi was pacing up and down waiting for him as he promised that he would come back during lunch time.

_Keerthi's POV….."Ye Karthikji bhi na …..aaj subah kitne weak the …chutti bhi nahi li. Pata nahi kaise honge…..aur abhi tak aye kyun nahi. Bade hero bante firte hain. Next month Mumbai shift karna hai…..aur ye hain ki apna khayal hi nahi rakh rahe. Dawai lekar gaye the …pata nahi li ki nahi!" _

_._

_._

"_Ek kaam karti hu….unhe call hi karti hu." _

And she dialed his number. She knew he won't pick up yet her heart craved up to know about him. She wanted to ensure that he was fine. As she thought ….he didn't pick it up. But at the same time…the doorbell rang. She rushed to open the door hoping it to be Karthik. She was relieved to see karthik but was worried to see another officer with him. She invited him in.

Officer- Good Afternoon Ma'am ! I am Inspector Karan ! Aaj sir ki tabiyat thik nahi hai aur aap jaanti hain ye kisi ki baat nhi sunte.

Keerthi- Haan jaanti hu. Thank you for the help.

Karan(smiles)- Its perfectly fine! Aap bas sir se ye kahiyega ki wo case main sambhal lunga. Wo chinta na karein.

Keerthi(smiles)- Okay Karan. Ab aaj toh aapko hi sambhalna padega.

He smiles and leaves and she glanced at her hubby. She moved to him and kept her hand on his forehead. It was burning with fever. She took out a bowl of cold water and towel and started keeping it on his head. She didn't even realize how and when she slept with her head on his chest. She woke up when her phone rang….It was from Palak. She checked the time and it was 5pm. She picked it up ….

" _Haan Palak bol !" _

_._

_._

"_Dii kaisi ho? Maine aapko ek good news dene ke liye phone kiya hai. Maine parso jo interview diya tha usme selction ho gaya. Monday ko join karna hai. " _

_._

_._

Keerthi replied…."_Arey wahh….Congrats! Achi baat hai !" _

Palak happily replied…._"Haan…I am happy. Aur batao …jiju kaise hain?" _

She sighed….._"Tere Jiju ….." _(And a pause) She looked at him….

Palak asked…._" Kya hua ? All well ?" _

Keerthismiles…."_Tere jiju hain toh sab okay hai. FIlhaal fever hua hai ! _

_Palak sighs_..._" Ufff…..Idhar Rohan Jiju pareshan hain aur udhar aap ! Aap dono ko kaise samjhaun !" _

Before Keerthi could speak further , Roohi took hold of the phone….

" _Haan Keerthi…tujhe kya hua ? Kyun pareshan hai ?_

_._

_._

" _Kuch nhi yaar…..Karthkji ko fever hain aur janab kisi ki sunte nahi. But rohan ji ko kya hua ? _

_._

_._

Roohi smiles…._" Unhe US jaana hai. Isliye wo pareshan hain. Bahut samjhane ke baad raazi hue hain. Acha tum ye batao …tum log kab shift karoge Mumbai ?"_

_._

_._

"_Maybe next month. Acha Prateek thik hai na …zyada pareshan toh nhi karta na !"…_She asked her sister.

Meanwhile , Palak who heard her …_"Aapka devar mujhe bahut pareshan karta hai…Jaldi aao aur usey le jao !" _

Roohi passes an angry glare to her and she ran away. The sisters talked for a while , when Roohi heard a large sound from the room.

"_Palak !" _

She spoke into the phone…._" Keerthi …main tujhse baad mein baat krti hu. Dekhu zara ye palak kya kar rahi hai. " _

She hurried into the room and was shocked to see the situation. She could just utter….

"_**Palak !" **_

And hurried to her sister !

**A/N: Okay ….so a short chapter for my sisters. **

**Palak- Sorry Parii…but I had promised to update. Just two mor chaps phir dhamal mastii ! Waise dhamal masti tumne ki hai har chap mein :p Sholly…I didn't want to hurt you even in the story. But for the story line I needed to .**

**Princess046- Your awaited chappy….as per my promise ! Hope you like. **

**SO …what happened to Palak ? :o I hope meri pari thik ho…aap sab bhi yahi dua karna ! **

**Thank you ! And stay tuned! **

**Take care ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Heya Everyone ! How are you aall ? **

**Dekho main aa gayi naya chapter leke. Sholly late hu but kya karu…..u know the difficulties…sholly Parii ! **

**Ab dekhte hain ki kya hua ?**

**Happy Reading !**

Roohi rushed to her sister's room and found her lying on the floor with her leg bleeding as she got hurt becaue of the sharpened edge of the bed. She sprinkled water on her face and thn made her lie on the bed.

Roohi- Tujhe kitni baar samjhaya hai aaram se kaam karo….par hamesha bhaagti rahegi. Dhyaan nhi rakh sakti apna ?

Palak(smiles weakly)- Arey Dii…wo bas thoda sa chakkar …..(but was stopped by her sisters.)

Roohi- Isey thoda sa chakkar kehti hai tu…Agar zyada lag jaati toh ? Main kya karti ….kahan jaati ? (she spke while cleaning her wound.)

Palak- Arey dii….aap bekar mein tension leti ho. Kuch nhi hua.

Roohi sighs and bandages her wound, gives her the medicines and asks her to rest.

Roohi- Ab chupchap so jao. Aur haan kuch bhi chahiye ho toh bula lena. Uthne ki koshish mat karna…Samjhii ?

She looked at her sister who had a naughty smile on her face.

Palak- Kya diii…inna saara tension ? Mat liya karo !

Roohi- Bas….ab so jao. Aur haan koi shaitaani nhi! Smjhi ?

She nodded and Roohi moved out of the room. Palak smiles at her sister….

"_Uff …ye sweety dii bhi na…..pata nhi itna tension kyun leti hain. But theek hai….pyaar bhi toh karti hain. Abhi so jaati hu"_

She fell asleep due to the effect of medicines.

_**Evening 5:30 pm…**_

Roohi was in the kitchen making her tea when Palak came out of her room. She glanced at her sister…

Roohi- Ab kaisi hai tu Parii ?

Palak- Thik hu diii….inna tension na kiya karo.

Roohi- Tu baith main tujhe juice deti hu.

Palak- naah dii…juice nhi peena. (she made a face)

Roohi(strictly)- Palak….main kuch nhi sunne wali. Juice toh peena hi hai. Shakal dekhi hai apni…..kitni weak lag rahi hai.

Palak went quiet after hearing her and sat on the sofa. Meanwhile , Roohi came up with a glass of juice.

Roohi- Ye le …juice pi.

Palak took the glass and at the same time , the doorbell rang.

Palak- Main dekhti hu. (she was about to move but was stopped by her sister)

Roohi- Tu baith ja…..main dekhti hu.

Roohi moved to open the door. It was Rohan. Palak smiled as she saw him….

Palak- Jijuu…..dekho dii mujhe daant rahi hai. Par maine kuch nhi kiya !

Rohan(smiles)- Tumne kuch toh kiya hoga tabhi to daanta na !

Palak- Arey Jijs…sachi mein kuch nhi kiya.

Rohan- Wo toh main dekht hu Drama Queen.

He was moving to his room when his phone rang. It was from Keerthi's number….He glanced at his wife….

Rohan- Tumhara phone kahan hai?

Roohi- Mera phone…..room mein hoga kya hua ?

Rohan- Keerthiji ka phone hai…..lo baat karo. Main change kar ke aata hu.

She took the phone…..

"_Haan Keerthi bol ! Karthikji thik hai na ?" _

_._

_._She replied…..

"_Main toh thik hu par palak ko kya hua ? Sab thik toh hai ? Aur Rohanji…..unko kya hua ?"_

_._

_._

"_Arey relax meri maa ! Sab batati hu. Teri pyaari gudiya ko chakkar aa gaya….aur chot lag gayi. Aur madam baat toh sunti nahi hai. Aur Rohan aaj hi nikal rahe hain US ke liye ! "_

_._

_._

"_Thank God! Y palak na bahut tension deti hai. Mujhe laga hi tha kuch hua hoga…..Par ab tum apna khayal rakhna."_

_._

_._

Roohi smiled….._" Haan….aur Karthikji ki tabiyat kaisi hai? " _

With all this chit-chat , they disconnected the call. Meanwhile, Rohan came out with his bags.

Rohan- Roo…..mera blue folder nhi mil raha ….tumne dekha kya ?

Roohi- Nahi…..tumhari files tumhari almirah mein hi hai.

Rohan- Acha…tum dekho na ek baar.

She smiles and moves into the rroom to check. Meanwhile, Ruhana enters.

Ruhana- Hii Jiju….kaisa tha din ?

Rohan- Arey tum itni jaldi ?

Ruhana- Haan jiju...ek case thaw o solve ho gaya toh hum free. Waise….aap kahin ja rahe ho?

Rohan- Haan….Aaj hi US jaana hai.

Ruhana- Aaj hi ? Lekin jaana toh next week than a?

Rohan- Haan…but aaj hi jaana hoga.

Palak- Ruhana diii…..aap fresh ho jaao. Phir baat karenge.

Meanwhile, Roohi came with his folder.

Roohi- Kya Rohan…thik se check hi nhi karte. Tumhare shelf mein hi rakhi thi.

Rohan- Agar nikaal leta toh ye sunne ko nhi milta jo tumne bola.

Roohi just smiles and moves into the kitchen. While Rohan , Ruhana and palak were sitting chatting.

Palak – Jiju….aap wapas kab aaoge?

Rohan- Yahi toh nhi pata Drama Queen ! Pata nhi kitne din lagenge. (he gets sad)

Palak-Uffo! Kya jiju…sad hone ke liye nhi bola tha!

Rohan(smiles)- Main sad nhi hu….bas thoda sa pareshan hu.

Palak- Aap toh cool ho…..Aap kyun pareshan ?(she looked at him)

Roohi- Palak….sabka cheezon ko handle karne ka tareeka alag hota hai. Aur tujhe ye baat tab samajh aayegi jab tere upar koi responsibility hogi.(glances at her hubby) Aur tum …zyada tension mat karo. Concentrate on ur work please!

Rohan nods silently. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang again…..Ruhana moves to open it.

Palak(makes a face)- Lo…MrKhadoos aa gaya!

Roohi- Palak….tameez se bola kar !

Palak- Arey DIii…wo khadoos hi hai…..ab aapko nhi lagta toh main kya karu.

Prateek(while entering)- Ab kisi Nakchadi se toh khadoos ka hi paala padega na …hai na Bhaiya ! !

Palak- Aye…Nakchadi kisko bola?

Prateek- Yahan tumhare alawa koi nakchada nhi hai….samjhi tum Miss NRI !

Palak- uff…tum sach mein khadoos ho ! huhh !

Ruhana- Arey bas! Kitna ladoge …Palak…chup ho ja !

She gave him the glass of water and he thanked her.

Rohan- So…kaisa raha pehla din?

Prateek- Thik tha Bhaiya…Main kaam toh ek do din mein shuru hoga. Aap batao!

Rohan- Kuch nahi….bas sabka khayal rakhna aur haan…..mujhe khabar krte rehna. Mujhe raat ko hi nikalna hai.

Prateek- Okay Bhaiya….don't worry ….main sab manage kar lunga.

Rohan smiles while he goes to get fresh. Within some time , it was dinner time. Disha joined the family after a while.

Disha- Dii…main kal shaam ko wapas ja rahi hu.

PAlak- Kya? Aapka kaam ho gaya ?

Disha- Haan gudiya….aaj kaafi kaam ho gaya. Baaki kal ho jaayega.

Roohi- Achi baat hai.

Rohan- Hmmm..bas ab mera kaam jaldi khatam ho jaaye.

Roohi(pressed on his shoulders)- Ho jaayega.

He smiles and later around 10 , he leaves instructing Roohi to take care. After that…..it was prateek watching tv and ruhana working in kitchen.

Roohi- Palak….chal andar. Kaafi derr ho gayi….varna leg mein swelling ho jaayegi.

Palak- Haan dii…ja rahi hu. (she spoke looking in her mobile. )

Roohi- Aur teri ek medi baaki hai….wo le lena..

Palak- Okay…..aap bhi dawai le lo.

Prateek(murmures)- Unko kya bol rahi ho…tum toh sun nhi rahi ho unki baat !

Palak- Dekho MrKhadoos…..tum chup raho.

Prateek- Main kya galat bola….jo sahi hai wahi bola Miss NRI

Roohi- Uff…..phir se start ho gaye tum log. ….bas bhi karo. (to Ruhana)- Roo…tu room mein aa jaana….kuch kaam hai.

Ruhana- Okay Dii !

She finished off her work and went to Roohi's room….

Ruhana- Oye palak….dawai le lena aur so ja. Disha toh shayad so gayi !

Palak- Haan dii…ja rahi hu.

She stood up and and was about to walk but lost her balance becoz of the pain in her leg. But to her luck , he hold her hand….

Prateek- Miss NRI….thik se chal nhi sakti kya tum?

Palak- Tumhe dikhta nhi …mujhe lagi hui hai. Bas bolte rehna aadat hai tumhari.

Prateek- Ab kya karu…aadat se majboor hu.

Palak(irritated)- Uff….haath chhodo ! Main chali jaungi!

Prateek- Aur agar nhi ja paayi toh? (he looks at her)

Palak glares at him and he leaves her hand but to her badluck , she lost her balance again and this time he caught her before falling and then took her to her room. Making her sit on the bed he said…

" _Kabhi kabhi dusron ki baat maan leni chahiye...chahe jitna lado…par baat bhi maan liya karo." _

He turned to leave but then turned back ….

" _Dawai le lena tum….nakhre mat karna Miss NRI " _

Saying this , he left the room and she was there watching him going. But , shrugged off her thoughts and took her medicine and lied down on the bed thinking of what just happened.

_**Next Morning….**_

Today , everything was normal except the absence of Rohan. Everyone left for work except Palak and Roohi. Later that day …..Disha left for Bangalore…..Palak was much better that day.

Roohi helped Ruhana winding up the work. Palak was busy in her laptop while Prateek was watching tv.

Prateek- Bhabhi…kal main jaldi jaunga. Aap chinta mat karna. Office mein hi kuch kha loonga.

Roohi- Thik hai.

Prateek- Aur aapne apni dawai li na ?

Roohi(smiles)- Haan…tumhare bhaiya nikal ke jo gaye hain. Acha ab tum bhi aaram karo.

PRateek- Okay ….Good Nite !

Roohi and Ruhana move to their room while palak also got up to move.

Prateek- Sambhal ke jaana MissNRI! Har baar main nhi aaunga tumhe bachane.

Palak- O hello ….mujhe bhi tumhari madad nhi chahiye…samjhe tum !

Prateek- Toh jao na …roka kisne !

Palak- Haan haan…..ja rahi hu.

She managed to move to her room. Prateek watched her going and when he was sure she's in her room, he resumed his work.

_**Later that night ….**_

She woke up and needed water. She moved out of the room and found him sleeping on the sofa.

"_**Uff…ye room mein jaa ke nahi so sakta tha…huhhh…..samaan bhi faila ke rakha hai."**_

Glancing at him , she moved into the kitchen , she missed her balance and something fall down on her leg. A painful voice emerged which woke hm up…..He turned to look at her and moved to her. There was a broken glass on the floor and one was pricked in her leg.

Prateek- Tum thik se kaam nhi kar sakti kya ? Ab lag gayi na chot.

Palak- Arey andhere mein dikha nahi…chillao mat tum.

Prateek- Uff chalo tum mere saath….

He made her sit on the sofa and went to fetch the first aid box. He did the dressing but was confused that the talkative girl was so quiet. Didn't utter a word. HE looked up and found her sleeping…..He smiled at her innocent face. He cleared up his things glanced at her. He felt like waking her up. ….but stopped.

Next moment …..he lifted her in his arms and moved to her room. He placed her on the bed covered her with the blanket. Even placed a water bottle at her side and moved to his room glancing at her.

**A/N : Okay…an update. Zyada long nahi hai par aaj post krna tha …so here it is ! **

**Hope you'll like it ! **

**Next chapter…..Some more sweet moments of the family …. Keerthi-Karthik shifting to Mumbai…..Roohi's health, Palak's job , Prateek's care …..lots more ! **

**Bye bye! **

**Take care ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay…..here is the new update! **

**Now …to a Guest reviewer and StoryByPalakFan….kya hua bhai….update nhi padha? Main update karti hu toh you guys don't read and whenever I am late toh review krte hain ki jaldi update karo…..Aap logon ke wishes pure ho rahe hain aur aap hi log review nhi karoge…..aisa thodi na hota hai….**

**Khair chalo….is baar maaf kiya…..agli baar nhi hona chahiye varna aur late update milega …samjhe ! **

**Chalo chalo…ab chapter padh lo ! **

**Happy Reading! **

_**Next Mrning….**_

Prateek left early and asked Roohi not to worry about him. After that , Palak came out of her room and Roohi noticed her….

Roohi- Palak ….kya hua ? Kaise lagi pair(leg) mein?

Palak- Dii wo…..raat ko kaanch se!

Roohi- Dhyan se kaam nhi kar sakti thi? Ye dressing kisne ki ?

Palak- Prateek ne ki….maine toh usse kaha tha ki aapko jaga de lekin usne aisa nhi kiya.

ROohi- Thik hi kiya. Acha chal fresh ho ja. Main dobara dressing kr dungi.

She nodded and move dot he rroom. Later , Roohi did her dressing and Ruhana took her with her as it was her first day at job. Now , roohi was all alone. She completed her tasks and sat down to watch tv. Meanwhile , the doorbell rang and she moved to open the door. It was Tarika…

Roohi- Bhabhi…aap yahan?

Tarika(smiles)- Haan….aaj doctor se appointment hai na ?

Roohi(smiles)- Haan…..main abhi aapko call karne wali thi. Lekin aapse kisne kaha?

Tarika(smiles)- Rohan ne ! Kal uska message aaya tha.

Roohi(smiles)- Uff….ye rohan bhi na ! Khair aap baitho….main reports leke aati hu.

Tarika- Okay…..

Roohi smiles and moves to her room while Tarika moves into kitchen to have water.

**A While Later….**

Tarika and Ruhana moved towards the hospital for her checkup. Roohi asked about Ruhana….

Roohi- Bhabhi…Ruhana thik se kaam kar rahi hai na ?

Tarika(smiles)- Haan Rooo….tumhari hi toh behen hai. Bilkul tumhari tarah hai wo.

Roohi(smiles)- Haan ….wo toh hai.

Tarika- Wais eek baat puchu ?

Roohi(looks at her)- Kya bhabhi….permission kab se lene lagi aap….bolo !

Tarika- Ruhana Sachin ko pehle se jaanti hai ?

Roohi- Lagta toh aisa hi hai. Lekin main unke beech ki dooriyon ko mitana chahti hu.

Tarika- Hmm…matlab I was right ! Dono thik se baat nhi krte…..not even professional work ka bhi.

Roohi- Haan bhabhi…..pata nhi kya hua hai lekin jo bhi hai…..main apni behen ko sad nhi dekh sakti.

Tarika(Smiles)- Hmm…hum zaroor kuch karenge. Khair chalo….letz go !

They had reached the hospital and tarika took her inside. Doctor Anjali was Tarika's friend and so she took her in immediately. After sometime of checkup and and some instructions…..they left from there. As they stepped out ….it was drizzling. A smile made way on their lips….

Roohi- Wow….kitna acha mausam hai…..I wish Rohan bhi yahan hote. (sadness could be felt in her tone)

Tarika(sidehugs her)- Arey….isme sad hone ki kya baat hai. Chalo ab hum kuch interesting karte hain.

Roohi- Kya ?

Tarika(smiles)- Coffee peete hain aur barish enjoy krte hain.

Roohi- Hmm good idea….chalo ghar chalte hain.

Tarika- Arey….tumhaare ghar nhi…..hamare ghar. Aarav kab se tumse milna chahta hai.

Roohi(smiles)- Okay…as you wish.

Tarika smiles and they move towards AbhiRika home. Roohi informed her sisters that she was with tarika.

_**Evening 4 pm….**_

Roohi and Tarika were so engaged in talks that they didn't realize the time. When Roohi checked her watch….

Roohi- Arey baba re….4 baj gayi. Mujhe ghar jaana chahiye.

Tarika- Baaton mein pata hi nhi chala….chalo….let's go !

And soon they were out with Aarav. Aarav was happy to feel the cool breeze.

_**Later that day…..7pm….**_

Prateek returned back followed by Ruhana and Palak. Roohi was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

She opened the door and and gave them water.

Roohi- So kaisa raha din?

Ruhana- Pucho mat dii….aaj ke case ne toh pareshan kr diya. Kal jaldi jaana hai. Abhijeet sir ne jaldi bulaya hai.

Roohi- Hmmm…koi baat nahi…jaldi solve ho jaayega case.

Ruhana- By the way…..aapki appointment thi na aaj….main toh bhool gayi thi.

Roohi(smiles)- Han….Tarika Bhabhi aayi thi. (to Palak)- Aur pari…tera din kaisa tha?

Palak- Acha tha diii…..ache log hain. Maza aayega kaam karke.

Roohi- Good….chalo ab jaa ke change kar lo….aur prateek(she looked at him and found him lost) Kya sochne lage prateek?

Prateek- Haan…..kuch nahi bhabhi!

Roohi- Bolo bhi…..kya hua?

Prateek- Bhabhi…..aaj mujhe itna sa hint mila ki shayad kuch waqt baad mujhe bhi US jaana pade.

Roohi- Achi baat hai na….you should be happy.

Prateek- Par bhabhi….agar jaldi bhej diya toh?

Roohi(Smiles)- 3 mahine se pehle nhi bhejenge. Acha chalo…fresh ho jao. Main khana lagaati hu.

He nodded and she moved into enjoyed the dinner and meanwhile , they received Rohan's call…Palak jumped to take the call as she wanted to tell him everything about her job.

Palak- Jiju se main baat karungi pehle.

Ruhana- Nahi…pehle unhe dii ki reports bataani hai.

Palak- Nhi pehle main.

Prateek- Miss NRI…..pehle bhabhi ko toh baat krne do!

Palak- Tum beech mein mat bolo MrKhadoos. Wo meri aur mere jiju ki baat hai.

Prateek- Haan….main unhe batata hu kit um bhabhi ko pareshan kr rahi ho.

Palak- Nahiii…tum kuch nhi bologe.

Prateek- Main toh bolunga kyunki tum Nakchadi ho…

Roohi- Arey…jhagadna band…sab log khana khao. (she spoke a bit strictly)

And she moved to take the call. She told him about everything…about how 3 people were arguing to talk to him and also about her the talk , as she turned , she found palak and ruhana working in kitchen while Prateek was doing some work. She moved into the kitchen where a glass of milk ws in front of her.

Ruhana- Chalo ye doodh piyo.

Roohi- Ufff…..!

Ruhana- uff karna band karo. Aapko doodh pilaane ki zimmedaari meri …..chalo khatam karo. Varna jiju ko bol dungi.

Roohi- Acha lao idhar!

Ruhana and Palak giggled while she just smiled.

Roohi- Palak , tere pair kaisa hai….chal dikha mujhe.

Palak- M fine dii!

Roohi- Chal dikha mujhe.

Palak- Rehne do na diii…..subah change kar dena.

Roohi- Palak…baat maan le…..usko khula rakhna bhi zaruri hai. Chal baith.

Palak- Arey diii….(but was cut by prateek)

Prateek- Miss NRI…..tum Bhabhi ki baat kyun nhi maan leti….Sahi toh keh rahi hain wo.

Palak- Uff….tumse maine baat nhi ki MrKhadoos…..kyun bolte ho beech mein. Jao na !

Prateek- Haan haan….ja raha hu.

And he glares at Palak….

Roohi- Ye kya tareeka hai?

Palak- Sweety Dii…dekho wo chahe aapko bhabhi kahe…wo khadoos hi rahega. Aur ain usse dosti nhi krne wali. Aur aap teddy dii ko bulaao …..wo le jaaye apne devar ko.

Roohi- Arey palak …sun toh!

But she already left….Roohi shrugs off her shoulders with…._"Ye bachchi hi rahegi!" _At the same time , her phone rang and it was Keerthi telling her tht they were shifting to Mumbai next week. SHe then moved into palak's room and found her asleep. She tried to open the bandage but she tightened up her legs and heard her….

"_Diii….mat karo na. Aap bhi so jao" _

She turned and found Prateek….._" Bhabhi….don't worry….i'll remove the bandage. " _

She left the room to get a water bottles for both of them and when she returned , she saw Prateek removing the bandage from Palak's leg and the girl who was not letting her open that was doing nothing …..lest was in a deep sleep. She smiled and kept the water bottle on the table and moved to her room.

She was happy that night.

_**Next Morning….**_

Palak woke up to find the bandage removed from her leg and there was a note on the side table….

"_Miss NRI…..Kabhi kabhi dusron ki baat maan lene mein hi bhalayi hoti hai. Dekho ….tumhe pata bhi nhi chala kab maine tumhari bandage khol di aur tumne bhabhi ko kitna sataya. Waise …har baar ladna toh zaroori nahi ….so isliye jab tak Bhaiya nhi aa jaate tab tak kyun na hum dost ban jaaye….Itna bura bhi nahi hoon main! So…Friends?"_

Palak was lost in her thoughts and came out of her trails on Ruhana's voice. She quickly kept the note in her bag and rushed to her sister. She smiled at Prateek for the first time….

.

.

Days passed ….this friendship was going pretty good. Roohi was surprised at this sudden change but was happy for them. Keerthi and Kaarthik too shifted to Mumbai.

.

.

_**4 Months Later….**_

It was the time for Roohi's Goad Bharai…..Her Mom-in-law was already there before time. Prateek had shifted with Karthik while Palak was still with RooHan. Rohan had successfully completed his project and was back to his wife. The preparations were going on ….Keerthi , Ruhana and Palak were moving swiftly on Rohan's mother's instructions while Roohi was not allowed to do any sort of work as it was her 7th month.

It was Sunday and just a week left for Roohi's Goad Bharayi and Disha-Surya's sagai. Everyone was happy. Keerthi-Karthik and Prateek were there at Roohi's home to help in the arrangements. ROhan and Prateek were busy booking for Sagai while Prateek was following his Bhabhi's instructions. Around 11 am…there was a knock on the door. Rohan moved to open the door and was surprised….

"_Tum dono ! Welcome!" _

Roohi- Kaun hai Rohan?

Rohan- Khud hi dekh lo.

Before she could see , she was hugged by a girl calling her _"Nani" _

Roohi(surprised) – Shubhi….! I mean ek week pehle!

Shubhi- Haan Nani…wo Shubham ko yahan kuch kaam hai toh hum aa gaye.

Roohi(smiles)- Acha kiya! Baitho!

She asked them to sit, while Prateek and Rohit(Rohan's brother) carried their luggage to the guest room. They all sat in the living room while Ruhana set off to make coffee and tea.

RM(Rohan's Mother)- Acha hua tum log aa gaye….acha laga tumse milke. Roohi se tum sabke baare mein bahut suna hai.

Keerthi- Aunty …..hum sagi nahi toh kya hua …dil se behnein toh hain hi. Aur waise bhi abhi jijaji se neg lena baaki hai.

Rohan- Kaun sa neg ?

Palak- Simple si baat hai jiju….ab shaadi toh ho gayi …..lekin ab toh aap papa banne wale ho ….toh ab toh neg milna hi chahiye.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan….tumhara neg mere paas hai DramaQueen….bas kisi ki ijazat ki zaroorat hai.

Palak(confused)- Hein! Kaun sa neg Jiju?

Karthik- Wo tumhe dheere dheere samajh aa jayega Saaliji! (he and rohan shared a high-5)

Palak(confused)- In dono ko kya hua ?

Shubhi(laughing)- Paneer…zyada soch mat….waqt aane pe sab samajh aayega.

Meanwhile, AbhiRika and DaReya and RajVi joined the family. Keerthi , Shubhi , Purvi and Ruhana were laying the table for lunch. Meanwhile , Keerthi felt a bit dizzy. She took the support of the slap while Shubhi hold her…

Shubhi- Kya hua Kiru ?

Keerthi- Kuch nhi…wo aisa laga chakkar aa rahe hain.

Shubhi- Kitna kaam karti hai….aaram nhi kar sakti?

Keerthi- Kya hai….tu bhi daantne lagi hai. Idhar mujhe ajeeb sa lag raha hai.

Shubhi- Okay okay….jao ja kar baitho.

She pushed her out of the kitchen. As Karthik saw her sitting holding her head , he got moved to her….

Karthik- Kya hua ?

Keerthi- Kuch nhi…bas thoda sa weakness lag raha hai.

Karthik- Hmm….dhyan rakho na.

Keerthi- haaan…..bol toh aise rahe hain aap jaise mere saath reh kar mera khayal rakhte hain(she got up to move)

Karthik- Arey aaram se….kahan chali ?

Keerthi- Shubhi ki madad karne. But as she turned , she felt dizzy and she went unconscious. Tarika immediately took the charge. She did her checkup and told all about it to Roohi. A happy smile made way on Roohi's face. She moved to Keerthi and hugged her….Karthik looked at her….

Karthik- Koi mujhe batayega ki Keerthi theek hai ya nahi?

Roohi(smiles)- Jee bilkul thik hai. Actually…..hume ek aur tohfa milne wala hai.

Karthik – Matlab ?

Rohan(smiles)- Matlab mere bhai….tera promotion hone wala hai. Tujhe bhi koi PAPA kahega.

Karthik smiled and looked at his wife who silently nodded while he just hugged her. The happiest was Prateek…..He moved to Keerthi….

_**Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana Dhiktana, dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**_

_**Bhabhi Tum Khushiyon Ka Khazana Dhiktana, **_

_**dhiktana, dhiktana**_

Rohit moved around Roohi…..

_**Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana Dhiktana, dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**_

_**Bhabhi Tum Khushiyon Ka Khazana Dhiktana, **_

_**dhiktana, dhiktana**_

Prateek moved around Keerthi….

_**Pehli Kiran Jab Se Uge **_

_**Bhabhi Meri Tab Se Jage**_

Rohit moved and hugged Roohi….

_**Sabka Pura Dhyan Dhare Woh **_

_**Shaam Dhale Tak Kaam Kare**_

_**Kal Tak Raha, Is Chaon Se Mera Bachpan Anjana **_

Roohi Patted his cheeks while he hold her hands and moved slowly. Prateek patted on Keerthi's shoulder…

_**Hogi Meri Shaadi Kabhi **_

_**Kahte Hain Yeh Mujhse Sabhi **_(he pointed to all his brothers)

_**Khud Apni Devrani Chunna Baat Kisi Ki Mat Sunna**_

_**Tum Dhoondh Ke,**_

_**Rang Roop Mein **_

_**Apni Parchhai Laana **_(he didn't forget to glance at Palak ;) )

_**Dhiktana…Dhiktana…DhikTana**_

Prateek and Karthik lifted Keerthi upp…

_**Kab Tak Rahun Sabse Chota**_

_**Aaye Koi Mujhse Chota **_

_**Hansta Bolta Koi Khilona **_

_**Ab In Bahon Ko Do Na**_

_**Tumse Maange, Ghar Ka Aangan **_

_**Pyara Pyara Nazrana **_

_**Dhiktana Dhiktana Dhiktana…**_

_**Bhabhi tum khushiyon ka khazaana…**_

_**Dhiktana Dhiktana…**_

Prateek and Rohit were dancing while Keerthi and Roohi were al smiles with the love of their Devars for them.

.

.

The days passed and the day of Goad bharayi approached…Rohan , his mother , Keerthi , Shubhi and Palak and Ruhana were busy with chores. Disha , Surya and their parents joined them soon.

.

.

_**Noon 3 pm…**_

All the ladies and girls were there in the hall room. Roohi's Mother-in law made her sit on the chowki (_A/N: Its as how happens at my home) _Ruhana had made her ready by making her wear flower jewellery. She was looking beautiful wearing a pink colored things like dryfruits and flowers were kept at a corner. Her mother(MIL) draped a dupatta(Chundari) on her head and blessed her. Palak was roaming here and there setting the cassettes for songs. Just then she saw something and called for keerthi…

Palak- Teddy Diii…jaldi aao.

Keerthi- Kya hai?

Palak- Wo dekho! (she pointed to a direction)

Keerthi(followed)- Hmmm…ab ruko inhe main maza chakhaati hu.

Meanwhile, Rohan came there to have a talk with his mom.

Rohan- Maa…sab ho gaya na?

RM- Haan beta….sab thik se ho gaya. Ab tu apne doston ko lekar garden mein chala ja. Tum logon ka khane ka intezaam wahin kiya hai.

Rohan- Okay….waise maa…Rohit aur main aas paas hi rahenge…kuch bhi zaroorat ho toh call krna.

RM- Haan beta….ab tum jao….hume function shuru karna hai.

Palak- Haan jiju….apne bhaion ko lete jaaiye.(she pointed to the group of boys.

Rohan- Lo bhai…main toh chala…bye bye!

And he moved out of the hall dragging his friends with him.

Al the rituals were done….when mother said…

RM- Beta….ab tum log ko jo program karna hai wo karo.

Keerthi- Okay aunty! CHal palak!

Palak- Arey ruko dii….wo dekho! (and she again pointed in a direction.)

Shubhi- Chal kiru….inko sabak sikhate hain.

And they moved while palak was laughing.

**A/N: Okay….finally typed….**

**So, kisko sabak sikhaane chale Keerthi aur Shubhi? Stay tuned! **

**Plz R&R!**

**Take care !**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: Hello Everyone ! M back with an update. Special thanks to Palak96 for the special help ;) **

**Enjoy the function! **

**Happy Reading ! **

Keerthi and Shubhi look at the entrance of the door. Karthik, Shubham, Pratiek, and Surya were entering the hall wher godh bharai of roohi was taking place, but they were stopped by two girls.

Keerthi- "Aap sab yaha kya kar rahe hai?"

Pratiek: bhabhi.. hum yaha function dekhne aaye hai..

Palak (came there)-O hello mr khadoos aur mere pyaare jijus.. yeh function sirf ladkiyan dekh sakti hai.. men are not allowed…

Karthik: arey par.,hum kyu nahi dekh saktey?

Keerthi: karthik jee yahi rule hai. Chaliye aap sab bahar jaayie.

Rohan(came there)- haan kabse mei samjha raha hu par yeh samajhte hi nahi

They push out smiles evily…

Shubham: Prateek, I don't like that look of yours.

Prateek: Shubham bhaiya, yeh rule break karne mei bada maaza aayega.. Hum toh function dekh ke rahenge.(he smirks)

Rohan: bhai mai jaa raha hun mujhe toh kaam hai.. tum sab dekho.

He moves from there.

Surya: haan mujhe bhi dekhna hai.

Prateek: karthik bhaiya chaliye..

The four of them went to kitchen area from where everything could be seen.

Karthik: Prateek, Aaj tu marvayega.

.. Prateek- Uffo bhaiya! Aap darte bahut ho. Enjoy karo.

The function starts and Keerthi comes inside the kitchen to take sweets and is shocked to see karthik. She moves towards him karthik and pulls his ears and takes him out of the kitchen

Keerthi-kaha tha na aapse.. chupke chupke dekh rahe ho.. chalo bahar!

Kartik- kiru.. mera kaan.. ouch!

She pulls him out from back door..

"_andar aane ki koshish bhi maat kijiyega.. samjhe.." _

And closes the door on his face..

_Kartik's POV- "uff yeh pratiek bhi na.. iski harkato ki wajah se mujhe dhaant khani padhti hai.. iski bhabhi toh kuch kehti hi nahi ussey" _

Roohi calls keerthi and she gets busy with function forgets pulling out other.

Shubhi: Disha kitchen mei nariyal rakhe hai wo leke aao. Goad mein dene ke liye.

Disha: haan di abhi laati hu

Shubhi: ruk dishu, mai bhi aati hu.2 plates hai tu akele nahi laa paayegi..

Disha and shubhiwalked into the and surya were drinking coca cola, they spit it out seeing them.. they turn to other side… disha and shubhi look at each other..

"_excuse me.. yaha men allowed nahi hai.."_

But they don't listen.. disha and shubhi come in front of them, there mouth is left open. Surya and shubham give them innocent and Shubhi smile evilly and pull them out from kitchen.. Shubham- Arrey.. yeh kya tareeka hai bahar nikaalne ka?.

Shubhi: jab baaton ke bhoot baat se nahi mantey toh laaton se manwana padta hai

Disha:Dobara dikhe na toh iss baar chappal se marke bhageyngey

Shubhi: haan..

and closes the door..

Surya: uff.. yeh ladkiyan bhi na.. chalo hum karthik aur rohan ke pass chaltey hai.. ladkiyan toh dekhne nahi dene wali.. They move from there… Only pratiek was there in the kitchen and watching the function.

After a while of singing songs and doing the ceremony, the girls were ready for their own program.

Keerthi- Jaldi kar Palak.

Palak- Aa rahi hu dii, bas 5 minute.

RM- Keerthi, Shubhi , jab tak wo aati hai tab tak aap log shuru karo beta.

Shubhi- Jee aunty.

Keerthi- Tu ja Shubhi.

She smiles and gets up and after a few minutes, the hall was filled with happy music….It was Shubhi dancing…

_**Aayi Aayi Godh Bharayi**_

_**Mil kar Sohar gaayiya…**_

_**Ghar bhar mein goonje badhaai**_

_**Mil kar sohar gaaiya…**_

Keerhti joined Shubhi ….She sat beside Roohi…

_**Lalla ho ya Lalli…**_

_**Peda khaye ya barfi …**_

_**Jeevan ki nayi saugaat ka anand manaiyo…**_

They both hugged her…

_**Aayi Aayi Godh Bharayi**_

_**Mil kar Sohar gaayiya…**_

_**Ghar bhar mein goonje badhaai**_

_**Mil kar sohar gaaiya**_

Ruhana hugs her…...

_**Hone wali Mummy…**_

_**Suno didi hamari pyaari…**_

_**Bachche ko goad khilane ki ab kar lo ji taiyari**_

Meanwhile, Rohan enters the hall as they had received a parcel and so he had to talk with his mother… Meanwhile, Palak also came and ran to him….

_**Hone wale papaji …**_

_**Daude daude aayenge…**_

_**Papa banker yeh toh fule nahi samaayenge…**_

Ruhana joins Palaka dn they go around Rohan…

_**Jachcha bachcha dono ke naaz yeh uthayenge…**_

_**Tab inko apni ungli pe khoob nachaiyo….**_

Roohi smiles while looking at him….The girls dance together….

_**Aayi Aayi Godh Bharayi**_

_**Mil kar Sohar gaayiya…**_

_**Ghar bhar mein goonje badhaai**_

_**Mil kar sohar gaaiya**_

Meanwhile, Rohan's mother unpacks the parcel and they find two beautiful cradles. One of pink color and other of blue. And then they heard a voice….

_**Sone ka paalna aur chaandi ki dor….**_

_**Sone ka paalna aur chandi ki dor….**_

_**Hone wali dadiji ke mann mein uthe hilor….**_(Tarika comes to her(RM))

Shreya joins her….

_**Hone wale dadaji ki khushi ka oar na chhor….**_

_**Ye sunne ko taras gaye bachche ka machaya shor….**_(Though rohan's father was not there at Mumbai, but he was there to bless his Daughter-in-law thru the social media)

Ruhana joins them…

_**Aur mann ke saath dadiji ka jhumka raha hai dol…**_

_**Is baat pe dadaji ek thumka lagaiyo…**_

They pulled her in a dance and they enjoyed….

_**Aayi Aayi Godh Bharayi**_

_**Mil kar Sohar gaayiya…**_

_**Ghar bhar mein goonje badhaai**_

_**Mil kar sohar gaaiya**_

Shubhi moves towards Roohi and hugs her. And then , there came Palak. Keerthi laughs looking at her.

Keerthi- Ye kya akr ke aayi hai tu?

Palak- Mujhe sweety dii ke jaise dikhna hai.

Roohi(smiles)- Arey baba! Teri khud ki style hai pariii….kisi ke jaisa mat ban.

Palak- Haan haan dii….pata hai . Ab chalo , dhamaka krte hain.

The girls took their place.

_**Didi tera devar deewana  
>Ho didi tera devar deewana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana **_

_**Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana..**_

She moves around Roohi.

_**Dhandha hai yeh uska puraana  
>Arrey dhandha hai yeh uska puraana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

_**Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

Prateek watches Palak and smirks….

_**Main boli ke laana  
>Tu imli ka daana<br>Magar woh chuaare le aaya deewana  
>Main boli ke machle<br>Hai dil mera haye  
>Woh kharbuja laaya<br>Jo neembu mangaaye**_

Meanwhile, Ruhana enters dressed as a boy…

_**Pagla hai koi usko bataana  
>Arrey pagla hai koi usko bataana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

_**Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana  
>Didi tera devar deewana<br>Haaye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

Palak was enjoying herself and was dancing around Roohi and keerthi…

_**Main boli ke laana  
>Tu mitti pahaadi<br>Magar woh bataashe le aaya anaadi**_

_**Main boli thi la de  
>Mujhe tu khataayi<br>Woh baazar se le ke aaya mithaai**_

_**Hun mushkil hai yuh mujhko phasaana  
>Ye mushkil hai yuh mujhko phasaana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana **_

_**Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana  
>Oyi maa didi tera devar deewana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ko daale daana**_

Suddenly. She got hurt with a ball. She turned to find Prateek standing with a gulel in his hand, spinning it. She looks at him while , he walks to Roohi and Keerthi.

_**Bhabhi teri behna ko maana  
>Ho bhabhi teri behna ko maana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana  
>Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana<strong>_

Ruhana and other girls move behind him and he hides himself behind Roohi, trying to cover his face with her chundri.

_**Rabba mere mujhko bachaana **_(girls follow him including palak)_**  
>Ho rabba mere mujhko bachaana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana  
>Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana <strong>_

He moves out and follows Palak.

_**Hukum aapka tha  
>Jo maine na maana<br>Khatavaar hoon main  
>Na aaya nibhaana<strong>_

He moves closer to her and she closes her eyes and hears….

_**Sazaa jo bhi dogi  
>Woh manzoor hogi<br>Aji meri mushkil  
>Tabhi door hogi<strong>_

She opens her eyes and looks around but didn't find him. Disha signals her and she finds him sitting on his knees before her.

_**Bandaa hai yeh khudse begaana  
>Bandaa hai yeh khudse begaana<br>Haye Ram, kudiyon ka hai zamaana **_

_**Haye Ram Kudiyon ka hai zamaana**_

He had the gulel in his hands which she takes. He looks at her , smiles a bit and leaves the room. Palak stood there awestruck for a while , but was again pulled by Shubhi for a photo session.

_**6:30 pm , Hall…. **_

The ladies were gone and the girls were winding up the work. Roohi and Keerthi were sitting and relaxing when irritated Karthik came to keerthi….

Karthik- Kee….chalo ab tum hi sambhalo apne dost ko.

Keerthi- Kya hua Karthikji?

Karthik – Tum chalo na….bhaisahab abhi tak sherwani nhi chun paaye.

Keerthi(irritated)- Uffo ! Ye ladka bhi na !

She gets up and moves with Karthik. She entered the room…

Keerthi- Yeh kya hai Surya…..tum abhi tak taiyar nahi hue …..Shubhi bhi taiyar ho gayi.

Surya (looks at her)- Kya karu….bahut confusion hai

Keerthi- Kya hua tujhe ?

Surya: Yaar kittu… ab sirf tu hi madat karsakti hai. Hamesha ki tarah tum hi chuno na.

Keerthi: Tumhara main kya karu , shaadi hone wali hai tumhari. Shadi ke baad kya karoge? (she looks at him) Shaadi ke baad main tumhare saath nhi hongi.

Karthik: Shaadi ke baad hume dressing ka mauka kahaan milta hai. Biwi ka hokum sir aankhon par.

She glares at him while Surya side-hugs her….

Surya: Tab bhi tumse hi puchunga…..video chatting mein.

Karthik(fake cough): Biwi meri hai boss…..jealous feel hota hai itni sweet dosti dekh ke.

Keerthi chose one….A mahroon and golden colored sherwani…

Keerthi- yeh wala pehen lo

Surya: thanks yar...

After sometime she adjust his collar.

Keerthi- Lo ab ho gaye dulhe raja taiyar. Chalo, ab jaldi chalo. Late ho raha hai.

She was about to go when he stops her and gives her a chocolate

Surya- Ye lo tumahra gift..

Keerhti(looks at him with wet eyes)- Tumhe ab tak yaad hai?

Surya- tumhari shaadi ho gayi iska ye matlab nhi ki tum meri dost nahi kabhi hum ache kaam ke liye bina sweet khaye gaye kya ?

She unwrapped cover and he was about to take a bit butshe moved her hand

Kee:Ye mera hai. Main nhi dungi.

Surya: This is not fair kittu…

She took a bite looking at him. he asked once again but she denied and he stood with hands across his chest. She chukled and laughed looking at him and gave him a bite and hugged him. All were silent audience to this scene. They came out of his trance on Roohi's voice..

"_Keerthi…..Surya taiyar nhi hua kya? Muhurat shuru hone wala hai. Jaldi aao." _

She replied…._"Haan Roo….hum aa rahe hain." _

Keerthi- Surya chal.

Surya- Ek minute ruk na….(he hold her hand)

Keerthi- Kya hai ?

Surya- Ye lo.

He handed over a packet to her. She looked at it…

Keerthi- Ye kya hai?

Surya- tere liye nahi hai.

Keerhthi- Toh?

Surya(Smiles)- Mere hone wale bhatije ya bhatiji ke liye.

Keerthi smiles and blushes at the same time and he hugged her and then they moved down.

_**7 pm….RooHan's place…**_

Disha and her parents were already there. Disha was dressed in a mahroon n golden lehenga. Surya was mesmerized to see her. Disha's mother made them sit together. She did teeka to both Surya and Disha. Surya was constantly staring at Disha. Prateek caught him…

Prateek- Surya, Disha bhabhi ko baad mein dekh lena. WO toh zindagi bhar tumhaare saath rehne wali hai. Abhi aage dekho.

Surya threw an angry glance at Prateek while he laughed.

SM- Meri bahu toh hai hi bahut sundar. (she patted her cheeks and made her wear a gold chain)

Surya- Haan Maa….ek dum sahi kaha aapne.

Karthik- Oye….himmat hai toh khud bol ke dikha. Tab maanunga.

The elders smiled at this.

RM- Rohan beta, tum bhi tilak karo.

Rohan- Maa, hum log?

RM- Haan beta, afterall dil se rishta hai na tum logon ka. Aur disha toh tumhari saali hai.

Rohan(Smiles)- Haan maa, sahi kaha.

Surya- Ek minute ! Ek minute! Rohanji….aap kiski side hain?

Prateek- Rohan bhaiya toh apni saaliyon ki hi side lenge.

Palak- Haan….jiju toh hamari side hi hain. (she holds his hand and pulled him)

Surya- This is not fair Rohan.

Palak(goes to him)- Surya jijs….Everything is fair in love and war. Humse bach ke rehna.

Surya- Rohan….dekh lo apni saaliyon ko !

SM- Arey bas….tum log baad mein lad lena Rohan se. Muhurat nikla ja raha hai.

Rohan did the teeka and they exchanged rings. By the time , the function was over, it was around 9 pm.

RM(to Roohi)- Beta, khane ki taiyari ho gayi?

Roohi- Haan Maa, sab karva diya hai. Aap log khana khaiye.

RM- Kyun , tumhe nhi khana?

Roohi- Maa, bhook nahi hai. Main change kar ke aati hu.

RM- Thik hai beta. Main Rohan ke saath kuch bhijwa deti hu.

Roohi nods and moves to her room.

_**After dinner…..10:30 pm….**_

Palak- Ab koi bhi nahi soyega. Mastii baaki hai.

Keerthi- Palak, sab thak chuke hain.

DM- Ek kaam karo, aap sab log enjoy karo. Hum sab ja rahe hain aaram karne.

RM- Haan , hum log jaate hain. Aap log masti kijiye. Thik hai na Palak?

Palak(smiles)- Thank you aunty.

Rohan- Ho jao shuru drama queen.

Palak(smiles big)- Haan jiju. Ab aayega mazaa.

Keerthi- Aaj tu kya karne wali hai?

Palak(grins)- Dekhti jao mera kamaal.

She looked where Surya and Disha were sitting.

She moved to them….

_**Jijaji , Jijaji…..Hone wale jijaji…**_

_**Jijaji, jijaji….Hone wale jijaji…**_

_**Shaadi ke phere hain saat….**_

_**Aur hamari shartein saat….**_

_**Agar manzoor ho tumko….**_

_**Tabhi milega jiji ka haath…**_(she pulled disha and made her sit beside Keerthi.)

Palak(smiles)- _**Pehli ye shart hai hamari…**_

_**Ke jiji khana nahi pakayegi…**_

Surya (looks at disha)- _**Uski mujhe parwaah nahi…**_

_**Hotel se khana manga lunga…**_

He tried to move towards disha but palak stopped him….

Palak- _** Dusri ye shart hai hamari…**_

_**Ki nain kisi se nahi ladaoge…**_

Surya(looks at disha)- _**Deewana hoon in nainon ka ….**_(he pointed to disha who blushed in turn)

_**Inse main nain ladaunga….**_

_**Saliji O Saliji Hone wali Saaliji…**_(he holds her hand)

Palak smiles and removes her hand and keep it on his shoulder….

_**Teesri ye shart hai hamari….**_

_**Daftar se seedhe ghar aaoge…**_

Surya removes her hand and moves towards Disha…

_**Arey Ghar ke siwa jaana kahaan….**_

_**Ghar mein hi daftar bana loonga….**_

He pulls keerthi and sits beside Disha. Palak pulled him….

_**Aur chauthi shart hai hamari  
>Ki didi ko tum sari kamayi doge<strong>_

Surya holds her hand….

_**Na rakhunga main kuch apne liye  
>Sab kuch inhe main de dunga<strong>_

_**Sali o saliji hone vali saliji  
>Jijaji jijaji hone vali jijaji<strong>_(he twirls her around.)

Palak moves and hugs Disha….

_**Aur panchavi shart to suniye…**_

_**Didi jab bhi mayike me jayegi  
>To jaldi vapas nahi bulaoge..<strong>_

Surya walks to them and holds Disha's hand…_**  
>Arey ghar vali bin ghabaraya dil<br>To saliji tumako bula lunga (**_ He tweaks palak's nose)

Palak removes his hand and dances….

_**Chhathi shart to suniye  
>Didi ki tarif me hamesha<br>Nayi kavita roz sunaoge..**_

Surya side-hugs DIsha…

_**Kavita meri na bhayegi toh…  
>Tulasi ke dohe suna dunga<strong>_

Palak shrugs off her head….

_**Satvi ye shart hai hamari  
>Ki didi bache nahi khilayegi<strong>_

He lifts Palak in his arms…_**  
>Arey didi ko kashht na dunga kabhi<br>Bachon ko khud hi sambhalunga**_

_**Saaliji O Saaliji….Hone wali Saaliji….**_

Another voice distracts them….It was disha…

_**Meri bhi ek shart suno ji…**_

Surya goes to her and holds her hand…_**  
>Are bas, bas, bas<br>Shadi zara hone to do  
>Jo bhi kahogi mai manunga <strong>_(he bows in front of her..) _**  
>Biviji ho biviji hone vali biviji<br>Biviji ho biviji hone vali biviji.**_

They dance together and disha hugs him at the end.

Karthik pats Surya's back….

Karthik- Waah mere sher…..ab tu disha ki saari baatein maanega. …hehe! (he laughs)

Surya(looks at disha)- Haan…Maanunga bhi aur manvaunga bhi.

Shubham- Tu kaise manvayega…..ye biwiyan hi humse apni baatein manva lengi.

Surya- Wahi sahi! (he speaks dreamily)

Prateek – Lo bhai….Surya ji hue paraye. (he laughs)

Rohan(comes there)- Ab tum log chahe kuch bhi kaho….ye biwiyan aur saaliyan na hoti badi pyari hain.

Shubham- Aur shaitaan bhi !

Prateek- Jaise aapki pyari saali Palak !

Palak(comes there)- O MrKhadoos! Tum chup raho.

Prateek- Main tumse baat nhi kar raha hu Miss NRI.

Palak- Huhh! Chupke chupke ladkiyon ko dekhte ho….Sharam nhi aati !

Prateek- Arey….meri bhabhi ka function tha….main kyun nhi dekh sakta. Rohan bhaiya bhi toh the.

Palak- Unki baat alag hai. Wo hone wale papa hai.

Prateek – Nai nai….this is not fair.

All others were smiling looking at them.

Shubhi- Lo shuru ho gaya jhagda.

Keerhti- Haan…abhi tak kitni shaanti thin a.

Roohi came in between….

Roohi- Arey bas! Time dekha hai tum logon ne….raat ke 1 baj rahe hain. IS waqt bhi ladai?

Prateek- Pehle aapki behen ne shuru kiya.

Palak(shouts)- Nahi aapke devar ne kiya.

Roohi- Bas! Chalo dono ja ke so jao. Kal subah Disha aur uske family nikal rahe hain. Bahut kaam hai.

Prateek(with head down)- Okay Bhabhi…good night.

All others too moved to their respective rooms bidding each other Good Night.

**A/N: Okay…so an update! I know long awaited! **

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Soo Sorry Palak for the delayed update. And sorry to everyone who all are waiting for my other updates. Will surely try to update all the stories soon. **

**Anyways, Plz R&R! **

**Take care ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello Everyone! **

**I know I'm so bad for updating it so late lekin time ki kami thi. Well, main zyada explanation nahi dungi….chapter padhte hain.**

**Happy Reading….**

It was after a month of Roohi's godh bharayi and DirYa's sagai, Karthik had to go for a mission.

_**KeerThik's Home….**_

Karthik was sitting worried. Keerthi came to him with a cup of coffee.

Keerthi- Karthikji, ye lijiye coffee!

Karthik- Table pe rakh do Kiru.

Keerthi(looked at him)- Kya baat hai? Aap pareshan kyun hai?

Karthik(looks at her)- Wo kiru…..(but pauses)

Keerthi- Kya baat hai …aap bataiye toh sahi!

Karthik(sighs)- kiru, wo mujhe ek mission pe jaana hai.

Keerthi- Kya ? Kab jaana hai?

Karthik- Kal HQ mein meeting hai, uske baad.

Keerthi- Toh aap pareshan kyun hai?

Karthik(looked at her)- Kiru, ab main tumhe akele chhod ke nahi ja sakta. Aur mera mann bhi nahi ho raha jaane ka.

Keerthi(looked in his eyes)- Ye toh aapka kaam hai na karthikji, phir kyun nahi?

Karthik- Kiru, tumhe akele chhodna bhi toh thik nahi hai na. Tum akeli nahi ho, tumhare saath ek jaan aur judi hai.

Keerthi(smiled)- Arey, aap meri chinta kyun karte hain, prateek hai na !

Meanwhile, he entered…

Prateek- Haan bhaiya , main hoon na! Main bhabhi ka pura dhyan rakhunga.

Karthik- Tu apna dhyan toh rakhta nahi hai, kiru ka kaise rakhega.

Prateek- oho bhaiya, main bada ho gaya hu. Officially ab koi mujhse chota aane wala hai. Thanks to bhabhi. Aur main unka pura dhyan rakhunga

Keerthi- Haan Karthikji, aap meri chinta mat kijiye. Main apna khayal rakhungi aur phir roohi hai na aur palak ke mummy papa bhi aa gaye hain.

Karthik- Par kiru…

But stopped on the touch of a hand…

" _Chinta mat karo karthik, main hoon na. Hum unka khayal rakhenge. Jab tak tum nahi aate, keerthiji ko hamare yahan chhod do. Roo khayal rakhegi. " _

Karthik turned to find ROhan.

Karthik- ROhan, tum yahan?

Rohan- Haan, wo kuch kaam se aaya tha. SOcha mil loon .

Keerthi- Acha kiya! Waise roo kahan hai?

Rohan(smiles)- Wo ghar pe hai. Palak hai uske saath.

Keerthi- Oh…acha ye bataiye kya lenge? Chai ya coffee?

Rohan- Kuch nahi, abhi chalta hu. Roo wait kar rahi hogi. Aur karthik, chinta mat karo. Kal keerthiji ko ghar pe chhod dena.

Karthik smiles and hugs Rohan and then he left.

_**RooHan's Home…**_

Rohan entered in and found Ruhana in kitchen and palak working on her laptop.

Rohan- badi achi khushbu aa rahi hai Ruhana, kya bana rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- Arey jiju, aap aa gaye. Wo main suji ka halwa bana rahi hu.

Rohan- Arey waah! Tabhi badi achi khushbu aa rahi hai.

Palak- Haan jiju, ruhana dii halwa acha banati hain. Mujhe khana hai dii.

Ruhana(smiles)- Pehle banne toh de.

Rohan- Roo kahan hai?

Ruhana- Dii room mein hai. Aap jao, main halwa lekar aati hu.

Palak- Haan haan jiju, aap jao. Maine kuch shaitaani nahi ki. (she giggled)

Rohan(glared)- Drama Queen…..tum na…..

Palak- hehe, jao jiju, dii is waiting for you.

ROhan smiles and moves to his room. He entered inside the room and found her sleeping. He sat near her and moved his fingers in her hair…she woke up…

Roohi- aap kab aaye?

Rohan(smiles)- Thodi derr pehle. Ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Roohi- pehle se behtar. Aapka kaam ho gaya?

Rohan- Haan, almost. Tumne dawai li?

Roohi- Haan.

Rohan- Acha chalo, tumhe kuch dikhana hai.

Roohi- Kya dikhana hai?

Rohan- Arey, chalo toh.

He made her stand and turned when ruhana turned with 4 bowls of halwa.

"_Palak, jaldi aa ! " _ Ruhana shouted…

" _Dii , jiju, pehle halwa kha lo. " _

Roohi looked at her sister…._"Tune banaya?"_

Ruhana- Haan jiji.

Roohi(smiles)- Tune kab seekha?

Ruhana- Aunty se ! Aur phir aunty ka phone aaya tha ki agar aapko suji ki kheer khilani hai. Lekin phir aaj maine halwa bana diya.

She gave a bowl to her and Rohan.

Palak(jumped on the bed)- Dii, mera halwa!

Ruhana- Uff…ye le ! (she handed her a bowl)

Palak- Hmmm….tempting lag raha hai.

Rohan- Dhyan se khana Palak, bahut garam hai.

Ruhana- Par jiju, how does it tastes?

ROohi- Bahut tasty hai.

Ruhana smiles wider with theappreciation. Meanwhile…

Palak- Dii, mujhe na kuch samaan laana hai zaroori. Main abhi jaun?

Roohi- Haan thik hai, tum dono chale jao.

Palak- Arey ruhana dii ko kyun pareshan karti ho. Main chali jaungi.

Roohi- Nahi Pari, saath mein jao. Mujhe bhi ek do kaam hai.

Palak- Phir thik hai di.

Roohi gave a list to Ruhana and they went off. Rohan turned to Roohi…

Rohan- Roo, jaldi chalo.

Roohi- Par kahan?

Rohan- Chalo mere saath.

He tied a cloth on her eyes…

Roohi- Rohan, ye kya kar rahe ho tum. Theek se batao na.

Rohan- Mera haath pakdo aur chalo.

She hold his hand and he led her to the room adjacent to theirs. There , he softly opened the cloth from her eyes and she was mesmerized to see the room.

The whole room was decorated with pink and blue balloons. In the centre of the room, there was a bed. The bed was full of toys , teddy bears, dolls , machine cars and more. On on side of the bed, were thw two gifted cradles, beautifully decorated with balloons, ribbons and toys.

She was overwhelmed to see the room. She looked at him and he hugged her placing his hands on her protruding belly , as if caressing their kids….

Rohan – Pasand aaya ?

Roohi(smiles)- Bahut zyada. Tumne ye sab khud kiya?

Rohan- Haan, apne rajkumar aur pari ke liye itna toh banta hai na.

ROohi(smiles)- Tum sach mein bahut ache ho Rohan. Tum jo karte ho wo dil se karte ho. Thank you for everything.

Tears escaped her eyes while he side-hugged her. He removed her tears with his thumb.

Rohan- tum ro kyun rahi ho ?

ROohi- Ye toh khushi ke aansu hain. Tumhare alawa kabhi kisi ne mere liye itna nahi socha.

Rohan(smiles)- Maine hamare liye socha.

She smiles and hugs him while he caressed her hair. They settled on the bed and roohi was busy admiring the arrangements made by him.

.

.

.

_**15 days later…**_

It was almost a long time, since karthik left for the mission. Keerthi and prateek were at RooHan's place. It was around noon when Rohan returned home. Keerthi opened the door.

Keerthi- Rohanji, aap itni jaldi yahan?

Rohan- Keerthiji, aap thik hai na ? Aur roo?

Keerthi- Roo thik hai. Usey kuch uneasy lag raha tha toh maine usey sula diya.

Rohan(sighed )- Thank God!

Keerthi- Lekin aap itna pareshan kyun hai?

ROhan – Wo kuch nahi …..acha main roohi ko dekhkar aata hu.

Keerthi nods and he moves into the room. She found her sleeping yet a slight pain was visible on her face. He kissed on her forehead and looked at her. She woke up with the touch….

Roohi- Rohan, tum? Sab thik hai na ? Keerthi thik hai na?

Rohan- Relax ! Sab thik hai. Tum ready ho jaao, hume bahar jaana hai.

Roohi- Kahan ?

Rohan- Ready toh ho jao.

Roohi(tiring voice)- ROhan, plz, mujhe thakaan lag rahi hai. I think hume hospital jaana chahiye.

Rohan- Thik hai, pehle hospital chalte hain. Tumhe kuch dikhana hai toh phir saath hi chalo.

Roohi- Okay.

She changed and they left. On the other hand, Keerthi was sitting in the room near the window. She refused to go with RooHan. She ws looking outside the window, when 2 hands rolled round her waist…..

"_Kaisi ho jaane-e-mann?"_

She jumped at the words and turned to look at him…

"_Kaarthikji, aap ? Yahan? Aap thik toh hai na ?"_

She asked many questions in a go. He smiled at her concern…

" _Main thik hu kiru. Jab tak tum ho na mere saath, tab tak mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Tum thik ho na ? Aur meri pari kaisi hai?"_

She blushed as he asked that. He smiled and pulled her chin up and kissed on her forehead. She hugged him as he felt his embrace around her. He smiled and asked her…

"_Kiru, chalo. Tumhare liye kuch surprise hai mere paas. "_

She looked at him…._"Kaisa surprise ?" _

"_Chalo Kiru, ghar chalte hain." _ He said holding her hand.

"_Par, Roo aur Rohanji toh bahar gaye hai. Unke peeche se jayenge. Palak bhi toh aayegi. " _ She spoke in a worried tone.

He smiled at her concern…_" Rohan ko maine bata diya hai. Tum chalo na. Wo palak ko khud pick karega office se." _

Saying this he dragged her out of the house. They locked and made way to their home.

_**KeerThik's Home….**_

They entered the house. It was all dark.

Keerthi- Yahan itna andhera kyun hai? Main lights on karti hu.

Karthik- Sambhal ke !

Keerthi- Haan, dhyan se karungi.

She switched on the lights and heard a loud sound…..

"_**SURPRISEEE….!" **_

She looked around and was astonished….It was whole of her family there. Her parents, parents-in-law, Shubhi-Shubham, Disha, Palak and Prateek. She went to get blessings from her parents as wel as in-laws.

She hugged Shubhi….

Keerthi- Shubhi, tu yahan?

Shubhi- Haan Kiru, wo jiju ne bulaya.

Keerthi- Karthikji ne….kyun?

Disha- Sii, aap kaise bhul sakti ho. It's a much important day of your life.

Keerthi- Main kya bhuli? (She looked at him)

Palak- Uffo di, kitni mehnat kit hi maine, aur aap ho ki bhool gayi. Huhh ! (she makes a sad face)

Keerthi- Karthikji, bataiye na !

Karthik(smiles)- Kiru, aaj hamari sagai ko ek saal hota hai. Tumhe yaad hai, hum ghoomne gaye the aur wo ring…..(he smiles looking at her)

She blushes remembering that and smiles. Meanwhile, her mother-in-law speaks….

"_Beta, ab ek cheez aur hai tumhare liye. Andar chalo." _

"_Maa, ab aap kya le aayi?" _She asks her and mothers smiled…

"_Apni poti ke liye laayi hu beta….." She smiles looking at keerthi. _

They moved into her room and she was quite surprised….

It was decorated with all girly things….pink balloons, ribbons, a pink colored cradle placed near the bed. The bed was filled with dolls and all sizes of teddybears. She was overwhelmed….and he whispered in her ears….

"_Ye sab meri princess ke liye." _

She smiled…._"Aapko kaise pata princess hi hogi.?" _

He again whispered…._"Abe k Queen toh mere paas already hai, aur ek king banne ke liye ek princess ka hona zaroori hai na …isliye m sure, Princess hi hogi." _

She blushed as he said that and thanked him for planning such a surprise. He side hugged her while their mothers left the room asking them to come down for dinner.

After a while, they moved out to the dining space when karthik's phone rang….

"_Kya ? Kahan par ho tum?" _

_._

_._

"_Acha thik hai, hum aate hain. Kaunsa hospital?" _

_._

_._

"_Okay okay, tum log jao, hum aate hain." _

With this he hung the phone and turned to keerthi….

Karthik- Kiru, hume abhi LifeLine hospital jaana hoga.

Keerthi- Kya hua ? Roo hospital mein?

Karthik- Haan, ab chalo jaldi.

And they left including Shubhi, SHubham and Palak and Disha.

**A/N: Okay….an update….**

**So what happened? Good news to come? :D **

**Stay tuned till the next update. Take care ! **

**Plz R&R! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:Heya everyone! I'm back with an update! **

**M glad that my sisters are liking it. Love you all. **

**Happy reading!**

_**Lifeline Hospital….**_

Roohi and Rohan approached for DrAnjali.

Rohan- Sister, please call for DrAnjali.

Sister- Yes Sir.

The sister moved in the other direction while rohan glanced at his wife. He could see her sweating and wincing in pain. He tightened his grip to support her. He said….

" _Don't worry Roo, Himmat rakho. " _

With this, they entered into Anjali's cabin. She rushed to her friend...

" _Roo, Lambi saansein lo." _

She gave support to her and ordered to set the labour room. She turned to Rohan…

"_Rohan, don't worry. Sab thik hoga. Keep patience. Aur haan, kuch formalities hain, wo complete kar do. "_

He nodded to move out when Roohi gripped his hand. He turned to her and kept his hand on her head….

"_Main yahin hoon Roo. "_

Anjali smiled at them…._" Koi baat nahi, baad mein formalities kar dena, abhi ke liye ye form bhar do." _

She handed a form to him , which he filled in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Anjali took her to the labour room. Rohan moved out of her chamber and found Keerthi-Karthik , Shubhi and Palak .

Keerthi- Roo kaisi hai?

Rohan(smiled)- Bas , thoda sa intezaar !

Keerthi- Hmm!

Meanwhile, the sister came and called for him. He followed the sister into the labour room. Rest of them were outside waiting for the good news.

**After some time…..**

Doctor came out and Keerthi rushed to her.

Keerthi- Anjaliji, Roohi thik hai na ?

Anjali(smiles) – Haan _**Maasi, **_ Roohi aur aapke Gudda aur _**Choti Maasi, **_ aapki Gudiya , dono thik hai.

Keerthi(smiles)- Gudda, Gudiya….aapko kaise pata….(she looked at her questioningly)

ANjali- Well, aap bhool rahi hain Keerthiji, aapki behen meri dost hai. Mujhe sab pata hai.

Palak- Kya dii, aap bhi!

Anjali pats palak's cheeks…

"_Hum unhe normal ward mein shift kar rahe hai. Fir aap log mil sakte hai." _

They nodded and thanked her. Meanwhile, Rohan followed DrAnjali, to fulfil the formalities. Meanwhile, Roohi was shifted to the normal ward. Palak came back into her alltym Naughty form. When Anjali told them that they can meet her , she called for Rohan.

ANjali- Rohan aa jayenge. Aap log mil lo Roohi se.

Palak- Nahi, pehle _**Papa **_ ko jaana chahiye. (she smirked)

Keerthi- Hey bhagwan, palak aaj koi shaitaani nahi.

Palak- Main innocent hu, Hai na jeejs ! (she looked at karthik and he ndded as yes)

Meanwhile, Rohan came accompanied with Tarika- Abhijeet and Ruhana.

Ruhana- Jiji kaisi hai ? Thik hai na?

Rohan- Haan, bilkul thik hai. Chalo!

Palak(pulled his hand)- PEhle aap!

She pushed him in. He entered in the room and found her sitting with both the babies in her arms. She was adoring them. He moved to her and kissed her on her forehead and thanked her.

"_Thank You Roo! You gave me the biggest gift. " _

He spoke as he took the little baby girl in his arms. She smiled as he kissed the babies on their foreheads. Meanwhile, they heard…..

"_Arey, Maasi , mami aur mama bhi hai line mein!" _

Roohi smiled as they saw all of them on the door. They barged in to have a close look at the babies while Tarika asked her about her wellbeing and also for the babies.

Tarika- Rohan, roohi ko discharge kab tak milega?

Rohan- Bhabhi, Anjali ne kaha hai ki aaj sham nahi toh kal subah tak mil jayega.

Tarika- Hmm, ek raat toh yahin bitani padegi. Khayal rakhna!

Rohan- Haan bhabhi!

Palak- Toh aaj sweety dii ghar nahi aayegi? (She speaks sadly)

Tarika(pats her cheek)- Palak, aapki dii kal subah ghar jayegi. _Babies ke liye thik rahega na ?_

Palak nodded and suddenly her eyes shimmered…._"Yayy! Ruhana dii , samosa dii, jaldi chalo!" _

Shubhi- Paneer, ab kya hua?

Keerthi- Isey toh roz hi kuch na kuch hota hai.

Shubhi- Haha, sahi kaha kiru.

Keerthi- Palak, koi shaitaani mat karna please!

Palak(looked at Roohi)- Is baar no shaitani. Ab aap dekho palak ka kamaal!

And she pulled Ruhana and shubhi with her. Rohan asked keerthi and karthik to leave too. They assured and left for their home.

_**Inside the Hospital room...**_

Dr Anjali came after a while to have a quick check up of the babies. She glanced at her friend...

Anjali- Roo, everything is fine. But main tumhe itni jaldi yahan se nahi jaane dungi.

Roohi- Haan, jaanti hoon. Tum nahi jaane dogi! (she spoke sadly)

Anjali(smiles)- Haww, tum bachon ki tarah sad ho rahi ho. Bachi nahi ho yaar! (she speaks naughtily)

Roohi(smiles)- Haan haan , thik hai. Tujhe jo bhi karna hai, jaldi kar. Mujhe ghar jaana hai.

Anjali(smiles)- Okay meri sweetu, kal subah tujhe chhod dungi. But, for now have medicines and sleep.

Rooihi nods and she pats on her cheeks and moves out. At the same time, Rohan entered in with a tiffin box in his hand. She looked at him...

Roohi- Ye kya hai?

Rohan- Daliya hai, ruhana lekar aayi thi.

Roohi- Ruhana kahan hai?

Rohan- Usey maine ghar bhej diya. Chalo , ab ye kha lo.

He gave her the tiffin to which she denied...

"_Khane ka mann nhi hai Rohan. Abhi rakh do na!" _

HE looked at her..._"Koi nakhra nahi chalega tumhara! Chalo khao!" _

And he fed her with some of Daliya and gave her the medicines and made her sleep. He then glanced at the little babies who were sleeping peacefully in the cradle. He gently caressed their cheeks and sat on the chair near the bed.

_**Next Morning...**_

Anjali came and did the checkup of both the babies and their mother. She then turned to Rohan...

ANjali- ROhanji , ab aapko zyada mehnat karni padegi.

Rohan(smiles)- Haan, wo toh hai. Par aapki dost hai na , wo meri madad karegi.

Anjali(smiles)- So toh hai. Aur haan, pehle mahine mein ek do baar aap checkup ke liye aa jayiega. Vaccicnation ka main bata dungi.

Rohan- Yeah Sure! And thanks ! (he smiled)

Anjali- Its alright! Roo, take care ! !

She hugged her and then RooHan left with the kids. Karthik had come to take them home.

Rohan- Karthik, aaj tum chutti pe ho?

Karthik- Nahi yaar, wo maine bureau mein bola hai ki aaj main late aaunga. Wiase bhi dopahar mein ek meeting hai.

Rohan- Ohh! Phir thik hai.

Roohi – Waise main ye soch rahi hoon, mere ghar ka kya haal hua hoga? Kal se ruhana aur palak akele the.

Karthik(smiles)- Chinta mat kijiye Roohiji, kuch nahi hua.

Roohi- Arey karthikji, aap in ladkiyon ko nahi jaante. Agar mere kitchen aur ghar ka kabada hua na toh main pata nahi kya karungi.

Rohan- Arey roo, tum meri ye nanhi si jaan ko sambhalna , ghar main sambhal lunga.

Roohi- Keh toh aise rahe ho jaise roz karte ho.

Karthik- Arey Roohiji, itna toh help karta hai rohan. Aap aise toh na kahiye. Par filhaal , chaliye ghar aa gaya.

Rohan helped Roohi to move out while Karthik took the bag and they moved in. As she entered the house, she didn't find anyone.

Roohi- Ye sab log kahan chale gaye?(she said looking around)

Rohan- Honge yahin kahin. Chalo room mein chalte hain. (he spoke taking the baby girl in his arms)

Roohi nodded and they moved into the room. It was pitch dark. Rohan moved to switch on the lights and with that they heard a loud voice...

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

Both of them were surprised to see the room. The whole room was decorated with blue and pink ribbons and balloons. Both the cradles were ready to be used. The battery toys were now moving. Both of them were overwhelmed when Keerthi and Shubhi took the babies from their hands and made them sleep in the cradles.

Roohi glanced around to adore the decorations when she heard...

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**aaj padega sabko gana**_

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Prateek(moved around her)- **bhabhi meri tumhe thank you**

Palak- **mil kar sabhi kahe thank you**

Rohan- _**taras gaye the jisko naina**_

_**aaj hua sach wo sapna**_

There came shubham who glanced at the babies…

Shubham- _**allah kare mizaz paye**_

_**tu bhi shayrana**_

All started singing…

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Prateek- _**lauta fir bachpan ka zamana**_

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Ruhana- _**gunjengi ab ik kilkari **_

_**aangan me pyari pyari**_

_**barso baras munne raja muskana**_

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Ruhana hugged her sister…._"Thank You Jiji !" _

Keerthi(smiled)- Sachi mein aaj main bahut khush hoon.

Karthik- Han haan, hona bhi chahiye., Maasi jo ho.

Keerthi- Haan, wo bhi sabse badi.

Karthik- Badi toh nhi hui tum. (he smirked)

Keerthi- Haan! Kya matlab hai aapka?

Karthik(ssmiled)- Kuch nahi, chalo tumhara dawai ka tym ho gaya.

Shubhi(shouted from kitchen)- Arey, sab log jaldi aao. Khana taiyar hai.

Keerthi- Roo, jaldi se aana.

She nods and keerthi moves out of the room. Roohi went to change while Rohan went out of the room. A while later, she joined her family. The days passed in a blurr. Prateek was sent for a project in USA. Shubham and Shubhi went back to Kolkata.

.

.

_**6 months later…..**_

It was 6th month birthday of the babies. They were named As _**Ritvik and Ritika **_ as suggested by their **Choti Maasi. **Everyone assembled at RooHan's Home. They were to plan for Keerthi's Godh Bharai too. Palak was much excited….

Palak- Ek aur princess aane wali hai…yayy !

Keerthi- Aur agar Prince hua toh? (she looked at her sister)

Palak- Nahi ! Choti si princess! (she spoke caressing Ritika's cheeks.)

Roohi- Arey , ye sab chhodo, Disha ki shaadi ki taiyariyan bhi karni hai.

Palak- Arey haan! Wo toh sabse pehle karni hai. Rohan jiju, you will help me na! (she looked at Rohan who was trying to calm down his son. )

Karthik- Haan haan, rohan toh apni saali ka hi saath dega. Doston ko toh dhoka diya isne ! (he complained)

Rohan(smiles)- Ab main kisi ka saath nhi de raha. Mujhe mere bachon ko sambhalna hai.

Palak(laughed)- Hehe, bachon ko dii sambhal legi, lekin aapko meri help karni hai…samjhe aap?

Rohan- SOchenge saaliji! (he smiled evilly)

Roohi- Arey Bas ! kaun kiska saath dega, ye toh baad mein pata chalega, filhal abhi karva chauth aane wala hai, Uske baad hai na Disha ki shaadi toh.

Keerthi- Arey haan! Main toh bhool gayi thi. Kab hai re karvachauth?

Roohi- 30 ko. Uske pehle bahut taiyari krni hai. Surya aur prateek bhi shayad tab tak laut aayenge.

Palak(smiles)-Ab Aayega mazaa !

Karthik- Haan, wo toh hai , magar apni dii se kaho ki wo vrat nahi karegi.

Keerthi- Ye kya baat hui karthik?

Karthik- Maine keh diya na! Tum vrat nahi karogi.

Roohi(smiles)- Chinta mat kariye karthikji, main dhyan rakhungi.

Karthik- Roohi ji aap bhi !

Roohi(smiles)- Don't worry, kuch nahi hoga aapki biwi ko.

Karthik smiles and leaves as he got a call. The ladies got busy in making the lists of the things they needed to purchase for karva chauth and for the marriage too. Palak was busy in playing with the kids. She was busy with the kids while roohi and keerthi were busy in making plans. Ruhana got a call and went to the bureau.

_**A Week Later….**_

Disha had joined them as it was her marriage a week after. That day, the morning was silent as both the kids were sleeping.

Roohi- Aaj kitni shaanti hai na ?

Rohan- Haan, shaitaan toh so rahe hain!

Roohi(glares)- Khabardaar jo mere bachon ko shaitaan kaha toh!

Rohan- Arey, main toh shaitaani ki pudia ki baat kar raha hoon.

Keerthi- Wo soyi rahe, wahi thik hai jiju.

Rohan laughed while Roohi called her to help her in the kitchen. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Rohan moved to open the door. He was surprised to see Surya on the door….

"_**Tumm? Kaise ho ?" **_

He hugged the man on the door. While Disha came for calling him….

"_**Jeeju, Jaldi chaliye, Ritika jag gayi hai. Usey dekhiye na!" **_

.

.

"_**Jeeju, chalo na! Kaun hai darwaaze pe !" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She stopped on he rtrack as she found him. She smiled at him while Rohan took the chance…

"_**Tum dono baatein karo, main aaya." **_

And he left the place. As soon as he left, Surya moved forward and hugged her. She too hugged him back and they remained in the hug for a few minutes, until they heard a fake cough….

" _**Ahem ahem! Darwaze pe romance karte hain kya ?" **_

They jumped apart and disha ran inside blushing. Surya turned and hugged Prateek.

" _**Kaisa hai tu prateek?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Main theek hu, Tum sunao!" **_

"_**Chalo, andar chalk e baat karte hain."**_

They moved in and all were surprised to see thm. They met everyone. Roohi and Ruhana Served coffee to them. It has been after noon actually morning for the laziest girl she wakes up and comes down and found everyone busy in preparation.. She asked

Palak- Sweetydi yeh sab kya ho raha hai?"

Keerthi - "aaj karvachauth hai uski hi tayari chal rahi hai"

Palak looked at her with blank expression…

Palak- aaj kya hai karva what?"

The girls laughed …Shubhi moved to hug her as she reached the same day….

Shubhi- Meri angrazi paneer karva chauth tu nahi samjhegi.

Palak-arey samjhao na!

Roohi(moved to her)- Karvachauth ka havratr patni rakhti hai aapne pati ki lambi umar ke liye(Rohan smiles glancing at her)

Disha(comes to her)-aur kunwari ladkiyan bhi rakhti hai taki unhe aacha jeevan saathi miley.

Keerthi and roohi shared eye talk and keerthi spoke…

Keerthi- Chudail , tu kyun nahi rakhti vrat!

Prateek(laughs) Bhabhi yeh aur fast bhool jaao"!

Palak(glared) -Mr khadoos tumhe bolne ke liye kisne kaha! Shut up!

Disha- Dii, Gudiya kahan pura din bhooka rahegi nahi iske baske baat nahi hai"

Rohan (wraps his hand around her shoulders)-Arey meri saali ko under estimate mat karo meri saali sahiba vrat rakhegi.

Palak(with wide eyes)- What ? Nahi Jijs !

Karthik- yess meri lady hanuman aap yeh karogi!"

Shubhi- nahi kar paayegi!

Palak- no i am not gonna do that"

The girls and her jija's become sad! Palak look at her expressions

_**"Aap log aise kyu kartey ho huh! Aacha theek i will do it!"**_

Pratiek (split out the water) "kya? Haha dekhtey hai ms. Nri aap kya karti hai"

It has been evening palak found all busy with puja preparations. She peeped into the kitchen found the fruits there.. She became happy picked up the fruit and was about to eat when she heard

" _**Bhabhi, yahan koi fruits kha raha hai !"**_

Palak keeps back the fruit

_**"nahi di mai toh bas inhe wash kar rahi thi" **_

She turns and finds two people spying her.. It was prteek and surya She ran from there.. Surya shared a high – 5 with prateek. She went to her room.. After a while someone entered with food.. she becomes happy

"_**Rohan Jeejs ! You are the best ! Thank you !" **_

He smiles and says….

" _**Jaldi se kha lo Drama queen! Agar tumhari dii aa gayi toh mujhe bhi daant padegi. " **_

She takes the rice in spoon and is about to put in her mouth when someone removes the plate and she looks at her andspoon drops from her hand! Her sisters were standing and staring at her Rohan takes the chance and move from there.. She smiled at all then ran from there….The girls laugh out loud…._**" Becharii !" **_

Palak murmers in anger...

"_**Ye kahan fasa diya mujhe...ye fast vast ! Uff! Palak, abhi toh aadha din baaki hai, ye chaand kab aayega." **_

She was walking in her own self and slips on the floor and shouts at the other person...

"_Arey dekh ke...itna paani!" _

Person shouts back..._"Uffo! Kitna chillati ho tum Saali sahiba!"_

Palak turned to find surya there with a plate of samosas in hand. She moves to him while he moved away the plate...

"_Nahi nahi, ma sorry saaliji ! Ye nahi milega. Ye samose aaj main khaunga." _

Palak looked at him with innocent face..._" Jiju please, wo phone wali baat yaad hai na ! Bata du dii ko ?"_

He glared at her…. _**"saali jee yeh blackmailing nahi chalegi" **_

Palak smiled.. _**"sochlo jijs dolly di.."**_

Surya covered her mouth_**.. "chup kitne bade tonsils hai tumhare.. itne tej chilati ho" **_

Palak: toh samosey….(she forwarded her hand)

Surya smiled.. _**"mai na kya karta hun tumhari di ko khud hi bata deta hun.. abhie jaata hun uske pass.. aur haan samosey bahut aache hai" **_

He leaves from there moving towards disha room.. Palak left with open mouth..

"_**aaj ka din khatam hone doh phir dekho kal kaise badla leti hun.. par abhie yeh peth.." **_

She came down and see many different delicious food .She came took a plate and put all the items in it! She sat down hiding at the corner when someone pulled the plated with a holding stick.. She was left with open mouth..

"_**Saali sahiba jee ek aap hi nahi joh plan bana sakti hai mai bhi aap hi ka jija hun"**_

Palak says _**"karthik jis.. Plzz na"**_

Karthik nods _**"raat ko khana abhie nahi.**_.

He leaves from there eating himelf…Palak glared in anger _**"sab ke sab miley hue hai!"**_

She goes to her room. Rohan was inside waiting for her _**"Yeh lo juice pilo badi muskil se mila hai!"**_ Palak smiles "_**rohan jeejs thank you ek aap hi ho jissey meri parwah hai baki toh huh**_" She takes the glass and places her mouth on the edge of it to drink but the glass breaks.. And it falls down.. Rohan and palak look at the direction there pratiek and keerthi were standing and pratiek having gulel in his hand.. _**"Bahut pathar maarey they na uss din subham bhaiya ki shaadi mei aab yeh uska badla" **_

She boils in anger She takes the vase and run behind him..

_**"Khadoos aab tum nahi bachogey**_"

He ran out.

_**. "Haha ms nakchadi ko phirse ghussa aaya"**_

She throw the vase towards him but he bent down and broke the window of a room.. Palak shocked _**"Maar gayi! Samosa di ka kamra"**_

A voice from inside came

_**"yeh kidki kisne todhi"**_

Prateek smiles and says _**"aapki paneer ne"**_

Shubhi shouts "_**paneeeeerrrrrr"**_

Palak runs from there..

_**On the other hand,**_

Surya comes to disha _**"yehlo khalo"**_ giving her samosa

Disha said "_**arey par"**_

He smiles….

_**" mai janta hun tum jyada dher bhuke nahi reh sakti isliye laya hun khalo kisiko nahi pata chalega"**_

She smiles… _**"nahi aab mai raat ko hi khaungi! Itna toh kar hi sakti hun tumhare liye"**_

_**A while later, Palak's room….**_

Palak was looking at the sky from her window when Roohi comes inside her room.. She keeps her hand on her head….

Palak-Dii ap!

Roohi: haan main… yeh le khale tere liye khana laayi hun

Palak- "aap.."

Roohi(smiles): haan main bahut bhuki hai na tu subah se.. main janti hu meri guriya ko bhook bardast nahi hai chal chod yeh fast khana khale mai sabko samjha dungi..

Roohi made her sit on the bed.. she took a bit of chapatti in her hand and tried to feed her but palak stops her

.Palak- Nahi di, rehne do

Roohi (surprised)- "guriya.."

Palak(smiles)- "haan rehne doh its okay itne time bhooka rahi todhi dher aur sahi"

Roohi: arey par tujhe toh bahut bhook lagi hai na

Palak: haan par aab mai soch rahi hun fast rakh liya hai toh pura karlu.. warna mera hone wala partner kahega.. ki uski partner ek fast tak nahi rakh sakti.. aur abhie se practice karungi toh aacha hi hai..

Roohi smiled at her sister.. Palak glanced at her…

aacha abhie yeh khana yaha se le jaao warna mai sach mei kha lungi..

Roohi smiles and moves out and there she saw Keerthi , Disha and Shubhi standing there.

Keerthi- Ye khana kiske liye ?

Roohi- Main toh rohan ko dhundhne aayi thi.

Disha- Not fair dii…..Pehle jeeju ne usey juice diya aur ab aap usey khana khilane laayi thi.

Roohi- Arey, Bachi hai wo. Nahi reh sakti bhookhi itni derr.

Shubhi- Par nani, usey aise vrat rakhne padenge na.

Roohi- Haan, toh tab uska pati usey khilayega, jaise aaj suryaji disha ko khila rahe the …samosa ! (She smiled looking at Disha)

Disha(blushed)- Dida !

Roohi(smiles)- Arey , tum log bhi na , kyun sata rahe ho meri gudiya ko ! CHalo, ja ke apna kaam karo.

Keerthi- Yaar Roo, tu na hamesha palak ki side leti hai. Bachi nahi hai wo.

Roohi- Bass ! Kyun energy waste kar rahe ho teenon. Subah se kuch khaya nahi hai. Aur keerthi , tu, ja kar aaram kar. Varna karthikji se mujhe daant padegi ki maine unki biwi aur beti ka khayal nahi rakha.

Keerthi- Roooo…..

Roohi smiled while Palak came out of her room running and ran outside.

Shubhi- Ab isey kya hua ?

Disha- Isey kuch na kuch hota hi rehta hai Shubhu dii…chalo.

The dispersed and Roohi moved to her room as she heard cries of her children

**A/N: Okay! I'm ending here ! !**

**Palak ko kya hua ? :O Socho socho. Next part jaldi lane ki try karungi. **

**Till then, take care ! **

**Love you all ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Heya….M back with an update. Hope all are good. Chaliye ab dekhte hain aur kya hona hai karvachauth ki raat…..**

**Happy Reading…! **

Keerthi, Shubhi and Disha catch Roohi with the plate in her hand. They stop her and mockingly scold her for pampering palak so much. Meanwhile, palak runs out of the room….

_**Living Room…..**_

Surya was still there holding the samosa plate…

_**"Arey choti shaitan kaha bhaag rahi ho**_"

Palak says glancing at him…

_**"marne jaa rahi hun! Aapko aana hai**_"

Surya laughs _**" nahi nahi tum jao"**_

She runs around the house searching for prateek. She bumped into karthik….

Karthik- Arey kya hua Princess?

Palak- Jiju, dekho aap apne bhai ko samjha lo, varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Karthik(shocked)- Arey , ab kya kiya prateek ne?

Palak- Arey, mujhe sata raha hai. Kabhi gulel se maarta hai aur kabhi chidhata hai. (She said angrily)

Karthik- ek kahavat hai Saaliji, Jaise ko Taisa…..tumhare saath wahi ho raha hai.

Shubham- Haan Karthik , theek keh rahe ho. Saaliji , bach ke rehna. (he shares a HI-5 with karthik)

Palak- Huhh….rehne do. Main ja rahi hoon….

.

.

_**After some time….it was almost 4:30 pm….**_

All look around

_**"Yeh chudail kaha gayi?" **_ Keerthi asked to Roohi who looks around….

_**"haan kafi time se dekhi nahi!" **_

Shubhi comes.. _**"haan mile jara chodungi nahi…"**_ Prateek giggles at this while Rohan speaks..

"_**Arey par wo hai kaha?" **_

Pratiek says.. _**"kahi chupke kha rahi hogi!"**_

Roohi smiles.. _**"aacha mai dhunti hun ussey"**_

Keerthi said… _**"roo tu ruk mai dekhti hun chudail ko.."**_

She search for her everywhere.. but could not find her.. "yeh ladki gher mei kahi nahi mili.. kaha chali gayi"

Rohan surprised_**.. "phone karu ussey" **_

Karthik dials the number…" _**Phone off hai uska…"**_

Whereas palak is struggling to open the door of the almirah..

" _**Ye almirah kisne lock ki , merit oh aawaz bhi nahi jayegi baahar"**_

Whereas pratiek smiles.. "_**haha maza aayega almirah mei band hoke.. tumhe Miss NRI"**_

_***Flashback Starts***_

pratiek came to the room here some slef talk.. _**"bahut bhook lagi hai samosa di dhante gi.. mujhe aur baki toh mere peeche spy ki tarah hai.. chal palak kuch kha le nikalke.."**_

Pratiek smiles.. he slowly comes towards the almirah and locks it..

"_**ab dekhta hun tum kaise bahar aati ho"**_

And he moves out of the room…Here palak….

"_**koi hai bahar.. almirah kholo…" **_she shouts..

Rohan is looking for her.. with an apple in his hand.. _**"drama queen kaha ho.. dekho tumhare liye apple laaya hun!" **_

He searched the room but could not find her… he then moved to the same room where palak was locked_**.. **_

"_**palak… palak.."**_

Palak hears the voice.. she banged the door..

"_**Rohan Jiju…..main yahan hoon…...Jijuu!" **_

Rohan heard the voice.. _**"drama queen kaha ho tum?"**_ He looks around….

"_**yaha hun mai jijs.. almirah ke andar**_..

Rohan was surprised.. _**"kya?"**_

He came running to the cupboard.. _**"andar kya kar rahi ho?"**_

Palak glared.. _**"mai machaar maar rahi hun andar.. lock ho gayi hun jis.. kisine lock kar di almirah.. jaldi kholo issey"**_

_**IN the hall room….**_

pratiek was sitting and watching television.. Keerthi came..

"_**devar jee palak ko dundne madad kijiye na"**_

Pratiek said.. _**"Arey bhabhi wo toofan hai yahi kahi hogi aa jaayegi"**_

Whereas rohan hears no sound from inside_**.. "drama queen.. drama queen….tum thik toh ho na ?"**_ he gets worried as he hears very low sound of her_**.. "jiju…..almari kholo"**_

Rohan shouts.. "_**karthik, shubham, surya jaldi upar aao**_.."

Hearing rohan,all rush upstairs..

"_**kya hua dada?"**_ subham asked him..

"_**almirah ki chabi kaha hai**_?" he asked immediately..

Pratiek also comes up..

"_**arey par hua kya rohan?"**_ roohi asked..

"_**roo.. palak andar band ho gayi hai… "aur aab uski koi awas bhi nahi aa rahi hai andar se.."**_ All were shocked while Pratiek laughed.. "_**Aap log bhi na.. rohan jis wo bas drama kar rahi hai… abhie dikhata hun mai" **_

He took out the key from his pocket and opened the door of the cabinet.. found palak simling evilly at him with anger expressions.. Pratiek speaks.. _**"Dekha kaha than a maine kuch nahi hua hai issey"**_ While other stare at pratiek.. While palak came out whispered in his ear.. _**"pakre gaye aab.. khudki pol khul gayi mr khadoos" **_

And moved towards her rohan jis..

Rohan-drama queen tum thik ho na?

Palak- "haan jis mai tek hun lekin 2 gante se mujhe iss almirah mei band rehna pada.." eyeing at pratiek.. Keerthi stared at him_**.. "devar jee yeh kaisa mazak hai.. agar ussey kuch ho jaata toh?" **_

Pratiek stands with head down.. "_**sorry bhabhi**_"

Palak smiles.. and keerthi turns to palak _**"aur aap shaitan kisne kaha tha almirah mei jaake baitho? Aur koi jagah nahi mili chupne ki" **_

She too lowers her head_**.. "sorry di"**_

Subha speaks.. "yeh _**dono na ek number ke shaitan hai hum sabko dara diya.."**_

Palak smiles.. "_**di mai toh bas chupi thi band toh isne kiya tha mujhe" **_

Pratiek says.. "_**haan toh tum bhi toh baar baar khane ki taraf jaa rahi thi"**_

"_**toh tum mujhe lock karke chale gaye"**_ And their fight started again and with that everyone start to leave one by one as they knew they cannot stop them..

_**Later that Night….**_

Ladies were ready in red…Roohi was wearing Red colored saree while Keerthi was in Red and Off-white combo saree. Disha was wearing a red colored lehenga while Shubhi was in a red colored lehenga saree. . Palak - "wow aap sab red saree mei kitne aache lag rahe ho!"

Subha: thank you paneer.. tum ready nahi hui?

Palak: Me! mai toh already ready hun yeh red shorts..

Keerthi: palak jee.. aap yeh nahi pehen sakti aapko saree ya lehnga pehanna padega..

Palak - "no mai nahi pehenne wali.."

Disha: pallu pehnna padega.. chal natak maat kar..

Palak glared.. "aap sab bahut zalim ho.." she takes the lehenga from disha's hand and moves towards the washroom.. All the ladies gets down.. while boys stares at the girls..

Surya says.. _**"tum bahut hi khubsurat lagh rahi ho!" **_Disha blushes..

Karthik moves to keerthi to whisper in her ears…. _**"chand lag rahi ho tum aaj**_"

Keerthi smiles.. "thank you jee.."

Subham: chalo aap sab aapni pooja kijiye..

Keerthi: pehle chand toh aa jaaye par aaj chand toh darshan hi nahi de rahe..

Roohi- isliye toh kehte hain …bachpan mein chand dost hota hai aur jawaani mein Bairi ban jaata haii..(she eyed at rohan and he smiles)

Rohan starts to sing_**.. "arey dekho.. zara yaha kaise aaj biwi humhari chamke.."**_

Roohi smiles at him…

Shubham joins him.. "_**uski haatho mei meri chudiyan aise khanke.."**_ Subha smiles..

Karthik comes and joins the two_**.. "bhooki pyaasi subah se baithi hai.."**_

Surya joins the three.. _**"phir bhi humhare liye dua yeh karti hai.."**_ Keerthi and disha smiles.. Others clap..

"_**aajao re chanda humhar…" **_

"_**kabse dekhe biwi humhara rasta tumhar.." **_

They pull the girls on dance floor..

"_**aajao re chanda humhar…" **_

"_**kabse dekhe biwi humhara rasta tumhar" **_

Keerthi sings moving towards the balcony..

"_**chanda bada hi natkhat hai..**_

Roohi.. _**…"roj nikalta bada fatafat hai..**_

Subha ….. "_**jaane aaj kyu na yeh humhe dekhey **_

Disha "_**chupa hai jaise koye ho sikkey" **_

Men approached the ladies….

"_**are aisa na udas ho jee..**_

_**aayega chanda mama abhie..**_

_**Dekho kaise aaj humhari biwi chamke **_

_**Uske haatho mei kangana humhara khanke.. **_

While palak comes down.. seeing in the sky.. Making a cry face..

"_**bahut bura hai yeh chand **_

_**na dikhaye aaj aapna mukhra aaj **_

_**Zara zameen pe isko laao.. **_

_**karungi mai uski pitayi na kabhie karwayega yeh ruswayi..**_

Pratiek smiles as he watches her and sings…

. _**"arey itna ghussa maat karo jee.. **_

_**Thodha tehro jaldi bhi kya hai..**_

_**Chand bhi tumhe dekhke sharma raha hai… **_

_**Thodha sat oh muskurao jee.**_

Palak moves from there similing.. rohan pulls her..

"_**saali jee.. tohra sa tehro..**_

_**Sundar ho tum jaise chandni…**_

_**. Chand aayega tumhe lene**_

_**Aur karega aapni roshni**_

While everyone on dance floor.

. _**Aajao re chand humhar **_

_**Dekha rasta biwi humhara tumar.. **_

_**Aajao re chand humhar Dekhe rasta biwi humhara tumar… **_

Pratiek whispers looking at palak…..

_**Aajao re chand humar**_

_**Dekhe pyaar humhara rasta tumhar..**_

Finally the moon is seen..

Palak shouts.. _**"yupieee… chand aa gaya.. jaldi se… pooja karo.. chalo jaldi…. Jaldiiiiii"**_

Roohi- Shant ho ja gudiya….pehle wahan dining table pe thaali rakhi hai, wo le aao.

The girls rushed to the table and came back with the thalis.

Palak- Dii, jaldi karo na!

Keerthi- Uffo , pehle tu shaanti se dekh karna kya hai.

Palak(pouted)- Haan haan theek hai. Bahut zulm kiya aapne mujh bachchi pe.

Keerthi- Tu aur bachchi…nai re….bachchi nahi hai tu.

ROohi- Arey bas! Ab puja kar lo chand ki.

Roohi did the puja, chand ko paani ka arghya diya, and then with the chhalni looked at the moon and and then rohan's face. Keerthi, disha and shubhi followed her….Men gave them water so to break their fast. Palak followed the steps…as she looked at the moon and opened her eyes, coincidently she looked at Prateek , or say coincidently it happened. She seemed shock but then ran to her sisters as Roohi called her for dinner. And they sat for the dinner discussing about the next step of Disha&Surya's marriage.

**A/N: Okay, I end up here. Next update will come soon. **

**The song credits goes to Palak96….Thankyou gudiya :* **

**Hope, all will like it. **

**Please R&R!s**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! I am back with an update. Hope all are good! Thank you for the precious reviews. **

**Happy reading….**

Everyone had dinner and then were sitting discussing about marriage.

Roohi- Dishu, shaadi ki taiyaari ho gayi?

Disha- Haan dii, almost. Ab baaki dekh lenge.

Rohan- haan koi chinta nahi. Hum manage kar lenge.

Roohi(looks at him)- Karna hi padega.

Disha- Jeeju, pehle aap chutti toh lo.

Rohan(Smiles)- Le lenge Saaliji. Maine application de rakhi hai office mein.

Disha- Hmm….dida ko jaldi bhejna.

Rohan(smiles)- Hum before tym aa jayenge dishaji. Aapki shaadi mein koi kami nahi hogi.

Disha smiles and blushes at the same time.

Meanwhile, Palak came there holding Ritika in her hands followed by Shubhi with Ritvik. Shubhi gave the baby boy to his mother…

Shubhi- Sambhalo isey, pata nahi kya hua isko!

Roohi takes her son and he was happily smiling. Shubhi smiles looking at him….

Shubhi- Acha, mumma ke paas jaate hi happy…..maasi ke paas maza nahi aa raha tha.

The little boy giggled as shubhi made a sad face causing everyone to smile while the baby girl went off to her father.

Keerthi(looking at them)- Waise betiyan hoti badi pyaari hain. Hai na Roo?

Roohi(smiles)- So toh hain, aur sabse zyada apne papa ki laadli hoti hain.

Shubhi- Sachi mein….i miss papa so much !

Meanwhile, Disha moves away from there. Roohi and Keerthi share an eyelock and Roohi gets up leaving Ritvik with his maasi's.

She follows Disha into her room. She kept her hand on her head…..

" _Kya hua Dishuu?" _

And Disha immediately turns and hugs her and begins crying. Roohi smears her head and smiles a little. She seperates her and makes her sit on the bed and cups hr face….

Roohi- Kya hua tujhe?

Disha- Kuch nahi dida, bas aise hi.

Roohi- Hmm, ab ye mat kehna ki aankh mein kuch chala gaya isliye aankhon mein paaani aa gaya.

Disha- Sachi dida, kuch nahi hua. Bas main ye soch raahi thi ki mujhe bhi mumma aur papa se door jaana hoga, jaise aap , didu, shubhi di rehte ho.

Roohi(Smiles and pats her cheek)- Aisa toh har ladki ke sath hota hai dishu. Aur phir , tu ye soch na ki Surya tujhse kitna pyaar karta hai. Wo tujhe kabhi hum sabki kami mehsoos hi nahi hone dega. Jaise mujhe hi dekh le, main rohan aur bachon mein itna busy rehti hoon ki mujhe kisi ki yaad hi nahi aati, Aur ye teenon apni har baat se mere din ko aur khoobsurat banate hain. Isliye, khush raho. Tu udaas rahegi toh sab udaas rahenge.

Disha(Smiles)- Thankyou dida!

And she hugs her. Roohi smears her head and suddenly they heard a voice….

" _Aap dono apni gudiya ko kaise bhool sakte ho.."_

There stood palak with a sad face…Roohi and disha smiles…..while disha opens her arms….

" _Aaja Gudiya !" _

Palak runs and hugs her while roohi smiles at them. Later , they all leave for the night as the next day, everyone was leaving for their respective homes.

_**A month later….**_

Ritvik and ritika now turned 7 months old and also started speaking simple words.

DIsha's marriage was fixed of in last week of November. Keerthik , RooHan and Palak were leaving for Bangalore together. Shubhi –Shubham, being in Bangalore were their hosts for Disha's marriage. It was keerthi's eighth month and so Karthik was quite tensed. But, it all was about some hours….

_**25**__**th**__** November….**_

They all decided to meet at the airport at around 8 am as they had a flight to Bangalore at 8:40 am. Son, they all were off to Bangalore. Palak was quite excited.

Palak- Dii…bahut mazaa aayega!

Keerthi- Haan re…..lekin tu kuch shaitaani na karna.

Palak(smiles)- hehee…..shaitaan hoon toh shaitani toh karungi na dii….chinta mat karo, aapko nahi sataungi.

Roohi(Smiles)- Uffo….tere dimag mein abhi se kuch pakne laga?

Palak(smiles evilly)- Haanji….aur rohan jiju meri madad karenge. Hai na jiju? (she glanced at rohan.)

Rohan(smiles)- Palak, dheere bolo, ritu(ritika) abhi abhi soyi hai.

Palak- pehle bolo, you will help me. ?

Rohan- okay meri drama queen , dekhenge.

Palak(chuckled)- yayy,,,,,jijss meri side hain.

Here ritvik called for his mother…the little boy looked around as he was sleeping on Karthik's shoulder.

" _Mum….mummmaaa…" _

Karthik handed him to Roohi. After a couple of hours , they reached Bangalore. Shubham was on the airport to receive them. He took them to his home where shubhi was anxiously waiting for her sisters. A decided, they were to leave for Disha's home next day, all of them relaxed and rested. They talked on various topics and the day came to an end….

_**Next Morning….**_

All of them left for _** Tumkur **_ at 8 am.

Rohan- Yahan se kitna time lagega pahuchne mein?

Shubham- Yahi koi 2-3 ghante.

Rohan- Hmm….thik hi hai, 12 baje tak pahunch jayenge hum

Shubham- Haan dada, aaram se.

Their journey started, palak being most excited….Shubhi looked at her…..

Shubhi- Kya paka rahi hai paneer?

Palak- Kuch nahi samosa dii…main toh achi bachchi hu.

Keerthi- Ek number ki shaitaan hai tu. Kaahe ki achi bachchi!

Palak- Haww…teddy dii, main achi bachi hu. Wo kabhi kabhi shaitaani kar leti hu. (she giggled)

Keerthi- Shaitaanon ki nani hai tu…

Just then, a sweet voice came….

" _Naiii….shaitaan..naiiiii…."_

It came from Ritvik who was in Roohi's lap….the little boy repeated….

" _Shaitaan niiii….." _

Everyone laughed while palak said….

" _Dekho, ye hai mera beta….ishko pata hai maasi shaitaan nai hai."_

Keerthi smiles…._" Dono maasi –beta shaitaan ho. Sambhalna Roo" _

Roohi smiles and kisses her son's cheek.

_**3 hours later….Tumkur. **_

Disha and her parents were their to welcome them. Disha's mother asked Roohi , Shubhi and keerthi to take their responsibilities and they happily accepted.

DM- Roohi beta, tum sab kuch sambhal lo. Aur kittu tu, apna aur baaki sab pe dhyaan rakhna.

Karthik- Aunty, aajkal toh ye sabki boss hai. Sab par aankh rakhti hain

Everybody giggled at what he said.

Roohi(smiles)- Haan aunty, main dekh lungi. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Dm- Tum teenon par bahut vishwas hai. Tum log ho toh sab theek se ho jayega.

Shubhi- Haan aunty, hum log dhyan rakhenge. Aap ye bataiye rasmein kya hogi…

DM- Beta, kal mehendi aur haldi hain. Aur parso sagai aur phir shaadi

Shubhi- Hmm..thik hai aunty.

DM- Chalo, ab khana kha lo aur phir aaram kar lo.

They nodded and everyone set for lunch.

_**Next Day….**_

It was 8 am in the morning

Roohi: palak utho aaj mehendi aur haldi ki rasam hai

Disha: arey didu sone doh na bechari ko

Keerti hit her head.. lightly.. _"jyada taraf dari maat kar iski.. shaitan kahiki.. uth jaldi.._

Palak turned to other side_.. "sone doh na.."_

Subha whispered in keerthi's ear and they shouted…

"_**chipkali… disha.. hat waha se chipkali.. hai.. palak ke blanket ke upar.." **_

Palak woke up with jerk and screamed_**.. "chipkali.." **_

she got up quickly.. moving here and there… Keerthi and subhi laughed.. palak looked at them..

"_**aap logo ne bewakuf banaya mujhe**_

" Keerthi: nahi tujhe bas uthaya… aab madam jee jayie aur ready ho jayie..

Palak stabbed her feet.. _**"jaati hun**_" She took her clothes and went to bathroom… she was thinking something..

Palak's _**pov: yeh kya itni fhiki shaadi nahi mere rehtey aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. chal beta palak shuru hoja chala aapna shaitani deemag haan rohan jis ko bulana padega **_

Keerthi shouted_**.. "deemag maat chala.. nah kar aa"**_

Palak bit her tongue and went inside the bathroom.. The time she comes back all had gone done.. "_**aacha mauka hai palak abhie se kaam kardey.."**_

She went into RooHan's room . Rithvik was in the room.. she came to him.. _**"dekho rits.. tumhare massi kuch karne jaa rahi hai kisiko batana maat.. hum na mazey karengey.. theek hai na.."**_

Rithvik smiles and crawled towards her.. _**.. "maa..ssi.."**_

Palak hugs him… "shhh…" Rithvik keeps his finger on his lips and smiles Palak does her work.. _**"ho gaya.. beta please massi ko bacha lena kisise kuch maat kehna tek hai na massi aapko chocolate degi"**_

Rithvik: tocolate massi.. They both move out..

Roohi comes.. _**"yeh tere saath hai mai issey kabse dundh rahi thi"**_

Palak: haan di yeh lijiye

She hands rithivik to her… and runs down_**.. "yeh kya mere bina hi haldi ki rasam shuru kar di" **_Keerthi: sab aapki tarah late nahi hai..

Palak made a sad face…

Disha: di aaj toh maat datiye issey.. aaja gudiya..

Palak smiles.. _**"mai bhi lagaungi di ko haldi"**_

Subhi: haan lagale.. par no masti

Palak nodes.. she applies haldi.. on her face and hands… and whispers in her ears.. _**"jis se milna maat bulna haldi ke baad… terrace pe**_"

Disha blushes.. and hits on her arm.. "_**chup kar jis ki chamchi"**_

She runs from there.. and gets bumped into someone_**.. "offo.. dekhke nahi chal sakte kya tum kabhie"**_ Prateek- "Hello.. tum bhaag rahi thi.. aise mai nahi"

Palak(irritatedly)- "Mr Khadoos.. mera headache maat barao tum samjhe hatho mere rastey se.."

She pushes him and walks.. "_**hadh hai yeh ladki.. huh"**_

he also moves towards surya…

Karthik: lo aa gaya pratiek..

Surya: kaha they tum?

Pratiek: kuch nahi surya kisse panga ho gaya tha… mai haldi laga deta hun tujhe..

He applies haldi on his face_**.. "mubarak ho.. aagle saal putra bhava.."**_ The boys laugh..

_**Surya jijs…**_ someone shouts…

The girl comes running and covers his whole face_**… "arrey.. ruk jaa.." **_

Rohan: drama queen ruk jaa..

Palak: arey nahi jis.. aaj pehli aur aakhri baar lagegi haldi toh dhang se lagni chahiye… chaliye sab unhe peela kijiye chalayie…

Karthik: princess sahi kaha tune.. meri shaadi mei bhi bahut tang kiya tha isne.. aaja mai teri madad karta hun..

Karthik too joins her.. Others smiles.

. Rohan: aacha bas.. bahut hua ab.. bechara!

Surya: saali sahiba, yeh galat baat hai.. aapne toh mujhe pura peela kar diya..

Palak: haha.. toh kya hua jijs.. utna hi aap chamak jaaogey.. meri di ki tarah.. aur haan raat ko di se terrace pe milna maat bhulna

Surya gets up to chase her.. but she runs away from there…

She comes and hides beside.. subhi.. _**"di bachao mujhe jijs se" **_

Shubhi: arey par hua kya?

Keerthi - "koi karastani karke aayi hogi"

Surya comes there.. ..

"_**palak bahar nikal… bhabhi dekhiye kya haal kiya isne mera…itna hi nahi karthik bhaiya ne bhi saath diya iska" **_

Palak: jijs.. kya karu itni boring si shaadi mei thoda fun lana tha.. waise aap yellow mei bhi kafi handsome lag rahe hai.. kyu dolly di.. ? (she looks at disha)

Karthik came there.. "_**dulhe raja chaliye baad mei aapni saali ko maar lena.." **_

He pulls him from there.. Palak reliefs.. _**"bacha liya mujhe kar jijs ne.. thank god!" **_

Keerthi pulled her ears_**.. "shaitan ki pudiya tu baaz nahi aayegi na"**_

Palak: ouch di… chodo..

Ritika comes on keerthi's lap.. and keerthi leaves palak. Palak smiles…._**"thank you my baby.. ritu.."**_ and runs from there..

Keerthi: toh ritika jee aap aapni choti massi ki side hai.. Ritika smiles…

Keerthi: naa jaane kya hoga iss ladki ka… sab bacho ko bigar degi yeh ladki..

roohi: arey kuch nahi hoga.. hum sudhar dengey…

After the haldi done to Dirya.. mehendi rasam started… disha wore pink and white saree looking stunning..

Palak: mai lagaungi di ko.. mere pass bahut aache aache designs hai..

Roohi: aacha theek hai… lagao..

She applied mehendi on her hand while others were putting mehendi also.. Karthik came there. And hold keerthi's hand_**…"ismei K toh likha nahi hai?"**_

Keerthi: karthik jee humhari shaadi nahi hai

Karthik: keerthi jee jaruri nahi hai pati ka naam tab likhvaya jaaye jab shaadi ho.. Keerthi smiles.. Subham went to subha.. "dekhtey hai kya rang aata hai"

Subha: haan dekhtey hai pata chal jaayega ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar kartey hai

Subham: wo toh mai karta hi hun tumse… Subha smiles…Rohan comes to Roohi who was sitting hold her little babies…

Rohan: roo yaar tum aaram se lagwao. I will look after my princess and prince..

Roohi: kya? tum bhi palak ki tarah

Rohan: chodo na.. rithvik aur ritika chalo hum waha jaake dance kartey hai.. He takes them with him.. roohi smiles…

Palak: lijiye di lag gayi aapke mehndi..

Disha: wah bahut pyaari hai teri tarah..

Palak: thank you jee…

She gets up to leave.. "_**arey tu bhi toh lagwa le.."**_

Palak: haan di mai kyu nahi lagwaungi.. She also get applied… pratiek came there..

Palak- "Mr Khadoos dhur raho"

Pratiek: yaar tumhare problem kya hai 24 gante naak pe ghussa rehta hai.. mai toh aapni bhabhi ke pass aaya hun…

Disha smiles..

Palak: offo di.. aap hi sambalo iss headache ko mai jaa rahi hun.. She gets up from there… Pratiek: bhabhi dekho maine kuch nahi kiya wo khud jhagra karke gayi..

Keerthi: tu chod ussey.. aur tera yaha kya kaam hai.. teri koi biwi ya girlfriend nahi hai yaha… chal jaa yaha se..

Prateik: bhabhi aap bhi na.. jaata hun mai…

Soon all were done.. girls waited for their mehndi for dry…

"_**sab mehmaan toh chale gaye.. bhook lagi hai bahut" **_

subham says.. "haan bhook toh lagi hai.." karthik supports him

Keerthi: toh jaayie khana banayie humhare liye bhi…

Pratiek: haan aaj toh banana badega bhaiya log.. sabke haatho mei mehndi joh lagi hai.. Subham: ismei kaunsi badi baat hai bana dengey hum…

Subhi: haan.. mere liye bhav bhaji

Shubham: joh hokum..

Disha: mere liye paneer butter masala..

Keerthi: mere liye dosa idly aur chana bhatura

Boys looks at each other..

Roohi: mere liye aloo ke parathey aur raita

Rohan: drama queen aapki kya farmaish hai

Palak: jis meri.. kadi chawal aur chole bhatura saath mei salad aur sweet honi chahiye

Rohan: joh hukum deviyon.. chalo chaltey hai

Keerthi: haan jalana maat khana

Karthik: arey dekhtey jao yeh acp kitna aacha chef hai…

The boys enter into kitchen to make food.. when they done in 3 hours they come out with food…

Roohi: khushbu toh aachi aa rahi hai..

Karthik: roo bhabhi khushbu se kya hoga khana khayie..

They serve.. and fed to each other… but two people were just sitting and staring.. One of them stood up…

Palak: not fair aap sab toh lagey ho aapni biwiyon aur patniyon ko khilane mei.. mujhe bhul gaye.. ab mujhe nahi khana.. bye.. She gets up in anger and leaves. Here, the other person kept staring at her. Meanwhile, they could hear the baby girl crying. Roohi and Rohan shared a glance while prateek got up….

" _**Bhaiya-bhabhi, aap log khana khaiye. Main dekhta hoon."**_

ROohi nods while, rohan continued to feed her.

After a while, it was much silence. They couldn't hear any voices of kids. Roohi had took off her mehendi to look for her kids. The boys went up to clear the things while roohi mobed to look for her baby girl and as she moved into one of the room, she stood smiling. Rohan came to look for her….

" _Rooo, kahan ho ! Jaldi aao. Shaam ko ghoomne jaana hain na !" _

He saw her and stood behind her , she hold her hand….

" _Wo dekho! " _

Rohan too smiled watching the scene in front of them and hugged Roohi.

**A/N: Okay, I end up here….! **

**So, what did RooHan see? Why are they happy?**

**Stay tuned for more fun! **

**Plz R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hellow everyone! I am here with next chapter...hope you like..**

**Waise, i am missing reviews from some people...Hope they review on this chapter. **

**Happy reading!**

Ruhana stopped in front of a room and smiles watching something. Rohan comes there searching for her and spots her...

" _Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Chai thandi ho rahi tumhari." _

She nods..._" Ruko na Rohan." _

He comes near her and keeps his hands on her waist...

" _Kya dekh rahi ho ?" _

She keeps her hand on his hands and says...

" _Wo dekho..." _

_**Inside the room...**_

Giggling sound of Ritika could be heard...They could see her sitting in Prateek's lap. In front of thm, they could see palak sitting.

Prateek- Ritu, ye lo, ye na maasi ko khila do. (he fixes the spoon in her hand.

Palak(looked at him)- Ritu beta, chacha se kaho, wo yahan se chale jaayein.

Prateek(looks at the little girl)- Tumhari maasi na bahut ziddi hai beta. Unko bolo khana kha lo.

Palak – MrKhadoos, tum yaahn se jaate kyun nahi...mujhe nahi khana.

She almost shouted when she heard a sweet voice...

"_Masshhhiiii...ye kha lo!" _

Ritika had a piece of cucumber in her hand stretched towards her. Palak smiles and bends to her level. The girl repeats her words...

" _Maashhii...ye..." _

Palak smiles , holds her hand and haves the cucumber. Prateek smiles...

" _Ritu beta, maaasi se bolo khana kha lo." _

Palak, for the first time, smiled at him...and ritika again repeated...

" _Maashhhi... khana..." _ the little girl pointed to towards the plate in prateek's hand.

Palak smiles and nods as yes. Prateek smiles ear-to-ear on her yes. He ,ixes kadhi and chawal and fills up the spoon. As he was about to forward his hand, ritika took hold of his hand...Prateek smiled and made her hold the spoon and ritika again called Palak...

" _Maasshiii..." _

Palak smiles..._" Aap khilaoge mujhe?" _

The girl nodded..._"haan" _

Palak smiles and haves it. The process continues.

_**Outside the room...**_

Roohi- Dono ek saath ache lag rahe hai na?

Rohan- Dekha meri beti kitni hoshiyaar hain.

Roohi(looked at him)- tum bhi na rohan...kuch bhi bolte ho!

Rohan(smiles)- Hehe, dekho, riti in dono ki dosti karva di.

Roohi(hits on his arm)- Oho,, ab chalo.

And they left from there.

Palak and prateek did their lunch. The others got busy in the preparation of sangeet function. Men were busy handling the kids.

_**Around 4 pm...**_

Palak entered inside the room smirking evilly.. did something to bed

_"Hehe bahut boring ho gayi thi shaadi aab maza aayega best of luck samosa di and jiju haha" _

_Then_ she moved to another room placed somethings there and left the room

_"Haha surya jis aapko bhi nahi chodungi mai bahut pareshan kartey ho aap mujhe" _

Then she moved to third room ..

_"Hmm di ko jyada kuch nahi par jis ko karna padega haha" _

She did something and left the room...

_"Hmm aab ek hi banda bacha hai uska bhi kuch karna padega"_

She beeped inside his room open the cabinet and did something.. And came out

_"Aab aayega maza sab log haha wait abhie akhiri plan_"

She went somewhere and hereIn room shubham entered inside where shubhi was cleaning room he pulled her from her waist..

Shubhi- "Shubham kya kar rahe ho?"

Shubham-"Romance kar raha hun biwi ke saath"

Shubhi- "dekho disha ki shaadi hai bahut kaam hai hatho"

She pushed him but both fall on bed and bed broke...

_"Aah" _

Shubhi uttered...

Shubham- tum thik ho na?

Shubhi-"Haan par yeh bed kaise tuta?

They both got up but again fall and shubham got up...

Shubham-"Ruko pehle mai jaata hu.

And then he pulled shubhi and she noticed something

_"Yeh payal..." _

She looked at her hubby and he replied...

_"yeh maine saali jee ke pair mei dekhi thi.."_

Shubhi irritated _"yeh larki kabhie nahi sudhregi iss baar nahi chodungi mai issey" . ._ . .

_**In the other room...**_

Surya entered inside the room..

Surya-"Disha mujhe tumse baat karni hai"

Disha - "tum yaha kaise di ne mana kiya tha na"

Surya(smiled)- "Chod di ko"

Disha- "aacha wo light on kardo please"

Surya nods and he turned it on and some sound came.. _"Yeh awaaz"_ Disha made face _"mujhe nahi pata " _T

hen she eyed something and shouted...

_"Surya wo dekh cockroaches"_

Surya shakes his head then realized _"cockroach aaaaa"_

The cockroaches were getting spread in whole room and dirya were trying to save them self both climbed on bed..

"_Bachaao"_

Where as palak laughed ...

"_Haha ch ch ch bechare chalo abhie aur maza aayega"_ . . . .

_**Inside Keerthik room **_

Karthik came and sat on chair

_"Kiru aaj bahut thak gaya"_

Keerthi "_haan disha ki bhi shaadi ho rahi hai.."_

Karthik nodes he tried to get up but dropped back feeling some shock

Keerthi- "Kya hua?"

Karthik- "pata nahi jhatka sa laga"

He again put his leg down and now phataka sound came he folded his legs and around the chair crackers were making sound.. Keerthi appeared shocked

_"Karthik jee" _

They heard a laughing sound from door

_"Haha jiju maza aaya na"_

Keerthi looked at her

_"Yeh larki phirse shuru ho gayi...karthik jee pakar riye issey" _

Karthik- "pehle yeh patake toh rukne doh"

Palak ran from there... Then she peeped through the window pratiek had just came from bath and opened the cupboard water with colour fell on him.. He was shocked

_"yeh holi kaun khel raha hai..." _

Palak shouted... "_maaaiiinnn"_

Pratiek turned and saw palak laughing "Tum phirse" He started moving towards her but fall down as water was on floor.. Palak ran from there and came to the corridor... And stopped as all were standing in front of her looking at her with firing eyes..

"_Phas gayii..!"_

Surya-"Pehle samjaya tha issey par nahi suna isne cockroaches chod diye kamre mei"

Palak(smiled)-"haha jijs wo toh robotic cockroaches they"

Keerthi(angrily) "aur wo phatake tere jijs ko kuch ho jaata toh"

Palak(giggling)- "haha wo harmful nahi hai bas dhuaan chodtey hai aur awaaz kartey hai"

Subha said "lekin bed?"

Palak said "aapko kuch hua nahi na jijs toh romance wahi pe kar letey"

Shubhi and shubham blushed.

Shubham-"Saali jee iss baar aap nahi bachengey"

Palak nodes "pakar ke dikhayie"

This time she had her cycle... She climbed on it and ran... "Uff yeh larki cycle pe"

Karthik- "koi baat nahi iss baar issey pakar hi lengey"

Palak came inside a room as there was no way to escape all surrounded her.. "Aab kaha jaogi" She smiled took out a remote and pressed it... Smoke came out and she came out after the smoke water starter to splash and all getting wet... "Pani arey band karo"

The floor became slippery but somehow they managed to come out...

Disha-"Di aaj issey pakarna hi padega"

Subha nodded "haan aaj iski kher nahi"

They again ran to find her.. They found her near the stairs. Surya moved to her...

. "Saali jee aab"

But she ran downstairs...

_"Palak sambalke_"

But she was fast and missed her step and fall down.. Only to be rolled all the way down... All were shocked and shouted

_"Palak"_

_"Paneer"_

_"Saali jee"_

They all came down worriedly turned her and saw blood oozing from her head... And her eyes closed...

_"Kitna khoon nikal raha hai iske..,_pratiek doctor ko phone karo jaldi"

Keerthi asked prateek and he nodes then he sees palak opening her one eye and smiling.. Pratiek shocked...

Prateek-"Haan bhabhi pehle aap issey yaha sofa pe latayie"

They pick her up and make her lay on sofa..

Prateek-"Doctor ki kya jarurat hai mai hun na.. bhabhi"

All confused..

Surya-mazak ka waqt nahi hai doctor ko bula issey chot lagi hai"

Pratiek- "offo aap log bhi na aa raha hai doctor tab tak issey mai dekhta hun"

Palak pov_: yeh kahi aisa waisa toh nahi karega mere saath_

She opened her eye to see what is happening... Keerthi saw her,...

_"Haan devar jee aap hi dekhiye issey tab tak hum change karke aatey hai"_

She took all with her..They all came to kitchen..

Subha -"kiru palak udhar tu humhe yaha"

Keerthi- "arey chinta maat karo wo chudail hai kuch nahi hua ussey abhie dekho tamasha"

_Palak pov "di bhi na humesha iske saath aab yeh pata nahi kya karega"_

Pratiek takes a leave and tries to tickle her but she does not move.. while others were smiling..

_"Yeh toh hasti hi nahi"_

Pratiek got an idea he came to kitchen and got chilli. He came out.. Placed the chilli powder near her.. as soon as she smelled it she sneezed and got up immediately

_"Aah mirchi_..."

And started running.. All were standing there with open mouth... She shouted...

"_Khadoos yeh kya tarika hai"_

Pratiek smiled and asked her to turn behind.. She turned and saw all standing there with folding hands..

Disha-. "Yeh khoon hai"

Palak- "nahi di laal rang hai aapko pasand hai toh aapke kamre mei rakh dungi ,Wo haan mujhe yaad aaya ki mom ko phone karna hai mai chalti hun room mei"

She ran upstairs before they could react.. While others laugh...

_**"Yeh larki bhi na...Bahut badi drama queen hai.. kab sudhregi bhagwaan jaane"**_ keerthi said.. While palak in room _**"Uff bach gayi palak yupiee maza aa gaya aaj toh"**_

all changed their clothes and after having bath for second time thanks to palak.. Gathered down stairs for sangeet.

**A/N: Okay here,i end! ABhi ye haal hai, sangeet mein kya hoga! **

**Stay tuned...plz r&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Heya Guyss…..kaise hain sab? **

**Now, I am very disappointed with the number of reviews. Maanti hu ki OC fic hai lekin jo log ispe review karte the , wo bhi gayab ho gaye **** Maanti hu updates late hote hain, lekin hote toh hain na, aur jab mujhe reviews nahi milte toh mujhe bhi bura lagta hai. **** Aur waise bhi I am gonna end this story in two more chapters.**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. Happy reading. **

Everyone gathered downstairs. Keerthi was wearing a Blue and pink combo saree that too with seedha palla (palla in front) while Roohi was wearing a beige colored saree with red border and Shubhi was in red colored lehenga while palak was in blue and white combo lehenga saree. The bride of the day was wearing a mahroon and golden lehenga. The ladies glowed.

Everyone seemed happy when Rohan took the charge of mike….

" _Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Here are we to celebrate the sangeet ceremony of Disha and Surya….let the fun begin!" _

The sangeet started with palak dancing on "_**Wah wah Ramji!" **_ Prateek joined her in tht. Shubhi continued the fun with _**"Manwa Laage" **_with Shubham. Rohan and Karthik added fun with _**"Ek kanwaara Fir Gaya Maara" **_teasing Surya in that. The fun continued with the couple dancing on "_**Rang de tu mohe gerua". **_Everyone was cheering up the couple making them blush to the core. They all had fun and were so much tired that they went off to sleep.

.

.

_**Next Morning …Wedding Day…**_

Karthik, Rohan, Shubham were busy in making the arrangements while Roohi and Keerthi were engaged in kitchen chores, making preparations for the puja to be done.

_**Inside Room….**_

Palak was moving to and fro thinking something with a naughty grin…

Keerthi- Kya soch rahi hai shaitaan?

Palak-Hmm di sochne do na, is baar ache se planning karni hogi.

Keerthi- Chudail kuch sujha idea?

Palak- shhh di! let me concentrate.

She thinks hard and finally gets an idea...

_**"Yes aa gaya, idea teddy di choti princess ki help lagegi"**_

All confused…

_**"Matlab.." **_

She smiled…. _**"Aao batati hun.." **_

They gather in a circle and get the plan and gave a naughty grin. Roohi glanced at them all….

"_**Kuch ulta seedha mat karna tum log varna sabko ek ek lagaungi kaan ke neeche.." **_

Palak laughed…._**"Dii, aap ritu aur ritz ko sambhalo, baaki main aur teddy dii dekh lenge."**_

Soon, they all got engaged in other rasmas and forgot everything.

_**Later That Night….**_

After the feras, when everyone was sitting, DIsha's mother said…

_**"Arey shaadi toh ho gayi aab jootey toh pehen lijiye damad jee"**_

Pratiek said _**"arey aunty jootey toh inke saaliyon ko dundhey ke pehnaney hin joh inhe kabhie milne wale nahi"**_

Palak(smirked)-Hume challenge mat karo, pachtaoge.

Prateek- dekhtey hain, agar tumne jootey dhund liye aur pehna diye toh surya ki jeb mei jitne bhi paisa hai tumharey aur meri bike bhi.

Surya(shocked)-Prateek, lutvayega kya?

Palak(smirked)- Jiju aap toh lut hi chukey ho samjho…. Aur khadoos, ready rakhna apni bike ki chabi dene ko. . . .

Palak to girls..

_**"teddy di zyada bhag nahi sakti hai toh mai aur samosa di hi hai"**_

Shubhi- Paneer apan kaise dundhengey hum bas do hi hai aur wo 4 hai rokne wale.

Palak(smiled)-di hum unsey kum nahi hai, aap wahan se shuru kijiye aur mai yahase. teddy di jaise hi mai aapko ishara karu aap aapna kaam karna"

Keerthi nods…

_**"haan theek hai all the best!" **_

They started to look for the smiled

_**"nahi milne wali jitna chahe dekhlo" **_

Shubhi along with few other girls started looking.. Suddenly lights goes and shines in center a girl wearing tight jeans and a top comes and song plays…

_**"Larko lagta hai eazy jeet jaana iss baar inko harake hai dikhana" **_

Pratiek and others look at palak in smiles..

_**"nice trick saali jee" **_

And shows her a "ThumbsUp" Shubhi and others searched everywhere but were unable to find..

Prateek-aacha par jootey?

Palak(smiled)-Haan jarur.

Shubhi shouted ..

_**paneeer jooteeey ritika ki troller mei hai"**_

Prateek and palak looked at the troller and both ran towards it. Here, keerthi winced in pain…

"_Aah….Prateek!" _

Prateek's attention went on his bhabhi and ran towards her…

_**"Bhabhi kya hua, aap theek hain na?"**_

Keerthi- Han, par pata nahi achanak se dard hone laga..

Palak grabbed the shoes and shouted…

_**"Mil gayee jootey**_"

Others shouted with "_**Yayy!"**_

Prateek shocked _**"kya mujhe bewakuf banaya" **_

Palak ran and prateek chased her while shubham was also behind to Shubhi, he got diverted. Palak ran but slipped and fall…

"_**Aah…"**_

Prateek stopped and took the shoes

"_**Bas Miss NRI, ab aur drama nahi chalega tumhaara."**_

He started to leave.. Palak tried to get up but could not move…

"_**Aah..mumma..!"**_

Prateek turned saw tears in her eyes as she wrenched in pain. He ran back to her…

_**"Utho" **_

Palak said…

_**"pain ho raha hai i cant get up" **_

Prateek sighed and Handed her the shoes and lifted her up in his arms and started walking towards the main hall. Palak stared at him.. Others looked at them shockingly and happy made her sit on chair_**.**_Shubhi looked at her..

_**"Paneer u got the shoes"**_

Palak(smiled)- Haan dii, lekin is khadoos ki wajah se main gir gayi.

Prateek-Kya? Bhaag tum rahi thi is mein meri kya galti?

The fight started again when karthik interrupted…

Karthik-abhi toh itna romantic scene tha aur aab seedha ladai

Keerthi-bhul jaayie dono ke beech kuch hoga"

Rohan came and said…

_**arey bass aaj toh maat lado chalo aab surya ko jootey pehna doh"**_

Palak sadly speaks…

_**"jiju mai kaise pehnau mei toh kadi bhi nahi ho paa rahi**_"

Surya got up and said

_**"koi baat nahi hum aa jaatey aapni saali ke pass" **_

He came to her and she made him wear his shoes..

Prateek said… "_**Toh waadey ke mutabik surya chal aapna wallet nikal"**_

Surya smiled…

_**"haan deta hun"**_

He took out his wallet and palak took his wallet.

Karthik said_**… "arey wallet toh chod doh"**_

Palak smiled.. _**"jiju… wade ke mutabik joh bhi unki jeb mei hoga wo mera" **_

Other laughed.. Prateek whispered _**"bhaag le issey pehle teri bike jaaye"**_ He silently tried to move but was called_** "Khadoos chabi detey jaana plzz"**_

He made face turned and handed her the key of his bike.. In excitement palak got up and started jumping but winced in pain...

"_**Aah aah!" **_

And she sat back…

_**"Arey palak aaram se" "Doctor ko dikha lo"**_ Roohi said but she cut her…

_**"Abhie nahi pehle shaadi puri hone doh plzz"**_

Meanwhile, Disha's mother came to call them for dinner. Disha-Surya and others went to the dining place, while Roohi said to palak , that she will serve the food and bring for her.

.

.

_**A while later..**_

The dining table was shifted in the hall room, and all sat together for dinner. Here, Roohi served food for Palak, her favorite…Makhani Daal, at which she chuckled. Palak was so engaged in talking to her jiju's and almost forgot about her pain. Here, Roohi sat near her to make her eat, but she took the plate and started eating herself. Here, As Roohi got up, Keerthi signaled her something with her eyes and both of them smiled….

Prateek was sitting near Palak and was applying ointment on her ankled was wrapping it with Crape bandage , and here she didn't even feel it. She didn't even knew who was doing so.

Now, even everyone else got to know and everyone smiled at them becoz, despite of fighting with her, he was caring more for her.

**A/N: Okay here I end….Hope everyone will like it. **

**Just 2 more chpters to go. PleASE Read and Review**

**Bbye…take care **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Heya everyone, M back with the last chapter of this story. Thankyou to all the love you guys gave to this story. Love you all! **

**Happy Reading.**

_**Next Day,**_

The surroundings were emotional due to the bidaai ceremony. Disha being sad of leaving her parents, yet it was the only ritual which was necessary to be done. Disha hugged her sisters and then left with Surya.

Here, Disha's parents also packed to leave for Karnataka. Roohi was busy preparing food for them while Rohan was playing with Ritika and Ritvik. Shubhi was also packing as she and shubham had to leave for Kolkata. Keerthi was sitting in the living room with kids and rohan when Karthik came to her…..

Karthik- Keerthi, hume ghar jaana hoga. Maa Papa aa rahe hai aaj dopahar ko. Aur mujhe bhi Indore jaana hai.

Keerthi- Maa papa achanak yahan?

Karthik- haan, ab maa tumhare saath hi rahengi tumhari delivery tak. Chalo taiyar ho jao.

Keerthi- Okay….main dekhti hu.

And she moves into the room where she had been living since a week. She gathered her stuff when she felt a little uneasy. She sat down on the bed. Meanwhile, Roohi, whow as going from there saw her. She moved to her..

Roohi- Kya hua? Dard ho raha hai?

Keerthi- Haan, kuch uneasy lag raha hai.

Roohi(smiles)- Hota hai, tum rest karo. Kitni baar kaha hai ki zyada load mat le, par tum kisi ki sunti kahan ho.

Keerthi- Acha okay, ab daanto toh mat.

Roohi(smiles)- tu baith, main tera juice bhijwati hu.

_**In Palak's room…**_

She was sleeping soundly coz of the effect of medicines. Meanwhile, someone peeped into the room. She moved in her sleep and winced with the pain. He smiles on seeing her innocent face. He moved forward, removed the blanket from her leg and moved a hand on her ankle. After watching her relaxed face, he left the room. Yet , he was unaware that someone noticed him.

_**In the Hall...**_

Shubham and Rohan were sitting along with Ritika and Ritvik. Shubhi was helping Keerthi while Palak was still sleeping. Roohi came there with the tea tray and set it on the table. She looked around and found everyone there...

Roohi- Ye palak kahan gayi?

Keerthi- pata nahi, aaj toh subah se hi nahi dikhi.

Roohi(Worried)- arey yaar, ye ladki na...usko doctor ke paas leke jaana tha. Kal bahut zyada lag gayi thi na uske.

Shubhi- Relax Roo, jab uthegi tab le jaana. Chinta mat karo.

Roohi- arey, par wo thik se chal bhi nahi pa rahi thi. Agar fracture hua toh...(she seemed worried)

Just then, she heard Prateek...

" _Bhabhi, chinta mat karo, aapki laadli 2 din mein thik ho jaayegi. Koi fracture nahi hai. Bas sprain hai, thoda shaitaani kam karegi aur aaram karegi toh Sunday tak thik ho jayegi."_

Keerthi and Roohi exchanged glances...

Keerthi- Devarji, aapko itna sab kaise pata?

Prateek looks here and there..._" uhh...wo bhabhi...bas aise hi...wo tab hi maine dekh liya tha." _

Keerthi smiles signalling something to karthik who spoke...

" _keerthi, ab jo massage kar ke bandage bandhega, usko toh sab pata hi hoga...kyun prateek!" _

Prateek turns pink while all others smile. Karthik pats on his shoulder. At the very same moment, they heard a cry...Everyone turned to find Palak sitting on the staircase...

"_Palak!"_

_._

"_Kya hua...phir se lagi?"_

_._

_._

Meanwhile , there came Prateek...

"_Miss NRI, tumhe ek baar mein baat samajh nahi aati. Padhna nahi aata tumhe...tumhare bed pe ek chit rakha tha na ...jab chala nahi ja raha toh seedhiyan utarne ki zarurat kya thi..."_

He spoke angrily and everyone was shocked to see this behaviour of his. He, then left the house. Palak was just looking at him while her sisters smiled on seeing her like that.

.

.

The time passed and everyone left promising to meet each other soon. Palak , too returned to her home, to her parents. But this time, being a responsible girl. Her mother was much surprised and she thanked Roohi for the same.

.

.

A happy news made way into everyone's heart with the arrival of the little baby girl in Keerthik's life. The Girl was named _**"Sakhi" **_ as suggested by her father. They seemed happy. Shubhi-Shubham and DishaSurya were happy in their lives.

.

.

_**Keerthik's Home...**_

As Keerthi was discharged from the hospital, RooHan along with kids and Palak went to meet her. After seeing Roohi there, Karthik left for an urgent meeting. Rohan was sitting with kids while Keerthi was trying to manage her little princess. Prateek and Palak were watching them with innocent faces. Keerthi looked at them...

"_Tum dono aise kya khade ho! Kya chahiye?"_

Prateek speaks..._"Aapse kuch kehna tha bhabhi..."_

Keerthi glanced at both of them..._" Bolo..."_

Prateek smiles ...

_**DhikTana DhikTana DhikTana...**_

_**Aaj padega Sabko Gaana...**_

Prateek moved closer to her...

_**Bhabhi meri tumhe ThankYou...**_

_**Mil kar sabhi kahe thankyou...**_

HE took the baby girl in his arms...

_**lauta fir bachpan ka zamana**_

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Palak too, moved and hugged Keerthi...

_**gunjengi ab ik kilkari **_

_**aangan me pyari pyari**_

_**dhik tana dhik tana dhik tana**_

_**dhik dhik dhik tana dhik tana**_

Everyone seemed happy…keerthi and roohi engaged in talks, it was when Prateek picked up the little girl in his arms and looked at palak….

_**Kehti hai kya gudiya suno….**_

_**Mausi nahi chachi bano…**_

For a moment, palak was astonished at his words, but he winked at her and she smiled. She took the girl in his arms…..

_**Gudiya ye tere chachaji…**_

_**Banna chahe mausaji…**_

Prateek looks at Palak and turns to other side…

"_**Tum na Mili toh nishchit hai…**_

_**Mera jogi ban jaana…" **_

Palak smiles at his antics and hugs him from behind.

.

.

Yeah…. A new relation of love had now come up between them. The way he cared for her , how he was worried for her….brought them closer.

.

.

_**Same Day….Dinner time…**_

Roohi was serving the dinner.

Roohi- Waise keerthi,ek baat kahun?

Keerthi- Haan, bolo na!

Roohi- tumhe nahi lagta , ab hume Prateek ki bhi shaadi kar deni chahiye.

Prateek – Nahiii…. (he almost shouted and palak,who was drinking water, coughed)

Keerthi-arey kya hua ?

Prateek- kuch nahi bhabhi…..main aata hu.

Keerthi- isko kya hua?

Palak- main dekhti hu dii…

Keerthi seemed confused while Ruhana laughed and told keerthi everything about Prateek and Palak.

.

.

The time flew, the baby girl Sakhi was now 6 months old while Ritika and Ritvik were now 1.5 years old. It was again a happy day ,as Shubhi and Disha were visiting Mumbai again and they had all planned to meet at Keerthi's home. Rohan had dropped Roohi and kids earlier there as he had a meeting. Shubhi-Shubham and Disha-Surya joined them later. The sisters chit-chatted and enjoyed….

.

.

.

_**Same Day…Evening….**_

Prateek and palak entered the house at the same time with palak shouting…

"_Tum na sach mein khadoos ho. Ek ghante se puch rahi hu , mood kyun kharab hai, lekin tum kuch kehte hi nahi…kuch toh bolo na!" _

Prateek turned back to her…..

"_kya karogi jaankar, kuch nahi kar sakti tum usme. So, better mind your own business." _

Palak was surprised at him and caught hold of his hand….

" _Dekho, chupchap bolo , kya hua. Ghar pe dii puchegi ki kya hua, unke upar bhi aise hi chillaoge…bata do abhi…" _

Listening them, all of them came there….Keerthi said…

"_uffo, tum dono phir se jhagadne lage…baat kya hai? Prateek , kya hua?"_

Prateek glanced at all and replied softly…

"_Kuch nahi bhabhi….bas aise hi" _

Palak glanced at Keerthi…_"Dii, ye MrKhadoos ko kuch nahi batana, rehne do. Huhh!" _

Prateek leaves to his room while Palak meets Shubhi and Disha. Here, Karthik moves into Prateek's room to talk with him. Prateek was sitting on his bed…Karthik went and sat near him placing his hand on his shoulder….

Karthik- Kya hua Chote?

Prateek- Kuch nahi bhaiya!

Karthik- Dekh, tu jaanta hai, tu mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakta, ab bata , kya hua aaj office mein?

Prateek(looked at him)- Bhaiya, wo, Office wale mujhe USA bhej rahe hai…

Karthik- toh acha hai na!

Prateek – Par bhaiya , wo log keh rahe hain, ek saal ya usse zyada bhi lag sakta hai. Aur wo log mujhe hi bhejna chahte hain.

Karthik- toh chala ja na…isme bhi tera hi faayeda hai.

Prateek- par bhaiya…..mujhe nhi jaana...aapko, bhabhi ko, Pari(Sakhi) ko….pa…uhh…kisi se door jaane ka mann nhi hai….main kal hi mana kar dunga.

Before Karthik could say anything….

"_Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge Prateek. Tum jaoge, tumhare career ka sawal hai." _

Prateek looked up….

"_Par palak, main nahi jaana chahta…main yahan khush hu." _

Palak looked at him….

"_Main jaanti hu, lekin main nahi chahti meri wajah se tum koi decision lo. Tumhe jaana chahiye….aur phir dii, jiju, Sakhi…..main sabka khayal rakhungi."_

_._

"_Lekin palak…." _ But was cut by Keerthi…

"_lekin wekin kuch nahi Devarji…aapki Miss NRI ka khayal hum rakhenge." _

Meanwhile, everyone entered the room. Palak and Prateek seemd surprised. Prateek looked at Keerthi and Karthik while karthik smiled….

"_Arey ab aise kya dekh raha hai….tujhe kya laga tum dono kuch bataoge nahi toh hume pata nhi chalega kya….arey ab pyaar kiya toh darna kiya." _

_._

Keerthi hugged Palak…._"Main toh bahut khush hu gudiya…..tune sahi saathi chuna hai." _

Palak smiles and hides herself in Keerthi's arms.

.

Meanwhile Shubham spoke up…

"_Chalo, shaadi ki taiyari karein…saaliji ki shaitaniyon ka badla lena hai." _

And everyone giggled. It was then decided that after Prateek comes from his project, they'll gte Palak and Prateek married. And they all went out for enjoying this happy moment as their famile was now completely complete.

*******THE END*******

**A/N: Okay….here I end it….Allz well! **

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. Love you guys :* **

**Take care! **


End file.
